


El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla

by LorenaCiudad



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: AU, Agoney as perroflauta, Kicky muuuuuy leve, M/M, Multi, Raoul as pijo, Rickoney como BROTP es el contenido que nos merecemos, alternative universe, leve Warmi, los pencos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 108,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorenaCiudad/pseuds/LorenaCiudad
Summary: Málaga. A su sol, su calor y su vida vive Raoul, quien ni a falta de dinero o coche bueno, gusta de pasar tiempo con Mireya. Así como Agoney se divierte con la extrovertida Mimi, quien ama a su novia por encima de todas las cosas y casi tanto como los firmes principios de su mejor amigo.Aunque lejos de ser dos gotas de agua, ambos chicos parecen destinados a tener que tolerar la idea de verse las caras.(También disponible en Wattpad: https://my.w.tt/uLQJu6JjvO)





	1. La corrida arruinada

-Putos verdes.

Apenas mirándoles de reojo, dio un sorbo a su cerveza, sintiendo las pequeñas burbujitas en la boca. No le diría que no a una pequeña tapa para acompañar aquel ligero alcohol.

-Pues ahí andan todavía _liaos_ ' -continuó hablando el hombre, con otro y con el padre de su amiga tras la barra, pero lo decía para todo el local, claramente ofendido y cabreado-, pero les están dando _pal'pelo_. ¡Así no vuelven!

-No respetan nada -dijo el otro. Dio un fuerte golpe sobre la barra-. ¡Si no les gusta que no vayan! Es un arte y se lleva haciendo _to_ ' la vida. Por ellos armando jaleo no van a dejarlo.

-Hoy ya lo han suspendido. Por el alboroto -explicó el dueño del bar-. Clientes que ya no me vienen hoy, ya verás. Después de los toros siempre entra bien caña y pincho, ¡y estamos en frente!

Raoul notó cómo le rozaban el brazo. Mireya le puso un pequeño plato delante, abundante en torreznos. Le regaló una sonrisa por haberle leído el pensamiento. Había tenido suficiente ya de aquella conversación que comenzaba a hervirle la sangre.  
A él tampoco le gustaban los toros, pero no por ello iba a privar al resto. Los animalistas iban abanderando la libertad de los animales y la tolerancia, pero los taurinos también eran libres de que les gustase aquella tradición y no les dejaban disfrutar de ella. Pues vaya tolerantes.

Tomó el último trago de su bebida y dejó el vaso junto al platillo vacío. Se puso la americana, por encima del polo y la chaqueta atada al cuello, y se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio.

-Me marcho, Mireya -se dieron un par de besos en las mejillas, la chica recogió la vajilla sucia y volvió tras la barra.

-¡ _Cuidao_ ' con los verdes, Raoul! -gritó el padre de la rubia cuando ya tenía un pie al otro lado de la puerta-. A ver si todavía andan por ahí y te llevas alguna hostia que lleve su nombre -se rió de su propia broma.

A Raoul se le escapó una sonrisa burlona.

-Todavía se llevan una mía -se despidió con un gesto a la vez que la campanilla de la puerta también le decía adiós.

Se puso las gafas de sol, unas de la última colección de su marca favorita y enfiló la calle dirigiéndose a donde tenía aparcado el coche, con la llave ya preparada entre los dedos.

No tardó demasiado en quitarse la americana bajo aquel caluroso sol de Málaga. A veces echaba de menos su querida Barcelona en días como aquellos, pues aunque se habían mudado al sur cuando él era muy pequeño, no olvidaba sus diferentes climas. Pero para él su casa era aquella calurosa ciudad andaluza. Especialmente Mireya, quién se había ganado su corazón. Era su mejor amiga.

Divisó su Mercedes a lo lejos y se acercó despreocupadamente, apartándose las gafas de los ojos y colocándolas sutilmente sobre su cabello, de una forma que probablemente su padre no toleraría. Entonces lo escuchó: había alguien al otro lado de su coche, en el lado del copiloto.

Raoul dio la vuelta al automóvil hasta plantarse allí y comprobar que sí, un jadeante chico intentaba recobrar el aliento sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta del copiloto de su coche (cualquiera diría que se escondía).

El joven, que rondaría su edad, parecía haber notado su presencia, pero no mostraba indicios de que le importase lo más mínimo. Raoul se sintió levemente incómodo al notar cierto atractivo en aquel muchacho castaño, de tez tostada y barba. Sus labios boqueaban por oxígeno, su cabello estaba revuelto y presentaba varias heridas y raspones, tanto en la cara como en brazos y piernas.

Carraspeó con fuerza, llamando la atención del chico y también la de sus propios pensamientos.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy -balbuceó, dejándose oír un curioso acento que difería bastante del andaluz al que estaba ya acostumbrado-, déjame... respirar.

Pero se levantó inmediatamente, tambaleándose un poco. Se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el sudor de la piel, y se echó a reír. Raoul le miró con confusión.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó dudoso.

Sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento. Raoul no tenía unos ojos claros como su hermano, pero descubrió entonces lo potentes que podían ser unos ojos marrones.

Notó cómo le estudiaba suavemente. Sonrió en una especie de mueca que le desconcertó.

-Sí, claro -rió de nuevo, todavía respiraba con dificultad-, sólo son unos rasguños.

Raoul asintió. No insitiría más. Él era educado y ayudaría a quién lo necesitase, pero si aquel muchacho decía que no, pues era que no.

El susodicho se agachó, emitiendo un pequeño quejido al hacerlo, y al ver cómo sus dedos se estiraban para recoger una gran tabla de madera del suelo, pudo percibir cómo estaban llenos de arañazos.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando pudo leer lo que rezaba el otro lado de aquel gran rectángulo, pintado de blanco con letras negras y goterones de pintura color rojo. _Es tortura, no cultura._ Un animalista.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber el chico.

Mierda, no sólo lo había pensado. Frunció el ceño.

-Eres uno de los animalistas que acaban de liarla enfrente de la plaza de toros, ¿no? -su voz sonaba molesta, casi con desprecio-. Con vuestros gritos y chorradas, ¿no?

El ceño del contrario se arrugó más que el suyo y cuando este se acercó, notó que era más alto que él (algo que nunca resultaba difícil), pero intentó que aquello no le intimidase.

Le chocó descubrir que unas pupilas oscuras como las de ese chico pudiesen dejar sensación de mareo si te miraban de esa forma. Con esa mala hostia.

-¿Algún problema? -preguntó escuetamente, mirándole de forma desafiante.

Raoul frunció el ceño. _¿Pero de qué va?_

-No sé, dímelo tú. A mí no me gustan los toros y no por eso monto un numerito del copón.

Él no tenía por qué darle explicaciones de nada, pero le habían sacado muchísimo de quicio las formas de aquel muchacho.

Al tenerle tan cerca, no pudo evitar fijarse en sus facciones. Eran jodidamente perfectas. Además, sus ojos eran enormes y sus labios gruesos. Raoul movió un pie nerviosamente, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Temió por un momento que el contrario le creyese asustado por él... cuando sólo le alteró sentir que le prestaba tanta atención. Y que le gustaba lo que veía.

-Ah... ¿un numerito? ¿Te pareció un número? -hizo muchos aspavientos con las manos, de forma dramática- Pues espero que disfrutases del espectáculo, entonces. Nosotros al menos no derramamos la sangre de alguien que no lo merece.

-Oye a mí no me des el discurso moral, ¿eh?

-¿Discurso moral?

-¡Exacto! ¿Con qué derecho os creéis vosotros de hablar de moral a otros cuando no les respetáis? Habláis de tolerancia, pero...

-Mira, muchacho, tú, precisamente a mí, lecciones sobre tolerancia no me das –cierta sombra cruzó su rostro-. Y esto no es un "no me gusta, no voy y ya está". Se trata de sufrimiento animal, es tortura, y no pienso consentir eso, hacer como si no lo viese.

Raoul asintió despacio, casi convencido por las palabras del chico sólo por la intensidad y verdad que las decía. Aunque no le costó demasiado salir del ensimismamiento, especialmente cuando una mezcla de dolor apareció en la cara del chico y comenzó a examinarse una gran herida del brazo. Le sangraba.

-Pues sólo te ha valido para eso –dijo señalándose la zona dolorida.

-Bueno... pero hoy no ha habido corrida. Prefiero un rasguño mío que más animales asesinados –se le escapó una sonrisa-. Y antes de que pienses en la excusa del trabajo de mucha gente... también se ganaba mucho con la esclavitud hace años, ¿no? O luchando a muerte los romanos.

-Pero no es lo mismo, joder. Son animales, no…

-¡Arranca, muchacho! -Raoul frunció el ceño- Vuelve a este siglo. Yo tengo cosas mejores que hacer.

Justo en ese momento, volvió a escapársele una mueca, por un pinchazo en alguna herida. Se aferró al gran cartel blanco con un brazo y guardó la mano del contrario en el bolsillo. Finalizada aquella surrealista discusión, Raoul giró para volver al asiento del conductor.

Abrió el automóvil y, antes de entrar en él, echó un vistazo al otro lado y vio al joven, muy cercano a la puerta, mirándole fijamente.

-¿Qué? -quiso saber Raoul de malas formas.

El joven se encogió de hombros y se alejó de su coche, marchándose lentamente sin decir nada más. Raoul rodó los ojos y entró en el coche.

Sus párpados cayeron en cuanto sintió el reconfortante tacto de la tapicería contra su cabello y a piel de su nuca. Suspiró encendiendo el motor, el aire acondicionado y la radio. Tarareó despacio la melodía que sonaba. Le encantaba esa canción.

- _Baby, I just need one good one to stay._

Refunfuñó al notar que había llegado tarde para escuchar aquella canción, apenas pudiendo disfrutar de unos segundos.

Abrió los ojos y dejó la mano izquierda agarrando el volante, mientras su mirada se dirigía a la clara tapicería del techo de su coche. No pensaba realmente en nada. Entre esas cuatro paredes se sentía especialmente protegido, seguro y cómodo. Golpeteó suavemente el volante con los dedos.

Comenzó a sonar por los altavoces la canción _Rise like a phoenix_. Frunció el ceño, pues no era muy su rollo y tampoco la conocía. Le sonaba levemente la música.

El chico de hacía un momento apareció en su mente y tuvo que arrugar aún más la cara. Le había parecido un imbécil. Pero condenadamente atrapante. Sintió cómo el calor inundaba su pecho al recordar cuando sonrió y sus intimidantes y enormes ojos.

  
Cambió de emisora con un golpe en los botones del volante y agarró este con ambas manos. Iba a casa de su novia.


	2. De fénix y lobos

-Pijo tontopolla... ¡ah, Mimi, por Dios! -apartó a la rubia de un manotazo. Esta le miró enarcando una ceja-. Escuece.

La rubia rió y dejó el algodón mojado en alcohol al lado del botiquín, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Agoney había llegado lleno de heridas a la Academia, como les gustaba llamar a su garaje, que usaban como lugar de culto, con un par de colchones, un sofá, un frigorífico y un microondas. No tenía coche, usaba a veces el viejo cacharro de su hermana, pero cuando vio el anuncio de aquel local, vio en él una oportunidad de libertad e independencia increíble y tuvo que ser suyo.

Sus amigas ya estaban allí, dándose el lote contra la puerta, y trataron de controlar la solución curándole y desinfectándole las heridas. Les perdonaría que se comieran la boca delante de su (soltera) cara por su eficiencia a la hora de ir nada más llamarlas. Bueno, sólo a Mimi.

-Te metes siempre en unos líos, Ago... -Mimi le puso una tira de esparadrapo en la herida del brazo. No era profunda, pero le dolía bastante, estaba muy cerca del codo y se hacía daño en cada movimiento- pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ti -le guiñó un ojo-. Los principios siempre.

-Exacto -miró a su amiga con una sonrisa antes de añadir un lema que, sabía, adoraba-. Lo personal es político. ¡AH!

Las carcajadas de Mimi resonaron por la Academia, haciendo un eco tan grande que se tapó la boca con rapidez abriendo mucho los ojos. Agoney acompañó sus risas.

Mimi desde el principio le enamoró. Cuando llegó a Málaga, más perdido de lo que había estado nunca, la andaluza se convirtió en su GPS. Un GPS que estaba resultando en una mala enfermera. Eso o que él era propenso a chillar con el agua oxigenada calando en su piel dañada.

-Pero podías haber corrido un poquito más, antes de llevarte tantos palos.

-No iba a dejar allí a los demás. Corrimos cuando pudimos -Mimi le besó en una mejilla y le acarició la otra con los dedos-. Tú y yo nos conocimos así -el de Tenerife sonrió con dulzura.

-Sí -rió, cerrando el botiquín y abrazándose las rodillas-, sólo que no nos pegó nadie, bueno, no a mí. Creo que eres el único que no volvió tan feliz ese día... pero fue genial.

-Coño, no iba a dejar que ese tío hiciese lo que quisiera. Estabais en la zona nomixta y se quería pasar sólo para ligar contigo y era vuestro espacio para estar cómodas. Demasiado era ya que algunos estuviésemos en esa manifestación, que no teníais por qué convocarla también para nosotros.

Las carcajadas, de ninguno de los dos, inundaron de pronto la Academia. Ambos se giraron, hundidos en aquel viejo colchón como estaban, hacia la chica que se reía apoyada contra el frigorífico, cigarro en mano. El cabello castaño le caí descolocado por el rostro.

Agoney rodó los ojos, Mimi se dirigió hacia ella y le rodeó la cintura.

-Uy cómo sube el porro... -juntó su frente con la contraria y besó repetidas veces su rostro- mi porrera favorita.

La otra le propinó un golpe riendo tontamente. Mimi besó sus labios y ella sujetó su cuello, acercándola más. Los sonidos de labios rebotaron por la estancia durante unos (para Agoney largos) segundos.

El canario se aclaró la garganta de forma seria, y más firmemente todavía, dijo:

-Mimi, saca tu lengua de la boca de Ana. Sois un cuadro -más risitas y besos. Suspiró y se le escapó una sonrisa-. Ustedes son unas loquetas desconsideradas –dio golpes en el colchón teatralmente-, ¡aquí, comiendo delante del hambriento!

-Ella... -comenzó Ana.

-...dramática -finalizó Mimi.

Ambas rieron, de forma que no sabrías distinguir quién era la fumada de las dos. Mimi se giró contra su chica, haciéndole emitir un quejido cuando se apoyó en su cuerpo, rodeando su propia cintura con los brazos ajenos.

-Bueno... hoy has hecho lo que querías: la corrida se canceló, ¿no?

-Sí -Agoney sonrió con orgullo y añadió divertido:-, ya cuando eche un polvo, vamos, volarán ventiladores.

Ana se apoyó en el hombro de Mimi y cerró los ojos. La rubia acarició su cara.

-¿Vas a quedar con Ricky hoy?

Agoney se encogió de hombros.

-Quizá, más tarde... -su amiga levantó una ceja de forma pícara- Mimi...

La susodicha volvió a reír coquetamente, haciendo que Ana besase su cuello. Agoney parecía sobrar mucho en su propio garaje.

-¿Qué? Os lleváis genial, podría ir bien. Ricky es guapo.

-Ricky es guapo -repitió Agoney-, pero Mimi, sabes que no todos los gays follamos, ¿no?

Mimi hizo una pausa cuando su novia se carcajeó en su oreja. Le hundió un dedo en la mejilla con rencor.

-No es como si tu follases... en general –se alejó de Ana de un salto, apenas logrando esquivar el cojín que Agoney le lanzó, fingiéndose dolido mientras reía.

El canario vio, con cierto horror, cómo su mejor amiga echaba a correr hacia él, pero en el último momento se lanzó a su lado, desparramándose su cabello rubio, ligeramente ondulado, a su alrededor. Sintió cómo le invadía la ternura. Se dejó caer para atrás tumbándose a su lado. Mirando ambos hacia el techo, Agoney notó cómo ella se estiraba y le acariciaba los dedos con los suyos suavemente, hasta que se los cogió. Sólo se escuchaba en aquel garaje el sonido de las caladas de Ana, quién no tardó en dejarse resbalar hasta el suelo por el frío material del frigorífico.

Agoney cerró los ojos, permitiendo las caricias, y volvieron a su mente los momentos de hacía un rato. Cómo habían llegado a la puerta de la plaza de toros con pancartas, megáfonos; cómo comenzaban a gritar y cantar; cómo pronto se acercaron a ellos, con voces e insultos; lo poco que tardó en llegar la policía; lo mucho que se resistieron; los golpes; salir corriendo; caerse al suelo; patadas; correr más; esconderse tras un coche; aprender a respirar de nuevo; alguien; el pijo tontopolla; llamar a Ana y Mimi; presente. El canario abrió los ojos y suspiró.

-Mimi, tu novia es una fumada.

Recibió un golpe en el muslo por parte de la rubia y un par de carcajadas resonaron, de los dos. Mimi suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa antes de girarse hacia él y acariciarle el cuello.

-¿Sabes algo de Juan? -preguntó despacio.

-Mimi... -le reprochó en voz baja, mirándola de reojo.

-Ya hace mucho que cortásteis.

-Cortó él conmigo –se giró hacia ella.

-¿Cuánto? -Agoney suspiró.

-Casi un año... y dos meses.

Mimi le revolvió el pelo haciendo un mohín con los labios.

-¿No estás pasando página porque sabes que cuando salgas te lo vas a tirar igual?

Negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-No voy a volver a acostarme con él -su amiga elevó una ceja, en un acto de duda y preocupación-. No. Sólo fue un par de veces. Y no volvería a hacerlo ahora. Ya pasé página.

-¿Y si le encontrases hoy? La última vez que...

-Mimi -cerró los ojos, sabiendo que ella entendería que era suficiente.

Lo entendió.

-Pues deberías tener algo con Ricky.

Agoney rio y se tapó la cara con las manos. Ella se sentó.

-Te quiere mucho.

-Y yo a él, pero no así. ¡Lo que me faltaba para complicar mi vida amorosa! Bueno, ¿qué vida amorosa? Qué soleto estoy.

-Pues yo shippeo.

Pasó un bueno rato hasta que volvieron a comenzar una conversación. Fue de nuevo Mimi.

-Al final no me has contado qué ha pasado con el chico ese, el pijo. Espera, ¿cómo le has llamado?

-El pijo tontopolla –Mimi se echó a reír-. Es que a los idiotas los encuentro siempre yo.

Agoney suspiró ante su divertida amiga y revivió para ella los hechos. No era algo que no le hubiese pasado antes, pero eso no quitaba que le pusiera de mal humor. A los animales también les correspondían unos derechos, no eran tan diferentes a fin de cuentas. El canario siempre lo había tenido claro: amaba los animales, haría lo que fuese por protegerlos.

A ellos y a cualquiera, realmente. Nunca había dejado de luchar por lo que consideraba justo. Pertenecía a varios sindicatos y organizaciones, algo que ya pasaba en el instituto, cuando se afilió al sindicato de estudiantes y fue en nombre de todos a quejarse, en varias ocasiones, a dirección por problemas colectivos. Eso, además le hizo ganarse cariño por parte de todos sus compañeros, incluso de los que no terminaban de entender que saliese con chicos (no corrió la misma suerte en el instituto de Tenerife). Y es que, que Agoney fuese tan bueno con todo el mundo hacía que los demás tuviesen la necesidad de ser mejores también. Como él siempre decía, lo que das, vuelve.

Ese día le volvieron palos cuando alzó la voz por los que no la tenían, pero no le importó. Le importaban más personas como aquel niñato, que creían de verdad que los animales eran menos y no veían necesidad en luchar contra aquellas fiestas, por ser tradición.

-Tenía pinta de ser un facha... -rodó los ojos de forma exagerada, cruzándose de brazos- no quiero ser yo el que caiga en estereotipos, pero ese chaval olía a pijo. Literalmente. Olía a perfume del caro.

Mimi se echó a reír, tapándose los labios con los dedos.

-Los pijos no utilizan perfume -explicó ella poniéndose seria-, lo sudan.

-Por todos los preciosos poros de su piel.

-Exacto.

Tras un nuevo ataque de risas, Mimi y Ana se marcharon después de cenar comida china con el canario y beber un par de cervezas. Agoney se acurrucó entre las mantas de uno de los colchones de la Academia. Pasaría allí la noche, no quería preocupar a su familia. Y tampoco se veía con ganas de volver, la verdad.

Se encontraba ya medio adormilado, dejando de pensar en la protesta y en el encontronazo posterior, cuando su teléfono móvil sobre la almohada, le hizo dar un respingo enorme cuando vibró con fuerza. Se maldijo a sí mismo, por no silenciarlo, y al responsable de su pequeño susto.

_Me ha contado Mimi lo de los toros, ¿qué tal?_

Con los ojos levemente abiertos a causa de la luz, Agoney respondió escuetamente con un _bien_ y muchos emoticonos, entre ellos sonrisas, caras de enfado y corazones. Ya entraría en detalles en otro momento.

Ricky era su mejor amigo. No llegaba al nivel de Mimi, sus relaciones eran diferentes, pero se tenían muchísimo cariño. El suficiente como para, sin la comprensión de Mimi, no acostarse.

No le contaría nunca a su amiga que en realidad casi lo hacen. Que el día que se conocieron, Agoney tenía claro que tendría sexo, más aún cuando vio al chico, bailando sobre el altavoz de aquella discoteca, guiñándole un ojo, y supo que sería con él. Pero, dos horas más tarde, dos copas después, a dos calles de aquel local en la cama de Ricky, Agoney se echó a llorar. A llorar tanto, que Ricky le acogió en sus brazos y le consoló toda la noche.

Era la primera vez que Juan le dejaba, la primera de muchas, y Agoney estaba desesperado por sacarle de su mente, más que de su corazón, sin saber que su novio volvería, dejándole una gran cornamenta y un nudo en la garganta que duró hasta la ruptura definitiva. Aunque Agoney no lo supo hasta mucho más tarde, después de medio año de helado (no le contaría a nadie nunca los kilos que ganó) y con las defensas bajas cuando se encontraba a su ya exnovio de fiesta por ahí, volviendo a dejarse perder en sus sábanas. Pero ya no.

Nunca volvería a pasar, lo que le dijo a Mimi era verdad. No quería saber nada más de él. Ni de sus brazos. Ni de su relación.

Ya había aprendido, lo había superado, ahora, volaría como el fénix. Y follaría como el lobo alfa que podía ser. Porque ser feliz era su razón para quedarse. 


	3. La fiesta de Ana

Mimi notaba el calor que le calentaba la piel, los brazos y las piernas, sintiendo que le llenaba de vida esa sensación. No dejaba de sonreír. Pero eso no era nuevo. Ella siempre sonreía.

Andaluza, pero granadina, ya no podía decir cuánto tiempo llevaba en Málaga. Aunque recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que conoció a su canaria. No fue de película, ni tan memorable como con Agoney, con un machito revoloteando, pero era su tesoro mejor atesorado. Como Ana. Por eso quería hacerla feliz siempre. Lo haría todo por ella.

El sonido de la campanilla de  _Cafetería Salva_  le sacó de sus pensamientos y recordó dónde y para qué se encontraba allí. Sonrió enormemente cuando vio a la rubia girarse al otro lado de la barra.

-Mireya -dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Mimi.

La recién llegada rió de forma graciosa y se dirigió a una mesa dando saltitos.

-¿Te tomas un café conmigo? -preguntó de forma dulce, sabiendo que había llegado antes de la hora acordada.

 

 

Removía su café lentamente cuando Mireya se sentó enfrente, colocando una taza idéntica y un plato con dos bollos en la mesa. Mimi miró los dulces con ojos brillantes. Estaban recubiertos por una fina capa de chocolate y la chica había espolvoreado sobre este azúcar glas. Estaba salivando.

-Muchas gracias -tomó uno y le dio un buen bocado- ¡Mmmmmm! ¡Buenísimo!

Mireya rió suavemente y levantó sus azules ojos de la oscura infusión con leche, por primera vez clavándolos en los suyos desde que Mimi entrase por la puerta. También se le escapó a esta última una carcajada.

-¿Qué quieres, Mimi? -la malagueña jugueteaba con la cuchara entre sus dedos- Me sorprendió tu llamada.

La voz de Mireya no sonaba con enojo, ni sospecha, ni siquiera preocupada. Lo había dicho con la misma voz amable con la que se le habla a un niño. Mimi se llevó la taza a los labios, dio un trago, haciendo ruiditos al sorber, y devolvió a la mesa dando un golpe, haciendo que Mireya diese un respingo y la mirase con sorpresa.

Mimi sonrió.

-Te quería pedir un favor -confesó con una sonrisa-. Otro más -volvió a reír. Agachó la mirada y comenzó a hacer una bola de papel con una servilleta. Mireya cogió el otro bollo, aún intacto-. Como sabrás, Ana termina este año la carrera. Y… ella nunca pensó que pudiese hacerlo, le cuesta mucho estudiar y su familia casi no podía pagársela, ha tenido que hacerla a trompicones, a veces sólo un par de asignaturas y, bueno… -miró a Mireya a los ojos, que la escuchaba atentamente- me gustaría prepararle una fiesta.

Mireya no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Qué bonita. Aunque todavía no entiendo que pinto yo aquí, la verdad -se ocultó tras la taza de café: mala idea.

-A ver, no mucho -se atragantó con el café-. Quiero decir, que lo que necesito es un par de favores, Mireya -suspiró-. Aunque si que estaría bien que vinieses a la fiesta -masticó su último trozo del dulce y se lamió los dedos. Aquel chocolate era delicioso-. La fiesta necesita un sitio, un local, y sería genial hacerlo en el hotel, ya sabes, en el que trabaja Ago, le cogieron gracias a ti. Yo no puedo permitirme el contratar un servicio de fiesta, es una pasada, un hotelazo. No sé si tú a lo mejor podrás… no sé, conseguir algún precio. Si sólo necesitamos el lugar, nosotros podríamos encargarnos de prepararlo todo, Ago y yo somos un  _team_ de la hostia, no hace falta que nos ayuden en nada.

A Mireya le dolió en el alma la carita que le dedicaba Mimi. Suspiró.

-Pero yo no tengo nada que ver, Mimi. ¿Cómo me pides eso?

-Bueno… gracias a ti contrataron a Ago.

-Yo sólo le recomendé. Y él no necesitaba presentación ninguna. Tiene mucho talento.

Entiendo, murmuró Mimi justo antes de resoplar. Hizo una mueca con los labios y miró el fondo vacío de su taza de café, la otra chica apenas había visto su comida de lo rápido que la había terminado. Escuchó cómo las uñas de Mireya golpeaban la taza.

La malagueña también suspiró con fuerza.

-Veré que puedo hacer -dijo, intentando componer una sonrisa.

-¡Gracias!

Mimi se levantó de un salto y la abrazó efusivamente. Comenzó a llenar su cara de besos. Rebosaba felicidad por todas partes. En su mente sólo aparecía la canaria, el rostro de Ana, alegre, cuando llegase a la fiesta y dijese, deslizándose por las palabras con su marcado acento,  _¿qué pasó?_

La rubia reiría y diría _tú pasaste, canaria, siempre tú_. Bueno, sólo lo pensaría, era una moñas de interior.

Besó un par de veces más a Mireya en la sien, mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos, antes de separarse de ella de golpe y mirarla fijamente a los ojos, como la malagueña también la estaba mirando. Ambas andaluzas se sostuvieron la mirada, en un momento tenso que sería imposible no notar para cualquiera. Mimi carraspeó, aclarándose la garganta, justo antes de mirar sus pies de forma nerviosa. Mireya miró distraídamente hacia otra parte.

-Gracias, Mireya.

-De nada, Mimi.

-Creo que… tengo que irme ya.

La malagueña asintió.

-Sí.

Aunque Mireya insistió en que no, Mimi dejó caer unas monedas sobre la mesa y se fue del bar de la chica tras unos cordiales besos en las mejillas. Rebosaba ilusión pensando en la fiesta, porque ella era optimista, y ya se veía rodeando la cintura de Ana al ritmo de la música o chocando su copa con la de Agoney.

Confiaba plenamente en Mireya, en que lo intentaría, en que pondría todo de su parte. En que era buena. En que quería lo mejor. Y aquello era lo mejor. Tenía que serlo.

Tras esquivar a un niño que corría por la acera, apenas consiguiéndolo y soltando varias blasfemias, no pudo llamar al canario a pesar de tener ya casi marcado su número, pues otro muy diferente apareció en la pantalla, vibrando entre sus dedos. Se lo llevó rápidamente a la oreja mientras un mechón rebelde caía sobre su rostro.

-¡Maricón! -gritó alegre nada más descolgar, resoplando para apartarse el cabello.

-Loca del coño -la voz de Ricky le llegó amortiguada por las risas-. Que me tienes  _abandonao_ -hizo un puchero.

Mimi sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Estás con Ago? -no esperó respuesta- No, no lo estás, no estarías hablando conmigo. O no deberías.

Volvió a escucharle reír, junto a un suave  _no tienes remedio._

Antes de que se diese cuenta, ya había llegado y la rítmica melodía de  _Caprichosa_ llegaba hasta sus oídos, así como las indicaciones de Ricky y los golpes secos contra la tarima del suelo. Abrió la puerta corredera, pero antes de entrar, le hicieron dar un fuerte respingo.

-¡Mimi, fuera de mi clase!

 

 

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso? -preguntó dándole una patada a una piedra- Voy a tener que dejar de ir a buscarte al curro, que siempre me dejas en evidencia delante de tus alumnos, penco. Yo voy, discreta, sencilla, sencillita, a esperarte y tú tienes que hacer que todos se den cuenta.

Ricky le revolvió el cabello rubio perfectamente alisado.

-Anda, encima que quiero que todos vean a la diva. Si les tenías que dar tú clases, seguro que lo haces mejor.

Su amigo llevaba dando clases de baile desde que se fue de Mallorca pero, igual que no se acostumbraba a la mierda de ensaimadas de la península, tampoco a su trabajo. Sabía moverse, y eso sí lo sabía, pero prefería los escenarios, como aquel papel de Danny Zuko que hizo más joven, a el parqué de la sala de baile.

En cambio, el sueño de Mimi siempre había sido ser bailarina. Pero parecía no poder ser.

El mallorquín se llevó la lata de cerveza a los labios y dio un generoso trago mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla del paseo marítimo: el mar estaba precioso ese día, calmado y suave. Además, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se veía anaranjado.

Su mente viajó, inconscientemente, hasta su novia y deseó rodearle la cintura y ver juntas aquel paisaje de ensueño.

-¿Y a ti que te ha dado últimamente con Ago y conmigo? -quiso saber Ricky con un cigarro entre los labios, buscando un mechero en sus vaqueros.

Mimi ni siquiera se preguntó si era tabaco liar, pues una enorme sonrisa adornó su rostro.

-Nada -dijo jugueteando con sus dedos distraídamente, como si nunca hubiese roto un plato-, sólo pretendo que en algún momento os tiréis los trastos.

Una carcajada seca salió de su amigo.

-Amiga, qué optimista. A mí ya me tira los tratos Kibo -el otro bailarín, el de los jueves. Su mente era reacia a recordarle por aquello, aunque le caía bien-. Y sabes que Agoney podría tener a quién quisiera, dale tiempo, si no liga es porque no quiere. ¡Si le entran un huevo!

-Ya hace más de un año que Juan y él rompieron.

-Juan rompió con él.

La rubia rodó los ojos ante la misma corrección que le hiciera el canario. ¿Qué importaba ya aquello?

-Pues más motivos entonces. Yo lo que no quiero es que esté solo.

-Coño Mimi, ni que le hiciese falta nadie -derramó un poco de cerveza por el fuerte movimiento que hizo con las manos-. ¿Has visto demasiado Disney? Puede ser feliz sin nadie más.

Se dejó regañar sin decir nada. Así como tampoco dejaba de pensar en su canaria. A ella si que la necesitaba para ser feliz. No dijo nada para evitar que le reprochase tal afirmación. Pero era cierta su dependencia por Ana.

-¿Y tú qué tal con tu chica? -parecía haberle leído el pensamiento- Tengo que decirle que esta mierda es buena -movió el cigarro. Pues sí que era un canuto sí-, a ver si me invita a algo más -le dio una calada.

Ignorando la segunda parte, una sonrisa aún mayor se abrió paso en sus labios.

-Fenomenal -Ricky le sonrió de vuelta-. Voy a organizarle una fiesta, para cuando acabe la carrera -el mallorquín asintió varias veces, alegre ante la idea-. Ago y tú también estáis invitados. Bueno y espero que ayudéis, cabrones. En realidad estoy pendiente de que Mireya me consiga el sitio, pero seguro que…

-¿Mireya, Mireya? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, Mireya.

-Oh.

No añadió nada. Y Mimi tampoco lo hizo. Sólo le miró fijamente, como Ricky estaba mirando el sol entre las nubes.

-Está anocheciendo -dijo Ricky de pronto, como si no llevasen ya un buen rato de apenas luz-. ¿Vamos a tomar algo?

-Ago igual está en la Academia.

-Vamos a la Academia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé perfectamente que este capítulo es bastante soso (o rollazo), ¡pero de verdad que es muy importante, gran parte del argumento está aquí! Eso sí, en el siguiente... se viene  
>  PD: Me gustaría dedicarle este capítulo a Miineervaa120 (usuarix de Wattpad), porque estaba escribiendo este capítulo cuando me dejó unos comentarios preciosos en Historia de España, y eso siempre anima mucho


	4. Colmado de dudas y dudas calmadas

-Ay, pero déjalo ya, Raoul, por Dios -protestó apartándose de sus muslos y sentándose sobre sus propias rodillas a su lado en el colchón.

-Joder, que me rayó toda la jodida puerta del coche, Aitana.

Y así era. Todavía parecía verle mirándole fijamente desde el otro lado. Ya comprendía su cercanía con el automóvil en ese momento: había levantado gran parte de la pintura, muy posiblemente con una llave. Que sí, que se lo cubriría el seguro y sólo sería volver a pintarlo, pero joder cómo le había dejado el coche.

-Han pasado ya dos días, deja de darle vueltas -se encogió de hombros-. No merece la pena, ¿no? Y tu padre te está dejando el suyo.

Raoul rodó los ojos y la joven echó a reír. No había tenido que usar el coche de sus padres en la vida, ni cuando se sacó el carné (entonces le compraron aquel mini azul que a Aitana le gustaba tanto y se aparcaba tan bien).

La castaña, toqueteándose el flequillo para llevarlo hasta su posición, apoyó un pie en el suelo para impulsarse fuera de la cama, pero Raoul le cogió la mano y tiró de ella, haciendo que se girase a mirarle mientras se incorporaba. Le rodeó el cuello y la atrajo hacia él.

Raoul y Aitana siempre se besaban con los ojos cerrados y los labios moviéndose lentos. Los dedos de él se apoyaban en su nuca y su mejilla con suavidad, mientras ella le abrazaba la espalda. Sus narices solían rozarse al separarse y el rubio siempre le sonreía. Entonces ella volvía a besarle.

Cuando Aitana fue a levantarse, Raoul se aferró a su cadera y volvió a besarla, acercándola más y bajando de forma peligrosa los dedos.

-Raoul… -rio ella coquetamente.

-Jo, quédate un rato -hizo un puchero mientras Aitana se ponía en pie y se alejaba de él.

-¡Si llevo ya aquí toda la tarde! -se echó a reír de nuevo. Raoul cogió su teléfono, que comenzó a vibrar en su mesilla- Así puedes seguir sufriendo por tu coche tranquilo -se le escapó una risa y su novio le hizo burla fingiendo enfado.

Aitana se giró hacia él cuando terminó de ponerse la cazadora.

-Venga te llevo a casa, así paso ya por donde Mireya -propuso enseñándole la pantalla de su móvil, donde estaban los recién llegados mensajes de su amiga.

La cara de niño bueno que intentó componer hizo que riese.   
-Vamos, venga.

Raoul se levantó de un salto y se dirigió hacia la puerta rodeando con sus dedos su cintura y besándole la mejilla desde su espalda.   
  


La castaña ya empujaba la puerta del coche sin todavía alejarse de Raoul. Rio sobre sus labios cuando este se acercó más al escuchar el manillar.

-Raoul, te ve mi padre y te mata -se le escapó una carcajada nerviosa.

-Anda ya -sonrió, pero sólo porque sabía que no esperaban todavía a Aitana en casa, por lo que las probabilidades de que estuviese mirando por la ventana eran minúsculas. Además, ella se encargó de que lo olvidase rodeándole igualmente el cuello mientras deslizaba su lengua contra la suya.

Raoul apartó la mano de su muslo y ella se pasó la yema del dedo índice sutilmente por la comisura de los labios. Se sonrieron y Aitana salió del coche. Le sonrió desde la puerta, antes de girarse hacia la cerradura, y él la despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sintonizó la radio cuando su novia desapareció regresando su atención al volante y encendiendo el motor. En la emisora que estaba puesta, sonaba un programa de entrenamiento típico de ese tipo de medio de comunicación, con bromas malas y llamadas del público. Frunció el ceño y esperó a llegar a un semáforo en rojo para apagarla, pues no recordaba cómo se cambiaba de dial en aquel coche.

Si sólo tuviese tu coche… Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y apoyó la cara en la ventanilla. Aitana podría pensar que era un pesado, pero le repateaba exageradamente todo aquel asunto. Porque era su coche. Suyo. Y ese chico no tenía ningún derecho a dejar en él desperfectos. Pero no era aquello lo que más le turbaba.

Cada vez que lo recordaba, el joven aparecía en su mente. Raoul parecía sentir aún sus ojos oscuros mirarle fijamente. Sin embargo, no era que fuese guapo lo que le ponía nervioso, sino el ser consciente de que lo era, alimentando aquellas dudas que llevaba arrastrando un par de meses, dudas que tragaba como saliva por su garganta intentado aclararse la voz. La voz que le faltaba para hacer frente a aquello.

Raoul llevaba saliendo con Aitana desde los quince años y acostándose con ella desde los diecisiete. Y siempre le había gustado, lo seguía haciendo. Era menuda, pero también muy mona y, aunque pequeño, le gustaba su trasero respingón. Y atraerla hacia él y besarla. No entendía de dónde venían aquellas dudas. Porque no podían tener sentido.

Se estaba mordiendo las uñas, con disgusto, cuando casi le da un infarto al oír los fuertes pitidos del automóvil de detrás. Ya estaba verde.

Al arrancar, de la misma forma que movió la palanca, intentó mover sus pensamientos. Pareció conseguirlo.   
  
  


Era sorprenderte encontrar _Cafetería Salva_ vacío. No es que fuese un bar muy concurrido, podías encontrar cuatro mesas ocupadas a la vez y ya parecía mucho, pero no haber absolutamente nadie era, cuanto menos, extraño. Mireya se encogió de hombros ante el ceño fruncido de Raoul al notar ese vacío.

Se acercó a la barra sin aún decir nada.

-¿Qué es eso? -fueron las primeras palabras en salir de su boca, señalando una bandeja tras el expositor transparente que no lograba identificar.

Su amiga se dio la vuelta, pues estaba colocando unos vasos de tubo en un altillo, y, cerrando un poco los ojos, escudriñó aquello.

-Mmmmm, _garbanzo_ _batío_ -dijo finalmente.

Raoul asintió secamente y le indicó la tapa de al lado.

-Eso mejor.

En menos de tres minutos tenía frente a sí una clara y un plato de patatas rotas que la andaluza se había encargado de llenar más de lo normal sólo por ser su amigo.

Se reclinó sobre la barra, hacia el rubio.

-¿Qué querías? -quiso saber él sin siquiera tragar lo que estaba comiendo, con las mejillas ligeramente infladas.

Mireya sonrió con ternura.

-¿No puedo querer sólo ver esa cara tan guapa tuya? -bromeó ella.

-Supongo -susurró bebiendo, enarcando una ceja con desconfianza. Eran amigos y no era novedad que pasasen mucho tiempo juntos-, pero me has dicho que tenías que contarme algo... ¿no?

Asintió un par de veces, estirándose los dedos lentamente.

-Sí, bueno, preguntarte por el hotel de tu padre.

-¿Qué pasa? -interrumpió. Mireya negó con la cabeza.

-¿Podrías conseguirme una de las salas de eventos? Me han pedido el favor, para dar una fiesta. Les hacía ilusión pero claro, se les va de precio. Sólo una rebaja o algo así -se adelantó Mireya a los pensamientos de su amigo-. No me lo dijeron con todo el morro. Es para una vieja amiga -respondió a la pregunta que vio en los ojos de Raoul-. ¡Cercana a Agoney! El cantante.

Raoul no necesitaba la aclaración de su trabajo. Tampoco era como si aquel chico tuviese un nombre muy común. Haría como mucho un año que la chica que amenizaba las veladas en el hotel de su familia, Nerea, había dejado el trabajo tras salirle una oferta mejor que podría lanzarla al estrellato musical. Apenas llevaba el anuncio puesto cinco días, Mireya le enseñó una grabación de aquel chico que, con portentosa voz, interpretaba cada canción de forma magistral. Ni se lo pensó.

Se lo mostró a su padre y él mismo habló con Mireya para ponerse en contacto con él y contratarle. Raoul nunca le había visto, pues apenas se pasaba por el hotel, pero sabía que todo el mundo quedaba encantado con él.

-Le caemos bien a tus amigos.

Mireya se echó a reír.

-Es de los mejores hoteles de Málaga. Y es precioso. Y muy caro -terminó de matizar. Raoul asintió.

-Se lo comentaré a mi padre. Si dejo caer el nombre de Agoney –hizo un gesto con la mano-, así, sutilmente, seguro que cuela, porque le adora.

-¿Más que a la niña Nerea? -recordó cómo solían referirse a la encantadora chica.

Raoul, mientras con una mano apuraba la cerveza, con la otra le indicó que más o menos. Quizá Agoney ganaba por un cincuenta y tres por ciento, sólo algo más de la mitad.

-Canta muy bien.

-De puta madre.

La rubia cogió el plato vacío del catalán y lo metió en el fregadero. Llevaba ya un par de minutos escuchándose únicamente el grifo cuando Raoul, a quien se le escapó un bostezo, volvió a hablar.

-Me ha preguntado mi hermano por ti –Mireya levantó la mirada de su labor y sus ojos se encontraron-. Que hace mucho que no pasas por casa, dice. Creo que dijo algo sobre una película que queríais ver juntos, que ya ha debido salir.

Su amiga sonrió.

-Luego le llamo.

Álvaro y Mireya eran novios desde hacía un par de años. Al mayor de los hermanos Vázquez siempre se le habían iluminado los ojos ante la presencia de la chica, pero le costó bastante el paso de hablarle. Y lo hizo al principio usando a Raoul de intermediario.

Pero después de la primera conversación, todo pasó muy rápido, entre intercambios de cintas viejas, besos en las mejillas cada vez más cerca de los labios y conversaciones tras el otro lado de la barra del bar de los padres de Mireya. Como la conversación entre Raoul y Mireya, que pasó igual o más deprisa, pues ya habían pasado dos días y ambos esperaban en una de las salas de fiestas del Hotel Vázquez, ya que, como el rubio predijo, mencionar a Agoney había servido para que todo le pareciese bien. Aunque habían llegado a un acuerdo. Uno que a Raoul no terminaba de parecerle bien (y que le recordaría a su amiga hasta el fin de los tiempos).

Su padre había permitido aquella fiesta por el módico precio de un cuarto de la mitad del precio original y sin la utilización de su equipo de preparación, sólo tendrían el local vacío y el gran día el catering y el alcohol dónde ellos mismos hubiesen habilitado el lugar para dejarlo. Hasta ahí todo bien, ¿no? No. Porque una de las condiciones para que saliese adelante era que Raoul estuviese allí, ayudando y supervisando todo el cotarro. La otra condición era un mes sin sueldo del cantante y él ya parecía haber aceptado.

Raoul se hubiese negado en redondo si no hubiese sido por las atentas miradas de Aitana y Mireya, miedosas a su respuesta (jodida comida de los domingos y tener que sacar allí el tema).

-No tardarán mucho más, ¿no? -inquirió Raoul señalando su reloj. Esperaban a Agoney y a la chica que había pedido ayuda a Mireya, Mimi.

La andaluza negó con la cabeza y fue a contestar, pero la puerta de la sala se abrió sin darle opción a ello y ambos se giraron hacia esta.

Un chico, alto y de brillantes ojos azules, oteaba la habitación sin llegar a entrar. Raoul pudo ver cómo un _aquí_ _es_ cruzaba por su mente. Abrió la puerta completamente y Raoul vio cómo era más alto de lo que ya le había parecido, pues estaba inclinado.

-Ago y Mimi ahora vienen, están aparcando -confesó con una sonrisa afable-. Soy Ricky.

Ambos asintieron y se acercó a ellos. Al menos eran profesionales, iban desde el principio preparados para currar, como así le indicó el recién llegado, que estaba allí por si podían ponerse manos a la obra ese mismo día, ayudar.

La risa de Ricky ya inundaba toda la sala, junto con sus muchos aspavientos al hablar, cuando una risa totalmente diferente, pero más escandalosa, llegó del pasillo. No, no era una risa, eran dos.

-Ay, Mimi -provino de la puerta que el chico había dejado entreabierta.

Y entonces Raoul le vio. A Agoney. Al cantante. Al perroflauta de los huevos.   
 


	5. Midiendo las normas

-Es que no entiendo qué cosa te dio con este sitio, amiga –al canario se le escapó un resoplido.

Mimi rodó de nuevo los ojos. Parecía nuevo, se lo había dicho ya veinte veces.

-Sé que a Ana le hará ilusión. Y sí, Agoney –le interrumpió pues ya tenía la boca abierta para protestar-, sé perfectamente que es un sitio muy pijo y muy caro. Pero también puedo querer darme algún capricho alguna vez, ¿no? Además, es por Ana. ¿Tú sabes lo emocionada que estará cuando se dé cuenta del curro que nos hemos metido para conseguir todo perfecto?

No volvió a decir nada por sus ojos, cómo se le iluminaron en la última parte y la felicidad que rebosaban. Se había hartado a verla cada vez que hablaban del tema pero, todavía allí, a unos metros de entrar por primera vez en la ansiada sala, él tenía que volver a intentarlo, que lograr convencer a su amiga de una opción mejor. ¡Había ofrecido la Academia mil veces para la fiesta! Pero claro, su garaje eran cuatro paredes mal pintadas, no aquel lujoso sitio. Aunque ellos nunca habían necesitado lujos ni los habían tenido.

Suspiró, ya en el último cruce antes de llegar donde ya debía esperar Ricky, y optó por fin por el segundo plan de apoyo a Mimi, su mejor amiga.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te hablé de ella?

La sonrisa se escapaba de la cara de la rubia, así como las risas posteriores del chico al recordar a Mimi borracha perdida, llorando, contándole que había una chica que le gustaba mucho.   
Sus carcajadas tenían eco en aquel pasillo, pero no importaba. Porque nada importa nunca en los momentos alegres.

-Ay, Mimi...

Al otro lado de la puerta, Ricky les esperaba con una sonrisa que ambos también portaban. A su lado, un chico y una chica aguardaban por igual.   
Se fijó en que el chico se le quedaba mirando, aunque no le dio importancia y fue a dirigirse a Mireya para darle un abrazo y las gracias por todo.

Pero se quedó en el intento.

-¿Pero qué haces? -dijo, con su marcado seseo tornándose enfurecido, cuando notó las manos del contrario aferrándose a las solapas de su cazadora y empujándole por ellas hacia atrás, soltándole después de hacerle dar un par de pasos.

Antes de que ninguno dijese nada más, Ricky se adelantó y puso sus dedos sobre los hombros del chico, Mireya compuso una cara de sorpresa increíble mientras le llamaba por su nombre y Mimi agarró a Agoney del brazo y tiró de él hacia atrás, como reteniéndole por si decidía enzarzarse con él. Como si fuese a hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, que sin coche de por medio no te acuerdas? -escupió, con el flequillo rubio cubriéndole la frente.

-¿Qué coche, de qué hablas?

-Ah, ¿rayas coches muy a menudo? ¿Qué es, tu pasatiempo favorito después de las manifas?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. El pijo tontopolla. No se creía su jodida suerte.

-Hostias.

Se giró hacia Mimi, que le devolvía la mirada: supo también de quién se trataba.

Nadie añadió nada, sólo Mireya balbuceó algo por lo bajo, intentando apaciguar, pero nadie la oyó. Mimi les miraba a todos, a Ricky perdido, a Raoul cabreado, tan rojo como las mejillas de Heidi, y a Agoney sin saber muy bien ni cómo reaccionar.

-Esto... este es Agoney -murmuró Mimi- y... y yo...

-¡Me importa una mierda! -explotó el rubio, como ya llevaba avisando que explotaría-. Me importa una mierda porque, mira, yo no estaba muy por la labor de este plan, ¿pero es que ahora? Ahora podría hasta despedirte.

Agoney notó todo su odio fluyendo hacia él, por sus ojos.

-Despídeme.

Su voz sonó tan calmada, tan serena y suave que pudo ver cómo el rostro del enojado muchacho se contraía con sorpresa, perdiendo todo ese brillo de enfado como una careta.

-Despídeme si quieres, pero esto es muy importante para mi amiga y yo no tengo nada que ver. Bueno, ella no tiene nada que ver con lo del otro día, mejor dicho -soltó todo el aire que no siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo-. No voy a decir que te comportaste como un gilipollas –el susodicho enarcó una ceja-, pero lo pienso. Igual que ahora pienso que me pasé de impulsivo cuando te rayé el coche. Te pido perdón si sirve de algo. Despídeme.

Agoney vio cómo el rubio tragaba saliva, pues su nuez se movía de forma escandalosa, y sus mejillas se enrojecían. Se pasó las manos por el pelo y suspiró sonoramente.

-No te voy a despedir –hubo una especie de suspiro general, incluso de Mireya-. A veces se me calienta la boca -cambió el peso de un pie al otro y resopló-. Da igual, podéis hacerla aquí.

A Mimi se le escapó un gritito de feliz que hizo reír al rubio. La chica se llevó los dedos a los labios, buscando su propio silencio.

Agoney le tendió la mano.

-¿Empezamos de nuevo? -compuso una sonrisa ladeada- Soy Agoney

-Raoul.

Tras el breve apretón de manos, Mimi se abrazó a su cintura sin dejar de sonreír. Ambos firmaron los papeles que Raoul les tendió: la andaluza como responsable de todo lo que allí ocurriese; el canario para dejar constancia de que estaba de acuerdo con la pérdida de su sueldo durante el período de tiempo estipulado (en el que sí debía trabajar). Se pusieron rápidamente a la obra, sentándose los tres amigos en el suelo ante la sorpresa de Raoul y Mireya, aunque les siguieron. Mimi explicó a todos lo que quería, repitiendo varias veces que no deseaba nada muy rimbombante, pero describiendo todo lo contrario. Y es que quería una noche inolvidable para Ana.

Agoney no se había olvidado del primer encontronazo con Raoul ni mucho menos. Tampoco era de regalar segundas oportunidades a diestro y siniestro. Pero daría cualquier cosa por su familia y Mimi lo era, no importaba tanto aquello si pensaba en ello. Y vale, sí, reconocía que se le fue la pinza rayándole el coche, pero eso no quitaba que el rubio fuese subnormal. _Eso no, que es un insulto muy capacitista,_ pensó mientras le veía soplarse el flequillo de la cara.

Cuando Mimi le preguntó a Raoul por las medidas de la sala, Agoney se echó a reír  de forma malévola al ver el nerviosismo que le invadió. Nadie entendía exactamente para qué quería saberlo la chica, pero con metro en mano se dispusieron a medirlo. Lógicamente, el instrumento no daba, por lo que Ricky lo arrastraba por el suelo y Agoney se situaba donde este terminaba, para arrastarlo hasta allí y repetir el proceso. El canario no quiso pensar en que aquella gilipollez de medir fuese para “acercarles”, o algo por el estilo, mientras el resto comentaban otros detalles sobre la fiesta o materiales que la rubia creía convenientes.

-Pues está muy bueno -dijo en un murmullo Ricky, con los labios rozando suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, al pasar por su lado con el metro una vez más.

Agoney notó cómo se le erizaba el vello de la nuca. No te acerques tanto, joder, pensó el canario, quien, aunque nunca le incomodaba el contacto de nadie, y mucho menos de Ricky, llevaba tantas semanas a dos velas que acababa de ponerse malo.

-¿Quién? -preguntó en el mismo tono de voz, agradeciendo que ya estuviese lejos de su cuello.

Ricky respondió con un golpe de cabeza con dirección a las tres cabecillas rubias. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Escuchó la risa del mallorquín.

-¿Qué significa esa cara, Ago? -divertido ante su mueca. Su amigo se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

-Ni me he fijado. No me van mucho los pijos.

Escuchó la risa de Ricky y se giró hacia él.

-No estás dentro de su _target_ -apuntó el castaño desde el suelo, colocando adecuadamente el metro en el suelo.

-El _target_ de los pijos lo forma sólo las pijas.

Su amigo levantó la mirada hacia él.

-U otros pijos.

-No hay gays de derechas. Es contraproducente votar a partidos que van siempre en tu contra.

- _Touché_ -admitió el mayor devolviendo toda su atención  al medir, arrastrándose por el suelo para estirar el metro en toda su longitud. Los pequeños bucles castaños le caían por la frente al inclinar la cabeza hacia adelante, haciendo a Ricky resoplar y a Agoney reírse.

Era cierto que ni siquiera se había fijado en Raoul, y eso que sí que podría gustarle mucho físicamente  (y que tampoco se iba a poner exigente dadas las circunstancias), pero las cosas que salieron por su boca la primera vez que coincidieron eclipsaban cualquier cara bonita. Le miró por un momento y confirmó las palabras del mallorquín a la vez que que el rubio no le atraía lo más mínimo.

Terminada la toma de medidas, y habiendo explicado Mimi todo lo que quería, decidieron poner en común un horario, así como un grupo de _WhatsApp_ , para poder ir y prepararlo todo. Iban a tomar mucho tiempo en ello, casi exagerado, pero la granadina rebosaba tal emoción que a todos les parecía ya estar en el evento.

Agoney cada vez que veía a su mejor amiga la encontraba tan radiante que ya creía que estaban preparando su boda y no sólo una fiesta por la graduación de la canaria.

-Muchísimas gracias, chicos, de verdad -repitió a Raoul y Mireya, casi invadiendo su espacio personal de lo mucho que se acercaba a ellos-. Nosotros ya juntos a muerte eh.

El catalán la miró con infinita ternura.

-Jo, qué mona -su voz subió un par de octavas al decir aquello-. Se ve que la quieres un montón. ¿Qué es, tu hermana?

Todos se le quedaron mirando. _Vaya gay silence te mandaste_ , muchacho rio el canario en sus adentros.

-No -Mimi intentó controlar sus carcajadas sin éxito-, es mi novia.

Agoney vio cómo Raoul se quedó atónito ante su declaración, para nada la que él esperaba. Se le colorearon las mejillas.

-Ah -fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de llevarse los dedos a los labios. Abrió levemente la boca y se mordisqueó las uñas.

-¿Entonces quedamos la semana que viene y esta ya vamos hablando? -quiso ahorrarle el mal trago Ricky, pero sin poder borrar su sonrisa.

Mireya asintió enérgicamente, dando su alta coleta, que despejaba su rostro, un gran bandazo.

-¿A la misma hora que hoy?

-¿Tú también, Mireya? -preguntó Raoul, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Agoney, aunque seguramente le calmaría verse acompañado por la rubia antes ellos tres.

La chica se giró un momento hacia ellos, con la boca abierta y gesto de duda.

-Yo… sí quería, a ver, si les parece bien -clavó sus ojos en Mimi, buscando la aprobación de la otra andaluza.

-Claro. Si ya te lo dije el otro día, Mireya, sería genial que también vinieses. Para mí sería importante. Y para Ana. ¡Si lo pasaremos genial!

Agoney buscó la mirada de Ricky, a la vez que este la suya, tras las sinceras palabras de su amiga: después hablaría con ella. Mucho.

-¿Hemos acabado pues? -preguntó ella con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Se despidieron entre las mil y una nuevas gracias de Mimi y las risas de Ricky, bien a costa de su amiga o por las bromas de cosecha propia. Pero antes de dirigirse los tres hacia la puerta, Agoney dejó una suave caricia en el brazo de Mimi que hizo que esta se girase hacia él, pero el canario ya había cambiado su rumbo hacia el catalán y la otra andaluza.

Se detuvieron ambos al tenerle en frente, cuando antes iba un par de metros por delante, ya casi fuera de la sala.

-Raoul, ¿verdad? -pero no esperó la confirmación- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? Id tirando -lo último hacia sus amigos, que le miraban tan interrogantes como el otro par de rubios.

-Claro.

Mireya se agachó un poco, por sus altos tacones y la baja estatura del catalán,  para darle a este un beso en la mejilla y susurrarle un hasta luego.

La puerta chocó contra el marco, pero no se cerró, cuando salieron todos. Menos ellos dos.

Agoney se dio cuenta de que Raoul se le había quedado mirando, esperando que dijese algo, a fin de cuentas, algo parecía querer.

-No puede salir de aquí -suspiró, rindiéndose a su plan-. Pensé en regalar una habitación a Mimi y Ana, la noche de la fiesta. Para que lo celebren juntas y… bueno, ya sabes. Como regalo de mi parte. Y me preguntaba cuánto sería. De precio. Tú podrás informarme, supongo.   
Raoul se llevó las manos al pelo y se lo recolocó otra vez.

-Tendría que mirarlo, en realidad no sé mucho de esas cosas -se mordió la uña del dedo índice suavemente-. ¿Qué habitación querrías?

-La más barata.

El otro asintió despacio.

Agoney era muy consciente del tono y gesto que había adoptado, totalmente serio. Quería que supiese perfectamente que no se había olvidado de nada, que todo aquello era por su amiga.

-Bueno… ¿miro y te digo? Ahora tengo tu número

-De acuerdo -sacó las manos de los bolsillos y se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente-. No quiero ningún descuento eh, no te vayas a pensar…

-Ya, ya, lo sé…

-No te quiero deber nada.

El canario percibió cómo Raoul tragaba saliva y se ponía colorado.

-¿Dije el otro día muchas burradas?

Se le escapó una carcajada sarcástica antes de contestar:

-Demasiadas -el rubio agachó la cabeza y se quedó mirando sus pies fijamente. Era muy bajito-. Y para mí esas cosas son importantes.

-Vale, pues no hablemos de esas cosas -sentenció Agoney levantando la vista y encontrándose con los ojos ajenos-, porque no vamos a ponernos de acuerdo ni cambiar de idea, supongo.

-¿Pero no me escuchas? Hay asuntos que no se…obvian y ya está. Si yo creo que estás equivocado te lo voy a decir.

Una sonrisa ladeada surcó los labios del catalán, a la vez que enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Y si yo pienso que te equivocas tú?

-Pues tampoco te calles, muchacho -en el mismo, y ya habitual tono monocorde, añadió:- Aunque no creo que lleves la atención tú nunca.

-A tomar por culo.

El estridente politono predeterminado del catalán interrumpió la conversación, posiblemente continuada por algún comentario sarcástico de Agoney, quien pretendía terminar cuanto antes y dejar allí a Raoul, no sin antes lanzar alguna indirecta sobre su disputa por la tauromaquia, para reabrir el diálogo y por decirle todo lo que se calló lleno de furia. Pero bueno, no había prisa, después de todo, parecía que iban a tener que soportarse más de lo que a ambos les gustaría. Al fin y al cabo, eran las normas para que todo fuese bien. Y tenía que ir perfecto.

Hizo una seña a Raoul, un escaso levantamiento de cejas y cabeza, para después girarse hacia la puerta tras ya haberse llevado el rubio el teléfono a la oreja, aunque siguiese mirándole. Solamente asintió a su gesto.

Ya tenía un pie al otro lado de la sala cuando volvió a escuchar su voz, más alta, dirigida a él.

-Agoney -se dio la vuelta y vio cómo Raoul le miraba igual de serio, pero con un brillo de diversión en sus ojos-, no rayes muchos más coches hoy.

Un risa sincera se escapó por primera vez de sus labios antes de marcharse.   
 


	6. El canto golpeado de la mariposa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos cosas, ¡termino rápido!
> 
> 1 Este capítulo está de dedicado a lxs Trashficantes, mi grupo guay de autorxs de fics. Hay en él una referencia que sólo ellxs entenderán.
> 
> 2 No me matéis.

 No dejaba de cagarse en su jodida suerte.

Y lo peor es que ya no sabía si le molestaba reencontrarse con el causante de tener que mandar su coche por una capa de pintura nueva o simplemente tener que _verle_. Tanto.

Le incomodó especialmente aquel par de veces que Ricky se apoyó contra la espalda del canario (ya había situado su acento), rodeándole la cintura y llevándole cerca. No estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico tan cercano entre hombres, ni a verlo ni a recibirlo. Y llevaba dos meses pensando precisamente en la posibilidad de esto último. Pensándolo mucho.

 _Aitana_. _Aitana_. _Aitana_.

Ricky le había puesto nervioso desde el principio. Gesticulaba mucho, su forma de hablar, de interactuar con ellos. Tenía pluma. Y Raoul no conocía a nadie _así_ , sólo había visto a hombres amanerados en programas de televisión, en los que le resultaba exagerado. Tras la cagada que cometió con las chicas, las hermanísimas, se preguntó si aquellos dos también lo serían. ¿Agoney también era marica? ¿Estarían liados? Se notaba tensarse al pensar en que fuese así y tuviese que pasar tanto tiempo con ese variopinto grupo.

Una pareja de maricones, justo lo que él necesitaba, para comerse más la cabeza.

Mimi debía haber pensado, además de que no estaba bien de la cabeza por lo desconectado que estaba, perdido cada dos por tres, o que era un maldito salido porque sería imposible que no le hubiese pillado varias veces mirándole las tetas, buscando encontrar en su escote entretenerse. Pero ni la chica llevaba escote ni dejaba de sentir un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda.

Se sentía todo el rato en alerta.

 _Aitana_. _Aitana_. _Aitana_.

Y no terminar rápido con aquello no ayudaba. Llevaba un buen rato en la recepción del hotel, cotilleando las habitaciones, y ya le daba vueltas la cabeza con tantos nombres en su cabeza. ¿De verdad había tantos tipos distintos de suites? Cuanto antes terminase, antes se lo quitaría de encima. Además, así a lo mejor conseguía sacarse a Agoney de la cabeza durante un maldito rato, porque si no era por seguir esperando una llamada que le avisase que su Mercedes estaba listo, era pensar en el lío de la fiesta o recordar la carcajada que se le escapó al cantante antes de largarse, pero al final aparecía en su mente continuamente.

Suite Lady Marmalade, 131€/noche. Raoul encontró la más barata. Se puso colorado al ver las fotos de la habitación e imaginar a las dos jóvenes allí, con aquella enorme cama de matrimonio con sábanas rojas y almohadones negros. Al menos no tenía un espejo en el techo, eso sería demasiado y sabía que las había.

Y entonces allí estaba otra vez. El canario, revoloteando. Le dio al ordenador el golpe que le hubiese gustado darse en la cabeza, a ver si ahí también ayudaba a que funcionase con normalidad.

-Raoul, ni te molestes, funcionará cinco minutos más y volverá a fallar, hay que llamar al técnico.

Se giró hacia la dulce voz de la recepcionista y la vio sonreírle con su precioso traje morado y blanco, con un sencillo lazo rosa en el cuello.

-Hola, Thalía.

Aquella joven extremeña era lo mejor del hotel. Apenas iba por allí, pero siempre que lo hacía le gustaba verla. La adoraba. Rebosaba vitalidad y siempre portaba una sonrisa consigo. A veces, incluso agotaba el verla tan activa, tan deseosa de trabajo.

Por eso le rompió tanto verla llorar a mares en la cena que organizaron para despedir a la niña Nerea, como gustaban de llamar a la anterior cantante. Estaban muy unidas.

-¿Qué tal, bonito? -le dio un beso en la mejilla y le abrazó, asomando su cabeza hacia el monitor- ¿Vendrás con tu chica?

-Qué va - _ojalá, igual eso me quitaba la tontería-_ , me han pedido ayuda, para un regalo.

-¿Eso de la fiesta? Algo he oído.

Raoul asintió, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla. Sacó su móvil y le sacó una foto a la ficha, también lo apuntó en una hoja de papel. Ya se lo enseñaría a Agoney.

-¿Vienes a cenar conmigo? -le invitó Thalía alejándose de él y cogiendo su bolso del compartimento tras el muele de recepción- Estará apunto de empezar el número, siempre iba antes cuando Nerea y ahora... pues también -rio risueña-. Es súper agradable comer con música.

Los trabajadores tenían una parte reservada en el comedor, era opcional comer allí, pero también más barato que el resto de comensales y un menú más estándar (a no ser que ellos quisieran lo contario). Se encontraba dentro de la propia área de servicio, tras la barra a la que los huéspedes podían acercarse si deseaban tomar un cóctel para acompañar la velada o un café con hielo tras la cena. Les separaba un cristal, sólo biselado por la parte de fuera, de forma que ellos pudiesen ver el exterior pero no el exterior a ellos.

Thalía apartaba un guisante que se había infiltrado en su puré de patatas y Raoul servía un poco de vino en su copa.

-Podías haber aceptado, no me importaba invitarte, mujer -dijo el rubio, ante la propuesta rechazada de que pidiese lo que quisiera, corriendo de su cuenta.

-Ah, no te preocupes, si esto está bien, eh -partió un pedacito de pan-. Pero tú podías haberlo hecho.

Como ella, Raoul se ajustó al menú del servicio, ya que se encontraba allí.

Ya habían dado buena cuenta de aquella rojiza bebida alcohólica y de sus platos, el pollo empanado con mucha guarnición de Thalía ya casi había desaparecido en combate, cuando escucharon el inconfundible ruido de un altavoz. Les hizo componer una mueca.

-Eso es que ya va a empezar a cantar -explicó ella, escapándose un gritito emocionado de sus labios.

-Qué bueno está el pato -comentó el rubio tras comer. Hizo una mueca a los pocos segundos-. Aunque pobre pato -se dio cuenta de que la recepcionista no le hacía caso-. ¿Quieres probarlo, Thalía?

Ella sólo le respondió señalándole hacia el escenario, dando saltitos sobre su silla.

-Mira, mira, que ya sale Ago.

Ago. Extrañamente se había olvidado de él. Pero allí estaba. Tenía un micrófono en la mano y miraba hacia el otro lado del escenario, donde había un chico al piano, al que sonrió cuando este se volvió hacia él para ver si ya empezaban. El canario asintió suavemente.

Comenzó a cantar, mirando al público, con la melodía de aquel instrumento fantástico llenando el aire, con toda la atención sobre él, pues de repente, parecía que había enmudecido el mundo.

Agoney abría y cerraba de vez en cuando los ojos, dependiendo de lo que intentara transmitir. Raoul apenas atinaba a entender lo que decía, ya que no tenía ni papa de francés y siempre lo suspendió en el instituto, pero aún así era capaz de comprender la delicadeza de la canción, notando toda su piel de gallina.

Apenas sin notarlo, se sentía un intruso, como si aquello fuese algo tan íntimo que no tuviese derecho a verlo. Porque era algo totalmente hermoso. Su voz era sutil como el batir de alas de una mariposa y su belleza, tan imposible de dejar pasar por alto como los preciosos colores de aquellos pequeños animales.

Raoul temió ser un lobo, estornudando al notar a la mariposa posándose sobre su nariz, sin comprender totalmente algo tan rematadamente bello, no disfrutar de algo así.

Pero esto no ocurrió, pues hasta que no escuchó los aplausos acelerados en su propia mesa, provenientes de Thalía, no despegó los ojos de él, ni siquiera fue consciente de todo lo demás, sumido en una especie de trance, como si hubiese estado dormido tras pincharse con la rueca. Estaba en una nebulosa, atontado.

-Raoul.

Se giró tan rápido hacia la voz preocupada de Thalía que casi se mareó.

-No has vuelto a comer, ¿estás bien?

Llevó sus dedos hasta su rostro, intentado despejarse. Asistió violentamente.

Sin embargo, no era verdad. No estaba bien. Pero no estaba mal. No se podía estar mal después de algo así. Pero tampoco se podía estar bien con la velocidad a la que trabajaba su cabeza, buscando explicaciones, porque no entendía nada.

 _AITANA_.

No dejaba de repetirse a si mismo el gracioso flequillo de su novia. Como si pudiese hacer algo contra la voz salida de un amplificador de sonido y un micrófono.  
  
  
  
  
  


Mimi buscó el contacto de Agoney, justo después de meter a Ricky, y casi tira el móvil por la ventana al comprobar que le daba error todo el rato. Jodido teléfono de mierda, la guerra que da. Suficiente había tardado ya en crear el dichoso grupo de _WhatsApp_.

Copió el número de Raoul en su agenda y lo intentó con él.

-No te creo -al catalán lo agregó perfectamente.

Descubrió rápidamente por qué no podía añadir a su amigo: la había bloqueado.

-¿Ago? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño, hundida como estaba en el viejo colchón de la Academia, su amigo pasando una bayeta húmeda por el fregadero, habiendo alegado pocos minutos antes que _aquí vive todo Dios pero sólo limpio yo_. Se giró hacia ella, interrogante- ¿Por qué me has bloqueado?

Agoney volvió a su tarea sin responder y ella regresó la vista a la pantalla de su _smartphone_ , a la conversación con el canario. Leyó el último mensaje y lo comprendió. Cogió el almohadón feo (porque tenía un hortera estampado de diminutos rombitos azules) y se levantó de un brinco, corriendo hacia él.

Le abrazó por la cintura y estrujó el mullido objeto contra su costado.

-¡Dramática! -le llamó con cariño- ¡Pero no te enfades!

-Dije que a la próxima insinuación de algo con Ricky te retiraba la palabra -dijo sin mirarla-. Y porque esto es un bajo, que si no te tiraría por la ventana.

Agoney notó como la rubia se ponía de puntillas contra él, clavándose sus pechos indirectamente en su espalda, para quedar más alta que él y besarle la mejilla. Echó a correr de nuevo hacia el colchón. El canario sólo suspiró.

-¿Te perdiste cómo le comió la boca el otro día a Kibo en la discoteca? -le recordó a su amiga exasperado, soltando el trapo y haciendo muchos aspavientos con las manos.

-¿Verlo te puso celoso? -preguntó mirándole con picardía.

-Me puso cachondo.

Las carcajadas de su amiga, quién se dejó caer sobre el colchón como tanto le gustaba, consiguieron sacarle de quicio.

-Tenemos que salir por ahí de fiesta y que te peguen un buen meneo -aseguró la rubia, concentrada como estaba en la pantalla de su teléfono, recién desbloqueado.

-No te voy a decir que no, porque al final soy el candelabro de la Academia -dijo de forma dramática dando una vuelta sobre si mismo. Aunque pudiese parecer que aquel local era buen sitio como picadero, las únicas que se enrollaban allí realmente eran sus dos amigas-. Que ya me está poniendo hasta Ricky y yo paso de cumplir tus fantasías.

Antes de que Mimi pudiese decir nada, le lanzó una lata de cerveza. La abrió alejándola de si misma por si salpicaba al hacerlo y Agoney se sentó a su lado con otra bebida igual en sus manos. Sacó un cigarro de sus vaqueros y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja.

Su mejor amiga hizo una mueca.

-¿Oh, tú también? Joder.

El canario sabía que Mimi detestaba que Ana se drogase, era lo que menos le gustaba de ella. Fumaba bastante a menudo, tanto tabaco como maría, y cuando salían se desmadraba más. Cuando metió en aquel mundo a Ricky, pasándole un día un poco de coca y otro algún porro, Mimi tuvo una discusión enorme con Ana. Agoney también se lo reprochó al mallorquín. Pero es que él controlaba, ella no. Últimamente, Agoney la veía colocada prácticamente todo el tiempo.

Volvió a coger el cigarro y se lo enseñó a Mimi.

-Sólo es tabaco, no te preocupes -le agarró una mejilla y la besó en la contraria-. Sabes que no fumo, me ofreció Kibo uno el otro día y ya está. No le quise decir que no.

Mimi hizo un puchero.

-¿Ves? Kibo no me gusta. Otro que me quiero malinfluenciar a los niños -se le abrazó mimosa y a Agoney se le escaparon un par de carcajadas-. Es broma, eh. Que me cae muy bien. Pero tú eres más guapo -sonrió con cariño y le besó en la cara repetidas veces.

Agoney vio cómo Mimi se alejaba de él suavemente cuando encendió el cigarro, poniéndose en pie.

-Desbloquéame, anda.

El cigarrillo tembló entre sus labios al reírse. Hizo lo que su amiga le pidió y rápidamente vio como aparecía en el grupo de _WhatsApp_. El primer mensaje fue uno lleno de emojis de la propia Mimi fingiéndose súper feliz de que estuviese ya en el grupo. Mentira todo, él sabía que en realidad le odiaba.

Se permitió el lujo de cambiar el nombre del grupo. _Mean_ _Girls_. Ricky no se hizo esperar.

_¿Yo soy Regina George?_

Nadie respondió. Mimi lo modificó de nuevo. _Operación_ _Fiestorro_.

Los nombres estúpidos comenzaron a sucederse, hasta que el número no guardado llamado Raoul Vázquez decidió hacer acto de presencia y reflejar en el nombre sus bonitas emociones. _Hasta el coño ya_.

Agoney rodó los ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, contestó:

_Qué aburrido._

Dio la última calada y metió lo que quedaba dentro de la lata. Miró a su amiga y vio cómo no dejaba de acercarse el altavoz a la oreja para escuchar audios. Tuvo que agradecer que hiciese eso en lugar de subir mucho el volumen porque intuyó que sería moñerías con Ana. O peor: guarradas.

-Qué aburrido -dijo de pronto y Agoney supo que hablaba del catalán-. Es guapete, ¿no?

-Eso dice Ricky.

-Canario, te lo quitan todos -no contuvo su risa ante la mueca de Agoney-. No, pero en realidad me alegro de ser bollera, porque si no seguro que estaría babeando por él y se ve de lejos que es un pijorro.

-Eso le dije yo a Ricky.

-¿Qué te alegras de ser bollera?

-De verdad que no sé por qué te hablo.

Como Agoney ya no estaba fumando, Mimi se permitió acercarse a él y dejar un beso en su frente. El canario se abrazó a su cintura cuando la rubia dejó de estar agachada y apoyó su cabeza en su vientre. Tiró de ella cuando menos lo esperaba, haciéndola caer sobre él y dar un pequeño grito, mientras a él se le escapaba un quejido bajo su peso. Mimi se recolocó hasta quedar abrazada a él, contra su pecho.

Agoney comenzó a acariciarle el pelo, llenándose de su suavidad y su olor dulce a champú. Se sentía tan relajado haciendo aquello, sintiendo a su amiga tan cerca, notando su calor y protección. Todo estaría bien, nada podría salir mal con Mimi cerca.

Ya estaba el canario adormilado cuando la voz de la chica le asustó.

-Perdona si alguna vez me he puesto pesada con el tema de Juan o Ricky.

-Tranquila.

-¿Te estás durmiendo?

No le respondió, dándole a Agoney la buena impresión de que podría volver a llenarse de esa tranquilidad que le daba el verse arropado por el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Pero no fue así.

La granadina se levantó de golpe, haciéndole abrir los ojos y sentir un pequeño dolor por su brusquedad.

-Pues no te duermas, que tienes que ir donde Mireya.

-¿Qué?

Se incorporó despacio, quedando sentado en el colchón, apoyando en él las palmas de las manos y mirando a Mimi sin comprender nada. Ella se limitó a rebuscar en su bolso, ese decorado con tela trenzada que Agoney le regaló después de acudir a una feria ecológica hacía tres años. Agoney lo odiaba porque le recordaba a Juan, quién le había llevado en su coche y despedido con un beso en los labios, pero no pensaba decírselo, ya que siempre le había gustado mucho.

El canario vio como Mimi dejaba todo un despliegue, desde una barra de labios color chicle hasta una bolsa pequeña del super con un aguacate, sobre el microondas antes de encontrar lo que buscaba.

-Lo que has oído -explicó la rubia hurgando todavía entre sus pertenencias. Se detuvo de golpe- ¡Ajá! Me harías un favor enooooooorme si llevases esto al bar de Mireya -le enseñó un generoso sobre cerrado-. Son las invitaciones, me las pidió Raoul el otro día mientras medíais el sitio, dice que siempre las hacen y le pedí a Ricky que me las hiciera y las terminó anoche. Que ya sé que hemos quedado todos juntos en unos días, pero cuanto antes mejor.

-Ricky las diseña, yo las llevo, ¿y tú qué haces, mi niña? -bromeó Agoney poniendo los brazos en jarras.

La rubia se puso la cazadora, metió todo de nuevo en el bolso y le puso el sobre entre las manos antes de que dijese nada.

-Me voy con Ana, que tengo que evitar que sospeche nada. Te mando la dirección del bar al _WhatsApp_ -fue corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡Te quiero! -le mandó besitos y le guiñó el ojo repetidas veces.

El metal verde resonó por toda la Academia cuando Mimi salió y cerró con fuerza. Agoney se frotó la cara con las manos antes de ponerse en pie.

-Cabrona.

Cuando cogió las llaves, ya con la chupa puesta y el maldito sobre en el bolsillo trasero del vaquero, fue consciente del gran silencio del garaje y se le encogió el pecho. Se le escapó un suspiro de forma pausa. Las risas golpearon su mente como en otros tiempos golpeaban las paredes de aquel lugar que tanto reconocía como propio. A veces, todavía, se le hacía duro. Se empeñaba en decir y repetir que lo había superado. Y así lo creía realmente. Pero a veces echaba de menos los abrazos bajo la manta, los besos por la espalda al abrir el frigorífico. Sentir que alguien le quería de aquella manera que él no podía . Y sabía que eso estaba mal. Cerró los ojos y suspiró de nuevo.

Se revolvió el pelo que, sin verlo, supo totalmente desordenado y abrió los ojos.

-Vamos, Ago. Que tienes una amiga con mucho morro.

Igual que el cabello de Mimi entre sus dedos, el viento contra sus mejillas producía en él un efecto relajante. Quizá porque le recordaba a la brisa que había cuando caminaba por la playa en Tenerife, muy diferente al cálido aire de la ciudad malagueña, pero que lograba recordarle su casa.

Pero ni eso podía calmarle en ese momento, pues no es que fuese él un especialista en _Google Maps_. No iba a encontrar _Cafetería Salva_ en la vida y ya estaba planeando cómo matar a Mimi. Aunque aquellas ocurrencias duraron poco.

De pronto, el móvil se escapó de su mano y él cayó al suelo de un fuerte empujón por los hombros.

Emitió un fuerte quejido al notar el suelo contra su mejilla.

-¿Pero qué coñ... -le calló un golpe seco en el estómago.

No le costó comprender que estaba pasando. Le habían rodeado, un chico por detrás y otro por delante y le estaban metiendo una paliza de la hostia. Igual que la de Raoul, no recordaba sus caras, pero entendió enseguida, por sus gritos, que eran taurinos, que estaban allí el día de la protesta. Que le habían reconocido. ¿Serían los mismos que apenas le dejaron levantarse del suelo?

Agoney rápidamente dejó de pensar, de relacionar, de todo. Se notaba atontado, ya casi ni le dolía. Un único pensamiento inundaba su mente: que se acabe ya. No era la primera vez que le pegaban, pero sí así, a lo bestia, en plena calle. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Tan poca gente pasaba por allí? La voz del asistente del teléfono había dicho que quedaban cinco minutos para su destino.

Sintió un último corte certero azotar su mejilla y manar sangre de la herida. Entonces, dejó de sentir.


	7. No querer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Bueno, antes de dejaros con el capítulo (que será rápido, tranquilxs) sólo quería explicar que este es un capítulo muy importante para mí, que parte de los sentimientos que aparecen en él han sido sacados de volver a mi yo de catorce años. Dejémoslo en que ha sido algo catártico. Espero que os guste, aunque no prometo que sufráis menos que con el capítulo anterior.

Raoul sacó la llave del contacto y cerró los ojos antes de dejarse caer sobre el asiento. Realmente amaba sentir la tapicería suave del Mercedes contra la piel de su nuca. Además, en ese momento olía a limpio y pintura nueva.

  
Abrió los ojos y se toqueteó el pelo mirándose en el espejo retrovisor, colocando cada mechón perfectamente de la forma que habían sido colocados con anterioridad con ayuda de la laca. Sintiéndose satisfecho, empujó la puerta de su coche y salió al exterior, ya oscurecido el día. Apenas llevaba así el cielo un par de horas, producto del paso de las estaciones.  
  
El catalán miró a ambos lados de la calle antes de salir del estacionamiento. Iba a reunirse con Mireya, no se lo había dicho, pero no hacía falta pues sabía que estaría allí, especialmente habiendo partido. Seguro que también estaba su hermano Álvaro e insistía en pagarle un par de cervezas e invitarle a dar voces contra el árbitro a su lado.  
  
Aunque finalmente no fue hasta _Cafetería_ _Salva_. Y no porque de repente un automóvil salido de la nada se lo hubiese llevado por delante.  
  
Raoul paró en seco cuando, desde la distancia, vio como en el callejón frente al aparcamiento, apenas a medio metro de la calle, había alguien tirado contra la pared. Por un momento se acojonó. No se consideraba un debilucho, pero es que medía poco más de metro sesenta, no se veía por la labor de hacer frente a nadie.  
  
Temeroso, volvió a mirar si se acercaban coches y se dirigió al otro lado, sin apartar la vista de la figura de la oscura callejuela.  
  
Cuando sus pies llegaron al bordillo de la calle, su corazón dio un vuelco del susto al ver bien a aquella persona. A aquel chico.  
  
-¿Agoney? -ni se movió, pero Raoul sabía que era el canario. Dio un par de pasos más, fijándose bien en él. Tenía los ojos cerrados, apretados con fuerza, con aquella que le faltaba para respirar. Un rastro de sangre seca rodeaba el orificio derecho de su nariz (el único que Raoul podía ver) y sus gruesos labios estaban exageradamente hinchados. El cabello desordenado le caía en la cara, igual que algunos girones de su ropa lo hacían fuera de su cuerpo- Hostia puta Agoney.  
  
Raoul entró en el callejón y se arrodilló junto al canario, haciendo que este, al notar su presencia por primera vez, se girase hacia él tan rápidamente que el rubio pudo ver cómo sus ojos se desenfocaban al mirarle. También, que en la mejilla izquierda tenía un gran corte que ya parecía haber dejado de sangrar.  
  
Se alejó un poco de él compartiendo su susto, pero no su gesto de ira.  
  
-¿E-estás bien? -y además de sentir el dejá vù de la primera vez que le vio, también la persona más imbécil del mundo al hacer una pregunta como aquella en un momento como ese.  
  
Agoney le miró un par de segundos, como si intentase entenderle, comprender la situación. Tras una mueca, asintió lentamente un par de veces y volvió a pegar la espalda a la pared. Raoul permaneció obrservándole un rato más.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó en susurros, tras armase de valor para decirlo.  
  
El canario movió la mano, como si pretendiese acercársela a la cara, pero en el último momento dejó caer el brazo con una mueca.  
  
-Me han pegado una paliza -respondió en un tono de voz muy bajo, casi tan inaudible como inentendible, ya que sonaba ronca y distorsionada.  
  
-Eso lo intuía… -replicó Raoul antes de resoplar.  
  
El catalán se levantó del suelo, se sacudió los pantalones y le miró desde arriba durante unos segundos, mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosamente, antes de decidirse a responder.  
  
-Ven -le ofreció una mano y Agoney abrió los ojos lentamente para mirarla- conmigo.  
  
Se inclinó sobre él, a su lado, sin darle opción a decir nada y le rodeó los hombros forzándole a levantarse. El canario pasó un brazo por su cintura tambaleándose, provocando que Raoul le apretase más fuerte contra sí.  
  
-Cuidado, no te caigas - _como si él quisiese caerse, imbécil,_ se reprochó mentalmente-. Agárrate a mí si quieres.  
  
Raoul notó cómo comenzaba a ruborizarse, por lo dicho y por lo que estaba haciendo. Ayudó al cantante a salir del callejón, aferrándose el uno al otro, donde le vio volver a cerrar los ojos al verse frente a una farola. Un calor placentero le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que si le soltase no podría sostenerse, que dependía de él.  
  
Retomó el caminar, pero el canario no le siguió. Se giró hacia él sorprendido.  
  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó Agoney justo después de que le llamase por su nombre. Le miró, con sus oscuros ojos cansados- ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
Se fijó en la posición de alerta del chico, temeroso como un ratoncillo, pero no por ello débil.  
  
-Ayudarte, ¿no? -hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el parking- Te llevo a casa. Para curarte.  
  
Al canario se le escapó una carcajada. Le dio la tos tras esta.  
  
-¿Me vas a llevar a casa en tu coche de ricachón?  
  
-¿Prefieres volver al callejón?  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Por qué me ayudas?  
  
Más silencio.  
  
-Porque me da la gana.  
  
Volvió a tirar de él. Y esta vez Agoney cedió.  
  
El canario cerró los ojos en cuanto posó la cabeza en el asiento, como Raoul hacía siempre. Menos aquella: estaba mirándole de reojo. No sabía muy bien qué decirle. Ni tampoco que estaba haciendo. Volvía a pasar lo que ya le había dicho en otras ocasión: que se le calentaba la boca. ¿De verdad le iba a llevar a su casa? Había tenido la imperiosa necesidad de cuidarle.  
  
Acostumbrado a verle tan guapo (porque realmente no se lo sacaba de la cabeza), le había roto un poco verle tan demacrado. De hecho, a las luces del interior del automóvil, no sólo los labios de Agoney estaban inflamados, sino que tenía hinchada toda la cara.  
  
Raoul tragó saliva y llevó sus dedos a los botones de la radio, toqueteándolos hasta encenderla, intentando con el sonido que salía por los altavoces paliar aquel incómodo silencio. Pero poco le costó oírle resoplar, lo mismo que a él comenzar a tararear.  
  
-Qué viva la apropiación cultural -se quejó el mayor justo antes de que le diese la tos.  
  
El rubio frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Qué? -le puso una mano en el antebrazo ante su malestar.  
  
Agoney señaló el reproductor con un leve movimiento de cabeza.  
  
-Que utiliza símbolos que no le pertenecen.  
  
La voz de Rosalía seguía sonando mientras Raoul miraba la cara de reproche del canario.  
  
-Bueno, pero… -intentó excusar a la artista, mordisqueándose las uñas y girándose en su sitio hasta mirar al frente- la mezcla de culturas no está mal, ¿no?  
  
-Pero esta chica cogió símbolos por los que oprimen a la cultura gitana, por los que les estigmatizan -hizo una pausa antes de seguir- y ella los puede usar sin miedo. Como si se besan dos heteros, no visibiliza nada porque ellos no se juegan que les metan una paliza por la calle, puede rozar hasta la burla.  
  
No parecía que fuese a decir nada más. A Raoul le hubiese gustado que hablase más, aunque no le entendiese del todo, le atontaba un poco su acento, incluso sonando desvirtuado por los golpes recibidos.  
  
-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó tímidamente acariciando el volante- ¿Qué ha pasado, Agoney?  
  
No respondió nada, sólo cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza con cuidado en la ventana.  
  
Raoul encendió el motor y arrancó el coche, comenzando a conducir por aquella Málaga nocturna plagada de luces. Al llegar a la autopista, pues vivía a las afueras, desvió la vista hacia Agoney, que con sus ojos oscuros miraba como parecían seguirles las luces de los pequeños focos al pasar velozmente cerca de ellos. Iluminaban sutilmente al canario, creando un juego de claroscuros continuos sobre el encogido chico que se abrazaba los brazos. Tenía frío.  
  
Regresó de nuevo toda su atención a la carretera, sintiendo cómo se enrojecían sus mejillas.  
  
-Raoul, Raoul -levantó la voz de repente.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Me estoy mareando.  
  
El catalán redujo la velocidad y comenzó a desviarse despacio hacia el andén. Estacionó y encendió los intermitentes. Agoney respiraba con suavidad, con el ceño fruncido, intentando calmarse. Raoul se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó su ventanilla para que entrase un poco de fresco pero que el aire no le diese directamente al cantante.  
  
-¿Mejor? -asintió haciendo una pequeña mueca- ¿Qué te duele?  
  
-Todo -respondió sin pensárselo-. La cabeza. Joder.  
  
Estaba temblando.  
  
-Espera -susurró antes de abrir la puerta y correr hacia el maletero.  
  
-Tengo ganas de vomitar -confesó Agoney cuando Raoul regresó al interior del vehículo, con un resoplido y una pequeña manta verde en las manos.  
  
-¿Pero qué problema tienes con mi coche? -quiso saber el rubio pasándole la manta, desdoblándola sobre su cuerpo- Que vengo de buscarlo del taller, mamón.  
  
Una suave risa se escapó del canario, riéndole lo que no había pretendido ser una broma, aunque finalmente sonase a ella. Él sonrió.  
  
-¿Ahora sí estás mejor?  
  
-Sí -giró la cabeza hacia él-, gracias.   
Raoul sólo asintió, con una tímida sonrisa. Se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Supongo que no soy tan malo, ¿no?  
  
El mayor volvió a reír.  
  
-No.  
  
Se ruborizó y colocó adecuadamente en el asiento de forma rápida. Quiso pensar que la leve sonrisa de Agoney que pudo ver gracias al retrovisor no era de forma burlona, riéndose de él.  
  
-¿Arranco?  
  
  


 

  
  
  
-Ya estamos, Ago -dijo en voz baja zarandeándole del brazo.  
  
Aunque tardasen escasos diez minutos en llegar desde que parasen, el canario se había quedado algo traspuesto en su asiento al no volver a hablar, escapándosele algunos pequeños ronquidos de vez en cuando.  
  
El gesto somnoliento del chico al abrir los ojillos y frotárselos con las manos fue suficiente para quitarle la vergüenza a Raoul al darse cuenta de que había acortado su nombre como había oído hacer a sus amigos cuando le había hablado.  
  
-Joder -miraba por la ventana-. Vaya casoplón.  
  
Raoul pensó que estaba exagerando. Era cierto que vivía en un buen sitio, pero ni de lejos como las lujosas casas que podrían verse por la tele  
.   
La vivienda tenía dos pisos sobre el suelo y uno subterráneo, con garaje amplio y una pequeña sala de descanso, repleta de libros. Por fuera, era bastante más moderna de lo que cabría esperarse, blanca y negra con grandes cristales. La entrada de la casa estaba rodeada por césped, cuidado y con algunos parterres con flores de colores.  
  
No puedo evitar preguntarse por la opinión del canario de saber que, en el jardín al otro lado de la casa, había también piscina.  
  
-Espero que no estén mis padres… -murmuró tras pulsar el botón del mando que abría  el garaje, más para sí que para el moreno.  
  
Cuando tomó la (impulsiva) decisión de dar refugio al apaleado joven, no pensó en su familia al presentarse con él en casa. Lo más posible era que sus padres hubiesen salido, quizás con amigos o simplemente a cenar, y Álvaro estuviese con Mireya. O eso le gustó repetirse a sí mismo mientras bajaba lentamente la pequeña rampa que le introducía directamente en su hogar.  
  
Y lo cierto es que tuvo razón y suerte y no tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie cuando entró en su casa llevando al canario recostado contra él, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y los suyos propios en la cintura del mayor.  
  
Lo peor fue subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso (las del sótano a la primera planta se las ahorraron saliendo al jardín desde la rampa y entrando por la puerta principal), cada tres o cuatro escalones tenían que parar y Agoney tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Pero finalmente llegaron y Raoul dejó al chico sentando en la silla giratoria de su escritorio para ir en busca del botiquín del cuarto de baño de toda la planta, ya que en el suyo sólo había gasas y tiritas.  
  
-Ay -protestó ante el primer contacto con el algodón húmedo-. Siento un gran _dejá_ _vù_ , aunque no seas Mimi.  
  
-¿Pero se puede saber qué has liado ahora?  
  
-¡Nada! -respondió poniéndose a la defensiva- Unos de los energúmenos del otro día. Se encontraron conmigo y me golpearon.  
  
-Y…¿te duele mucho? -preguntó presionando suavemente con las yemas de los dedos en la mejilla inflamada, la contraria al corte que acababa de desinfectarle, pues necesitaba que no hubiese silencio entre ellos, le llenaba de más nervios. Era incómodo.  
  
Repitió el movimiento un par de veces, mirando fijamente la piel magullada del canario.  
  
Se le escapó un quejido que le hizo apartarse rápidamente, echando para atrás la silla en la que se había sentado.  
  
-¡Perdona, perdona, perdona!  
  
Agoney se acarició la zona con la mano, componiendo una mueca. Negó con la cabeza para restarle importancia, pero Raoul se levantó terriblemente avergonzado porque no se creía lo que le estaba pasando. ¿Por qué le estaba pasando? A él, a él no podía. Él no quería. Notaba que el calor comenzaba a subirle por el cuello.  
  
Le gustaban los chicos. Le atraía el chico que tenía sentado en frente, se quedaba embobado mirándole y no dejaba de pensar en lo guapo que era. Y aquello estaba mal.  
  
Siempre había respetado que cada cual metiese a quién quisiese en su cama, así como no creía que necesitasen de su aprobación. Pero eso era en otros. Él no, él no podía ser así. No quería. No quería serlo. Raoul no quería que le gustasen las chicas y los chicos. No quería tener que hacer frente a aquello, por mucho que el muchacho que tenía delante le resultara arrebatadoramente atractivo. No podía parecérselo. No quería que se lo pareciera.  
  
Bajó la mirada al suelo, a sus zapatos, no podía mirarle. El rubio sintió un enorme nudo en la garganta. Quería huir pero no sabía cómo. No se encontraba bien. Tenía que acabar, salir de su cabeza.  
  
-¿Raoul?  
  
Desintegrarse. Eso quería. Que se desintegrase. Aquello. O él.   
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Sí -respondió rápidamente sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Los tenía llenos de lágrimas, pero no por eso no quería mirarlo, sino para evitarlo. Ahogar esos sentimientos. Ahogarlo todo.  
  
El catalán terminó de curarle casi sin mirarle, escondiéndose de sus pupilas, haciendo caso omiso al tenso silencio que antes le preocupase tanto y regañándose en su cabeza por no haberle dejado donde lo encontró, por haberle llevado a su casa, a su cuarto. Sólo quería estar solo. Solamente solo.  
  
Cerró el botiquín de golpe, respirando aceleradamente, tanto como se dirigió hacia el baño en el que se encontraba, buscando la vía de escape de Agoney. Cuando volvió, se puso la cazadora mirando a uno de los pequeños marcos con fotos que tenía en la pared.  
  
-¿Te llevo a casa? -le preguntó a la cara de su yo de trece años.   
  
Realmente no era necesaria la respuesta. Claro que tenía que llevarle a su casa. No iba a quedarse en la suya y tampoco volver sin él, mucho menos en su estado.  
  
Raoul encendió la radio, que había apagado cuando el canario habló de la canción de Rosalía, y subió el volumen a un nivel que casi le hacía pitar los oídos, pero lo necesitaba. El ruido. Y que no tuviese la oportunidad de hablar el otro, aunque supusiese que no iba a hacerlo.  
  
Frenó en la puerta del garaje que Agoney le indicó tras seguir sus indicaciones.  
  
-Me quedo aquí. No me gustaría preocupar a mi familia -dijo antes de abrir la puerta e incluso desabrocharse el cinturón.  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda para entrar? -rezó en su interior que le dijese que no aunque supiese que sí la necesitaba. No aguantaría de nuevo tener que acercarle tanto a su cuerpo para que no tropezase.  
  
-Sí, pero no es necesario, Raoul -respondió con un resoplido-. Ya hiciste demasiado. Y es tarde. Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué.  
  
-No ha sido nada -sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar el volante y miraba nerviosamente a la luna del coche.  
  
Agoney no añadió nada. Se despidió con un escueto hasta pronto y cerró el coche, en el que se apoyó una última vez antes de dirigirse al lugar donde pasaría la noche. Cojeaba un poco e iba despacio, pero finalmente, Raoul escuchó la puerta metálica resonar.  
  
Entonces sí, cerró los ojos apoyándose en el asiento y dejó salir un sollozo. Sin embargo, no lloró.  
  
En los días siguientes, desde ese momento, agachaba la cabeza ante cada hombre que entraba dentro de su campo de visión, ni siquiera miró a su hermano Álvaro cuando ya estaba en casa al regresar de dejar a Agoney, intentando así evitar mirarlos. No quería fijarse en nada, no quería tener la oportunidad de mirarlos más de la cuenta, de que le atrajesen, de prestar atención a partes de su cuerpo en las que no debería repararla. Quería borrarlo.  
  
No quería que no le gustasen únicamente las mujeres.  
  
No quería, simplemente, ser así.


	8. Entonces

Frunció el ceño ante la cinta adhesiva que no se despegaba de sus dedos, maldiciendo internamente a Mimi por hacerle a él abrir aquella caja y escuchando las risillas burlonas de Ricky.  
  
El canario había tardado un par de días en recuperarse completamente (y todavía lucía el corte en la mejilla, que parecía negarse a cerrarse del todo), haciendo que, para su disgusto, su familia acabase enterándose. Puso una escusa tonta, para no preocuparlos, intentaba no hacerlo nunca, pero se temía que no había sido suficiente. Mimi fue varias veces a verlo y llevarle tartaletas de plátano y chocolate.  
  
Pero aquello no le había hecho librarse de tener que estar de nuevo, junto con los demás, en la sala de eventos del Hotel Vázquez que tenían asignada para la fiesta de Ana. De hecho, tuvo que escuchar cómo Ricky denegaba sus miles de disculpas al tener que volver a imprimir los modelos de las invitaciones, que habían sido tan pisoteadas como él en aquella disputa unidireccional.  
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó entre risas Ricky, sin disimular su diversión ante la torpeza de Agoney para abrir aquella caja de adornos.  
  
El menor levantó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente mientras emitía un resoplido que hacía reír más al contrario. Le apartó suavemente de un empujón y despegó las tiras marrones de su piel. Agoney masculló un _gracias_ y abrió por fin el paquete.  
  
-Mimi, mira a ver si te gustan estos o no -buscó con la mirada a su amiga, quién había estado a su lado hacía apenas unos segundos y debía confirmar si usarían esa decoración o buscaban otra de todas las que Raoul les había dejado, de las que ya tenía el hotel de su padre de otras veces, ahorrando así dinero.  
  
No estaba muy lejos, con su teléfono móvil cargando en uno de los enchufes de la pared, obligándola a sentarse en una esquina. Aun así, su mirada se cruzó antes con Raoul, cruzado de brazos junto a Mireya, hablando de quién sabe qué. El catalán fue el primero al que vio cuando llegó y es que, aunque Agoney siempre llegaba tarde a todas partes, los demás se demoraron incluso más. Pero ni eso había hecho que Raoul levantase la mirada del suelo para mirarle, musitando sólo un casi inaudible no es nada cuando el mayor volvió a agradecerle lo que hizo por él la última vez que se encontraron.  
  
_¿Qué mosca le picó a este?_ pensó él. No es que le hubiese dado especial importancia a su comportamiento, ni tampoco le había molestado, pero le había visto muy esquivo todo el rato, así como unas profundas ojeras se situaban bajo sus ojos, más fruncidos que de costumbre.  
  
Su opinión sobre el catalán seguía teniendo un regusto agridulce. Pues aunque le guardaba cierto rencor por el día que se conocieron (y algunas opiniones que le había escuchado decir), le había sorprendido gratamente cuando le metió en su coche, llevándole hasta su cuarto para curarle. Para ayudarle. El chico no era malo, además, se le veía desinformado. Sólo era un niño rico que debía deconstruirse en varios aspectos. Posiblemente ni siquiera hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, de ver otras formas e ideologías de entender el mundo más allá.  
  
Agoney había decidido darle otra oportunidad. Aunque tampoco se lo iba a decir.  
  
Le sacó de sus pensamientos la cabellera rubia de Mimi revoloteando a su alrededor. Se agachó frente a él y miró los adornos fijamente tanto que el canario pensó que se había quedado empanada, hasta que frunció el ceño. La granadina miró por encima de su hombro.  
  
-Raoul, ¿no tienes unos menos… pijos? -Agoney escuchó como Ricky no contuvo una carcajada. El catalán se giró hacia ellos y sus ojos se encontraron con los del canario, pero rápidamente los apartó. Este arrugó el ceño- Que el mamarracheo también está bien.  
  
Ahora en serio, ¿qué le pasaba? Porque le había esquivado claramente. Mimi y él comenzaron a hablar pero este, o miraba sólo a la chica muy fijamente, con los ojos estúpidamente abiertos (se le iban a salir de las cuencas) o desviaba la mirada a cualquier parte. Se le veía tan nervioso que parecía que iba a empezar a hiperventilar de un momento a otro.  
  
Agoney se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose los vaqueros, y se dirigió hacia ellos. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura a Mimi y percibió cómo el catalán le devolvía toda su atención a ella.  
  
-Había pensado en ambientarlo de forma temática -le explicó Mimi a Raoul después de sonreír al canario-. A Ana le encanta el teatro musical, a lo mejor podríamos llevarlo por ahí. Como una gran obra todo. ¡O como los camerinos!  
  
El rubio asintió rápidamente.  
  
-Suena original. ¿Quizás como si ella fuese a salir a escena como protagonista?  
  
-Sí, sí, sí. Y todos los demás de extras. O personal.  
  
Agoney rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida ante las ocurrencias de su amiga. Si fuese su graduación, él sólo se hubiese llevado a sus amigos a un garito y les hubiese invitado al primer Puerto de Indias. Su rubia estaba montando por la de su novia todo un cabaret.  
  
-Podemos ir a mirar al ordenador de recepción algunas ideas o fotos si quieres -sugirió Raoul.  
  
Mimi ni contestó, tan sólo pasó por delante en dirección a la entrada del hotel. Agoney no dejó al catalán hacer lo mismo, aunque lo intentó: le agarró del brazo cuando comenzaba a girarse y tiró de él.  
  
A pesar del rápido giro, que desconcertó a Raoul, intentó recomponerse rápido y desviar la mirada. El mayor resopló por dentro ante aquello. Llevó sus dedos hasta su cuello y agarrándole de la nuca le hizo mover la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
Durante un par de segundos, se mantuvo el contacto, sin decir palabra, pero tras ellos, como roto el hechizo, el rubio se apartó rápidamente, tan nervioso como el resto del día pero totalmente colorado. Sin embargo, esta vez no dejó de mirarle.  
  
_¿Qué mierdas pasa?_ quiso gritarle Agoney con la mirada. El menor no respondió, aunque sabía que le había entendido.  
  
-Me… me espera Mimi -dijo antes de escapar de la sala, utilizando _huida_ mejor que cualquier pokemón.  
  
Agoney se fijó entonces en los dos pares de ojos que le miraban: Ricky y Mireya. Él se encogió de hombros y ella sólo le mantuvo la mirada. Ninguno dijo nada, pero los tres fueron conscientes de que todos habían notado algo extraño en Raoul.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
-Te está mirando, te digo yo que te está mirando -gritó Ricky todo lo alto que pudo sobre la música en el oído de Agoney.  
  
-Qué me va a estar mirando.  
  
-Que sí, que lleva toda la noche mirándote -le empujó por el hombro-. ¿Por qué no te iba a mirar?  
  
-Porque está buenísimo.  
  
-No, ahora tú eres feo, no te jode.  
  
Raoul llevaba toda la noche mirando a algún punto iluminado por las luces de colores del local y dando sorbos de vez en cuando a su copa. Ese día terminaron tarde y, aprovechando que era el día de la semana que el canario no trabajaba allí, Ricky y Mimi sugirieron ir a cenar y salir por ahí de fiesta a algún sitio. Mireya rápidamente se colgó del brazo del catalán y le arrastró a aquel plan improvisado que sólo había hecho que estuviese más incómodo rodeado de tanta gente y confirmarle que Agoney era gay, pues llevaban él y Ricky alrededor de veinte minutos discutiendo sobre si un tío estaba intentado tirarle los tejos al canario en la lejanía o no. Raoul ni siquiera había querido levantar la vista del suelo.  
  
Cerró los ojos y se llevó el vaso de tubo a los labios, dando un fuerte trago que permitiese a aquel alcohol pasearse por su garganta.  
  
-Si encima parece _guiri_ , igual ni le entiendo -escuchó reír a Agoney nerviosamente.  
  
-Pues te está mirando -secundó esta vez Mimi.  
  
El catalán miró fijamente su bebida, perdiéndose en los movimientos de los hielos al hundirse en su bebida, deshaciéndose suavemente, de manera apenas perceptible. Ojalá él también se deshiciese. Ojalá _todo_ se deshiciera.  
  
Sólo quería irse a casa. Tumbarse en la cama y llamar a Aitana. No, llamar a Aitana tampoco. Sólo meterse entre las sábanas y dormir. Dormir mucho. Necesitaba pensar. Dejarse convencer por la idea de que estaba perdido, cuando en realidad se había encontrado.  
  
Se sobresaltó de forma exagerada, haciendo que uno de los hielos saliese despedido del vaso, cuando le rozaron el brazo y se giró con cara de susto.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó con dulzura el acento de la andaluza- Si quieres nos vamos. Se nota que no quieres estar aquí.  
  
Como siempre, Mireya tenía razón: no quería.  
  
-A mí tampoco me apetecía especialmente, pero pensé que igual te animarías. Llevas unos días como ido. ¿Es por Agoney?  
  
¿Era por Agoney? No, Agoney sólo era un chico y chicos había millones en el mundo. Ese era el problema.  
  
Aun así, se asustó.  
  
-¿Agoney?  
  
-Como no os lleváis muy bien… no sé, a lo mejor es incómodo para ti -la chica parecía realmente preocupada por él y Raoul se sintió como una mierda por ocultarle la verdad-, es que ya es casualidad que fuese el de la movida con el coche y los toros.  
  
Raoul tuvo que tragar saliva antes de retomar el sonido rompiendo su silencio.  
  
-Mireya, tranquila no pasa nada y… con Agoney está… -no pudo ni maldecir siquiera el haber levantado la vista: en frente de él, en la pista, hacia donde mallorquín y canario habían estado mirando, Agoney y otro chico se besaban. En la boca. Y él nunca había visto a dos chicos besarse en la boca. Incluso en la distancia, pudo ver cómo ambos cuerpos se aferraban el uno al otro, cómo la lengua del canario entraba y salía con ansia de los labios contrarios, cómo el chico, al que el flequillo rubio ya le caía por la frente fuera de su sitio, acercaba a Agoney continuamente, aunque ya no hubiese más espacio para hacerlo, llevando sus manos desde su cuello hasta su espalda frenéticamente. Raoul notó un cosquilleo remover su vientre y un suave tirón tras la cremallera del pantalón. De pronto, tenía mucho calor- … solucionado.  
  
Los jóvenes tras los besos mordían las sonrisas ajenas mientras se acariciaban.   
  
Ricky soltó una carcajada.  
  
-Le dije que le estaba mirando.   
  
  
  


  
  
Le gustó volver a escuchar esos sonidos por la Academia: de besos, de jadeos, de risillas cómplices. Y es que no podían dejar de besarse. El checo se sentó sobre su cintura en cuanto se dejaron caer en el colchón y, con Agoney enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio de su nuca, los labios de uno resbalaban sobre los del otro sin aún ninguna prisa.  
  
-Mikolas -susurró junto a su oído cuando este estuvo más cerca, sus narices rozándose y sus pechos juntos.  
  
-¿Agoney? -ninguno contuvo la carcajada. La voz del extranjero le resultaba maravillosamente sexy, pero su acento no le dejaba decir bien su nombre. Ni muchas palabras de su lengua- ¿Quieres seguir?  
  
El canario tuvo que morderse el labio ante lo divertido que era escucharle. Claro que quería, por algo se lo había llevado al rincón donde pasaba todas sus horas. Además, si ya le había parecido guapo en el local, la cosa había mejorado por momentos cuando se había deshecho de las gafas nada más cerrar la puerta del garaje, desvaneciéndose esa aura tierna que le daban.  
  
Y qué narices, que no llevaba meses a dos velas como para ahora no llevarse al huerto al chico guapo que se le había puesto delante.  
  
Ni siquiera le contestó, le besó de nuevo, con más fuerza, recuperando el desenfreno de sus besos del bar.  
  
Agoney enredó sus piernas y deslizó los tirantes que Mikolas llevaba sobre la camisa por sus hombros. El rubio terminó de deshacerse de ellos, así como de sus propios zapatos de una patada. El canario, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla sin dejar de besarse, con la otra comenzó sacar de los ojales los botones del pantalón del contrario, con una técnica que nadie diría que llevase tanto tiempo sin desnudar a alguien. Le acercó empujándole de la nuca y comenzó a besarle el cuello, escuchando directamente todos sus sonidos en la oreja.  
  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó en un susurro el checo, tras varias palabras en su idioma que Agoney no comprendió. Aunque sí a lo que se refería cuando habló en español.  
  
Tomó aire y contestó igual de acelerado que el otro.  
  
-Pues no sé, porque llevo tanto tiempo sin hacerlo que no sé si quiero dejarme hacer todo o hacerlo todo yo -y no sólo hablaba de roles, sino de las caricias y los besos que ya no sabía si prefería dar o recibir. Ambos rieron.  
  
-¿Y las dos? -sin buscar respuesta, se escondió en la piel de su cuello mientras le subía la camisa a medida que le acariciaba el pecho.  
  
Agoney dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Y sólo entonces su mente quedó totalmente en blanco. Entregándose a los mimos que esas paredes habían dejado de ver.   
  
  
  


  
  
Raoul dejó escapar un profundo suspiro cuando su espalda tocó la madera de la puerta cerrada de su cuarto. Y sólo entonces pudo respirar tranquilo. Entregándose al silencio que le regalaba aquella habitación vacía.  
  
Pero la tranquilidad duró tan poco como el resto de la noche y la imagen de Agoney y el extranjero rubio besándose volvió a su mente por octogésima vez. Se desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo. Permaneció en la misma posición durante unos segundos, después reptó sobre el colchón hasta quedar mirando hacia arriba con la cabeza sobre la almohada.  
  
Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se puso a intentar distraerse con él, pero no funcionó del todo. Se había pasado una semana evitando todo lo posible a los hombres que se le cruzaban y llegaba Agoney y… quería matarlo. Hacía apenas dos horas que el cantante se había acercado a ellos y, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa boba en los labios, se había despedido de todos. Ricky le dio un montón de palmadas en la espalda y Mimi lo catalogó como _momento de machitos_. Agoney sólo les sonrió, antes de volver por donde había venido y marcharse con el chico, quién le rodeó con un brazo.  
  
Se habían ido juntos. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en ese momento? Y otra vez, ya estaban besándose en su cabeza. Estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso, todavía más.  
  
La escena se repetía una y otra vez. Pero cada vez era distinta: iba a peor. O a mejor, depende de cómo se mirase. De pronto, sólo estaban ellos dos solos en la pista. Agoney besando el cuello del extranjero, inclinándose sobre él mientras el otro jugaba con las hebillas de sus vaqueros.   
  
Raoul sacudió la cabeza en un intento de parar. Ya basta. No sirvió de nada. Y no dejaba de sentir calor, se estaba asando de calor.  
  
Se le escapó un pequeño jadeo cuando se desabrochó el pantalón. Notó el nudo crecer en su garganta al ser plenamente consciente de todos sus sentimientos. Y el asunto no mejoró cuando, ya sin los tejanos, sus dedos se adentraron en su ropa interior.  
  
Diez minutos después, el hijo menor de los Vázquez estaba llorando como un bebé entre las sábanas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, Mikolas es el Mikolas de Eurovisión. Necesitaba un chico para Ago y le he hecho este pequeño cameo. Y sí, ya tiene preparado un poco de shade en el próximo capítulo porque yo no me olvido de que la letra de su canción era una poqueta machista (aunque lo demás molase mucho y tuviese un rollazo). Buenas tardes y espero que os haya gustado


	9. Labios de homofobia

El último llegaba Agoney al día siguiente, en el que por fin iban a concretar lo que buscaban, y aunque intentó hacerlo como si tal cosa, casi a hurtadillas, no se lo permitieron.

-¡Hombre, mira quién está aquí! ¡Campeón! -apenas había abierto la puerta, ni siquiera había cruzado el umbral de esta, Ricky ya le estaba saludando. De hecho, se dirigió a pasos rápidos hacia él y le rodeó con sus brazos, dándole un fuerte achuchón.  
  
-¿Eso no es muy de heterazos? -intentó picar Mimi al mallorquín, a quién le había faltado empezar con la retahíla de máquina, monstruo, fiera, para que le fuese retirado el carné de maricón. Por pelma.  
  
-Calla, que _nuestro_ niño ha _ligao_ -le recordó, como si el canario fuese poco menos que un hijo de los dos-. Uy, ¿qué es esto de aquí? -preguntó jocoso, acariciándole el cuello, cuando al separarse pudo verlo.  
  
Agoney le apartó rápidamente.  
  
-Ricky… -intentó mandarle callar. Le estaba avergonzado muchísimo.  
  
Buscó apoyo en los demás y vio cómo Mireya sólo negaba con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en los labios y Mimi ya estaba pasando de ellos (aunque seguramente le pidiese gran cantidad de detalles, cuánto más obscenos mejor, más tarde). Raoul miró hacia otra parte cuando sus ojos se encontraron.  
  
Ignoró a este, aunque no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Agoney se giró hacia Ricky y apoyando una mano en su hombro, le empujó.  
  
-Deja de mirarme así. Es un chupetón. Como si nunca hubieses visto uno.  
  
-Sí, pero en ti hacía mucho ya -dijo entre carcajadas.  
  
-¡Oye!  
  
El canario fingió molestarse de mentira y ambos se dirigieron junto al resto, donde estaban sentados formando un corrillo en medio del suelo. Sabía que Ricky no lo hacía con ninguna mala intención, igual que realmente se alegraba por él y sólo trataba de picarle, pero no pudo evitar sentirse un poco dolido. Era cierto que hacía más de un año desde su ruptura con Juan, y unos tres meses desde la última vez que volvieron a cruzarse sus caminos y Agoney había vuelto a caer rendido a los pies de su cama, pero no se había visto preparado aún. Porque no había superado del todo a su anterior pareja. Pero ya sí.  
  
Mikolas le había dicho la noche anterior, unas horas antes realmente, que no podía creerse que _hiciese mucho tiempo_ desde la última vez que había estado con alguien como él había dicho. Y aquello también le había entristecido un poco.  
  
Estaba terriblemente perdido en sus pensamientos mientras el resto hacía un esquema final de todo lo que iban a hacer y de qué necesitarían. Al final había triunfado la idea de montar todo un teatro (literalmente), en el que Ana sería la protagonista de la obra y aquellas cuatro paredes el lugar donde daba los últimos preparativos antes de salir a escena, con la ayuda de sus amigos. Mimi lo había considerado también una metáfora con preparar el final de su carrera, que la catapultaría al estrellato y una vida plenamente feliz.  
  
Agoney notó cómo una bolita de papel le golpeaba en la frente, devolviéndole así al mundo real.  
  
-¿Qué, te dura la resaca?  
  
Realmente le quiso matar.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué tal? -insistió divertido.  
  
-Ricky -le llamó la atención Mimi.  
  
El mallorquín se giró hacia ella de forma dramática.  
  
-No me finjas ahora que te da igual, que te has quedado a dormir en mi casa y casi le llamas nada más levantarte.  
  
-Pero porque…  
  
Y así, Agoney, Mireya y Raoul se convirtieron en los espectadores de un partido de tenis.  
  
El canario no estaba seguro de a quién prefería matar de los dos. Eran ambos sus mejores amigos, les quería con locura y entendía que se alegrasen, o preocupasen, por él. Pero joder, que no estaban tomándose una caña en su bar de siempre, ni haciendo el vago en la Academia, ¡que estaban organizando una fiesta para la novia de Mimi!  
  
Agoney, se dejó caer para atrás, llamando la atención de todos los allí presentes el golpe de su espalda contra el suelo.  
  
-¿Ago? -murmuraron a la vez granadina y mallorquín.  
  
-Son pesados, eh -dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, antes de continuar-. Fue genial, el tío estaba increíble y teníamos un montón de química. Sólo me arrepentí un poco esta mañana, cuando dijo algunas cosas… que no. Muy machistas. Y me dio coraje, porque él tenía un rollazo, el polvo fue una bestialidad pero a mí no se me olvidan sus palabras ya. Pero sí, después de un montón de tiempo en sequía, follé y fue bien, ¿contentos?  
  
Ninguno dijo nada. Ricky hizo sus mejores esfuerzos por no reírse y Mimi se mordía el labio escondiendo a duras penas una sonrisa. Mireya hizo alguna pregunta sobre la fiesta, intentado reconducir la conversación. Y todo pareció volver a la normalidad, menos por el rubio.  
  
No le costaba a Agoney saber cuando alguien le estaba mirando, menos aún cuando tenían los ojos puestos en él fijamente. Pues aunque Raoul llevaba esquivándole (nada discretamente) desde haberle puesto la última tira de esparadrapo la semana anterior (y sabía que no era el único, ya que Ricky le contó justo antes de entrar en la discoteca que a él le estaba haciendo lo mismo), no despegaba su atención de él en ese momento. El canario le miró de reojo disimuladamente y fue cuando en realidad descubrió que lo que miraba era su cuello.  
  
El mayor recordó entonces la marca rojiza sobre su piel que había hecho reír a Ricky. Se giró hacia Raoul sin ninguna delicadeza y, ya sin sorprenderle, el catalán se hizo lo mismo pero hacia el otro lado en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron. Raoul se ruborizó y carraspeó un par de veces.  
  
Pero ya había cansado a Agoney, que frunció el ceño molesto y se levantó de un brinco del suelo.  
  
Ignoró las miradas de aquellos que se las dirigían, importándole sólo la de la única persona que ni se movió. Le puso una mano en el hombro a Raoul, que dio un respingo, y tiró suavemente de la tela de su ropa.  
  
-Ven conmigo un momento -dijo sin más, dando un nuevo tirón.  
  
-¿Qué? -ni se rio de lo que le temblase la voz.  
  
Agoney le hizo una seña con la cabeza, volvió a tirar de él e insistir en que le siguiera. Sin mirarle, suponiendo que le haría caso, se dirigió hacia el baño que había en el lateral contrario de la sala de fiestas.  
  
Ni siquiera sintió esa sensación de satisfacción cuando te obedecen tras insistir cuando se dio la vuelta, ya en el baño, y vio a Raoul cerrar la puerta y apoyarse en ella después de entrar. Sólo le encaró bastante enfadado.  
  
-¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa, muchacho? -exigió saber en un resoplido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Y aunque la cara de Raoul mudó a una mueca de susto, el canario no se achantó. No dejó de mirarle con el ceño fuertemente fruncido, sin ocultar al demonio que le sacaba el creer saber qué pasaba.  
  
No mejoró que el rubio agachase aún más la cabeza, pero es que Raoul no podía ni mirarle a la cara.  
  
-¿A qué te refieres? -lo preguntó con tanto miedo que casi tembló. ¿Y si se había dado cuenta?  
  
-Pues a todo esto, Raoul -Agoney agitó los brazos exasperado-, a que no seremos amigos del alma, pero no me creo que me lleves hasta tu casa y te motes la enfermería de la Barbie y ahora ni aguantes mirarme sin ninguna razón. ¿Qué te pasa? Y a Ricky también se lo haces. Me gustaría pensar que no es porque no somos heteros.  
  
El rubio no se estaba creyendo al chico. No era porque les gustasen los hombres, era porque lo eran. Era porque no había evitado la paja con la imagen del canario y el extranjero en mente. Era porque si les miraba podría ver cosas que no debían gustarle.  
  
Era porque a él también le gustaban.  
  
-No tiene nada que ver con eso, Agoney -confesó atreviéndose a mantenerle la mirada, aunque notaba el vello de punta-. No es eso.  
  
El canario se cruzó de brazos. Después asintió un par de veces.  
  
-¿Entonces qué es? -su voz continuaba sonando molesto.  
  
Pero aun así, Raoul no contestó, siguió mirándole a los ojos, con la piel de gallina. Deseó no estar poniéndose tan rojo como él así lo creía.  
  
Agoney debía estar decidido a no salir de allí hasta que no hablase, ya que esperó pacientemente con los brazos cruzados, hasta que comprendió que efectivamente no iba a decir nada.  
  
-¿Así que no tiene nada que ver con que sea gay? -el catalán notó cómo lo decía sin creerlo, así como con cierto deje molesto.  
  
Al menor le alteró el oírselo decir en voz alta, además, con tal naturalidad.   
  
-No -respondió rápidamente.  
  
-Ya… -cambió el peso de un pie al otro varias veces- dame un pico.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Un pico, un beso.  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Por qué no? Sólo es un pico. No vas a perder tu masculinidad ni nada, tranquilo -Agoney puso los ojos en blanco-. ¿Es esto homofobia?  
  
-¡No!  
  
Raoul estaba empezando a ponerse muy nervioso. Él no tenía por qué besarle, ni a él ni a nadie. Agoney consideraría homofobia que no quisiera besarle, pero el catalán consideraba un salida del armario el hacerlo, un quedarse expuesto, desnudo. Confirmárselo aún más.  
  
Él no daba besos así como así, tampoco se lo daría a Mireya y era su mejor amiga (y una mujer), para Raoul eso eran cosas más íntimas y nadie tenía por qué cambiar su opinión.  
  
-Eso da vergüenza -intentó excusarse ruborizado. Fingió no escuchar cómo el canario le llamaba mojigato-. Joder, vale.  
  
Notaba las mejillas a punto de explotar de puro rojo y, si Agoney seguía hablando, haciéndole sentir atacado, se echaría a llorar de nerviosismo.  
  
Agoney descruzó los brazos pero el beso no se dio a la primera con dicho movimiento. Raoul se le acercó un par de veces, las mismas que casi le da un infarto, hasta que finalmente puso ambas manos en sus mejillas y juntó sus labios. Apenas duró un segundo.  
  
Si el canario pensaba decir algo o no cuando se separaron, no lo sabremos nunca: tan rápido cómo Raoul se alejó de Agoney, recorrió el mismo camino hasta su boca. Y esta vez no quería irse de allí tan pronto.  
  
Las mejillas del isleño eran ásperas bajo los dedos del peninsular por su barba, así como si este apoyase sus manos en las de Raoul, las descubriría ardiendo, pero no lo hizo. Los labios de Raoul no se movían nada pausadamente, igual que su lengua entre los contrarios. Pero no tardó demasiado el catalán en darse cuenta de que Agoney no le estaba tocando, ni estaba tomando parte en el beso, sólo acompañando levemente los movimientos de Raoul, no haciendo los propios. Se estaba dejando besar, no besando.  
  
El catalán se separó de golpe y se dio la vuelta sin siquiera ver al canario abrir los ojos. Abrió la puerta y se fue del baño con dirección a la salida de la sala, sin mirar a su espalda. Y dieron igual las miradas y llamadas de los demás, cuando Mireya gritó su nombre desde el umbral de la puerta, Raoul ya había terminado de recorrer el resto del pasillo corriendo.


	10. Capítulo 10: Pañuelo de besos

-¿Qué se supone que pasó? -volvió a insistir Mimi, mostrando lo molesta que estaba- Lleva una semana sin dejarse ver el pelo y se supone que un requisito de esto era que él viniese a ayudar, ¡y ya nos hace falta!  
  
-¿Y yo qué culpa tengo? -se exculpó Agoney.  
  
-Pues que se fue corriendo después de estar a solas contigo.  
  
El catalán debía dar su aprobación a los presupuestos a los que, sin su ayuda, habían llegado finalmente. Y es que, aunque Raoul había desaparecido, ellos habían continuado trabajando, cada vez más seriamente, al ser cada vez más real todo: Ricky había hecho una nueva versión del modelo de invitación que más había gustado a todos, en el que se explicaba también el tema de la fiesta y cómo debían acudir vestidos; Mimi había terminado la lista de asistentes, en la que se incluían todos ellos (puesto que a las fiestas organizadas allí siempre acudía alguien del hotel para comprobar que todo estaba bien y a su gusto, en este caso Raoul, y la granadina no había permitido que Mireya pudiese negarse a acudir al evento aunque, realmente, claro que también quería ir), otros amigos cercanos de Ana y sus compañeros de la facultad; Agoney dedicó mucho tiempo a la novia de su amiga, para que no sospechase nada al encontrarlos a todos ocupados y Mireya intentó hacer lo que pudo dándole las indicaciones que creía que Raoul hubiese dado.  
  
Ella era la única que les había confirmado que, en alguna parte, el rubio seguía vivo, aunque por lo visto tampoco hablaba demasiado con ella. Sin embargo, Aitana, su novia, le había repetido la versión dada por Raoul: que simplemente estaba enfermo.  
  
Y así se sentía a veces Raoul encerrado en su habitación, debajo de las sábanas mirando al techo u hojeando una revista, como si algo no funcionase bien. Había besado a Agoney y lo peor no era que no hubiese parado porque no le gustase hacerlo, sino porque parecía que quién no estaba especialmente interesado en seguir era el canario. _Había besado a Agoney_ , no era capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza.  
  
No sabía qué le había pasado. Pero después del primer contacto le salió solo repetirlo. No podía verlo, ahora sí que no podría mirarle a la cara nunca más. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Y, ¿qué le diría Agoney a él? Se moría de vergüenza con cualquiera de las situaciones que su mente se había molestado en crear mil veces desde la misma noche del beso, desde que llegó de casa de Aitana, de la que habían salidos sus padres durante un par de horas, donde se había refugiado en los brazos de la chica, enredado entre sus piernas bajo el cobijo del silencio.  
  
Raoul dejó caer la almohada sobre su cabeza una vez más y aunque frunció el ceño al notar la fuerte humedad de la colcha superior de la cama contra sus párpados, ni se movió. Total, era suyo, de apenas quince minutos antes. Estaba a punto de estirarse para alcanzar su teléfono y volver a poner música a todo volumen para llenar la soledad cuando se le adelantaron: el estridente sonido del timbre resonó. Ni siquiera le hizo dar un respingo, le daba igual, sólo salir de su escondite.  
  
Se levantó del colchón y se pasó las manos por la cara, hasta llegar a su frente e intentar ordenar los mechones rubios que caían descontrolados.  
  
Cuando el catalán salió al pasillo, se detuvo antes de llegar al recibidor, en la escalera. Suspiró frente a la foto con su hermano que le devolvía la mirada. Eran unos renacuajos, estaban en el Bernabéu y su cabello era mucho más claro, igual que los ojos de su hermano, que le miraban desde el otro lado del cristal. Álvaro había notado que algo pasaba, claro que lo había notado, pero no dio su brazo a torcer y, cómo a los demás, le despachó diciéndole que no se encontraba bien. Y en realidad, era verdad.  
  
Su hermano era posiblemente la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. Y sabía que era recíproco y le podría confiar cualquier cosa, ayudar en todo, pero no podía hacerle aquello a Álvaro, pasarle el testigo de algo tan gordo. Creía que era mejor guardárselo para sí… aunque en realidad no quería hacerlo.  
  
El timbre volvió a sonar, incesante, haciéndole dar un respingo. Casi lo había olvidado. Hizo el resto del camino más rápidamente.  
  
Raoul suspiró y se frotó los ojos por última vez antes de abrir la puerta, aunque interrumpió su objetivo y no la llegó a abrir hasta atrás, sujetando el pomo con fuerza a la vez que miraba al exterior.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Un saludo. Sin más. Mientras su corazón parecía haberse parado. Tenía delante con lo que menos le apetecía toparse en ese momento, y en cualquiera, pero Agoney le observaba sin aparente intención de decir nada más.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó, con la voz sonando más baja de lo que pretendía.  
  
El canario abrió la boca para decir algo, pero rápidamente la cerró y sólo se encogió de hombros. Se le escapó una media sonrisa.  
  
Raoul miró a todos lados, haciendo que Agoney le imitase, pero lo único que le salió de ojo fue el coche (o mejor dicho chatarra) de color blanco que había aparcado junto a la valla. No había indicios de nadie por ninguna parte.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? -esperó que el mayor no notase lo asustado que sonaba.  
  
-No sé -volvió a encogerse de hombros-… ¿hablar? Están todos preocupados. Mimi está desquiciadísima, se pregunta si podrá repescarte para la fiesta o no.  
  
-Sólo he estado enfermo -se adelantó antes de que llegase a preguntar.  
  
Agoney asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. No pretendía llevarle la contraria.  
  
-¿Y ya estás bien?  
  
No. No, claro que no lo estaba. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Quería matarlo, no podía actuar tan normal, simplemente no podía. Tenía que irse de allí.  
  
Tragó saliva.  
  
-¿Quieres pasar?  
  
La puerta se cerró con un suave golpe cuando ambos pasaron dentro. El canario observaba con detenimiento su alrededor, pudiendo apreciarlo todo, no como la vez anterior. Eso hizo que Raoul se pusiese más nervioso todavía.  
  
-¿Quieres tomar algo?   
  
Agoney, que miraba un jarrón precioso de la entrada, se giró hacia él antes de responder.  
  
-No, muchas gracias -dijo con su marcado acento.   
  
Raoul le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos, tras los cuales agachó la mirada rápidamente. El mayor fue a decir algo, pero vio cómo el rubio comenzó a subir uno a uno los peldaños camino a la planta superior. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.  
  
Entraron en el cuarto que Agoney ya conocía y, aunque a una distancia prudencial, se sentaron en la cama, en completo silencio. El catalán  no dejaba de regañarse mentalmente por haber ido a abrir la puerta. Pero sabía que no podía escaparse, algún día iban a volver a encontrarse.  
  
-Raoul -empezó el isleño. Notó cómo se le secaba la boca-, el otro día…  
  
Y ahí estaba. ¿De verdad que no podía salir corriendo?  
  
-lo del otro día fue una chorrada -terminó, mientras Raoul contenía la respiración. Agoney dejó salir un resoplido-. Y me pasé contigo. Te presioné mucho, no tenías que hacer nad…  
  
-Te besé porque quise.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
Raoul había empezado a pestañear mucho, muerto de la angustia desde que lo había dicho en voz alta. Aunque a la vez, sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima, que pesaba dos mil kilos menos.  
  
-Pero yo te presioné en primer lugar. Luego pues… -carraspeó. Se veía que él tampoco sabía muy bien qué decir-. No significó nada, fue una chorrada. No eres gay ahora de pronto -dijo con una pequeña risa y se giró hacia él.  
  
Sin embargo, el catalán no se movió y continuó mirando la pared de enfrente, sin decir nada.  
  
-¿Raoul? -le llamó dubitativo.  
  
Nada.  
  
Agoney frunció el ceño levemente.  
  
-No… no tendrás dudas, ¿no?  
  
El menor se volteó hacia el otro.  
  
-No -levantó la vista entonces hacia la cara contraria, con los ojos cristalizados-, ya no.  
  
No dijeron nada, aunque los labios del canario se entreabrieron levemente, sólo permanecieron mirándose.  
  
Raoul fue el primero en romper el contacto, volviendo a sentarse recto. Sorbió por la nariz. Una lágrima se desbordó y le recorrió la mejilla.  
  
-Joder.  
  
Él no era capaz de hablar. Agoney acercó una mano a él y le agarró del antebrazo derecho, sin hacer nada, sólo sujetándolo. Y entonces se rompió. Porque era justo lo que necesitaba.  
  
Se le escapó un sollozo y el canario se acercó. Raoul se dejó caer contra él a la vez que Agoney le rodeaba con el brazo contrario. Durante un rato, sólo se escuchó en aquella habitación al rubio llorar, aunque lo único que escuchaba Raoul era el suave latido del tinerfeño, con su mejilla contra su pecho.  
  
Agoney intentaba acariciarle despacio la nuca, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones rubios para tranquilizarlo.  
  
-Ya está -susurraba despacio. Apoyó su barbilla sobre su cabeza-, tranquilo.  
  
Pero el canario sabía que no se detendría hasta que se acabasen todas las lágrimas. Y realmente le entendía, vaya que sí le entendía. Se permitió sentir lástima por el muchacho: a él le habían juzgado otros, no él mismo. Agoney por lo menos se había aferrado a si mismo en falta de compañeros en el pasillo que le tendiesen su mano cariñosamente.  
  
Le abrazó más fuerte (cómo podía por la extraña posición de sus brazos), mordiéndose el labio. Dejó un beso suave en su frente.  
  
-Tranquilo. Es normal que tengas miedo. Pero no pasa nada -se separó de él y le obligó a mirarle agarrándole las mejillas-. De verdad -le regaló una sonrisa-. Todos hemos pasado por estas mierdas alguna vez. Nos educan para que algún día nos demos cuenta de que lo que nos atrae es diferente a lo que creíamos, pero eso no está mal -Raoul agachó la cabeza-. No lo está -le acarició la mejilla despacio, sin rastro de sonrisa y con el ceño fruncido. Se estaba muriendo de pena.  
  
Raoul se alejó del isleño y estiró la espalda para recomponerse físicamente después de la mala postura (ya que no podía hacerlo psicológicamente). Se secó las lágrimas, tenía las mejillas completamente húmedas, intentando deshacerse de los rastros de su llanto.  
  
-Lo siento -dijo en un pequeño murmullo. Agoney le miró confuso-. No tenías por qué ver esto.  
  
-Oh vamos, Raoul -el catalán comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos-, ni de coña digas eso. Yo también he estado de ese lado. Y Ricky. Puedo ayudarte, podemos. No hay nada malo, no es…  
  
-No, no, no -le interrumpió alterado-. No puedes contarle esto a nadie -una inmensa súplica se leía en sus ojos-. Por favor.  
  
Agoney asintió despacio.  
  
-Claro, Raoul.  
  
El rubio se quitó las zapatillas de una patada y se subió a la cama, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.  
  
-Pero no pienso dejar que te hundas por esta tontería, Raoul -volvió a hablar Agoney tras unos instantes de silencio-. Porque ahora estarás haciendo un mundo de ello, pero no merece la pena. Tómate el tiempo que necesites para vivir con ello, adaptarte a la idea, pero acéptalo. Porque no va a cambiar. Y es algo tuyo. Eres tú. No hay más -Raoul levantó la vista de sus dedos y se encontró con Agoney mirándole directamente con una sonrisa. Sintió una tranquilizadora sensación recorrerle-. Está bien. Te lo prometo.  
  
Y por un momento, Raoul respiró tranquilo. Cerró los ojos y notó cómo un par de lágrimas danzaron por sus mejillas, pero de puro alivio de todo el estrés contenido, casi de emoción. Porque aquello era todo lo que necesitaba: que alguien le dijese que estaba bien.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
Levantó los párpados justo para ver a Agoney cerrarlos acercándose a él, posando sus dedos en su nuca, juntando sus labios. Los ojos de Raoul se cerraron de nuevo inmediatamente después.  
  
Fue un beso corto, sencillo, ni siquiera se movieron, de un par de segundos. Agoney frotó la punta de su nariz contra la suya y unió sus frentes.  
  
-¿Ves? No pasa nada. No está mal -habló en susurros-. Sólo está mal que lo pueda pensar alguien.  
  
De nuevo, regresó el espacio personal entre ellos. Raoul esbozó una sonrisa sincera y levantó la cabeza. Le miró directamente a los ojos.  
  
-Gracias por ser mi pañuelo de lágrimas.  
  
Se le escapó una risa y Agoney le devolvió la sonrisa, con un agradable cosquilleo al ser testigo de una sonrisa real del rubio. Una muy bonita.  
  
-De lágrimas no me gusta -bromeó negando con la cabeza-. No suelen acompañar a nada bueno. No quiero ser un pañuelo de lágrimas.  
  
-¿Entonces de qué? -le siguió la broma el catalán, con la voz ronca por haber estado llorando.  
  
-No sé, ¿de disputas? -Raoul se echó a reír-. O de sonrisas. De besos -se ruborizaron las mejillas del rubio, pero le correspondió a la sonrisa cómplice.  
  
-No suena tan mal decirlo, por lo menos -rio pasándose una mano por la cara.  
  
Raoul se arrodilló en la cama y permanecieron mirándose unos segundos más. Tímidamente, el catalán se inclinó hacia él y, apoyándose en su hombro, se acercó a su cara despacio.  
  
-Raoul… -susurró el canario como advertencia, pero inmediatamente enredó sus dedos en su cabello y le siguió el beso. Y aunque fuese uno más lento, esta vez si le acompañó.  
  
Sus labios consiguieron moverse a la par tras un pequeño intervalo de tiempo, lo mismo que tardó Agoney en acoger la lengua contraria contra la suya. Cuando el canario acariciaba sus mejillas con las manos, Raoul se reclinó más hacia él, haciendo que terminase cayendo de espaldas contra la cama. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban, las manos de Raoul estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Agoney, para no caerse, así como sus piernas paralelas a sus caderas.  
  
Pero al final se detuvieron y Raoul volvió a sentarse sobre el colchón, con las mejillas coloradas, y Agoney no pudo evitar pensar que quizás era el beso con lengua más lento que le habían dado en su vida.  
  
-Lo necesitaba -confesó el menor.  
  
El canario asintió.  
  
-Lo entiendo  -se acomodó también en la cama-. Y besas bien, tampoco es un suplicio -intentó quitarle importancia con picardía.  
  
-Pero tío no digas eso -le dio un golpe en la rodilla-. Qué  vergüenza.  
  
A Agoney se le escaparon un par de carcajadas. Le sorprendió sentirse tan cómodo con el catalán, aunque ya hubiese decidido darle otra oportunidad antes de confirmar que, en efecto, sólo era un chico con muy poco información, sin deconstruirse, lleno de dudas. Inseguro.  
  
Y él de inseguridades sabía.  
  
-Raoul. Todo esto va a pasar, ¿vale? Y tú vida volverá a ser cómo antes, no cambiaste nada. Sólo estás un poco perdido. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda o no te encuentras bien, puedes decírmelo. Cuando sea.  
  
El catalán movió la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo y, por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo, no le rehuía la mirada.  
  
-En realidad no estoy muy seguro de nada -confesó tras un resoplido-. Quiero decir, que sí que me gustan. Los chicos -se ruborizó, pero consiguió no dejar de mirarle-. Pero no sé si podría pasar de ahí, no me veo teniendo una relación así. Lo veo como algo más… -buscó las palabras, ahora sí, con los ojos en los dedos que retorcían las sábanas de la cama- ¿sexual? No imagino compartir mi vida con un hombre. Bueno y tampoco se sí podría… -volvió a mirar a Agoney, totalmente colorado, esperando que no tuviese que decirlo en voz alta, que le hubiese entendido-. A lo mejor sólo es físicamente, ver.  
  
Tras la diarrea verbal que le entrase de pronto al menor, Agoney esperó un poco antes de decir nada.  
  
-Bueno, eso yo no puedo saberlo -sonrió intentando transmitirle tranquilidad-, tendrás que vivirlo tú. Pero la verdad es que no lo creo, Raoul. Creo que son sólo parte de tus dudas. Y un poco de homofobia interiorizada, una parte de ti que todavía se niega a asumir que pueda ser así.  
  
El rubio se tapó la cara con las manos y resopló con fuerza. Casi podía ver los engranajes de su cabeza trabajar. Agoney no pudo evitar las carcajadas.  
  
-Además, nos hemos besado. Y creo que no ha sido nada desagradable, ¿no?  
  
_Claramente no_ , pensó Raoul.  
  
-Supongo.  
  
-¿Cómo _supongo_? -se fingió indignado y puso los brazos en jarras- Muchacho, ahora no me dirás que lo hago mal, que bien que has vuelto.  
  
-Hostia puta Agoney.  
  
Pero a ambos les costó poco echarse a reír.  
  
Agoney sintió cómo ese Raoul le gustaba más. Le veía más relajado de lo que le había visto nunca, aunque en realidad sabía perfectamente lo nervioso que estaba. Deseó verle feliz. Y lo deseó de corazón. Ya se enfadaría con él entonces si seguía teniendo ideas tan antiguas. Además, parecía capaz de aprender. Ya lo estaba haciendo.  
  
-Raoul, ¿confías en mí?  
  
-¿Qué? -preguntó el rubio confuso.   
La sonrisa de Agoney se ensanchó en lugar de perderse.  
  
-Sólo te quiero ayudar, sacar de dudas. Te lo prometo. Si en cualquier momento quieres que me detenga dilo. Quiero probar un cosa -no parecía estar siguiéndole, le miraba intrigado-. Cierra los ojos.  
  
Aunque perdido, Raoul obedeció y cerró los ojos. Se puso colorado. Sus hombros se tensaron cuando notó las manos de Agoney en sus mejillas.  
  
-Tranquilo -le susurró despacio-… tranquilo.  
  
El catalán suspiró sonoramente, dejándose acariciar. Poco a poco, se fue relajando bajo la danza de los dedos de Agoney en la piel de su rostro. En las mejillas, en la mandíbula, en la nariz. Sus labios se entreabrieron para respirar suavemente.  
  
Su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia atrás cuando las falanges contrarias se enredaron en los mechones que le caían sobre la frente, estirándolos hacia arriba.  
  
-¿Bien? -se interesó el canario.  
  
-No pares -le escuchó sonreír.  
  
Notó cómo bajaba por su cuello, así como se acercaba a él, moviéndose las sábanas en el proceso. Raoul dio un fuerte respingo cuando sintió sus labios en la clavícula e irremediablemente abrió los ojos. La magia se rompió.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Agoney visiblemente preocupado.  
  
El peninsular se limitó a asentir rápidamente varias veces y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.  
  
Pero en lugar de regresar a su cuello, el canario rodeó su barbilla con el índice y el pulgar de la mano derecha y se lo acercó a la boca, plenamente consciente ya de que el terreno de Raoul eran los besos.  
  
No tardó en agarrarle de la nuca y corresponderle, mucho más fuerte que antes.  
  
Sorprendió a Agoney verse en la situación de haber pensado en alejarse ya pero que Raoul no le dejase, besándolo con intensidad, escuchándole jadear entre sus labios. A punto de echarse a reír pensando _vaya con el hetero_ le mordió, ganándose que le clavase un par de uñas en el nacimiento del cabello, en venganza.  
  
A penas se dieron cuenta, ninguno de los dos, de cómo estaban de pronto en posición horizontal.  
  
Pero Raoul comenzó a sentirse incómodo: porque la agradable sensación de los labios del canario estaba comenzando concentrarse en su entrepierna y se moría de vergüenza al pensar que lo fuese a notar. Entonces lo sintió, en su cadera: el deseo contrario. La respiración acelerada. Y por un momento desconectó.  
  
No era Raoul. No era Agoney. No eran dos chicos. No era nada. Sólo eran sus manos reposando en su cintura, sus bocas siguiéndose el ritmo y su corazón latiendo suavemente, tranquilo, como único recordatorio de que seguía vivo, pues por su cerebro ya no estaba pasando nada. No estaba pensando nada.  
  
Pero entonces su nariz rozó con la contraria y se acordó de ella. _Aitana_.   
  
-Para, para un segundo -pidió rápidamente tomando aire y apoyando una mano en su pecho con intención se separarle.  
  
-¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó también a duras penas.  
  
Raoul asintió con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, no volvieron a besarse. Se incorporaron (Agoney tiró del catalán para sentarle de nuevo en el colchón) y mientras el mayor se pasaba las manos por el pelo y la barba, el menor intentaba alisar las sábanas con sus manos.  
  
-Debería irme ya -Raoul se giró y le vio inclinado hacia el suelo cogiendo sus deportivas-, hoy trabajo. Y tu padre me tiene aprecio, pero nunca me pasaría una -volvió la cara hacia él y le sonrió.  
  
-¿Quieres que te lleve?  
  
-No, tranquilo, si vine con mi coche.  
  
Raoul sonrió con malicia.  
  
-¿Aquel blanco que había frente a mi puerta? ¿Cuál es?  
  
-Uno muy viejo.  
  
Se echaron a reír juntos.  
  
-En realidad es de mi hermana.   
  
-Yo tengo un hermano también -¿sí? le escuchó decir-. Pero no compartimos coche.  
  
Agoney rodó los ojos exageradamente.  
  
-Niño de papá.  
  
-Imbécil -protestó golpeándole en el brazo, casi echándosele encima.  
  
Quedándose en esa posición durante unos segundos, mirándose con una sonrisa boba, no pudieron evitar besarse.  
  
Raoul le acompañó a la puerta, aún no había vuelto nadie a casa, lo que le daba tranquilidad. Le agarró de la mano que no sujetaba el pomo tiró de ella.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Agoney.  
  
-¿Por enrollarme contigo? -vio como se puso rojo y se le escapó una risa- Vale, vale, lo capto, nada de hablar de eso -se metió la mano izquierda en el bolsillo del vaquero, la derecha continuaba con la de Raoul, acariciándosela inconscientemente-. No fue nada, de verdad. Yo me alegro de ayudar.  
  
-No estaba seguro de qué… -desvió la mirada antes de volver a clavarla en sus ojos y terminar de hablar- estuviese bien.  
  
-Lo está.  
  
Raoul asintió.  
  
-Sí.  
  
El canario sonrió ante su actitud.  
  
-Hasta pronto, chiquitín -se despidió con sorna.  
  
-Mamón -se quejó Raoul, cansando de las burlas habituales por su baja estatura-. Adiós.   
  
No dijeron nada más. No tenían nada más que decirse. Agoney le robó un pico rápido antes de largarse de su _casoplón_.  
  
Raoul se apoyó en la puerta, aferrando el pomo con fuerza, y dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido, presa de todos los acontecimientos. Sonrió al pensarlo. Con una sonrisa boba y un rubor expandiéndose por sus mejillas, regresó a su habitación como hacía días que no lo hacía. 


	11. Café y bayetas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juro que os quiero

 

Ya estaba jodido. Y Agoney lo sabía. Porque había bajado la guardia.

El catalán en ningún momento había supuesto un problema. Tenía unas ideas totalmente diferentes a las suyas que, por muy guapo que fuera, le ponían una venda en los ojos y le hacían no notarlo. Mas Raoul lo había hecho bien, porque sólo era un niñato perdido que no tenía ni puta idea de nada... pero se estaba encontrando. Aprendiendo. Entonces la venda había caído.

Y el condenado Ricky tenía razón: porque estaba bueno. Y le había insuflado una inmensa ternura el verle así ante sus dudas. Ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Se acordaba de él todo el rato, preguntándose si le habría ayudado, si podría haberlo hecho mejor o cómo seguir haciéndolo.

Ese era el motivo de que no se hubiese enfadado consigo mismo (y con Mimi) cuando finalmente decidió ir directamente a casa del rubio para ver qué pasaba con él, carcomiéndole la conciencia la idea de que fuese por su culpa: que se había abierto con él y había sonreído después del templón a llorar que se había pegado.

Aunque en cualquier momento podría dejar de parecerle atractivo, igual que en cualquier momento tendría rastros de baba por su barbilla por la velocidad que, entre risas, tomaba su lengua contra la de la joven del flequillo.

Agoney hizo una mueca y desvió (por fin) la vista de ellos. _Heterófobo y bífobo a este paso_ , pensó el canario recordando la última vez que se había colgado de un tío con novia, pero en esa ocasión heterosexual. Esperaba que este al menos no se mandase un Luis metiéndose con él después, aunque los pasillos del instituto quedasen ya muy lejos.

Sintió cómo le rodeaban los hombros. Cuando se giró hacia allí se encontró a Mimi mirando al catalán.

-Muchacho, que ya has faltado lo suficiente, vamos, mueve el culo -le reprochó con humor-. Ya haréis vuestras heteradas luego.

La granadina comenzó a andar camino de su sala habitual, dejando a Raoul mordiéndose suavemente el labio en el hall del hotel.

-¿Qué...? -el rostro de Aitana mostraba confusión, pero el catalán no le dejó terminar y juntó otra vez sus labios con los suyos tomándola de las mejillas.

Agoney rodó los ojos y siguió a su amiga.

Raoul finalmente había regresado al sitio de reunión a la hora acordada, llegando incluso antes que otros como Ricky, y aunque habían hablado por _WhatsApp_ después de su encuentro, Agoney se alegró de que todo pareciese volver a la normalidad. Sin embargo, esta vez Raoul no vino solo, sino que le acompañaba Aitana, la monísima (y bien vestidísima) novia del catalán, a quien había acercado al centro con el coche pero había querido despedirse tan bien de él.

No tardó Raoul en alejarse de la chica, en realidad iba sólo a dos metros por detrás del canario, metros que recorrió en un par de zancadas hasta él.

-Hola -saludó justo a tiempo de abrir la puerta antes que Agoney.

-Hola -respondió con la misma sonrisa que el rubio antes de pasar a dentro.

Ya estaba Mimi, con rollo de papel en mano y ceño fruncido, dando órdenes cuando el de Mongat dejó cerrarse la puerta y Mireya se acercó rápidamente, haciendo sonar sus tacones por el parqué, para darle besitos por la mejilla, que Raoul recibió con una sonrisa y rodeándole la cintura con el brazo.

Mireya quizá no fuese una persona que se dejase querer en seguida, pero sí con intensidad a la hora de hacerlo.

-Les estaba diciendo, Raoul -comenzó a explicarle Mimi-, que tenemos que ponernos la pilas ya y hacer todos los días todo lo que podamos porque nos queda mogollón. Hemos traído todos los materiales que hacen falta para empezar a preparar los decorados y, bueno, como me avisaste algo tarde -dijo recordando su conversación telefónica de la noche anterior-, todo lo que he podido traer para limpiar a fondo ¿el baño, no?, me dijiste.

-Sí, sí, es algo que siempre hacemos -como le había contando el equipo que organizaba aquellos eventos cuando empezaron con todo-. Es algo que se mancha mucho en las fiestas y que se utiliza muchísimo, por lo que es mejor que esté muy limpio antes de la fiesta. Se esteriliza cuando se termina una fiesta y también antes de preparar la siguiente.

La chica asintió repetidas veces.

-Vale. Yo había pensado en Ricky para hacer los decorados - _en qué momento hice yo Comunicación Audiovisual_ , protestó el mallorquín con las risas de Agoney de fondo, bromeando sobre estar cansado de ser siempre el que se encargase de todo aquello-, pero claro, con ayuda de más. Otros dos con él y dos...

-A los baños -concluyeron a la vez canario y catalán. Se sonrieron al mirarse a la vez.

Otro par de veces se encontraron, cada uno desde un lado del círculo formado en el suelo. Habían hecho un pequeño croquis con lo que se debía hacer en cada tarea y cómo repartirlo en días. Repartir los trabajos ya fue más complicado.

-Yo puedo limpiar si quieren -se ofreció Mireya alisándose la falda con las manos.

-Sí, claro, me niego -exclamó de pronto Mimi haciéndoles dar un respingo-. Me niego a que limpiemos siempre las mujeres.

-Pero si me da igual, _illa_ -insistió la malagueña, moviendo las manos bruscamente, consiguiendo que su coleta también diese varios saltos-. Que no es cosa de machismo, ni _na_ , que me propongo yo, me gusta hacerlo -insistió ella.

-A nadie le gusta limpiar.

Mireya no añadió nada y tanto Ricky como Raoul lo único que hicieron fue centrar su atención en Mimi. Agoney resopló.

-Nosotros nos encargamos de los baños -se señaló simultáneamente a él y a Raoul- y ustedes hacen de pinche de Ricky, ya que quieren que él lidere el cotarro, ¿bien?

A Raoul no le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de limpiar, pero ya de perdidos al río.

Agoney empujó la puerta con el codo, mirando a todas partes con los guantes de látex puestos y un cubo de plástico con agua. El catalán le seguía, ataviado con el mismo conjunto en las manos y un par de botes de fuerte olor a desinfectante y varias bayetas en su poder.

-Qué pijos son -dijo finalmente Agoney. Raoul frunció el ceño sin comprender-. Que yo lo veo muy limpio. Si estaremos todos aquí acostumbrados a ir a baretos de mala muerte -se explicó con una sonrisa y al menor se le escapó una carcajada. Se atrevió a añadir:- ¿Entonces no te da vergüenza?

Que sacase a colación aquello que se dijesen por mensajería instantánea horas antes, haciendo referencia a cómo había esperado el canario que no tuviese dificultades para mirarle tras lo ocurrido, sino que no se arrepintiese de nada y le tratase como a un igual, debería haberle dado vértigo al traer a su mente todo, pero lo cierto es que ni se inmutó.

Bueno no, pero sólo se puso colorado.

-No.

-Me alegro. Y menos mal. Porque llegas y haces lo mismo de evitarme todo el rato y es que te capo.

Raoul no se molestó en contener la sonrisa.

-No, en realidad no -el rubio se giró a mirarle y este se encogió de hombros-. Lo entendería, cada uno tiene sus tiempos. Y su forma de llevarlo. Pero no te hagas daño, ¿vale? Tú con calma.

El catalán asintió un par de veces antes de contestar.

-Gracias, Agoney -le pasó una bayeta después de mirarla con cierta desconfianza-. ¿Te importa que no hablemos mucho de esto aquí? -añadió en voz más baja- Por si acaso -señaló la puerta cerrada.

-Claro. Tranquilo. Aunque nadie aquí va a juzgarte, Raoul. Eso tenlo claro.

-No sé.

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa triste unos segundos después. Agoney se acercó y llevó la mano izquierda hasta su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente. Raoul cerró los ojos y no dijo nada. El canario tampoco quería alejarse.

Sin embargo lo hizo. Porque se acordó de la joven del flequillo y él no sería quién se metiese ahí. Agoney sabía bien lo que era que te pusiesen los cuernos, Juan le había hecho ponerse de ese lado muchas veces.

-¿Empezamos? -preguntó con una fingida sonrisa cuando volvió a ver sus pupilas.

Aunque mayormente en silencio, limpiaron con alguna pequeña conversación de por medio. Todas triviales, para conocerse mejor, evitando todo lo referente al Colectivo, la sexualidad de Raoul o los besos del día anterior.

Así, Raoul descubrió que, efectivamente, Agoney era canario, de Adeje, un pueblo de Tenerife, y bromearon con que en Las torres, su zona, no había torres. Por otro lado, Agoney conoció que, aunque el catalán podría estar ya terminando la Universidad, nunca había querido acudir, puesto que no le gustaba ni quería esa vida de estudiante, recibiendo alguna vez reproches del tipo _tú que puedes_ , ya que contaba con la posibilidad económica para estudiar que otros no tenían.

También tuvieron tiempo para algunos pequeños piques, como cuando el isleño puso la radio desde su teléfono y el catalán dio un brinco del susto al no esperarlo. Agoney estuvo al menos cinco minutos riéndose de él.

Estaba expulsando aire suavemente sobre el último espejo para borrar una mancha diminuta cuando el rubio volvió a hablar después de un buen rato de silencio.

-¿Quieres que vayamos luego a tomar algo? -se giró hacia él. Raoul sujetaba la escoba de tal manera que sus nudillos estaban blancos- Los dos solos. Todavía tengo algunas preguntas y no quiero... aquí.

Agoney sonrió, alegre por la curiosidad del menor.

-Claro.

Por la manía persecutoria de Raoul, quién no quería levantar sospecha de ningún tipo, Agoney se marchó antes que él dando un fuerte portazo a la vez que recordaba para si mismo en voz alta lo pijo que era. Pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pues entró en la cafetería que había en la calle siguiente del hotel Vázquez y permaneció en el lavabo diez minutos antes de esperar al catalán en una mesa alejada de los ventanales del local. Otros cinco minutos después, la campanilla de la puerta daba paso a Raoul.

El rubio le encontró antes de que le hiciese ninguna seña y se dejó caer en la silla frente a él.

-Mira que te haces de rogar, chiquitín -Raoul respiraba acelerado, como si hubiese llegado andando muy deprisa-, ya pensaba que me echaban por estar aquí mirando.

-Lo siento, que saliésemos juntos a lo mejor llamaba mucho la atención.

-Podría ser por lo que te pedí sobre una habitación. Aunque bueno... para Mimi esa versión no -rio suavemente. Le indicó al camarero más cercano que se acercase con un movimiento de los dedos- Por cierto, ¿lo miraste?

Pidió cada uno lo que quería tomar, Agoney sólo un refresco y Raoul una caña con un plato de calamares y es que, aunque pequeño, el canario ya estaba comprobando que era de hambre voraz.  
Durante los primeros veinte minutos, la conversación se basó totalmente en el regalo de Agoney a sus amigas. Raoul le enseñó fotos de la habitación desde la página web en su teléfono y le indicó también los precios de algunas con precios similares, aunque más elevados. Se rieron cuando lo primero que dijo el catalán fue que todas incluían el desayuno de la mañana siguiente y Agoney no pudo evitar señalar cómo no dejaba de pensar en comida.

-¿Se lo vas a regalar con Ricky? -negó con la cabeza- Pues entonces colaboro yo también.

-No -dijo tajante mientras jugaba con un sobre de azúcar que había sobre la mesa-, se lo voy a regalar yo. Porque es mi mejor amiga.

-Pero aunque no sea cara, ya dejas tu sueldo por la fiesta -le recordó Raoul, ante lo que Agoney frunció el ceño-. El hotel es de mi padre, sé las condiciones que puso.

-Bueno, pero no es asunto tuyo -reprochó el canario poniéndose a la defensiva-. Tengo unos ahorros. Además, no es como si tuviese un sueldo impresionante, por algo más un mes...

Agoney agachó la cabeza, apretando más fuerte el paquetito dulce.

-Pues por eso, ¿no? No sé cuánto cobras ni te lo voy a preguntar, pero joder si tampoco es demasiado no vas, además, a gastarte una pasta en regalarles una habitación. Si es que ya lo estás haciendo es suficiente regalo, Agoney -soltó todo de carrerilla, tan rápido que llegó a pensar que a lo mejor ni le había entendido.

Pero le había entendido, claro que sí, y le habían dado unas ganas tremendas de besarle. Se obligó a pensar con la azotea y no con la bragueta.

-Es mi mejor amiga, Raoul, ha hecho mucho por mí. Desde que llegué. Se lo merece. Está currando muchísimo por Ana, le gustará mucho, no se lo esperará. Así se las devuelvo todas.

-Pero los favores no se pagan con dinero. Si no qué, ¿te pongo un piso? Porque tú me estás ayudando un huevo.

El rubio dio un golpe en la mesa que le hizo encogerse a él mismo al creerlo más silencioso.

-Curioso que precisamente tú critiques el dinero -espetó el canario

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque lo tengo? Yo no he hecho nada para ello, Agoney. Nací ya con pasta, mi familia ha hecho mucho dinero, por el que mi padre ha currado mogollón, por cierto, yo nunca he movido un dedo. Llevo veintiún años siendo un puto inútil que no ha movido un dedo y al que se lo han dado todo hecho. ¿Crees que es fácil que tengas decidida toda tu vida desde el principio? Tengo trabajo asegurado, pero no que me vaya a hacer feliz.

Raoul calló de golpe, dándose cuenta de su propia verborrea, y desvió la vista al techo, apretando las manos hasta que le dolieron los nudillos. Notó cómo envolvían una de sus manos con otra y se relajó inmediatamente. Miró a Agoney, temiendo que se enfadase con él por que todo le pareciesen gilipolleces.

-Perdona, tiré mucho de topicazos -el canario resopló de forma exagerada. Le acarició inconscientemente y frunció el ceño-. No pensé que no resultase... sencillo.

El catalán le dio la vuelta a su mano capturada, de forma que sus dedos se rozaron. Los entrelazó.

La sonrisa de Raoul salió ladeada.

-El dinero no da la felicidad.

-Esa sí que es una frase tópica -se echaron a reír-. Perdona -insistió.

Raoul hizo una mueca que desconcertó a Agoney. _¿A este qué le pasa ahora?_

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que disculpándote te sale más el acento canario y dices _perduna_ en lugar de perdona? Con u.

Le iba a matar.

En realidad Agoney quería saber más de esa parte de Raoul que había salido a flote, de esos "problemas de ricos" que él no conocía, él, que siempre había sido clase obrera, su familia siempre había trabajado mucho, pero para otros, no cómo jefes. Le intrigaba especialmente después de ese denominarse inútil. De insistir en la preocupación de ser infeliz aunque comiese caliente. Pero tampoco quería forzarle más.

Iba a cambiar de tema, desviar la conversación, pero no le dio tiempo.

-No sé si debería salir del armario -lo soltó de golpe, a bocajarro, y Agoney vio cómo toda su atención estaba en el salero de la mesa-. ¿Tengo que hacerlo? -levantó la mirada a su ojos.

La infinita inocencia de Raoul, así como pareciese creer que existía una manual LGTB que seguir a rajatabla, llenaba a Agoney de ternura, pero también de dolor al comprobar la mentalidad del chico, ver que realmente estaba así de confuso y mal informado.

Negó tajantemente.

-No si no es lo que quieres, no es una obligación, ni te hará más feliz ni más libre. Eso son gilipolleces que nos meten en la cabeza. ¿Qué libertad te va a dar si tu entorno personal no te acepta, aunque no haya nada qué aceptar? Si va a ser peor para ti, no lo hagas -dio un gran trago a su bebida con burbujas antes de continuar- Claro que todo es mejor cuando eres tu mismo y no ocultas nada, pero si estás rodeado de personas que también te hacen feliz. Esconderse es una mierda, pero diles tú a los de Uganda que salgan del armario si les pueden condenar a pena de muerte.

Vio como Raoul tragaba saliva. Le apretó los dedos con fuerza, recordando que estaban entre los suyos.

-Lo que hay que hacer es luchar para que rompamos los armarios de una puta vez -buscó la mirada castaña del peninsular-. ¿Tú quieres hacerlo?

El rubio tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué se refería.

-No.

Agoney asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que esa era la respuesta debido al miedo con el que había preguntado si tenía que hacerlo.

-Pues no hay nada malo en ello, Raoul. Todo es cuestión de tiempo. Tómatelo -el catalán hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza. El canario soltó su mano y le dio un golpecito en la nariz con la yema del dedo índice que le hizo pestañear-. ¿Cómo vas a salir de un sitio si apenas descubriste que estás en él? -intentó bromear con una sonrisa que el contrario pronto devolvió-. Pero de verdad chiquitín, no corras, no hace falta correr, piensa sólo en ti y no te hagas daño. No tienes que llegar mañana en la cena y pedirle a tu madre que te pase la sal para después soltarle que eres bisexual. Porque, no conozco tu situación, pero imagino que no será tan fácil. No suele serlo.

-¿Cuál fue la tuya? Tu situación -aclaró después, preguntando sin estar seguro de hacerlo o no-. Porque... tú estás fuera del armario, ¿no?

Se calló sus ganas de aconsejarle no preguntar eso así como así, por si para la otra persona había sido duro, no remover el tema.

-A mí me fue bien. Bueno, en lo familiar. Yo no llegué a decir nada especial realmente. Siempre actué con bastante naturalidad -se encogió de hombros-. Mis padres me aseguraron desde pibe que tenía que ser feliz y disfrutar de mi vida. Y mi hermana... qué decir de ella, es más parte de mí que nada, la quiero con locura -pero entonces su sonrisa se ensombreció-. En el instituto ya no fue tan bien, allá en Tenerife. Algunos compañeros se metían conmigo, en el pasillo sobre todo. Y nadie hizo nunca nada -dio un golpe sobre la mesa con cada palma-. Los profesores lo llaman cosas de niños en lugar de acoso escolar y homofobia. ¡Pero no pasa nada eh, no pongas esa cara! -esbozó una sonrisa-. Además, luego vinimos acá a la península y con Mimi todo fue más fácil. Y con más compañeros. En Málaga nunca tuve problemas en el aula, más suerte, supongo.

Agoney dio un nuevo sorbo a su bebida, bajo la atenta mirada de Raoul que, con gesto serio, parecía no saber qué decir.

-Jo, Ago, muchas gracias por contármelo.

El canario no pudo evitar echarse a reír, primero casual después nerviosamente. _Qué mono es el capullo_ , pensó, _parece un niño._

-Me asusta mucho la reacción de los demás, Agoney -sus ojos estaban perdidos en sus dedos, hasta que llevó uno hasta sus labios y comenzó a mordisquearse la uña-. Es miedo y vergüenza también. ¿Cómo se dicen estas cosas? Me aterroriza mi familia, creo conocerles, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo actuarían. Y Aitana, porque es mi pareja joder, la quiero, llevamos años juntos y ahora sería como si realmente no me conociera -dejó ambas manos sobre la mesa, dándose cuenta de que el isleño podría no entenderle-. También Mireya porque... es como para ti Mimi, siempre ha estado a mi lado, en todo, no podría perderla, es de lo mejor que tengo, si se alejase de mí...

-¿Mireya? -preguntó Agoney enarcando una deja, confuso ante la posibilidad que el rubio estaba planteando.

Raoul le miró igual que él.

-Claro, porque es de lo mejor que... -comenzó a repetir, sin seguir, sólo para recordárselo, como si creyese que el otro había olvidado ya las palabras que pronunciase apenas unos segundos antes.

-¿En serio dudas que Mireya...?

-Hombre quiero pensar que no, porque también me aprecia un montón pero... -se calló. Agoney no hablaba de eso. ¿Entonces de qué hablaba?

A Raoul le faltaban piezas del puzle.

-¿De qué conocéis a Mireya?

Agoney notó cómo se le secaba la boca. ¿Realmente no sabía _nada_? Carraspeó para aclararse la voz.

-Creo que es mejor que eso te lo cuenta ella.

Raoul frunció el ceño primero, después enarcó una ceja. Intentó leer su expresión, porque realmente no entendía nada de aquel secretismo. Mireya qué era, ¿capo de la droga, ellos sus mejores clientes y Raoul no sabía nada o qué?

Pero se le olvidó todo cuando Agoney le miró de nuevo, tras mirar la pantalla de su móvil, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Nos vamos ya? Tengo que ir a trabajar -se levantó y comenzó a colocar la silla-. Aunque no cobre, ya sabes -se le escapó una risilla-. A la próxima toca café, me pirra el café, e invito yo. Que no me diste tiempo ni a sacar la cartera, capullo.

El catalán suspiró con resignación antes de imitar al otro levantándose.

-¿Café y _bayetas_ para mañana, entonces? -bromeó Raoul, con un juego de palabras en el que las galletas se sustituían por su tarea de limpiar.

Agoney no evitó una carcajada sarcástica y golpearle en el pecho al pasar junto a él hacia la puerta.

-Muy gracioso, mi niño -escuchó que le decía, a la vez que la campanilla y el leve frescor de la calle llegaban hasta él-, a ver si lo encuentras tan divertido cuando cambiemos los trapos de los grifos por las escobillas del váter.

Aunque sabía que aquel apelativo era para el canario como el mi alma de la malagueña, no puedo hacer que su cerebro no se estancase en él y casi no se enterase de lo demás.

El camino de vuelta al hotel fue muy distinto al que emprendiesen semanas antes hasta el hogar de los Vázquez en el coche del menor, esta vez no callaron un momento. Raoul se interesó por saber cuándo el tinerfeño había sabido que le gustaban los hombres, ya que había mencionado sus problemas en el instituto y le sorprendió saber que había sido tan pronto, casi aún en la preadolescencia, habiéndola pasado ya él cuando lo notó. Agoney le aseguró que era totalmente normal, así como le preguntó por su llegada a Andalucía, aunque esa historia se vio inconclusa por la llegada al aparcamiento del hotel, donde decidieron separarse.

Agoney metió las manos en los bolsillos y se recostó contra el coche del catalán con una sonrisa mientras este buscaba la llave del automóvil.

-Pues hasta aquí llegamos -murmuró con voz dulce. Raoul dio con el pequeño rectángulo de color negro-. Por aquí dejé mi _firmita_ yo -recordó juguetón señalando la carrocería, aunque el destrozo fue en el lado contrario.

El rubio rodó los ojos con un sonoro resoplido y se colocó igual que él. A Agoney se le escapó una sonrisa que se forzó a ahogar mordiéndose el labio. Pero sí se permitió pensar en cómo le gustaba el catalán tras la tarde juntos. Se colgó de lo guapo que era cuando le seguía una broma, de lo adorable cuando preguntaba dudoso y ruborizado y de lo bueno que podía ser con sus ganas de aprender y corregir.

Agoney sonrió con más ganas cuando se separó del automóvil, tras unos minutos aguantándose la mirada en silencio después de que Raoul le llamase mamón.

-Me voy -sin detener su gesto alegre ni esperar respuesta, giró sobre sus pies para poner marcha al hotel, pero el hijo de su jefe le frenó rodeando sus dedos con los propios y tirando de él.

Al soltar el aire con su giro, su aliento golpeó los labios contrarios así como sus narices se rozaron. Sus ojos se encontraron, abiertos frente a frente más cerca que nunca. Agoney repasó los diferentes colores y motas de sus iris. _¿Qué es poesía?_

La mano que no mantenía sujetos sus dedos subió hasta su mejilla y repasó la barba justo antes de inclinarse hacia él, enlazándose sus labios a la par que se cerraban sus párpados. Raoul dejó llegar la osadía que llevaba espantando el canario toda la tarde. También se había estado conteniendo.

Y, extrañamente, Agoney fue capaz de hacerlo una vez más.

Apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, tras alejarse de la cálida y suave piel de sus dedos, y le empujó suavemente, apartándole de él, pero dejándole lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus labios rozasen su mejilla, sin llegar a tocarla, cuando giró su cara.

-Para -su voz vibró en su oído y le erizó la piel más cercana-. Aitana -susurró ante la notable confusión del menor, que pareció despertar ante aquella mención, tensándose de pronto-. Tienes novia -como si no lo hubiese recordado ya; sintió como apoyaba la frente en su hombro-. Y yo sé bien lo que es que te hagan esto.

Agoney se alejó entonces de él y Raoul pudo ver cómo tenía los ojos vidriosos. Pero se quedó clavado en sus palabras y quiso que le contase esa historia. Y muchas otras.

El canario le rodeó las mejillas con sus manos y le besó en la frente.

-Nos vemos mañana -masculló Raoul en un hilo de voz, quién sentía la necesidad de decir algo.

Esperó hasta que le vio desaparecer dentro de aquel edificio de dieciséis plantas, sólo entonces se dejó caer en el asiento del conductor, donde se tapó la cara con una mano, para después apretarse el puente de la nariz con ella. Suspiró sonoramente y recostó la cabeza contra la suave tapicería.

Quería tanto a Aitana, de verdad que estaba enamorado de ella (o al menos lo había estado durante los últimos seis años), pero cada vez que estaba cerca de Agoney parecía olvidársele. La atracción que sentía hacia él había estado ahí prácticamente desde el principio, ya percibiendo su increíble físico la primera vez que le vio, haciendo renacer aquellas dudas que arrastraba desde poco más de primeros de años, pero es que con el paso del tiempo estaba empezando a intensificarse. Le había visto trabajar duro para la felicidad de Mimi; reírse con Ricky de cualquier tontería; preocuparse por él. Bailando como un loco en la discoteca después de haber contando en la cena, más irritado que un gremlin mojado, cómo un hombre había dicho en la consulta veterinaria que le cortaba el rabo a los cachorros de su perra porque esa raza eran muy feos con él.

Y ya no sólo le atraía su cara o los centímetros de piel que podían llegar a verse si el canario movía de determinada forma un brazo, descolocando su camiseta, sino lo buena persona que era, haciéndole querer serlo también.

Raoul abrió la puerta del vehículo de nuevo y salió fuera, dispuesto a entrar en el restaurante y, tras escuchar a Agoney cantar, hablar con él cuando terminase, para pedirle disculpas por lo que acababa de pasar, no sintiéndose cómodo con lo ocurrido. Le preguntaría también si podían hablar, aunque fuese en otro momento. Quiso darse de cabezazos contra el capó del coche.

La ráfaga de aire fresco que le golpeó en la cara al entrar en el hall del hotel hizo que sus hombros se destensasen, así como sus pensamientos de despejasen, ya que ahora todos se habían centrado en lo mismo: Aitana. Debería hablar con ella. ¿Pero qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba enamorado de ella pero cuando no estaba delante se moría por besar a otrO?

Una voz, siempre agradable, le llamó:

-Vázquez.

Thalía le miraba con una sonrisa desde el otro lado del mostrador cuando levantó los ojos de los finos azulejos. Se acercó a ella esbozando una también.

Se saludaron con un par de besos en las mejillas, siempre cariñosos entre ellos.

-Pasa por aquí si quieres -sugirió señalándole por donde llegar hasta ella para hacerse compañía.

-¿Hoy estás de noche? -preguntó haciendo lo que la chica le había dicho. Esta asintió suavemente.

-Sí, hoy me toca. Y mañana y pasado también -terminó de teclear en el ordenador y cogió uno de los sobrecitos de colores que tenía en el cuenco junto a ella-. ¿Un caramelo?

A Raoul se le escapó una enorme sonrisa sincera, como siempre que la tenía cerca.  
Se negó al dulce pero movió el taburete vacío al otro lado del mostrador de recepción.

-Pues me lo como yo -ambos se echaron a reír mientras la castaña abría el papel y sacaba el caramelo circular-. En realidad me gusta estar aquí -confesó jugando con el envoltorio-, esto está muy tranquilo por la noche, puedo leer tranquilamente, por ejemplo -se giró hacia él-. Sólo a veces me siento un poco sola -rio-. Me gusta el contacto con la gente, sobre todo cuando están felices ante sus vacaciones.

Raoul se quedó mirando a Thalía durante unos instantes, y ella a él, antes de sonreír.

-Qué mona eres -volvieron a reír y ella le acarició el pelo con cariño.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono de recepción, haciendo que cesase las caricias y Raoul se reclinase sobre sus brazos en el mueble. Thalía respondió a la llamada.

Ante aquella situación en la que ya no conversaba con la joven, los pensamientos de Raoul volvieron al camino anterior, regresando a Agoney y Aitana, Aitana y Agoney. Toda la tarde con el canario pasó por su mente. Ojalá pudiese dejarse aconsejar, hablarlo con alguien más que Agoney.

Ojalá pudiese contar con Mireya. Mireya, la que lo sabía todo de él, a la que le podía confiar todo, que a veces era amiga, hermana y madre a la vez. No quería perderla, no podía perderla. La malagueña sabía tanto sobre Raoul, que este temía decepcionarla ahora. Ser otro para ella, de una forma que no conocía después de toda la vida a su lado. Le juzgaría. Y a Raoul le daba pánico que pudiesen juzgarle.

Su mirada viajó a Thalía, que dejó el teléfono sobre el caro mueble de madera segundo después.

Al catalán se le aceleró el corazón y una extraña mezcla de valentía y nerviosismo se apoderó de él. Pero era ahora o nunca.

-Thalía.

-Dime, cariño -respondió sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, donde tecleaba un mensaje de acuerdo a la llamada recibida.

Raoul tragó saliva, una vez, dos, tres. Contó hasta cinco siete veces. Otro par de ellas hasta diez.

-¿Hmm? -insistió la recepcionista, todavía sin mirarle.

-Soy bisexual.

Su voz fue un murmullo bajo y tembloroso, tanto que creyó que Thalía ni siquiera le debía haber oído. Pero entonces dejó de teclear, aunque no se movió.

-Y, y, eres a la primera persona que se lo cuento pero tenía que decírselo a alguien -explicó el rubio, esta vez más alto, con la mejillas ruborizadas. Sin embargo, volvió a bajar el volumen-. Me gustan las chicas pero también los chicos y sabía que tú no me ibas a juzgar, porque casi ni te conozco, pero tú eres buena con todo el mundo. Y Mireya es mi mejor amiga, pero...

-Raoul tranquilízate -pidió Thalía en un murmullo, tomándole de los antebrazos, otorgando un poco de calma a la diarrea verbal que comenzaba a salir del catalán, quién además hablaba cada vez más deprisa-, si ya casi no te estoy entendiendo -rio con dulzura, acariciándole sobre las mangas de la camisa antes de abrazarle-. Gracias por contármelo, Raoul.

El chico rodeó su espalda con los brazos y se permitió respirar, profiriendo un gran resoplido.

-¿Te encuentras mejor ahora? -preguntó suavemente y supo que lo decía por habérselo contado, no por su abrazo.

-Sí -admitió antes de abrazarla más fuerte y dejar salir un sollozo.

-Oh, Raoul... -le acarició el nacimiento del cabello, pero él se separó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos.

-No, más llorar no -sorbió por la nariz y miró a su alrededor, casi habiendo olvidando dónde se encontraban. Resopló con ganas, notando cómo su pecho se vaciaba de aire-. Dios.

Escuchó a Thalía reír. La chica se alejó un poco de él y se acercó a su bolso, de dónde sacó una caja con gominolas, colocadas en forma de círculo y unidas por pequeñas varillas de colores. Se la puso delante.

-Esta vez no acepto un no por respuesta.

Ambos rieron y comieron gominolas tranquilamente durante un rato, hablando de los pocos momentos que recordaban juntos, aunque fuesen bonitos.

Cuando apenas quedaban dulces y también habían bebido ya un par de vasos de agua cada uno, Thalía le cogió la mano y se la acarició suavemente.

-¿Pero estás bien? No hace falta que te diga que no es nada malo, ¿verdad? -le miraba con cierta preocupación mientras Raoul notaba sus dedos en sus nudillos. Negó con la cabeza y sintió que Agoney estaría muy orgulloso de él.

-Sólo... joder, necesitaba... tenía que soltarlo, ¿entiendes? -la castaña asintió, con una sonrisa de comprensión- Y no sé, nos llevamos bien pero, como casi no nos conocemos, ¿por qué no hablamos más?

Thalía rió ante lo serio que lo había preguntando Raoul, como si realmente fuese algo que le intrigase.

-Bueno, sólo soy una trabajadora, la gente se suele olvidar de mí -admitió sin perder la sonrisa, cosa que hizo Raoul.

Le dolió pensar que quizá tenía razón.

-Yo al menos estoy de cara al público -dijo señalando hacia el frente: estaba nada más entrar por la puerta y debían hablar con ella-, a mí me dan las gracias y los buenos días, aprecian mi sonrisa y buen humor. El pobre Juan Antonio sí que es el gran olvidado de todos nosotros. ¡Y si no fuese por él no disfrutarían de un montón de comida riquísima! Pero como nadie le ve... -se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa triste.

Raoul se sintió fatal cuando se dio cuenta de que él ni si quiera sabía de quién le estaba hablando, aunque estaba claro que aquel gran edificio de dieciséis plantas no ser lo mismo sin él. Se apuntó mentalmente el ir un día a la cocina y agradecerle en persona su trabajo.

-Lo siento muchísimo Thalía, si alguna vez te has sentido mal por mi culpa... -pero no le dejó terminar, negando con la cabeza con su misma sonrisa sincera de siempre.

-No te preocupes, Raoul.

Se abrazaron de nuevo y el rubio volvió a asegurarse de hacerle saber todo el bien que hacía, tanto a él en ese momento, como siendo buena en su trabajo, siempre entregándose al máximo.

-Por cierto... ¿a qué habías venido al hotel? -se interesó Thalía cuando se separaron.

Él sólo le quitó importancia con la mano, diciéndose que ya hablaría con Agoney, que ya no le quedaban fuerzas, emocionalmente, después de lo intenso que había sido el día. Por ello, conversó de nuevo un rato largo con Thalía, intercambiaron sus teléfonos con intención de continuar en contacto y poder tener una relación más estrecha, y se fue de allí, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su coche para volver a casa.

Cuando se hubo sentado de nuevo frente al volante, cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una gran sonrisa, mezclada con una risa. Se sentía bien.

Antes de arrancar el motor, notó cómo le vibraba el móvil en el bolsillo. Lo desbloqueó y vio que era un whatsapp de Thalía. Sonrió antes incluso de llegar a abrirlo.

_Te acabas de ir y ya te echo de menos por aquí :c_

Se echó a reír con su mensaje, pero se calló despacio cuando al salir de la conversación vio cerca el contacto de Agoney. Hablaría con él al día siguiente, pero no quería marcharse con las manos vacías ahora que su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad.

_Ago lo siento, lo de hace un rato , no sé qué me pasa contigo. me gustaría que hablásemos mañana. En realidad lo necesito, porque estoy muy perdido. Perdona (con u)_

Y lo envió.

Esperaba que no se tomase lo último como una ofensa, sino como la broma que buscaba ser. Pero no era lo único que le hacía dudar.

Presionó el mensaje y miró dos de los iconos que salían: el que le daba la opción de borrarlo y el que hacía que simplemente dejase de seleccionarlo. Finalmente, y tras un largo suspiro, pulsó el que consideró más adecuado.


	12. Recuerdos fotográficos

La suave caricia que Álvaro le dejó en el hombro, de repente, mientras veían un programa de entrenamiento tirando a malo en la televisión, le hizo levantar la mirada hacia él, que la rodeaba con un brazo y ya le regalaba una sonrisa. Mireya se la devolvió y se acurrucó un poco más contra él.  
  
Se conocían de toda la vida, gracias a Raoul y la amistad nacida entre ambos, aunque no había sido hasta dos años atrás que comenzase su relación. Y gran parte de culpa la había tenido el rubio ya mencionado, puesto que había metido a Álvaro en más de una conversión cuando no tocaba sólo para hablarle de él. Igual que los primeros pasos de acercamiento tomados por el hermano mayor (eternamente colgado de Mireya), habían precisado de su ayuda: que sí ha estado en _nosédónde_ y se acordó de ti cuando vio esto; que si le podrías dar consejo para ayudar a una amiga; que si te sienta genial ese peinado; que si te apetece ir a tomar algo y hablar un rato.  
  
Y después llegó el descubrimiento del año: las cintas. Mireya adoraba las cintas viejas. Tenía en su cuarto una cadena de música de hacía décadas sólo para ponerlas. Álvaro aprendió a grabarlas para poder dejárselas el uno al otro, fingiendo que las tenía por casa porque eran de sus padres de jóvenes, como las de la chica. También hizo varias cintas para ella, con canciones que sabía que le encantaban.  
  
A nadie extrañó que finalmente se declarase mediante uno de aquellos objetos: a mitad de la cara b, entre una canción de Alejandro Sanz y otra de Malú, intercaló una pista de audio confesándole que llevaba años gustándole, pero que ya podía decir que estaba enamorado de ella.  
  
Le dolió decirle que sí no sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.  
  
Cómodos y relajados ante la compañía contraria, apenas se movieron al escuchar la puerta de entrada abrirse, ya que estaban demasiado amodorrados en el sofá. Fue Mireya la primera en girarse hacia el pasillo, conocedora ya de esa forma de caminar, identificando al dueño de los pasos: Raoul no tardó en plantarse allí.  
  
Se sonrieron de forma breve y la malagueña notó cómo las mejillas del rubio se coloreaban suavemente y desviaba la mirada. No quiso darle importancia, pero lo hizo.  
  
-Qué tarde llegas -preguntó extrañado Álvaro, dejando salir su lado más protector-. ¿Dónde has estado? Hace rato que te esperaba ya por aquí. Cenamos sin ti.  
  
Raoul sólo se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Me entretuve, nada más -hizo un movimiento con la mano que indicaba que no era nada-. Me encontraré con un compañero de clase. ¿Estáis solos?  
  
-Que va, el papa anda por ahí, viendo la tele en el dormitorio creo. Mamá si ha salido, con sus amigas a cenar. Y nosotros pues aquí -sonrió a su novia de la forma más dulce posible-, pasando el rato. Como tengo ahora un par de días libres…  
  
Álvaro había sido muy diferente a Raoul en cuanto a lo académico. Al mayor de los hermanos se le daba todo muy bien, era un alumno brillante y quiso continuar estudiando. Se graduó en Economía y, como era bueno, pronto comenzó a trabajar como contable para una empresa dedicada a la producción de materiales deportivos allí en Málaga. Ya tenía así decidido su futuro, el que había querido, lo que llevaría a que, como Álvaro se había buscado otro camino gracias a sus estudios, fuese Raoul, el hijo sin vida definida ni formación más allá del título de Bachiller, el futuro heredero del hotel familiar cuando su padre considerase adecuado retirarse.  
  
Mireya reprochó mentalmente a su pareja que mencionase su trabajo. Sabía bien el miedo de Raoul ante lo que le deparaba la vida en cuanto a lo laboral, sabiendo que mucho tenía que cagarla como para que no le fuese bien con el hotel, puesto que ya estaba bien posicionado (varios años ya cargando a sus espaldas el título del mejor de Málaga) y prácticamente todo hecho. A diferencia que su padre de joven, no tendría que empezar desde abajo, sería directamente el jefe, sólo tendría que dirigir. Pero a Raoul le atemorizaba no sentirse realizado con ello, sentirse un inútil toda su vida. No creía poder ser feliz sintiéndose así. Sólo el hijo de.  
  
-Guay… -fue todo lo que dijo Raoul, notablemente incómodo. Además, Mireya notó que no tenía demasiadas ganas de estar ahí- Me voy a ir a la cama ya, estoy bastante cansado. Os dejo.  
  
Se acercó y dejó un beso en la mejilla de cada uno, siendo ambos correspondidos rápidamente  (el de la chica más sonoro).  
  
Mireya devolvió la atención a la pantalla, donde la presentadora apenas era un objeto que lucir modelito. Le hizo acordarse de Mimi y Agoney, parecían haber sido siempre así. De espontáneos, de naturales, de reivindicativos.  
  
En esos pensamientos estaba cuando notó que el semiabrazo de Álvaro había aflojado su fuerza. Le miró de reojo y comprobó cómo continuaba mirando hacia el pasillo. La malagueña se dio la vuelta para mirarle, entonces se escuchó una puerta en la planta de arriba cerrándose y el hermano del dueño de aquella habitación se recolocó en el sofá quedando de frente a su novia.  
  
-Le paso algo -estaba serio. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación-. ¿Tú sabes algo? Lleva un tiempo muy raro.

Y Mireya sintió su corazón encogerse al responder de forma totalmente sincera.

-No lo sé -desvió la mirada hacia sus pies, cubiertos con unos calcetines blancos con topitos rosas y en regazo de Álvaro, quién se dedicaba a acariciarlos con la mano que no reposaba sobre su hombro. Se le escapó un sonrisa, aunque duró poco al volver a Raoul-, también lo he notado, pero no me ha dicho nada. Te lo juro.

-Es que aquí atrás hubo algunos días que le vio también muy despistado, pero bueno, supuse que sería por lo del hotel -comenzó a enredador sus dedos en su cabello casi sin darse cuenta-. Ya sabes que al empezar el año formalizó mi padre los papeles para que en futuro quedase el negocio a su nombre -Mireya asintió, notando un nudo en la garganta-, pero se le pasó, así, no sé -se encogió de hombros-, pero es que últimamente no entiendo nada. Bueno, hasta ayer no salía casi ni de su cuarto. Que cuando llegué de estar contigo casi me da un chungo al verle en la cocina, pero digo, este de dónde se ha caído.

La rubia rió sin poder contenerse y a él se le escapó una sonrisa. Una nueva caricia sobre su  pie le hizo dar un respingo y mirarle amenazante. Álvaro empezó a reír a carcajadas.

_No me lo merezco._

-Si te comenta algo dímelo por favor -no dejó que Mireya llegase a reprocharle-, sólo para que no me preocupe, Mireya. Lo importante, si es grave. No sé, es mi hermano pequeño, me preocupa. No hace falta que me cuentes todo lo que te confíe sólo… si es importante.

Mireya le acarició la mejilla.

-Seguro que no es nada -quiso asegurarle-, ya verás cómo se le pasa. O nos lo cuenta. Tú, tranquilo.

Se arrimó a él y le dio un beso en mejilla. Álvaro se giró y buscó sus labios. Ambos jóvenes se acercaron más al cuerpo contrario y, mientras que ella mantuvo sus dedos en su cara, sin moverlos, él paseó los de una mano por su cabello rubio y los de la otra por su muslo descubierto por la falda.

-¿Te apetece que nos vayamos unos días tú y yo por ahí? -sugirió el catalán a centímetros de su boca, ahora húmeda pero de carmín intacto, rozando su nariz con la ajena- Estoy de vacaciones y a lo mejor a tus padres no les importa que les dejes solos en el bar sólo unos días, ¿no?   
  
-Mmm, no les gusta demasiado no tenerme por allí  -bromeó riendo. En realidad era su familia la que a veces animaba a la joven a salir. Les ayudaba muchísimo-. Además ahora estamos con lo de la fiesta… -Álvaro asintió, dándole a entender que sabía de lo que hablaba, que no requería más explicación- ¿y si las dejamos para más adelante? Sueles tener varios días de descanso, ¿no?  
  
Álvaro volvió a asentir, sin dejar de acariciarle el cuello con la punta de los dedos.  
  
-Tengo unas ganas de que llegue ya la fiesta esa -confesó con una gran sonrisa-. Te estás implicando tanto que casi no te veo el pelo, guapa –le revolvió dicha zona, haciendo que se ganase una cara de reproche-. Eres tan trabajadora siempre... me asusta pensar que no se aprecie eso.  
  
Se ganó un beso en los labios por parte de la rubia.  
  
-No te preocupes –le cogió la mano y se la apretó-, yo soy feliz así. Me hacer sentir cómoda ayudar. Y en esta ocasión estoy hasta invitada a la fiesta así que –se encogió de hombros-. También la disfruto.  
  
-¿Son muy amigos tuyos? Nunca te había oído hablar de ellos –se interesó el mayor recolocándose en su mullido asiento, hasta finalmente tumbarse y apoyarse en el regazo de su novia.

Mireya le quitó importancia con la mano.  
  
-Amigos de amigos, ya sabes -empezó tocarle suavemente la cara-. Pero como metí a tu hermano en el lío, pues colabora. Si no vaya marrón le dejo –se le escapó una risa al chico y ella sonrió. Se preguntó si se reía por imaginar a Raoul sólo ante aquello (como un enanito gruñón), por su forma de decirlo o simples cosquillas sobre su piel-. No deja de hacerme favores. No sé qué haría sin él.  
  
-Curioso... porque él dice lo mismo de ti –la miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

Se mantuvieron las miradas hasta que Álvaro, el primero en rendirse, se incorporó y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se puso en pie y comenzó a recoger los restos de haber cenado viendo la tele que reposaban sobre la mesa, sin darle la opción de hacerlo a su novia. Esta se abrazó así misma mientras lo hacía, intentado recuperar el calorcito que antes le daba el mayor de los Vázquez.  
  
La malagueña se quitó los calcetines cuando vio al catalán recoger el último cubierto y los guardó dentro de las zapatillas de andar por casa que tenía cuando pasaba los ratos en aquella casa. Se estiró para coger sus tacones.  
  
-Creo que ya es hora de que me marche, niño -ajustó la tira del zapato-, ya es tarde y –se le escapó un bostezo que no la dejó terminar; se echó a reír nerviosamente-. Coño, ya no sé qué iba a decir.  
  
Álvaro negó con la cabeza divertido. _Vaya cuadro, reina_ parecía estar pensando.  
  
-Puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres –le ofreció. Sí, a dormir, pillo, pensó Mireya riéndose en voz alta de su propio pensamiento-. Que tus padres no son como los de Aitana –se le escapó una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-Oye –le reprochó, aunque estaba sonriendo igual-, que no veas tú como un día tengan un susto que risas. Te quedas sin hermano y yo sin amigo -Álvaro no aguantó más la risa-. Bueno si es que en verdad sólo con que les pillen un día solos ya les podemos dar por muertos –su sonrisa ya llegaba hasta sus ojos.  
  
La familia de la del flequillo siempre había sido especialmente tradicional. Si bien ya llevaban juntos seis años, su padre parecía no terminar de tragar a Raoul aún. Y no por nada, claro: por robarle a su niña, gran argumento de peso.   
  
Además, Aitana seguía teniendo un toque de queda relativamente temprano (especialmente si sabían que estaba con él), cosa que siempre hacía reír a Mireya, _como si no pudiesen follar de día los chavales_. Cada vez que Raoul salía pitando porque Aitana le mandaba un mensaje diciendo que estaba sola en casa su amiga se meaba de la risa.  
  
-Declinaré la invitación por hoy -finalizó Mireya poniéndose su rebeca por encima de los hombros.  
  
-¿Te llevo? Me siento más tranquilo que esperando que me envíes un whatsapp para decirme que has llegado bien.  
  
La malagueña le sonrió con dulzura antes de besarle en los labios. Sabía cómo se sentía, le pasaba lo misma con sus amigas cuando sus calles para volver a casa eran distintas.  
  
-Vamos.   


  
Nuevos besos cuando Álvaro aparcó en doble fila frente al piso de la rubia, a quién acariciaba la mejilla mientras esta repartía caricias con sus labios por su cara.   
  
-Hasta mañana, futbolista -bromeó ella como siempre haciendo relación a su gran afición por el deporte rey.  
  
-Hasta mañana, cariño.  
  
Posiblemente los Vázquez fuesen lo mejor que le había pasado después de quererse así misma.  
  
Su relación con Álvaro podría ser de lo más sana y bonita si ambos se quisieran con la misma intensidad, pues se trataban con tanto cariño y respeto el uno al otro que era imposible no sentirse cómoda cuando estaban juntos. Ambos buscaban la felicidad del otro sin olvidar la propia y eso era tan bonito. O por lo menos así lo veía Mireya.  
  
Por eso nada más recabar en su habitación y terminar de ponerse su pijama favorito, el gordito morado, se sentó sobre la cama con el álbum de fotos en el que se encontraban muchos recuerdos bonitos que había tenido la suerte de haber inmortalizado.  
  
-Madre mía, Raoul, qué cuadro -no puedo evitar decir en voz alta, riéndose con fuerza.  
  
Entre sus dedos, en tamaño bolsillo, podía ver su rostro y el del catalán  poniendo morritos ante la cámara del fotomatón que había junto al cine al que iban un par de miércoles al mes cuando tenían dieciséis años. De aquellos tiempos era la instantánea.  
  
Casi podía recordar el sabor del helado de frutas del bosque y yogur que pidieron ambos al salir de aquel pequeño cubículo. Y cómo Raoul se pringó la nariz con él sin querer y, ante las burlas de su amiga, hundió un dedo en una de las bolas y se lo restregó por la mejilla, manchándola también.  
  
La Mireya actual se acarició la zona manchada con añoranza, escuchando la risa risueña del Raoul adolescente resonando en sus tímpanos.  
  
La dejó donde estaba, prácticamente al final del libreto, y se detuvo a observar la que tenía al lado: una de su primera cita con Álvaro. Fueron a cenar a un restaurante italiano tiradísimo de precio (porque Mireya se negaba a dejarse invitar) y después a dar unas vueltas por el parque hasta que terminaron sentados cada uno en un columpio hablando de cualquier cosa. El _selfie_ tomado por el catalán reflejaba lo alegres que estaban. La malagueña todavía tenía la blusa rosa con motas amarillas que llevaba ese día.  
  
Entonces pasó la página y su sonrisa se borró.  
  
Aquella sonrisa que conocía tan bien la miraba desde el papel y, como hubiese sido en un tiempo pasado, parecía estar dedicada a ella. Ella que también aparecía en la foto, riendo a carcajadas con el cabello liso en un semirecogido y un vestido rosa que, aquella tarde, calificaron de digno sucesor de una línea de _Barbie_. Tampoco duró demasiado puesto.  
  
Con total claridad, recordaba aquella prenda resbalando por sus muslos dejando ver su lencería de encaje blanco (liguero incluido), la manos entorno a su cadera, el sonido de la cremallera al bajar. El comentario en referencia a sus pechos le hizo morderse el labio exactamente igual que hacía ahora y es que si había elegido ese conjunto para aquel día era por lo bonito que le quedaba el sujetador. Para sentirse guapa en ese primer contacto.  
  
Pero había pasado demasiado tiempo de eso, aunque lo echase de menos.  
  
Mireya pestañeó varias veces para ahuyentar cualquier rastro lacrimógeno que pudiese acumularse en sus ojos y cerró el álbum. De un salto se levantó de la cama y colocó aquellos recuerdos en su sitio en la estantería.   


  
  
-¿Entonces toca _Mamma Mia_ o _Dirty Darcing_? -preguntó a voces Ana entrando en el cuarto que hiciese las veces de trastero, dirigiéndose a Mimi que preparaba el _DVD_ en el salón, ya que era mejor con ese tipo de aparatos que su novia- Porque es noche de musicales pero ya sabes que detesto _La la land_ -se apoyó con fuerza en la estantería y se puso de puntillas-. ¿Dónde guardamos la caja de las películas la última vez, amor? ¿Seguro que no está allá? -retiró un pequeño joyero para tantear al fondo de la balda- Oh, mierda -hizo un sonido de desagrado.  
  
El mover aquel bonito contenedor de bisutería vino acompañado de el estruendo de un trozo de plástico al romperse al caer desde las alturas. Un cinta de cassette.   
  
La canaria cogió el objeto mientras miraba de reojo a sus espaldas, controlando la puerta. Se había roto parte de la caja que contenía la cinta, desprendiéndose un trozo. Ana, con cuidado de no cortarse, abrió la caja con cierto temor a lo que pudiese encontrar dentro, ya que el papel en el que estaban escritas las canciones que el dispositivo reprodujese era visible a través del plástico, señal de que estaba al revés.  
  
Sacó la cinta y por poco se le cae de nuevo, al no necesitar si quiera el papel para verlo. Era una foto. Notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta ante la felicidad de la joven que llevase aquel vestido rosa, quién no estaba sola.  
  
-¿Pero por qué tardas tanto?  
  
Casi vuelve a perder el control sobre la cinta, esta vez por el fuerte respingo que la azotó al verse descubierta por la rubia.  
  
Mimi frunció el ceño, viendo desde el umbral de la puerta la foto.  
  
-Nada, se cayó mientras buscaba la peli -quiso quitarle importancia devolviendo la cinta de cassette a la estantería con rapidez y pasando por su lado con rapidez con intención de ir al salón-. Seguro que están en cajón bajo la televisión. ¿Y si mejor le doy otra oportunidad a _La la land_? Que a ustedes les encantó, ¿no?  
  
Pero la granadina ya no escuchaba a quien fuese su actual pareja hablando desde el pasillo, porque estaba mirando hacia el lugar donde Ana había puesto la pequeña, y ahora rota, caja de plástico. Se acercó a la estantería y cogió la cinta. Sin ningún cuidado abrió la caja y sacó la foto.  
  
Pronto aquella instantánea eran sólo trocitos, cada vez más pequeños entre los dedos de Mimi que, en cuanto se hubo deshecho de la fotografía, regresó con su novia, a la que besó con fuerza y una pasión que descolocó a la canaria, quién ya daba cuenta de las palomitas. Quiso autoconvencerse de lo felices que eran y el bien que se hacían.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOLA! Bueno este alto sólo es para decir que el domingo es mi cumpleaños. Y también dejar constancia que este capítulo realmente no es corto, tiene la extensión habitual de mi fic, simplemente los dos anteriores fueron bastante largos, especialmente el último. El próximo muy posiblemente vuelva a quedar más largo. Y ya que seguís con la intriga de qué hizo Raoul con el mensaje enviado a Ago hasta la semana que viene... ¿cuál es vuestra teoría sobre eso: lo borra o lo mantiene?


	13. La dulce confusión

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡SORPRESA! Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo actualizar un día sin que tocase, como regalito para vosotrxs, y qué mejor que justo hoy para celebrar mi cumpleaños. No sabéis la paliza que me he metido a escribir, prácticamente todo el capítulo del tirón JAJAJAJAJA
> 
> Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo y el cariño que me dais siempre y a todxs lxs que ya me habéis mandado felicitaciones. Sois un amor.
> 
> También decir (que lo olvidé en el capítulo anterior) que he empezado un nuevo fic, sin día fijo de actualización, Luna de ajo, un fake dating con vampiros y licántropos. Por si os interesa (algunxs ya le habéis echado un ojito)
> 
> ¡A disfrutar del capítulo!

Agoney llegaba tarde. Porque no iba a ser él quién rompiese las costumbres no escritas.

  
-El día que aparezcas antes que nadie… -le reprochó Mimi negando con la cabeza, aunque se acercó a darle un achuchón.  
  
La noche anterior había acabado tan reventado que ni siquiera se había parado a comerse la cabeza por culpa del catalán y el beso que este le había dado. Ni siquiera se molestó en poner el móvil en silencio antes de meterse en la cama, es que ni lo miró. Ya podía haberse caído el cielo que ni se habría enterado, como en _Chicken Little_ , una película de un pollito muy mono. Como Raoul.  
  
Le hubiese encantado seguirle el beso, joder se había pasado la tarde con las ganas de hacerlo, pero no podía. Si Raoul no miraba por Aitana lo haría él. Era una cuestión de principios. No, de hacer lo correcto.  
  
Por eso intentaría hacer como si nada con él, hablando de ello si era necesario, aunque le llevasen los demonios. Pero tampoco es como si el otro se encontrase mejor que él.  
  
Raoul estaba a punto de morirse.  
  
Vale, no. Igual se estaba pasando de dramática.  
  
Pero se había refugiado en el baño, y había dejado todos los productos y utensilios preparados, para no cruzarse con los ojos del canario delante de los demás. No quería tener que retener según qué sentimientos en función de la mirada que le echase. Además, no había respondido a su mensaje. Ni siquiera lo había leído, ya que no salía el doble _check azul_ y sabía que lo tenía activado. Le ponía casi más nervioso tener que hablar sin que lo hubiese visto aún a hacer frente a dialogar sobre aquello desde cero.  
  
Al final había mantenido el mensaje ya que, aunque lo borrase, Agoney iba a recibir el aviso de que le había hablado y no quería correr el riesgo de que el canario se preguntase que diantres le había dicho, temiendo que pudiese enfadarse (si no lo estaba ya).  
  
Por eso casi le da un infarto cuando comenzó a abrirse la puerta. Se lanzó sobre la escoba y, con fingido ahínco, la pasó por debajo del largo lavabo.  
  
-Hola -le saludó Agoney en su habitual tono bajo.  
  
-Hola -le devolvió a la vez que levantó la vista del suelo. Se encontraron una vez, justo antes de que Agoney mirase la pantalla de su móvil, pero no huyendo de él, iba a hacerlo de todas formas. Raoul esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y regresó a la tarea que ya no sólo hacía creer que realizaba.  
  
-Vaya, no vi… -escuchó a su voz murmurar y, sólo con mirar de reojo, ya sabía de que hablaba: su whatsapp.  
  
Apretó el mango tan fuerte que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos y comenzaron a dolerle los dedos.  
  
El sonido del móvil al bloquearse inundó el cuarto antes de la voz del mayor.  
  
-Raoul -comenzó diciendo su nombre casi en un suspiro, asumiendo que había llegado el momento de tener esa conversación.  
  
-No, espera -le cortó apresurado, girándose hacia él soltando el cepillo, que golpeó con el lavabo, rebotó y se estrelló contra el suelo haciendo sonar con fuerza los azulejos-. Déjame hablar -Agoney le miraba directamente a la cara, igual que estaba haciendo él, provocando que se le ruborizasen las mejillas. Tomó aire-. Lo siento. Mucho. Tienes razón, no debería estar pasando esto, yo… estoy con Aitana, la quiero, no debería besarte cuando me dé la gana -dijo lo último más bajo, por vergüenza y por volver a temer que alguno fuera les oyese. Agachó la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.  
  
Agoney resopló y le vio pasarse una mano por el rostro con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-Oye, deberías hablar con Aitana -le recomendó con resignación-, es tu pareja y, en fin, la estás engañando.  
  
Raoul dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se apoyó en la pared. Agoney se acercó y abrió uno de los grifos, poniendo un cubo debajo para llenarlo, asintió cuando el rubio le miró: les hacía falta el agua, pero era una excusa para asegurarse de que no se escuchaba fuera lo que decía, amortiguándolo el sonido del agua corriendo.  
  
-No sé qué me pasa contigo -confesó en un susurro lo más bajo posible, repitiendo lo que ya le dijese en el mensaje. Levantó sus ojos hasta los contrarios-. Quiero a Aitana, pero… -el catalán se puso rojo y el canario se mordió el labio con las manos en los bolsillos, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, dejando en el aire lo que ambos sabían que quería decir. Suspiró otra vez- pero no puedo echar por tierra nuestra relación sin saber a dónde lleva esto porque… porque no sé ni qué es.  
  
-No deberías hacerlo -opinó Agoney, haciendo referencia a lo dicho sobre su relación con la del flequillo-. Tú me gustas. Pero casi no nos conocemos. Puede que esto se pase en un par de días, pasa mucho, posiblemente se nos olvide y ya -paró al darse cuenta de cómo había hablado con carrerilla, quizá por saber que la conversación se acababa igual que el cubo se llenaba-. No puedes jugarte tu relación por lo que puede ser una tontería.  
  
-Sí -le dio la razón Raoul, asintiendo con la cabeza para hacer más hincapié en sus palabras, no sabía si para el contrario, para sí mismo o para acabar de creérselo del todo.  
  
El cubo comenzó a desbordarse y Raoul se lanzó a apagar el grifo y Agoney a sofocar las fugas que habían ido a parar al suelo con el trapo más cercano.  
  
Una vez arreglado el estropicio, el menor le dio un toque con el pie en la pierna desde arriba. Este se giró hacia él.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -dijo, casi gesticulando solamente, por si iba a continuar la conversación anterior.  
  
-¿Sigue en pie lo del café de después? -pregunto dudoso, con timidez.  
  
Agoney simplemente sonrió. Y Raoul sonrió con él.   
  
  
  


  
  
Terminaron de limpiar el baño por completo un par de horas después, tanto el de hombres como el de mujeres, en el que dejaron un par de cestillos con compresas y tampones, hasta que Agoney recordó que no conocía a todos los invitados a la fiesta y podía ser que algún amigo de Ana también necesitase aquellos productos (aka los trans existen), por lo que pusieron también en el de hombres y Agoney aprovechó para hablar al catalán sobre la disforia de género  (que Raoul terminó de comprender tras explicarlo varias veces).  
  
Se buscaron con la mirada en cuanto al salir y decir que ya habían terminado, Ricky decretó que entonces les ayudarían a ellos con lo que quedaba de los decorados, que requerían todavía un poco más de tiempo, sabiendo los dos que habían perdido ese rato de trabajar a solas, en un cómodo silencio como aquel día o con conversaciones banales como el anterior.  
  
-¿Os apetece que salgamos juntos a cenar y de fiesta por ahí, como la otra vez? -sugirió Ricky, con un lápiz tras la oreja derecha y enrollado un rollo largo de papel- Hoy es la noche que libras, ¿no? -le preguntó a Agoney señalándole con la cabeza, ante lo que el canario asintió.  
  
-Pues a mí no me apetece mucho lo de cenar, la verdad -confesó Mimi, quién llevaba toda la tarde ligeramente más callada de lo habitual.  
  
-Bueno, pues sólo de fiesta -el mallorquín puso los ojos en blanco-. Yo voy a salir sí o sí, que Kibo ya me dijo que estaría por la discoteca de siempre.  
  
Mireya, tras un comentario jocoso ante la mención del otro chico (y es que, pese a todo, había entablado buenas migas con Ricky), terminó de limpiar su pincel antes de intervenir en la idea:  
  
-Por mí bien el plan, ¿pero podría venirse Álvaro? -sonrió a Raoul- Mi novio.  
  
-Y mi hermano.  
  
-¿Sales con su hermano? -preguntó Agoney con una mezcla de sonrisa y mueca, más de lo que podían decir sus amigos- Amiga y cuñada, qué chollo -rió con diversión girándose hacia el catalán.  
  
Raoul se encogió de hombros sin ocultar su sonrisa.  
  
-No me puedo quejar.  
  
-Atrévete a quejarte -le reprendió la rubia entre risas.  
  
Era agradable ver la complicidad y buena amistad que había entre ellos, en la que aunque a veces se picasen el uno al otro con cierta malicia, también se comían a besos al momento. Y sin perder la sonrisa en ninguna de las dos situaciones.  
  
Agoney pensó que sí, podía que Mireya fuese la novia de su hermano, pero a su vez Raoul parecía el hermano de ella.  
  
-¿Hace mucho que se conocen ustedes? -se interesó.  
  
-Desde que su familia se vino a mi Málaga -recordó la rubia mientras comenzaba a guardar los rotuladores con los que hacían los detalles en su caja correspondiente-. ¿Tenías… siete años? -más o menos, le respondió él con un gesto con la mano- Y siendo cuñados, pues dos años -respondió con diversión ante el parentesco.  
  
Agoney se puso a hacer los cálculos mentales con confusión, intentando cuadrarlo todo y a la vez ignorar cómo mallorquín y granadina habían terminado de recoger su parte y uno les miraba en silencio mientras la otra jugueteaba con el móvil.  
  
-¿Dos años?  
  
-Y aquí el amigo seis -señaló a Raoul con la barbilla y a ambos les pesó la cifra-. Pero el amor del suegro no lo tiene todavía.  
  
El implicado rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca apoyando la cabeza sobre la mano y el codo sobre la rodilla, sentados en el suelo cómo estaban.  
  
-La familia política a veces es difícil, amigo -le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda y rio junto Mireya. Tragó saliva y se puso serio antes de añadir lo que quería- Bueno, yo también estuve con un chico durante tres años -se encogió de hombros.  
  
La mente de Raoul viajó al día anterior, cuando Agoney le había separado de él con los ojos llorosos. Su comentario sobre Aitana le rebotó en los oídos. _Y yo sé bien lo que es que te hagan esto._  
  
-Cortó conmigo hace más de un año, así que ya da igual -volvió a hacer el mismo gesto, quitándole importancia.  
  
-Agoney… -se giraron los dos, canario y granadina, hacia Mimi, de quién no sabía leer su rostro, mezcla de preocupación y reproche.   
  
Ella mejor que nadie lo que había supuesto y lo mucho que le había costado superarlo. Verbo en pasado.  
  
-¿Qué? Es la verdad -frunció el ceño-. Que le jodan a Juan.  
  
Mireya explotó en carcajadas y apoyó una mano en su hombro.  
  
-Di que sí -le miró directamente-. Que le jodan a Juan.  
  
La sonrisa de Agoney ante su comentario casi le llegaba a los ojos.  
  
-¿A las once frente a la _Desalia_? -sugirió haciendo mención a su discoteca habitual.   
  
  


  
  
  
Como la tarde anterior, Raoul y Agoney escaparon a tomar algo al salir. Esta vez la cuenta corrió a cargo del canario, así como el menú cambió de típico de vermú a café y un par de galletas para acompañar que regalaban en aquel establecimiento.  
  
Tampoco estuvieron demasiado, ya que habían quedado más tarde y ambos debían  regresar antes a sus casas para cenar algo. El catalán pudo terminar su relato sobre su llegada a Andalucía (a cargo de un padre empresario quién consideró el reto de trasladar su hotel a Málaga en busca de otro tipo de turistas y más ingresos una buena decisión), así como se interesó por cómo fue la del otro (similar aunque más cotidiana: le habían ofrecido un puesto mejor a su madre en la misma cadena de fábricas en la que ya estaba).  
  
Pero fue el sacar a colación lo que llevase rondando por su mente casi veinticuatro horas lo que dejó un poco decaído al catalán, a la defensiva al canario e incómodo el silencio.  
  
-Agoney, esto, lo que dijiste ayer, cuando Aitana -comenzó nervioso, dudando si hacía bien preguntando-. Que sabías lo que era que te lo hicieran -vio como sus ojos se alejaban de los suyos. _Mal plan, recula, recula._  
  
Agoney se aclaró la garganta.  
  
-No te lo voy a contar, Raoul.  
  
Este asintió, comprendiéndolo.  
  
-Vale, perdona.  
  
Y aunque en ese momento se le hizo eterno que Agoney volviese a hablar, con su tono y acento perennemente dulces, el tiempo había pasado tan rápido que casi no recordaba cómo había llegado a la barra de aquella discoteca llena de luces de colores y un gas que parecía querer fumigarle (pero que le gustaba, eh).  
  
Aunque eso posiblemente iba más ligado a su tercer vodka con limón que a que de repente el minutero del reloj estuviese corriendo una maratón.  
  
-¿Pero qué haces aquí, chiquitín?  
  
Se giró lentamente (por capacidad, que no por ganas), hacia la voz que le llamaba. Agoney, con mirada achispada, le miraba con una sonrisa y un vaso de tubo en la mano que sólo llevaba hielos.  
  
Raoul miró a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? Solo en la barra.  
  
-Pues cuando llegamos Ricky se fue con Kibo -comenzó a enumerar, con una voz de borracho que hizo que la risilla de ebriedad de Agoney saliese a la luz-. Y cuando vino Álvaro, Mireya se fue con él y yo no quería estar de vela -dio el último sorbo a su bebida-. A la vez Mimi y tú os fuisteis para el otro lado -lo señaló si mirar, apartándose Agoney a duras penas antes de que le diese en toda la cara- y tampoco quería estorbar. Así que me vine a la barra -agarró el borde del vaso con los labios, mirando fijamente uno de los hielos.  
  
-Solo. Como los borrachos.  
  
-Estoy borracho, Agoney.  
  
- _Touché_ -no pudo contener la risa-. Podías venirte con nosotros, no estorbabas -dijo parafraseándolo con una sonrisa.  
  
Raoul se calló lo que de verdad estaba pensando para no acompañarlos: el recuerdo de la otra vez que fueron de fiesta juntos. El canario se había liado con otro delante de su ensalada y la imagen le había dejado tan caliente que no se puedo contener a tocarse con ella en mente cuando llegó a su casa y ahora que parecían llevarse bien no quería morirse de vergüenza después.  
  
Bueno, casi se calló.  
  
-No, porque a lo mejor ligabas con otro...  
  
-No suelo hacerlo mucho realmente.  
  
-… y me iba a poner cachondo.  
  
Se le escapó una carcajada.  
  
-¿Pero cuánto bebiste, muchacho? Vas como una cuba -vio cómo Raoul le hacía un gesto a uno de los camareros-. Ni de coña. No puedes beber más. Un Puerto de Indias con Sprite y… un Acuarius -le pidió al chico cuando se acercó.  
  
Raoul protestó cuando vio el refresco en frente de él  
  
-La bebida de los deportistas -comentó el canario entre risas recordando el anuncio televisivo de la marca.  
  
-Agoney, esto ha quedado para jubilados y enfermos de gastroenteritis y tú y yo lo sabemos.  
  
El canario le revolvió el pelo, casi atragantándose con su alcohol. El rubio alejó su mano todo lo rápido que pudo en su estado para que no le despeinase.  
  
-Pues estás más guapo sin tanta laca seguro -dijo al notar sus intenciones-. Y además le harías un favor al planeta.  
  
-¿Y Mimi? -preguntó queriendo librarse del comentario que acababa de hacerle.  
  
-Kibo nos devolvió a Ricky un rato y yo te vi solo acá -se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Puedes volver con ellos si quieres.  
  
-No, lo que voy a hacer es llevarte a dormir la mona -explicó terminando su cubata y Raoul se sorprendió por lo rápido que lo había tomado.  
  
Hizo un puchero.  
  
-Yo todavía no lo he terminado -susurró y Agoney le miró con dulzura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de coger el vaso de entre los dedos de Raoul y darle un buen trago, quitándole trabajo.  
  
Diez minutos más tarde, el canario ya había avisado a Mimi que se iba (también le mandó un mensaje a Mireya para que ni ella ni su novio se preocupasen por Raoul si luego le buscaban) y caminaban hombro con hombros, dando algún traspiés el catalán de vez en cuando.  
  
Fue divertida de ver su discusión cuando el menor mencionó su coche, como si estuviese en condiciones de cogerlo.  
  
Agoney llegó a pensar que su acompañante podría quedarse dormido de pie cuando le vio apoyarse en la puerta de la Academia con los ojitos cerrados, el pelo revuelto y gesto cansado. Terminó de abrir la puerta y le sonrió.  
  
-Tira para dentro, anda.  
  
No podía llevarle a casa, él también bebido, aunque fuese mucho menos y estuviese lucido, por lo que su garaje pareció la mejor opción. Le preparó el colchón y le hizo meterse en él para dormirse.  
  
-No tengo sueño, Agoney -protestó mientras el canario, arodillado a su lado, le desabrochó un par de botones de la camisa para que estuviese más cómodo.  
  
-Ya, eso lo dices ahora, pero verás como luego… -pero no dijo nada más.  
  
Se quedó mirando el rostro contrario que, con las mejillas coloradas, le observaba con atención. Sólo entonces se percató de lo cerca que estaban y le hizo ponerse nervioso.  
  
Raoul se acercó un poco más y rozó sus labios y, al no notarle moverse, atrapó el inferior entre los suyos y le besó de verdad, llevando sus manos hasta su barba y acariciando su cuello despacio. Por un momento el alcohol le nubló el juicio y le siguió el beso, haciendo que el menor le agarrase con las más ansia, bajando una mano por su pecho y respirando difícilmente debido a la borrachera y la pasión del momento.  
  
Entonces sí, Agoney le apartó. Porque estaba borracho y sería como aprovecharse de él. Y porque seguía estando Aitana. De pronto volvía a estar totalmente sobrio.  
  
-Qué mal sabes -confesó Raoul con el ceño fruncido y ambos sabían el por qué de su disgusto: la mezcla de la ginebra rosa con el refresco-. Muy dulce. ¿De verdad te gusta esa mierda?  
  
Cuando el canario se puso en pie, el pequeño borracho se tumbó en el colchón, sabedor de que no iban a volver a besarse esa noche. Agoney le arropó con las mantas, para que no pasase frío, y fingió no notar cómo no quedaban a la misma altura, estando más altas en una zona en concreto.  
  
Le dejó una nota al lado y con otro par de mantas se fue más lejos, donde puso una en el suelo, hizo la croqueta sobre ella para que así quedasen varias capas bajo él hasta el suelo y se tapó con la otra. Si fuese otra persona no hubiese tenido ningún problema en dormir a su lado, pero no quería que Raoul amaneciese con él al lado y, lejos de los efectos del alcohol, se sintiese incómodo.  
  
Escuchando la ya acompasada respiración del contrario, se quedó profundamente dormido.   
  
  
  
  


  
Dolor. Eso sentía Raoul. Le iba a explotar la cabeza. Cuando giró sobre si mismo, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su cama, ni en su cuarto. Se incorporó, no sin cierta dificultad y vio a Agoney, hecho una bolita en el suelo, dormido a unos metros de él. Se puso colorado y miró a su alrededor: parecía un garaje. Recordó cuando le acercó hasta uno cuando le dieron la paliza. Supuso que sería ese.  
  
Iba a volver a arrebujarse las mantas alrededor para dormir hasta el colapso mental de las dos únicas neuronas que parecían quedarle (y pelearse entre ellas golpeándole por todas partes el cerebro) cuando vio el pequeño papel que había junto a su almohada fuera del colchón, con un vaso de agua encima para que no se moviese. Se estiró para alcanzarlo y comenzó a leer mientras daba sorbitos pequeños al líquido transparente.  
  
_Si lees esto es que eres menos marmota que yo y ya estás despierto (y que no moriste después de tal ingesta de alcohol; te pasaste un poco chiquitín, que tú  eres diminuto)._  
  
_Varias cosas:_  
  
_1\. Tienes café en la nevera. Si quieres desayunar algo más, rebusca, tienes mi permiso._  
  
_2\. Estás vestido. Calma. No hicimos nada*_  
  
_3\. No queda ni ibuprofeno ni paracetamol. Si te encuentras demasiado mal despiértame._  
  
_*aunque ganas no te faltasen precisamente_  
  
_PD: aprende a beber o no lo hagas. Capullo._  
  
Se dejó caer hacia atrás despacio rojo como un tomate. Casi no se acordaba de nada. ¿Y qué mierdas significaba la aclaración del punto dos?  
  
Raoul escuchó una especie de pequeño ronroneó. Dos segundos después Agoney ya se había girado, aunque todavía dormía, y estaba de cara a él. Observó sus párpados, sus largas pestañas y sus labios entreabiertos, temblando sutilmente por su respiración.  
  
Se hubiese quedado embobado mirándole de no ser por que tardó poco en volver a moverse y, al quedar boca arriba, empezaron a escucharse sus ronquidos. Frunció el ceño.  
  
-Que se calle o que se despierte ya -se quejó en voz baja enterrando la cara en la almohada. Aunque se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa. Se tapó hasta la nariz con la manta e hizo el vago un rato más.  
  
Cuando Agoney se incorporó un rato después, le encontró con el móvil en la mano. Tenía un montón de mensajes de Aitana y también algunas llamadas perdidas. Sólo respondió al de buenos días de Mireya.  
  
-¿Ya te has despertado? -preguntó a Agoney, que se frotaba los ojos y bostezaba antes de responder.  
  
-No, qué va. Si sigo en la _Desalia_ , no te jode.  
  
-Gilipollas.  
  
El canario rió por lo bajo. Se volvió a tumbar.  
  
-¿Qué tal estás? -se interesó bajo las mantas- ¿Dormiste bien?  
  
Raoul sólo asintió y tras un breve diálogo, ambos se quedaron en silencio arropados por las mantas y la agradable sensación del silencio compartido.  
  
Puede que llegasen a volver a quedarse dormidos. Al menos Agoney dormitaba, en estado de vigilia entre el sueño y la consciencia, cuando la voz del catalán le hizo entreabrir los ojos.  
  
-No me acuerdo de nada.  
  
Se lo esperaba. No sabía exactamente cuánto había bebido, pero notaba que había sido mucho. Además, tampoco tenía pinta de tomar mucho alcohol habitualmente. Él mismo no solía beber demasiado, cuando fue a verle y pidió el Puerto de Indias sólo llevaba encima dos botellines de Ladrón de manzanas.  
  
Por eso si bebía más de la cuenta un día la resaca le sentaba horrorosamente mal.  
  
-No sé si a lo mejor dije o hice algo que no debía -dejó caer, sin llegar a preguntar directamente.  
  
-Me besaste. Pero nada más. Te paré porque ibas borracho y sigue estando tu novia.  
  
Raoul ocultó la cara entre las manos y resopló antes de dejar caer un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo.  
  
-Perdona. Otra vez -Agoney negó, restándole importancia-. Estoy hecho un lío y… confusión con alcohol no parece especialmente el mejor mejunje _Art_ _Attack_ , ¿verdad?  
  
-Pero ese era con agua y cola, muchacho -le corrigió divertido. Ya suponía que aquella conversación no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.  
  
-Tú también me gustas.  
  
Y sabía que era la contestación a lo que le dijese él horas antes, cobijados entre las cuatro paredes de azulejos como únicos espectadores. Pero aun así se sintió bien al oírle.  
  
-Aunque de todas formas… no lo sé. Es que es verdad que no nos conocemos y -tragó saliva- puede que sólo se quedé en eso y dure la tontería un par de días, que no puedo perder a Aitana por nada. Pero es que tampoco lo puedo evitar, no sé -Agoney le miró y este, al notarlo, le miró de vuelta-, el pensar en ti mucho y… acercarme con la intención de que te fijes en mí, como cuando al principio me gustaba Aitana. O cuando alguna vez me he fijado en alguna otra chica, y me ha salido inconscientemente hacerlo, y ha durado eso tan poco que ni sentido dudas de elegir antes a Aitana. No dejo de preguntarme si la querré lo suficiente, si estamos juntos por la costumbre, por estarlo o yo que sé.  
  
Parecía que Raoul había terminado, pero es que el canario no sabía que decirle. Porque pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Ya lo habían hablado. Era la pescadilla que se muerde la cola.  
  
-Todo era más fácil cuando sólo eras el pijo tontopolla -dijo simplemente, como si explicase el secreto del universo-, con tu Mercedes, tus polos caros y tus ideas tradicionales.  
  
-Ja -se le escapó una risa sarcástica-. Dijo él, el perroflauta de los huevos, que no puede quedarse quietito en su casa dejando el mundo correr, tiene que pararlo para hacerlo mejor -su voz denotaba burla y sonreía, pero de pronto se puso serio-. Creo que eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. Si nadie lo hiciese, nada cambiaría. Eres muy bueno.  
  
-Tú puedes serlo -le sonrió-. Eso es lo que me gusta a mí de ti.  
  
Se les escapó una risilla, que camuflaron con una sonrisa tímida. Hasta que Agoney se levantó de su improvisado saco de dormir y le preguntó cómo le gustaba el café antes de sacar dos tazas y prepararlo para los dos cómo le indicó.  
  
Raoul le hizo sitio en el colchón para que se sentara a su lado. Tomaron la oscura infusión, uno acompañada de leche, el otro sin siquiera azúcar, hombro con hombro y sin dejar ni gota de silencio, aunque no les hubiese importado tenerlo.  
  
En algún momento de la conversación, Agoney le ponía una mano en el muslo, en otro Raoul le daba un toque en la mano tras hacerle una broma. Y realmente no se conocían, pero lo estaban haciendo, a su ritmo, sin prisa pero sin ninguna pausa, resultando con cada confesión una rampa sin frenos en la que ninguno de los dos sabía cuál era el final, el golpe.  
  
Rozaba el mediodía cuando el canario sujetaba la puerta verde de la Academia con una mano mientras el catalán ya estaba fuera, frente a él. El pequeño debía rehacer el camino a la discoteca, donde en un aparcamiento cercano le esperaba su coche.  
  
Se despidieron con un par de besos en las mejillas, quizá demasiado largos, quizá demasiado pegados a la piel. No se separaron del todo cuando se alejaron de la cara contraria.  
  
-Adiós, Ago.  
  
-Adios, chiquitín.  
  
Más sonrisas. Raoul metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y Agoney le miró esperando que, bien se fuera, bien hablase.  
  
-Gracias. Por todo, de verdad -sabía que nunca podría hacerle entender la importancia y el valor de todo lo que hacía por él-. Y perdona, también por todo.  
  
-No lo dijiste con _u_ -observó, recordando aquel mensaje que le enviase y también el momento  en el que se percató de tal detalle.  
  
Raoul permitió que escapase una sonrisa, llenándole esta toda la cara al abrirse pasa por sus mejillas.  
  
- _Perduna_.  
  
Y en ese momento, del que sabía que luego se arrepentiría, se permitió ser egoísta y pensar sólo en si mismo, ya que nadie había mirado nunca por él. Se acercó al catalán por el cuello de la camisa y le besó suavemente en los labios. Este no tardó en acariciarle la mejilla derecha.  
  
Entonces sí, Agoney retrocedió un paso y cerró la puerta, dejando que Raoul volviese a casa.


	14. Basura e intentos en hoteles de lujo

-Ay Dios mío.

A Raoul se le escapó una risita ante el suspiro de su novia, aunque él también cerró los ojos y tomó aire un momento. Sólo volvió a abrirlos cuando notó a Aitana estirarse para alcanzar el papel higiénico sobre la mesilla de noche. Le regaló un beso en los labios cuando le pasó un par de tiras de las cortadas y se sentó al borde de la cama, todavía con la respiración agitada, para quitarse el preservativo.

El tiempo de descanso parecía pasar con rapidez. Ya casi había terminado el fin de semana y con ello volvería la rutina de preparar la fiesta. Llevaba desde que salió del garaje de Agoney sin saber nada de él (pues ese día tanto él como Ricky tenían una resaca inmensa y suspendieron el ir) y lo cierto es que no le importaba, prácticamente no había pensado en él.

La idea de estar sacándoselo de la cabeza le daba un poco de calma.

Su móvil vibró sobre la mesilla de su lado de la cama y lo miró de reojo. Hizo una bolita con el papel sucio envolviendo el profiláctico y su envoltorio, notando el cansancio perlándole la piel en forma de sudor. Necesito una ducha.

Tras el ruido que precedía un movimiento brusco sobre la cama, los brazos de Aitana le rodearon el pecho mientras su desnudez se unía a la de su espalda. La chica comenzó a darle pequeños besos por el cuello.

Al catalán se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Aiti que estoy hecho un asco -admitió entre risas.

-Bueno, yo también -la sintió sonreír sobre su piel-. ¿Ducha?

Pero el rubio ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de acabar de asentir, pues les interrumpió el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta de abajo, la principal, que les quitó de un plumazo el amodorramiento y les abrió los ojos al máximo.

Ella dio un salto sobre la cama que la hizo ponerse de pie sobre el colchón y él se giró hacia ella buscando qué hacer.

-¿Pero no volvían en dos horas? -preguntó con urgencia.

-¡Vístete! -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, la única que servía.

Ni Raoul le abrochó el sujetador ni Aitana le dio una palmada en el culo antes de que se colocase los vaqueros, como cualquiera de los dos hacía siempre: había demasiada prisa como para detenerse. Raoul nunca pensó ser capaz de cerrar una hilera de botones con tal facilidad.

-Voy a salir -susurró la del flequillo con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra tratando de poner bien los bolsillos del pantalón corto de andar por caso. Ya se haría la coleta de nuevo en el pasillo.

Las intenciones de Aitana eran claras: evitar que sus padres fuesen a su habitación. Si ella salía a su encuentro, ellos no la buscarían. Pero…

-¿Pero cómo salgo yo de aquí, Aitana? -le estaban comiendo los nervios.

La mirada de la chica se desplazó un momento a la ventana.

-Ni de coña. Ni de coña Aitana que esto es un segundo.

-Voy a buscar a Marina -determinó al fin-. Y escóndete -añadió antes de salir.

Raoul se dejó caer sobre el colchón con un resoplido antes de seguir el consejo de su pareja y ocultarse bajo la cama, rezando para que tardasen en volver lo menos posible.

Marina era una joven que, además de rondar su edad, se presentó con el currículum bajo el brazo en el hotel Vázquez hacía un par de años. Y aunque ella iba dispuesta a realizar cualquier trabajo y podría haber optado perfectamente al puesto de Thalía, finalmente habían declinado su propuesta, ya que la plantilla de limpieza estaba completa y buscaban otro tipo de cuerpo para estar de cara al público.

Es decir, no les gustaba su cabello demasiado corto y sus kilos de más.

Como la familia de Aitana buscaba una nueva asistenta, el padre de Raoul recomendó a la chica que, tragándose el orgullo, agradeció aquella oportunidad.

Por eso, aunque él no había tenido nada que ver, Raoul solía evitar mirarla, siendo realmente difícil cuando la chica era aun así tan simpática.

Cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, sin avisar ni llamar, casi le da un infarto, hasta que, desde su posición pudo ver las pequeñas ruedas de un carrito de plástico. La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

-Raoul, somos nosotras -le confirmó en un murmullo la voz de Aitana.

Y tan rápido como salió, quiso volver a meterse bajo la cama.

-¿Me estáis vacilando? -preguntó con lo que ante gesticulación sería un grito pero eran susurros.

Las manos de Marina se aferraban a un pequeño cubo de basura, pero suficiente para contener la baja estatura del catalán que miraba a ambas jóvenes incrédulo. Pero quién le dio la respuesta fue su silencio. No quedaba otra. Suspiró y abrió la tapa un manotazo.

Frunció el ceño al notar los pies pegajosos cuando ya estuvo dentro de cintura para abajo.

-Te quiero -susurró Aitana haciendo morritos y poniéndose de puntillas.

-Y yo a ti -respondió sin muchos ánimos (no por ella, sino por la situación) dándole el beso que pedía y tan pronto como se agachó, Marina bajó la tapa y, como pudo, se dispuso a marchar fuera de la casa con el muchacho escondido.

Raoul no sabía decir qué le había dado más ganas de vomitar, si el traqueteo en aquel chisme o directamente su olor, pero nunca había valorado tanto el aire puro que cuando Marina le dejó salir, cosa que hizo con la mayor rapidez posible.

-Respira, Raoul, respira –dijo la chica poniendo una mano en su espalda. Se le escapó una risilla-. Quizá el día de la boda el señor Ocaña sea capaz de mirarte con aprecio -bromeó.

-Ese hombre prefiere bailar sobre mi tumba que dejar que me case con su hija.

Marina volvió a reír.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal. Es puro paternalismo. Si fuese al revés, Aitana el chico, seguramente no le importaría lo más mínimo.

Raoul asintió y reconoció en aquellas palabras las que compartiese tantas veces con Mireya.

-Bueno... muchas gracias, Marina –como era ya habitual, pretendía alejarse ya de ella y, aunque en esta ocasión con mayor justificación (su maldito suegro), se sentía peor que nunca haciéndolo, sintiendo la necesidad de que pasase algo para permanecer a su lado.

-No ha sido nada, Raoul –le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo, olvidando por un momento, y gracias a su trato cercano con Aitana, que realmente no eran amigos-. Y no te preocupes ni por el olor ni por alguna mancha. Que yo soy quién lo limpia y sé que sale bien sin casi frotar.

Y entonces su conversación con Thalía y la personalidad de Agoney volvieron a su mente. ¿Cuántas veces habría sido menospreciada la joven por su trabajo, por hacer algo que todos echarían en falta si un día no lo hiciese, por hacer algo tan digno como natural y que toda casa requería, fuese por manos ajenas o dueñas de aquellas paredes?

Trabajo que había obtenido siendo también menospreciada físicamente, aunque Raoul veía como su cabello azul revuelto brillaba bajo el sol casi tanto como su sonrisa. Tenía una cara y _unos kilos de más_ preciosos.

-Te mereces todo lo que te propongas, Marina –y, aunque confusa al principio, le sonrió-. No eres ni serás nunca menos que nadie por nada -notó el tono serio y las cejas fruncidas de la chica-. Y el pelo rosa te quedaba genial -añadió devolviéndole la curva de sus labios, recordando el color de su cabello, mucho más corto que su actual media melena, cuando la conoció. Ella explotó en carcajadas.

-¿Más que el pitufo? -le siguió la broma señalándose la cabeza.

-Es que con el rosa parecías un chicle.

Más carcajadas, por parte de los dos.

-Ay, Raoul –nuevo golpecito en el antebrazo antes de cerrar de nuevo el pequeño contenedor de basura y sujetar sus agarraderos-. Deberías marcharte ya, no te vayan a pillar. Un placer hablar contigo.

-Adiós -respondió el rubio todavía soltando alguna risa, que se terminaron de disipar cuando tuvo que agarrarse a los barrotes (después de varios vergonzosos saltos para poder llegar a la piedra del muro que los sostenía) para pasar al otro lado y llegar a la calle, desde el patio de atrás.

Sólo entonces, con los pies en el suelo y la cabeza sin necesitar estar tanto en la tierra (para mantener su seguridad ante ataques suegriles) recordó su teléfono, que casi había olvidado coger, y la notificación recibida.

Se lo sacó de los vaqueros mientras comenzaba a dirigirse a su coche, rezando porque la familia de Aitana no lo hubiese visto cuando llegaron, ya que al final no habría servido de nada huir.   
Como cabía esperar, era un whatsapp. De Agoney.

_Dijiste que podrías enseñarme en persona aquella habitación barata para las Warmi (ya te contaré de donde viene lo de War, bueno que se apellida Guerra, nada más), puedes hoy?? Tengo libre toda la tarde hasta que me toque ir a cantar y queda algo más de un mes, pero por dejarla reservada_

Más tarde, al no recibir respuesta, le había mandado otro en el que le decía que no corría prisa. Pulsó el botón del audio y dijo, alto y claro:

-Dame una hora, que llevo un día movidito –rodó los ojos-. Te espero a la puerta del hotel.

Cuando el segundo _check_ , chivato de que el mensaje había sido recibido, se sentó al volante de su coche y condujo hasta su casa para darse una buena ducha antes ir al encuentro del canario. 

Divisó al chico varios metros antes de llegar hasta la entrada. Y todas las veces que había pensado que la tontería que tenía con él se le había pasado a lo largo del fin de semana sin verle, desaparecieron entonces. Llevaba sólo unos pantalones holgados y una camiseta de manga corta, ambos negros, pero estaba guapísimo. Realmente siempre lo estaba.

Cuando se tuvieron en frente dudaron un momento sobre cómo saludarse, hasta que Agoney se decidió por darle un beso en la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta y pasar dentro. Intercambiaron un par de preguntas banales antes de plantarse ante Thalía, que sonrió con amor en cuanto levantó la mirada de su libro y vio al rubio.

-Hola, Vázquez -le dio un achuchón desde el otro lado del mueble de recepción. Y más preguntas banales.

-¿Hay ahora alguna _Lady Marmalade_ libre? -preguntó por la habitación escogida y, antes de que Thalía pudiese pestañear, añadió, movido por los nervios:- Que no es para nosotros eh. O sea para él sí. Bueno para sus amigas. La fiesta que estamos haciendo, ya sabes. Está quedando todo muy chulo. Te encantaría verlo.

Le calló el sonido la palma de Thalía contra la mesa, dejando una pequeña tarjeta llave de una habitación. Raoul simplemente la cogió.

-Gracias, Thalía -murmuró avergonzado y Agoney le empujó del hombro en dirección a los ascensores tras despedirse de la recepcionista y guiñarle un ojo.

El catalán pareció volver a respirar cuando las puertas se cerraron y se recostó contra el espejo.

-No tenías que decir nada  -dijo el mayor con una sonrisa-. No pensaría que  estamos liados, tienes novia y pasas muy bien por hetero -bromeó.

A Raoul se le hinchó el pecho en ese momento y una agradable sensación le recorrió las venas. Se lo tenía que contar.

-En realidad sí porque… se lo conté un día -buscó sus ojos y el otro le miró de reojo-. Le dije que soy bisexual.

-¿De verdad? -no pudo contenerse y habló más alto, la sonrisa se le salía de la cara. Raoul se mordió el labio reprimiendo una sonrisa- Muy bien -Agoney le agarró la mano con la suya-, muy bien.

Lejos de alejarla, Raoul ni siquiera se movió, simplemente dejó escapar el labio de entre sus dientes y la sonrisa salió a flote como única emoción.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Cómo estás ahora? ¿Sólo se lo has dicho a ella?

El ascensor paró, pero no se movieron, ya que la conversación era más importante, aunque sí separaron las manos.

-Pues… igual, bueno mejor. Más liberado en el sentido de que puedo hablar con alguien más. Pero tampoco ha cambiado todo tanto, ¿no? Poquito a poco -dijo repitiendo el consejo que él tanto le repitiese-. Como tampoco nos conocemos tanto, lo escuchó plenamente y no me juzgo nada.

-Jobar, pues me alegro un montón, Raoul -y lo decía realmente-. En serio, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Raoul se ruborizó murmuró un _gracias_ y salió del cubículo dispuesto a ver por fin aquella habitación.

Y lo cierto es que fue comprensible el precio en cuanto la vio: era muy amplia, aunque parecía más pequeña por los colores oscuros de las paredes y el mobiliario; la cama además de parecer muy suave y cómoda, tenía el espacio suficiente como para utilizarlo dos personas a la vez y ni siquiera encontrarse en el colchón, aunque creyó que no sería lo más habitual el dormir en aquella cama. Ni posiblemente lo fuese en ese caso.

También había una  televisión buen tamaño, un sofá de varias plazas, minibar , bañera grande en el baño y cama balinesa en el balcón, rodeada de flores y arena, para darle ese rollo exótico. Aunque fuese el cuarto más barato para ir en pareja, seguía siendo de hotel de lujo.

La habitación era muy romántica, por eso se le dio la vuelta al estómago cuando en lugar de haberse imaginado compartiéndola con su novia, lo hizo con el chico de marcado acento que tenía al lado. Y se puso nervioso ante la revelación, como cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los hombres.

Ahora era sólo uno en concreto.

Agoney se dejó caer en el borde de la cama, hundiéndose un poco en ella de lo blandita que era, lo que le hizo soltar una risita. Tras mirar al catalán, como buscando su aprobación ya que sólo estaban allí para verla, se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando medio tumbado sobre el colchón.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró lentamente.

-Joder qué cómodo, si esto es una maravilla -se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, reconfortado por agradable sensación del visco elástico-. Follar aquí tiene que ser una maravilla.

Raoul notó cómo se ruborizaba y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, apoyándose en la pared.

-¿Estás bien? -el dueño de la voz le miró de reojo- Hace mucho que no dices nada.

Se encogió de hombros.

-Tampoco tengo nada que decir.

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando, hasta que el mayor le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercase, mientras volvía a sentarse en la cama.

-Cuéntame todo lo de Thalía.

Thalía. A ella sí que la necesitaba en ese momento. Sólo ellos sabían la verdad, sólo a ella podía decírselo, preguntarle su opinión. Porque ya no sabía si cada vez estaba más hecho un lío o no.

-Pues… simplemente necesité hablarlo con alguien y ella estaba allí. Y sabía que no me juzgaría porque casi no nos conocemos -y con pesar, admitió lo que más le dolía-. No hubiese sido una gran pérdida personal si no lo hubiera aceptado. Como Mireya o mi hermano.

Agoney puso una mano sobre su rodilla y asintió, dándole ánimos.

-Es el razonamiento más lógico. De verdad. Poco a poco verás todo más fácil.

Raoul le miró y clavó sus ojos en él.

-¿Todo? -puso una mano sobre la suya.

Permanecieron mirándose en silencio. Raoul se acercó despacio, sin romper el contacto, pero Agoney pestañeó y se alejó antes de tener sus labios demasiado cerca.

-No. Esto es un error, es culpa mía -dijo derrotado y resoplando, alejándose más del catalán-. No tenía que haberte dicho nada. No corría prisa. Sólo tenía ganas de verte.

Y se levantó, huyendo del otro pero también de su confesión, de que de verdad se alegraba de estar allí, pero de que no podía ser.

Raoul no soltó su mano y tiró de él. Ni siquiera le habían dolido sus palabras, ya que sabía de qué hablaba y el error no era él.

-Espera, no te vayas -Agoney le miró desde arriba, con una mueca triste y queriendo largarse cuando antes-. Quédate, quédate un rato, ¿no? Si es muy pronto.

Ambos sabían que no era su trabajo por lo que tenía prisa Agoney, para el que aún le faltaba tiempo.

-Mejor me voy -suspiró pesadamente.

Raoul se levantó de un salto, se acercó a él y cogió sus manos entre las suyas. Los dos estaban nerviosos, ante lo que podría pasar, y lo sabían.

-Estás temblando -verbalizó aquel sentimiento Agoney.

-Sí.

Dejó escapar una de sus manos y el canario puso la palma en su pecho. Estaba inquieto, le latía el corazón muy rápido y no paraba de temblar. El rubio notaba como estaba sudando, pegándosele la camisa a la espalda, pero aun así el otro no le soltó la mano, también húmeda.

No hasta que se abrazaron, totalmente pegados, e intentando trasmitir todo lo que les daba miedo decir en voz alta.

-Esto no está bien, Raoul -repitió el mayor, esta vez en su oído-. Tienes novia -cada vez que lo decía se sentía peor.

-Pero quiero estar contigo -le tembló un sollozo en la garganta-. O intentarlo, o no sé -apoyó la frente en su sien-. Me gustas mucho. Un montón.

Su voz le golpeó en el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que se le erizase la piel. No sabían quién tenía más ganas de llorar.

-Pero Aitana y casi no… -comenzó a separarse de él, trabándose con su propia lengua. No se lo podía decir en serio porque apenas sabía de él. Y si supiese seguro que tampoco lo diría.

-Ago -le rodeó los antebrazos con los dedos y el canario levantó la vista del suelo a sus ojos-, por eso quiero seguir conociéndote -las lágrimas ya corrían por las mejillas del catalán, que le acariciaba suavemente la piel-. Esto es muy difícil, joder.

Le soltó y se llevó ambas manos a la cara. Le temblaron los hombros.

Agoney se sentó en la cama, quitándose las zapatillas de una patada, subiéndose al colchón y abrazándose las piernas.

-Es que no hace falta que te pongan los cuernos para saber que hacerlo está mal, es cuestión de empatía -sollozó y sorbió por la nariz. Raoul se colocó a su lado, con una pierna colgando y la otra flexionada en la cama-. Y yo tengo las dos.

Se ocultó entre sus piernas y permaneció en silencio durante un rato. Raoul ni siquiera se movió, Agoney llegó a pensar que incluso había dejado de respirar, pero es que no quería presionarle.

-Estuve saliendo tres años con Juan, aunque bueno, eso ya lo sabes -se frotó la nariz y el rubio asintió, para que fuese consciente de que le escuchaba-. Pero lo que no sabes es que me puso los cuernos un montón de veces, bueno, supongo que lo intuías -el mismo se encogió de hombros-. También rompimos muchas veces. La primera vez que me dejó sé que estuvo con otros. No estábamos juntos, no se lo podía echar en cara. Cada vez que me dejaba, se tiraba a otro y volvía tres días después. Al final ya se iba con otros estando juntos.

Raoul tragó saliva y dudó si cogerle la mano, acariciarle la pierna, para apoyarle o mantenerse al margen de la narración, dejarle a su aire.

-Y, joder, sé perfectamente que te pueden atraer otras personas, es algo normal. Pero me creó una inseguridad tan grande. Me sentía tan mal. Como que no era suficiente en nada -el menor se fijó en cómo agarraba la colcha de la cama entre sus dedos, apretándola con tanta fuerza que temió que se hiciera daño-. Si hubiese hablado conmigo, ¡lo entendería! Una relación abierta, ya está. Parecía que seguía conmigo para tener una cama caliente a la que volver, que estuviese ahí, no sólo le diese sexo. Pero entonces, ¿por qué tampoco me daba cariño cómo antes? ¿A quién se lo daba? ¿Se le acababa para mí? Pensaba  que me lo tenía que ganar -los cinco minutos que pasaron hasta que volvió a hablar, a Raoul le parecieron dos horas-. Creo que fue así durante los últimos siete meses, pero no lo recuerdo bien. Hasta que al final me dejó de verdad.

-¿Y nunca te planteaste dejarlo tú primero?

Agoney sonrió y el rubio pensó que nunca una sonrisa le había dolido tanto.

-No, porque yo en ese momento no lo veía -se encogió de hombros-. No era consciente ni de la mitad de lo que te dije. Me di cuenta mucho después, con el tiempo. Y hasta no hace tanto, si coincidíamos por ahí volvía a acostarme con él -notó como al canario le avergonzaba aquella parte de la historia-. Hace poco que creo poder decir plenamente que lo he superado todo. El miedo también. A veces -resopló-, pienso que tampoco le dejé ir porque pensaba que nadie me iba querer mejor nunca.

El mayor se giró de golpe hacia el otro, con una mezcla de susto y sorpresa cuando le escuchó sollozar.

-Pues no es verdad -le miraba directamente a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas-. Porque no te quería nada bien y no te merecías eso. Nadie merece sentirse tan mal.

Esta vez sonrió de verdad. Abrió los brazos con timidez y Raoul se escondió entre ellos, abrazándole rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias por contármelo, Ago -le dio un ataque de tos por el llanto-, joder.

-A ti por escucharme, chiquitín -le acariciaba el pelo despacio.

Cuando el menor se calmó un poco, se separó de él, sentándose de nuevo en la cama con ambas piernas para abajo. Agoney aprovechó para secarse los ojos disimuladamente.

-Creo que tenemos cosas de las que hablar -le dio pie el canario.

-No puedo dejar a Aitana.

Tomó aire con fuerza y lo expulsó lentamente por la nariz.

-¿Y nosotros? -preguntó, pensando en el momento en el que el rubio había confesado querer intentar algo con él.

-Es que no puedo dejar a Aitana, Agoney -dijo girándose hacia él y buscando su mirada, esperando que le comprendiera-. Sí que quiero… esto -se señaló a si mismo y al otro varias veces-, me gustas bastante y… me atraes… pero no puedo dejarla. Al entrar aquí -alzó los brazos, haciendo mención a la habitación- me he imaginado compartirla antes contigo que con ella. Pero llevamos seis años juntos, es demasiado tiempo, no puedo dejarla de un día para otro sin ninguna explicación. No sólo a ella, también a mis padres, a mi hermano, a todo mi entorno. Y no estoy preparado. ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Qué he conocido a alguien que me llama la atención demasiado como para dejarlo pasar? ¿Qué le he puesto los cuernos? ¿O que ya no me gusta, sin más? Llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para que un sin más sirva, para que se crean que no pasa nada más. Y no puedo hablarles de ti. De mí -se señaló el pecho-. No estoy preparado para esto. Ellos no son Thalía.

Agoney volvió a hacer el mismo proceso respiratorio que antes. Asintió.

-¿Entonces qué pretendes?

-¿Pero entiendes mis motivos? -insistió, temeroso de que no comprendiese su miedo.

-Claro que lo entiendo, Raoul, yo mismo te hablé un montón de veces del tiempo y de que dar el paso es complicado. Pero… ¿entonces que propones? -se mordió el labio inferior- Sabes, yo… no quiero que Aitana se sienta como yo lo hice.

-Se lo diré en cuanto me sienta capaz de hacerlo, no pasará por eso -cogió sus manos entre las suyas y Agoney bajó la vista para mirarlas-. Quiero que sigamos conociéndonos. Intentarlo. Y ver qué pasa. Sin miedo a lo que sea eso -se miraron de nuevo a los ojos-. No hace tanto que te dije que no me veía con otro hombre, ¿no? Si te lo digo es porque lo siento de verdad.

Pero Agoney se quedó callado. No podía obligar al chaval a salir del armario, eso estaba claro, y él mismo se lo había dicho. Y las razones que había expuesto para no dejarla, eran ciertas, no le sería fácil hacerlo sin decir los motivos reales o unos que les pareciesen reales. Pero Aitana…

Por un momento, el egoísmo que le asaltó la última vez que se viesen se mezcló con esa idea que siempre había tenido de que, de no enterarse de todas las infidelidades de Juan, no lo hubiese pasado tan mal.

Y como dice el refrán, _ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente._

-¿Y… en qué consiste ese “conocerse”? -hizo las comillas con los dedos.

-Pues… en eso, conocernos. Pasar tiempo juntos y descubrir lo que no sabemos del otro, si esas cosas nos gustan. A avanzar como queramos, que no nos dé miedo que pueda surgir algo o… no sé, besarnos -explicó, pensando en la de veces que habían frenado en otras ocasiones. Se ruborizó al decirlo-. No sé, a hacer lo que hace la gente cuando empiezan a gustarse o a sal… -se dio cuanta de la media sonrisa que comenzaba a escaparse entre los labios que el canario se esforzaba en mantener entre sus dientes-. Me has entendido desde el principio, ¿verdad?

Agoney no contuvo ya la risa y asintió.

-Hostia puta Agoney -resopló poniéndose rojo-. En realidad eres insufrible.

Siguieron mirándose durante unos segundos en silencio. Hasta que Raoul no pudo más.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

Porque ya todo dependía de él.

Pero Agoney no respondió nada. Sus labios envolvieron los suyos a la vez que su mano su cuello y los párpados de ambos bajaron a la par. Raoul le acarició el mismo brazo con el que lo hacía el otro, con miedo a que se esfumase.

Apoyaron la frente el uno en el otro al separarse y respiraron con un cóctel molotov de tranquilidad y alarma ante lo nuevo.

-¿Te parece bien? -susurró el catalán sobre sus labios. El otro suspiró.

-No es lo que más me gustaría, si te soy sincero. Pero…

-¿Pero?

Le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Tendré que conformarme por ahora con besarte cuando no nos vea nadie.

Y así lo hicieron, entre aquellas cuatro paredes de hotel de lujo, tumbados el uno al lado del otro sobre la cama, durante veinte minutos, hasta que Agoney tuvo que bajar al restaurante para, una noche más, deleitar a los presentes con su voz y Raoul volvió a casa con una sonrisa de labios hinchados y la esperanza de, en un par de horas, poder irse a dormir a la tantas después de seguir conociendo al canario a través de la pantalla de su smartphone cuando este le hablase tras su jornada laboral.


	15. Caricias de prontos, quizás y almohadas

-¿Agoney todavía no ha llegado? -preguntó a Mimi, quién ya daba una segunda capa a parte de los decorados tumbada en el suelo, al ver que era el único que todavía no estaba allí.

  
Después de todo, no le extrañaría demasiado que se le hubiesen pegado las sábanas: pasaban de las tres y media de la mañana cuando el canario le dio las buenas noches. Que el mayor tuviese insomnio y Raoul demasiadas ganas de hablarle como para dormir eran una mezcla que dificultaba bastante el perderse entre las sábanas.  
  
Algo que debería haber hecho temprano pues, con Ricky trabajando en la escuela de baile por la tarde, nos les quedaba otra que ir por la mañana si querían amoldarse al horario del comunicador audiovisual.   
  
-Que va, si hoy ha llegado el primero -comentó divertido el mallorquín antes de que la rubia respondiera.  
  
Mimi rodó los ojos con una sonrisa. No era habitual que no tardase más que el resto.  
  
-Está en el baño -le explicó la granadina-. Se ha manchado con la pintura acrílica. Errores de novato el apretar el bote al abrirlo -a Mireya y Ricky se les escapó una risa al recordar que eso le ocurrió a ella el primer día que las utilizaron-. ¿Le necesitas para algo?  
  
Vio cómo su mirada se desviaba al pequeño CD que llevaba en la mano. Raoul hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.  
  
-Cosas de mi padre -respondió escuetamente antes de dirigirse hacia el lavabo.  
  
Y precisamente de su progenitor se acordó cuando abrió la puerta sin llamar.  
  
Agoney, quien se dio la vuelta cuando le vio entrar, desnudo de cintura para arriba, humedecía su camiseta, frotando el tejido entre sus dedos. El canario estiró el brazo para cerrar el grifo dando la espalda al catalán.  
  
-Hola -susurró, con la voz aguda y rozando un volumen casi inaudible.  
  
-Hola -estaba casi tan avergonzado como él-. Perdona.  
  
El moreno negó con la cabeza y se puso de nuevo la camiseta, provocándole la parte de la mojada un pequeño escalofrío.  
  
Aunque a él le parecía una tontería (no era como si estuviese completamente desnudo), se sintió fatal al ver la reacción, llena de nerviosismo, que había tenido el contrario por su culpa. Sin dejar de preguntarse por qué tal actitud.  
  
Sólo creyó olvidarlo cuando se giró hacia él y vio la pequeña sonrisa, ahora tímida, que le dedicaba.  
  
-Hola -repitió, apartando el momento y con la voz más alegre.  
  
Raoul sonrió igual que él.  
  
-Hola.  
  
Permanecieron mirándose un poco más, el espejismo de la tarde anterior, llena de besos pero aún más de confesiones, cerniéndose sobre ellos.  
  
El catalán se atrevió a dar unos cuantos pasos más hacia él, en los que ni los ojos oscuros ni los labios curvados  del canario se alejaron de él.  
  
-Hola -dijo en un leve murmullo, a centímetros de sus pupilas. Sin moverse más, ambos se inclinaron suavemente hacia el otro, regalándose un beso corto en el que no era necesario cerrar los ojos, aunque ambos lo hicieron.  
  
Todavía con ellos cerrados, la sonrisa de Agoney se ensanchó. Le gustaría negarse lo ilusionado que estaba con el chico rubio, pero realmente no podía.  
  
-Así no haces nada -le miró, como despertando de una ensoñación, y vio que observaba la mancha morada sobre su ropa-. De hecho, lo habrás empeorado.  
  
-¿Por qué? -preguntó, llevando también su vista hacia el estropicio.  
  
-Porque al frotarlo se esparce más la pintura -explicó despacio, mirando con ternura al chico que continuaba mirando su camiseta-. Deberías haber quitado con un poco de papel el exceso primero.  
  
Agoney asintió, todavía sin levantar los ojos. Raoul le rodeó la barbilla con un dedo e hizo que le mirase.  
  
-Ponlo en la lavadora en cuanto puedas. Si no tienes suerte y no se quita, con amoniaco, vinagre blanco y sal después de tenerlo a remojo puede que lo soluciones -se le escapó una risa-. Pero realmente lo mejor es utilizar ropa que no pasa nada si se ensucia.  
  
Levantó los brazos hacia arriba, dejando ver al canario una camiseta deportiva vieja, así como la mochila que llevaba en el hombro, en la que llevaba unos pantalones de chándal y unas bambas que ya no usaba.  
  
-¿Pintas? -se interesó Agoney que, al ver la confusión de Raoul, añadió:- Por la mezcla para las manchas.  
  
-Ah, eso… -se le escapó una media sonrisa, algo triste- no, que va, no se me da bien. Bueno, no lo he hecho nunca. Pero Aitana fue por Artes y antes lo hacía mucho. Ahora está en Diseño.  
  
Se miraron en silencio ante la mención de la todavía novia del catalán. Agoney tragó saliva y desvió entonces la vista hacia sus manos.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?  
  
Raoul había olvidado ya por completo el CD que su padre le diese antes de salir de casa, con la intención de que le diese un par de indicaciones al cantante.  
  
-Es para ti. De mi padre -se lo tendió y él lo cogió rápidamente-. Tiene unas cuantas canciones que le gustaría que cantases el viernes. Cree que tendrás tiempo, como además el día antes es tu noche libre. Por lo visto se lo ha pedido un conocido, que vendrá a cenar y quiere pedirle matrimonio a su novia -se encogió de hombros-. Supongo que serán de amor o algo por el estilo.  
  
No se pasó desapercibida la forma de rodar los ojos del mayor.  
  
-¿Paso algo?  
  
-Que ojalá pudiese negarme a colaborar en esto -protestó con un resoplido. Alejó los ojos de la cajita de plástico y se encontró con los del rubio, que le miraban atento, esperando que se explicase-. No me gustan una mierda las pedidas de mano en público. Creo que se romantizan demasiado, cuando no se debería. Puede ser algo precioso o terriblemente incómodo para la otra persona. Supone mucha presión que la gente mire, siente… que no puede decir que no.  
  
-¿Pero por qué iba a decir que no? No sé, si están juntos y se lo pide será porque cree que le dirá que sí.  
  
-¿Y si mañana Aitana te pidiese que te casaras con ella?  
  
_Golpe bajo, Agoney_ , se regañó antes incluso de ver como el rostro del otro se ensombrecía.  
  
Se acercó a él rápidamente, quedando a centímetros.  
  
-Raoul, lo siento. No quería… no era un reproche te lo juro -puso sus manos en sus mejillas y buscó la mirada en los ojos perdidos en el suelo-. De verdad que… sonó fatal, pero no quería decir eso. No era para nada con segundas -le acarició la cara y el rubio, por fin, le miró-. Lo siento.  
  
-Yo… sé que esto es una mierda -dijo finalmente y Agoney temió que se echase a llorar en cualquier momento-. Que no está bien. Y me duele un montón hacerte esto, porque no te mereces tener que esconderte por mí cuando no lo has hecho nunca -tomó aire sonoramente, con algunas lágrimas ya desbordadas-. Pero ahora mismo no puedo darte más que esto.  
  
Cerró los ojos después de sollozar y el canario le rodeó con los brazos. Sin embargo, el rubio se separó.  
  
-No. Que yo tampoco me merezco darte pena.  
  
Pero Agoney volvió a abrazarle y esta vez Raoul se quedó quieto.  
  
-Chiquitín. Yo acepté. Me preguntaste qué quería yo y acepté intentarlo, incluso así, ¿no? Entonces no te quedes toda la culpa.  
  
-Pero tú estás soltero.  
  
-Pero sé que tú no -insistió. Le secó un par de lágrimas con una mano y le revolvió el pelo con la otra-. Y eso no es algo especialmente ético.  
  
Raoul correspondió a su abrazo, pasando sus brazos por su cintura y escondiendo la cara en su cuello, donde, aunque muy lentamente, Agoney podía notar cómo su respiración comenzaba a calmarse. Le abrazó un poco más fuerte.  
  
Dejó un beso en su cabeza antes de notar su voz contra su piel:  
  
-Quizás, si todo hubiese ocurrido de otra manera… -murmuró en un suspiro.  
  
-Quizás si no fuese ahora, en un tiempo … -lo que como siempre, el rubio necesitaba.  
  
Todo sería distinto si se hubiesen conocido sin Aitana. Si se hubiesen conocido con la sexualidad de Raoul más asentada. Quizás si se hubiesen conocido sin miedo a conocerse.  
  
- _Quisás_ -repitió el catalán con una pequeña risa, imitando su seseó.  
  
Agoney, fingiéndose herido en el orgullo, se separó de un leve empujón en los hombros.  
  
-No te metas con mi acento.  
  
-Es adorable.  
  
El canario tragó saliva y agradeció que apenas se le notase el rubor, no como a su acompañante.  
  
-Tú no tienes acento.  
  
-Es que nunca hablo en catalán -se encogió de hombros.  
  
_Pues qué pena_ , pensó silencioso el isleño.  
  
-Pero tampoco se te pegó el andaluz. A mí a veces se me escapan verbos compuesto de oírselos decir a ustedes.  
  
Raoul repitió el gesto anterior mientras una sonrisa irónica se extendía por sus labios.   
  
-Algunos, que no tenemos tan poquita personalidad.  
  
-Muchacho...  
  
El rubio le guiñó un ojo antes dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, intentando huir del gesto molesto del isleño, aunque ambos sabían que sólo era un juego.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, a poco que reculó, su espalda chocó contra la pared. Agoney enarcó una ceja y se acercó a él. Apoyó una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y, aunque realmente no era lo que Raoul pretendía, le gustó. Por eso se inclinó hacia él y le besó.  
  
Y posiblemente aquel fue el beso más largo que habían compartido hasta la fecha, con sus labios envolviéndose constantemente mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban. El menor todavía no tenía muy claro si le gustaba más acariciarle la barba, el cuello o enredar sus dedos en su cabello mientras lo hacía, pero lo que sí sabía era que adoraba la forma en la que le mordía suavemente cuando menos se lo esperaba.  
  
Suspiró, todavía sin separarse de su boca, y deslizó sus manos hasta su espalda, donde notó varios músculos contraídos por la forma en la que tenía colocados los brazos, con las palmas contra los  azulejos. Y, aunque le gustó la sensación de verse así de rodeado por el cantante, tampoco le pasó desapercibido otro detalle, que le hizo separarse suavemente de él.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó en un murmullo de voz ronca el canario, casi confundible con un jadeo.  
  
-Puedes tocarme -se puso colorado nada más terminó de decirlo.  
  
-No quería hacerte sentir incómodo.  
  
Le llenó de ternura el corazón esa preocupación por él. Cogió una de sus manos y se la puso en la mejilla derecha, la otra la llevó hasta su cuello en el lado contrario, todo sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Agoney volvió a besarle.  
  
Aquel fue más breve, pero le gustó más gracias a las caricias sobre su piel.  
  
-Deberíamos salir ya -propuso Raoul cogiéndole la mano-. Van a pensar que queremos escaquearnos.  
  
Agoney asintió y entrelazó los dedos.  
  
-¿Quieres que vayamos después a comer juntos? Si te apetece -recalcó al ver que el catalán no contestaba inmediatamente-. Creo que en el bar de siempre también hay comedor -sonrió tímidamente.  
  
Raoul sonrió de la misma forma antes de asentir.  
  
-Vale.  
  
La sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó y le apretó la mano antes de darle un beso en la punta de la nariz y soltársela para ir con los demás.  
  
El rubio le pidió que le esperase, abriendo su mochila, ya que quería cambiarse por la ropa que había llevado para pintar, pero no puesta por estar en demasiado mal estado. Agoney, avergonzando de su torpeza, le mostró que un poco de pintura también había resbalado en la punta de sus zapatillas. _Agoney Hernández, la voz de España, no sabe abrir botes_. Se ganó una pequeña colleja. Pero aun así el catalán le dio un beso.  
  
Una vez fuera, mientras Ricky les explicaba su parte para pintar, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo a Raoul no le había dado ningún apuro desvestirse delante de él, aunque sólo fuese ponerse otros pantalones, y sintió envidia de aquello.   
  
  
  


  
La mañana transcurrió sin nada más fuera de lo normal, aunque ambos extrañaban el silencio que se formaba entre ellos cuando limpiaban el baño, ahora llenado por las continuas bromas del mallorquín, recibidas siempre de buen grado por el canario, o algún reproche de la perfeccionista Mireya cuando no estaba conforme con el resultado de sus trazos sobre el cartón.  
  
Poco a poco iban avanzando. En un par de días más habrían terminado todos los decorados, quedando únicamente colocarlos en su sitio y cubrirlos con plástico para que no se acumulase polvo sobre ellos hasta que llegase la fiesta. Con pinturas, rotuladores y otros materiales plásticos habían hecho muchos diseños en paneles que poner en las paredes, simulando en una parte la zona de descanso de un camerino, en otra la de preparación. En la pared contraria a la de la puerta colocarían un gran telón granate de lado a lado, así como miles de carteles de musicales, espejos y mesas a modo de tocador o catering de la protagonista terminarían de dar ese toque que Mimi había buscado desde el principio.  
  
Las mismas veces que Agoney tuvo que contenerse para no acercarse al rubio y limpiarle una mancha de pintura que le cruzaba la nariz, debió resistirse una vez que ya estaban sentados el uno en frente del otro, con sendos platos de comida delante, para no revolverle el pelo y que el flequillo le cayese por la frente.  
  
-Esto está muy bueno.  
  
-¿Qué? -se interesó el canario, estando sin estar hasta unos segundos antes.  
  
Raoul sólo le sonrió y repitió lo que había estado diciendo los últimos minutos.  
  
Y es que quería saberlo todo de él, desde qué películas le gustaba ver los fines de semana en los que hacía frío hasta su canción favorita. Dónde le gustaban más lo besos y a dónde le gustaría viajar. Cuál era su pasatiempo favorito y si sus caricias favoritas eran suaves o casi agarres. Pero también qué sentía y todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.  
  
Si le sonreía alegremente pero por dentro sentía los mismos nervios que él por su situación.  
  
Si sólo temía la aceptación de los demás o todavía temblaba por la propia.  
  
-Quizás algún día nadie tenga miedo -dijo con esperanza con sus dedos entrelazados suavemente, tumbados sobre el césped de un parque al otro lado de la ciudad, en la que habían querido perderse con el coche antes que deambular por terreno conocido y caras cercanas.  
  
Notó la mirada del rubio sobré él.  
  
-Quizás la visibilidad actual sea suficiente, para llegar a la libertad, a que lo importante sea el amor.  
  
-Agoney. Estoy bien, de verdad -le tranquilizó el rubio, intuyendo que todo aquel discurso era por él-. Ahora sí, ahora siento que… no sé, no pasa nada. Está todo en calma -suspiró y el mayor le miró también a los ojos-. No me siento perdido. Pero no quiero perder a nadie.  
  
-Y no lo harás -contestó rápidamente, sabiendo que no podría jurárselo-. Porque te vas a tomar el tiempo que necesites y se lo vas a decir a tu familia con calma y…  
  
¿Y qué? ¿Ellos lo respetarían o no, como no sería la primera vez, ni la última, que ocurriese?  
  
Entendió que Raoul había pillado rápidamente lo que estaba pensando por cómo se habían caído sus hombros inconscientemente.  
  
-Yo estaré ahí, ¿vale? Mireya te va a apoyar, ya lo verás. Y nosotros también -dejó una caricia sobre su mejilla. Eso si lo podía asegurar-. ¿Cómo es tu familia? -preguntó intentando tantear el terreno.  
  
El menor abrió la boca pero entonces su teléfono comenzó a sonar dentro de su bolsillo. Lo sacó con rapidez tras soltar la mano del canario y este se acercó más a él, buscando mantener contacto.  
  
Una sonriente fotografía de la chica con flequillo le devolvía la mirada, brillando su nombre y un corazón amarillo sobre ella.  
  
Raoul se incorporó para responder mientras Agoney, sin moverse de su sitio, le acariciaba despacio la espalda, siendo consciente de que quién le reclamaba era su novia.  
  
-Me tengo que ir -soltó con resignación el catalán cuando hubo terminado la conversación, a la que el mayor no quiso prestar atención.  
  
El canario se sentó a su lado y asintió.  
  
-Vale, no pasa nada.  
  
Pero sí que pasaba.  
  
Porque los dos estaban a gusto y no querían moverse de allí. Sin embargo, Raoul se iba con Aitana, su novia, aunque ya no la quisiera como antes. Y Agoney no dejaba de pensar en cómo la besaría a ella en lugar de él. Porque seguía siendo su novia.  
  
Aquello no era lo que peor llevaba, podía vivir sabiendo que besaba a otra persona igual que podía atraerle alguien más, sino saber lo injusto de la situación, en la que Aitana ni  siquiera contaba con esa información.  
  
Raoul le susurró un _lo siento_ , antes de besarle, que no pudo evitar negarle, recordándole que era para otra persona. Pero le besó de nuevo, en la mejilla, la frente y los labios. Entonces, Raoul le abrazó.  
  
-Pronto -suspiró el rubio en su oído, intentando transmitirle con un palabra tantas que era imposible no tener que concentrarlas de aquella forma.  
  
Pero el mensaje era claro: él tampoco estaba todo lo cómodo que le gustaría.  
  
-Quizás… ahora es el momento -le devolvió el abrazo, recordando lo que hablasen en el lavabo. Después de todo, somos lo que vivimos y ellos se gustaban en ese universo, con todo lo presente y lo anterior, que les hacía ser quiénes eran. Eres tu pasado, aciertos y errores.  
  
Con un último beso, tragándose las lágrimas detrás de la sonrisa, Raoul se fue, insistiendo Agoney en esperar al autobús en lugar de dejarse llevar a casa.  
  


  
  
  
-¿Pero qué haces aquí, Agoney?  
  
No es como si fuese algo extraño a estas alturas de la película que el chico se plantase en casa del mallorquín sin avisar. Lo raro era que no sólo se habían visto por la mañana, sino que sabía perfectamente que no le quedaba demasiado para tener que irse a trabajar.  
  
-Hola -le saludó con su vocecilla de dibujo animado todavía sobre el felpudo-. ¿Ya no puede venir uno a ver a su amigo?  
  
Ricky se echó a reír.  
  
-Anda, no seas dramas -le dio un golpe en la frente con el dedo índice y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto-. Me marcho a currar en menos de media hora -le recordó, mientras rebuscaba en su estantería, cuando entró.  
  
Negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cuando le vio dejarse caer sobre la cama, como hacía siempre. Pero en lugar de reptar sobre el colchón, apropiarse de la almohada y hacerse una bola a su alrededor, permaneció de espaldas con la mirada perdida en el techo.  
  
El bailarín se sentó a su lado, de rodillas en la cama, a la vez que el CD que había estado buscando comenzó a reproducirse.  
  
Agoney comenzó a cabecear su ritmo a la vez que Ricky lo llevaba con los dedos en el aire.  
  
-Y es que va a suceder, va a suceder, la revolución sexual -canturrearon ambos por lo bajo y el mayor supo, por su sonrisa, que recordaba perfectamente cuando en el Orgullo del año pasado habían puesto esa canción.  
  
Se dijo que, fuese lo que fuese lo que pasase por la mente del canario, no era lo suficientemente oscuro como para ensombrecer su amor por la música.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, Ago? -le preguntó, sabiendo conocerle demasiado como para intuir que aunque se lo iba a contar (para eso había ido), necesitaba de sacacorchos.  
  
-De verdad que no puedo creer que mandasen el Chikilicuatre antes que esto a Eurovisión.  
  
Aunque se partió de risa con aquella queja, que posiblemente había nublado su pregunta, tampoco le sorprendió. Solía decirlo cada vez que la oían. _Como buen maricón y eurofan,_ pensó el mallorquín, que compartía su opinión.  
  
-Venga , que no creo que sea eso lo que más te preocupa. Que de Eurovisión 2008 ya ha llovido y ha _escampao_.  
  
Agoney suspiró. Ricky era muy consciente de que en ningún momento había apartado la mirada del techo. Y eso tampoco cambió en aquel   
momento.  
  
-No preguntes nada. No diré más de lo que te voy a contar. No puedo -tragó saliva lentamente-. No es sólo mío y… controla a tu maruja interior.  
  
El mallorquín asintió.  
  
-Te lo prometo.  
  
-Vale -resopló ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. Cuando las apartó, giró la cara hacia él y buscó sus ojos azules-. Conocí a alguien. Bueno, estoy en ello.  
  
Ricky enarcó una ceja, pero no comentó nada, como su amigo le había pedido.  
  
-Y… -volví a mirar hacia el techo, quedándose un momento en silencio. Su amigo se acercó un poco más a él y le pasó los dedos por el pelo, acariciándole suavemente- me gusta mucho. Al principio no me fijé pero, en cuanto supe más de él, me atrajo un montón, vi que no era cómo pensaba, me llamó la atención y…  
  
-Tranquilo -se estaba acelerando.  
  
-Le quería ayudar. Y nos conocimos más y... cada vez sabemos más y me gusta más.  
  
Algo le decía a Ricky que no debía sonreír, pero por dentro lo estaba haciendo. Le veía más asustado y menos emocionado de lo que debería, al menos mientras se lo contaba. Pero ya era más de lo que podía decir desde hacía demasiados meses.  
  
-¿Y él? -supuso que eso si podía preguntarlo.  
  
Los ojos oscuros del canario regresaron a los suyos.  
  
-También le gusto.  
  
-¿Entonces a qué viene el drama? -ahora sí que sonreía, mientras las caricias bajaban a su mejilla.  
  
-Tiene novia, Ricky.  
  
Sus dedos se detuvieron y se quedó congelado mirándole. Ninguno se movió hasta que el mayor parpadeó un par de veces.  
  
-Creo… que no me esperaba eso -confesó retomando la danza sobre su piel-. ¿Y qué va a hacer?  
  
-Está muy dentro del armario. Y lleva toda su vida con esa chica. No está preparado para romper con ella, porque todo el mundo preguntará y…  
  
-Tendrá que decir que es por un hombre.  
  
Agoney asintió despacio.  
  
-Me siento fatal, porque ella no se merece esto.  
  
-Espera -se quedó callado un momento-. ¿Cómo esto? ¿Le está poniendo los cuernos? -frunció el ceño de forma brusca- ¿Estáis empezando mientras ya está en una relación?  
  
-¿Y qué puedo hacer Ricky? Si le digo que hasta que no rompan nada, se sentirá más presionado de lo que ya lo está. Y tampoco quiero eso -suspiró pesadamente-. Porque si quiere estar… conmigo, se forzará a meterse en una movida para la que no está listo aún.  
  
Se mordió un labio y se rascó la barbilla pensativo. Le gustaba que Agoney acudiera a él, era como su hermano mayor, pero esa vez no sabía qué decirle. No le gustaría verse en su situación.  
  
-Vamos que es la estabilidad mental de ella o la de él -le señaló con el dedo-. Y la tuya en ambos casos, porque dudo que estés muy bien con tus principios.  
  
Entonces sí, Agoney cogió la almohada, pero se la puso en la cabeza en lugar de abrazarla.  
  
-Chiquita mierda.  
  
A Ricky se le escapó una media sonrisa triste tras escuchar la voz amortiguada del tinerfeño.  
  
-Tienes que estar a su lado -le aconsejó por fin y el cantante se dejó ver de nuevo-. Da igual si como amigo o lo que sea que estéis empezando a ser. Pero no le puedes dejar ahora tirado tampoco, ¿no? Necesitará ayuda. Yo también salí del armario y tuve que pensármelo muy mucho. A parte de mi familia no le hizo demasiada ilusión. Entiendo al chaval, de verdad, pero… no es justo para ella. La situación debería durar lo menos posible.  
  
Agoney asintió, notando como se le humedecían los ojos.  
  
-Si lo sé, pero...  
  
-Hey, hey hey, eso sí que no, pequeño -se tumbó rápidamente a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo-. No pienso volver a aguantarte hecho una mierda por un tío en la vida.  
  
Sonrió y una risilla nerviosa salió de sus labios.  
  
-Gracias, Ricky -se frotó los ojos y contuvo un sollozo. Se llevó una mano al pecho-. Es que siento una angustia aquí.  
  
-Agoney si esto te hace mucho daño, se egoísta y piensa en ti. Porque nunca te mereciste pasarlo mal y ya pasó. Que no se repita.  
  
El canario tomó aire y, todo lo serio que pudo, se giró hacia él completamente y, clavando sus ojos en los suyos, fue totalmente sincero.  
  
-Si fuese totalmente egoísta seguiría conociéndole.  
  
El mallorquín le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos más y, siendo también egoísta, pensando sólo en su amigo, respondió:  
  
-Pues adelante -le acarició la mejilla-. Sólo intenta no arrepentirte nunca. Y el daño a nadie si es innecesario.  
  
Le dio un pellizco en el moflete suavemente y dejó un beso sobre este antes de ponerse en pie, sacudiese los pantalones y colocándose la camiseta.  
  
-Tengo que irme ya, pero puedes quedarte -le ofreció, cogiendo su móvil y su mochila de deporte-. Duerme aquí hoy. Ya le diré a Kibo de tomar algo mañana -decidió recordando al compañero, y ligue, con quién había quedado en irse de cañas al terminar su jornada.  
  
Agoney negó rápidamente con la cabeza y fue a levantarse.  
  
-No, no, no importa, yo estaré bien. Ve con Kibo -se secó de nuevo los ojos-. Te gusta mucho.  
  
-Pero tú eres mi amigo.  
  
El susodicho sonrió tímidamente, avergonzado de verdad por despertar tanto preocupación.  
  
-Les doy mucha guerra a veces -murmuró, en un intento de disculpa.   
Ricky le quitó importancia con la mano, la misma que apoyó en su hombro, inclinándose hacia él.  
  
-Es extraño, pero fíjate que prefiero secarte las lágrimas que echar un buen polvo -le revolvió el pelo-. Eso para que tú ni siquiera me cuentes detalles de los tuyos. ¡A Mimi le has contado todo lo del Mikolas ese y a mí no!  
  
No pudo evitar soltar mil carcajadas ante el ataque de dramatismo de su amigo.  
  
-Bueno… a ella no le conté todo esto.  
  
-Haces bien. Siempre he sido el poli bueno, ella te regañaría más -le regaló la última sonrisa y tiró la llaves a su lado junto al colchón-. Por si tuvieses que salir a algo. Que así te obligo a quedarte o por lo menos volver, para poder entrar yo en casa.  
  
-O a lo mejor no te dejo entrar para que te vayas con Kibo.  
  
El mayor rodó los ojos, provocándole una risa.  
  
-Puedes irte al salón si quieres, todavía tengo un par de meses gratis de _Netflix_.  
  
-Amiga… -se giró hacia él, ya con un pie fuera de su habitación- ¿vemos _Sense8_ cuando vuelvas?  
  
Ricky sonrió.  
  
-Y _Chicas malas._  
  
-Por favor.   
  
  
  
  


  
-Tengo que decirte una cosa el viernes.  
  
-¿Y por qué no ahora, joder, Raoul? -hizo un puchero Mireya.  
  
Había estado dándole vueltas y, sabiendo lo calculado que era, lo mejor era ponerse metas, días. Si escogía uno para contarle todo a su mejor amiga. No podría evitar hacerlo. Y habiéndolo dicho ya en voz alta, no le quedaría otra.  
  
No quería correr, Agoney le había dicho muchas veces que no lo hiciera, pero quería que pudiesen estar juntos bien. Sin cargos de conciencia, ni hacer daño a nadie.  
  
Mireya, a cuyo bar acudiese en cuanto dejase a Aitana y su elaborado trabajo frente a su facultad (le prometió que lo haría al entrar mejor en su coche), era su mejor amiga, no podía perderla, pero justo por su cercanía, se obligó a pensar que todo continuaría igual, que le querría. Por eso decidió que fuese la siguiente, la primera en su círculo verdaderamente cercano.  
  
Se había sentido muy bien después de contárselo a Thalía, aunque una vez pasado el efecto de aquel momento, volvía a encontrarse igual, porque seguía igual de encerrado realmente. Entre los cimientos de lo que él llamaba familia. Porque Mireya y Aitana para él eran familia.  
  
Tenía que volver a hacerlo, sentirse libre de nuevo. Por él. No para que el canario se sintiese orgulloso o su relación fuese perfecta, para hablar con naturalidad y sentirse valorado de verdad.  A él sólo le importaba su gente, los demás, aunque le diesen cierto pavor, no. No podía destruirle la opinión de alguien cuya opinión no era realmente importante en su vida. En cuanto su familia lo supiese, podría respirar más tranquilo.  
  
Posiblemente si no estuviese Agoney, si siguiese locamente enamorado de Aitana, no notase esa necesidad de hacerlo ya y ahora. Después de todo, era la salida fácil. Tenía novia, nadie pondría en duda su sexualidad ni le sería necesario hablar de ella, salir del armario ante todos cada vez que quisiese darle la mano. Pero tampoco era justo, porque una pareja del género contrario no le hacía heterosexual.  
  
Si veía una película en casa, entre su madre y su hermano en el sofá, quería poder comentar, sin importancia ninguna, el atractivo del actor igual que el de la actriz.  
  
Y con quién más disfrutaba del cine era con Mireya.  
  
-No, el viernes. Por favor -dijo hecho un amasijo de nervios-. Es importante para mí. Pero no es importante.   
  
  


  
  
Siempre le encantaba la suavidad de las sábanas sobre su piel al despertarse. Se removió bajo ellas y entreabrió los ojos buscando la hora del despertador mientras se le escapaba un bostezo. 4:21 indicaban los dígitos rojos y no pudo no resoplar.  
  
-Duérmete.  
  
-¿Te desperté? -hizo una mueca al notar la boca pastosa.  
  
Ricky rió con ironía.  
  
-Entre lo que te mueves y lo que roncas, como _pa_ no.  
  
-Yo no ronco.  
  
-Estabas roncando.  
  
-Yo no ronco -repitió más alto.  
  
El mallorquín dio un tirón con fuerza de la almohada, haciendo que se diese de boca contra el colchón al arrebatarle su parte.  
  
-PERO  
  
-Agoney, roncas.  
  
Refunfuñó y volvió a arrebujarse las mantas hasta el cuello, dándose ambos la espalda como ya hacían antes. El canario respiró suavemente, esperando que regresase el sueño. Le interrumpió que la almohada cayese contra su cara.  
  
Ni siquiera se quejó, se apoyó contra ella, pasando las manos por debajo de esta.  
  
Él intentó no pensar en Raoul, tema que su amigo había evitado durante toda la noche, sólo diciéndole varias veces que  no le diese más vueltas, pero el rubio regresaba. Y más que él su novia.  
  
Apretó con más fuerza la almohada entre sus dedos, tapando aquellos pensamientos con la ayuda brindada por el chico al otro lado de la cama. Ricky había vuelto alrededor de una hora después de acabar de trabajar con varias bolsas del supermercado. En unas la compra de la semana, en otras precocinados para cenar y en otras chucherías para el maratón de _Netflix_ que se iban a pegar. Ni siquiera esperaron a terminar de cenar para ello: arrastraron la mesa baja hasta el sofá y plantaron encima lo que preparó el mallorquín (que no dejó al menor ni acercarse a la cocina para ayudarle) más lo que compró listo para abrir. Los nachos, las gominolas y los regalices permanecieron junto a una de las patas del mueble hasta que Cady Heron se disfrazó de exmujer zombie por Halloween, habiendo terminado de cenar tras el momento polla al aire de Wolfgang (y eso fue un capítulo antes de decidirse por dejar la serie y pasar al _film_ ).  
  
Y ambos podrían haber visto mil veces esa película o probado nachos mejores, pero fue suficiente para alejar un rato todo lo que le preocupaba de su mente, llena de chistes de comedia americana y las carcajadas del mallorquín.  
  
Notó a este moverse, tirando levemente de la sábana compartida.  
  
-Ago -le llamó en voz baja, aunque sabía que no estaba dormido.  
  
-¿Hmmm?  
  
-Te quiero mucho.  
  
Tuvo que sonreír, viendo venir el momento moñadas de su amigo, pero entendiendo que sólo era otra muestra de apoyo, en esa construida complicidad que se tenían.  
  
-Ya lo sé -murmuró sin dejar de sonreír-, y yo a ti -respondió antes de que el bailarín le pegase una patada, pues ya había notado cómo comenzaba a mover la pierna.  
  
-¡Pues ahora sí que a dormir ya, eh! -exigió tras un par de segundos en silencio- ¡Tú te parece normal, a las cinco de la mañana dando la murga el niño!  
  
Agoney se echó a reír, consciente de que Ricky se estaba mordiendo una sonrisa.  
  
-Vale, papá.  
  
-Ya estamos con la edad.  
  
-¡SI NO LO DECÍA POR ESO! -hasta a él le dolió hablar tan alto- En realidad tienes siete.  
  
El mallorquín, ante la ofensa de verse llamar inmaduro, se sentó de rodillas sobre la cama, mirándole molesto mientras el canario componía la sonrisa más inocente del mundo.  
  
Señaló dramáticamente la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Fuera. Vete de mi casa. Ya no eres mi amigo.  
  
-Mientes -sintió como el otro le tiraba al suelo de un empujón-. Me haces daño y luego te arrepientes -protestó cuando vio que, a punto de partirse de risa, el de ojos azules se acercaba para comprobar si estaba bien después de la hostia-. Gilipollas.  
  
Pero el insulto ya le salió con una sonrisa.  
  
Al final, pasaban de las cinco cuando volvieron a dormirse, tras muchas bromas en susurros, lo suficientemente altas como para no oír la vibración de su móvil y ponerlo en silencio, y repartida desproporcionadamente la cama: Ricky con más almohada y Agoney con más sábanas.


	16. Tapas salmantinas, colchones viejos y pijamas compartidos a besos

Raoul se sentía en un _dejá vù_ constante: llegar al hotel solía ser sinónimo de esperar a Agoney, siempre tardío. Sin embargo, esa mañana sólo le acompañaban en dicha empresa las dos chicas rubias.

  
Pero por lo que no dejaba el catalán de comerse la cabeza (y la uñas) era porque no había respondido ni uno de sus mensajes, ni los había abierto. Y aunque ya había  pasado por aguantar aquello en otra ocasión, ahora era peor. Porque le aterrorizaba que Agoney pudiese no querer saber nada más de él, que se lo hubiese pensado mejor.  
  
-¡Por fin! -levantó la vista del suelo al oír exclamar a Mimi- ¡Ya pensaba que no veníais, maricones!  
  
Mallorquín y canario entraron por la puerta resoplando, como si hubiesen llegado corriendo, ambos tenían el pelo húmedo y Agoney no dejaba de toquetearse los rizos que se le habían hecho, como si intentase deshacerlos. Avergonzado, buscó la mirada de Raoul.  
  
-¡Este, que mucho insomnio mucho insomnio, pero a la hora de levantarse es una marmota! -se excusó Ricky, empujando a su amigo por el hombro de forma cariñosa- ¡Y encima va y se le olvida decirme que ponga la alarma!  
  
-¿Perdón? ¿Tenía que hacer yo eso?  
  
Sólo la risa de Mimi hizo que el rubio despegase los ojos de ellos.  
  
-¿Habéis pasado la noche juntos? -preguntó con picardía, haciendo que el tinerfeño la mirase con reproche.  
  
Ricky se limitó a asentir y pasar dentro, pues todavía seguían en el umbral de la puerta.  
  
_Por eso no me contestaba_.  
  
Todos sabían ya lo que tenían que hacer, así que se pusieron manos a la obra rápidamente. Lo más posible era que terminasen ese mismo día con la decoración gracias a que el día anterior se había metido una buena paliza con pintura y rotuladores por todas partes. Mimi había enviado ya las invitaciones a la fiesta, en una pequeña cartulina a tamaño postal con un diseño moderno pero acorde a la estética de la fiesta, en el que se explicab, además del lugar y el día, la temática del evento, haciendo una idea del vestuario que llevarían y que ya había empezado a mirar la granadina por Internet en las empresas de la lista que le diese Raoul con todos los colaboradores del hotel.  
  
Agoney cada vez entendía mejor a dónde iba destinado su sueldo y la escueta cuota a mayores que su amiga debía abonar. A quién no comprendía era a Raoul.  
  
No es que el chico fuese siempre el más hablador del grupo, pero estaba más callado de lo habitual y no le pilló ni una vez mirándole, cosa que él hacía continuamente. Le daba la vida que Mireya, quien estaba sentada relativamente cerca, pues todos dejaban gran espacio entre ellos debido a los materiales y lienzos utilizados, no dejase de hablar continuamente, visiblemente animada. A menudo, sus bromas se enlazaban con las de Ricky y Agoney tenía que soltar el pincel al no poder parar de reír.  
  
Pero cuando el teléfono de Raoul sonó, inundando la gran sala de la voz de Beyoncé, y este se fue al baño para atender la llamada, no pudo evitar seguirle con la mirada, sin que las bromas le distrajesen.  
  
-Oye, deberíamos poner también algo especial en los lavabos, ¿no? -opinó la malagueña de repente- ¿Ustedes no creen que quedará muy pobre el entrar allí y ver que son tan distintos a esto? -señaló con los brazos las paredes, que se verían de colores burdeos y dorados cuando todo estuviese listo, a diferencia de los azulejos celestes del baño- A lo mejor podríamos poner papel charol y luego quitarlo -la otra andaluza hizo una mueca ante una idea tan chapuza-. Bueno, o con spray de este fácil de quitar, _illa_ , si nos vamos a encargar nosotros de limpiar todo también.  
  
-Ago, vete a preguntar a Raoul si todavía queda algo de presupuesto para decoración o ya se lo ha gastado todo esta -indicó Ricky con un movimiento de cabeza hacia los baños sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
-¿Pero el chiquillo no estaba hablando por teléfono? Si no corre tanta prisa.  
  
Pero el canario ya estaba prácticamente en la puerta cuando Mimi terminó sus réplicas.  
  
-Sí, sí, sé dónde está… claro -el rubio esperaba respuesta del otro lado de la línea, viendo cómo Agoney cerraba con cuidado. Hubo un par de minutos más de conversaciones que el isleño entendió a medias-. Vale, pues allí nos vemos. Sí. Gracias, hasta luego.  
  
Suspiró tras colgar y se metió el móvil en el bolsillo del pantalón. Agoney se acercó a él con una sonrisa.  
  
-¿Qué tal todo? -se interesó rodeando su cintura y besando levemente sus labios.  
  
Raoul se sintió extraño ante la confianza del otro, quién en varias ocasiones había evitado la excesiva cercanía por si le incomodaba, pero le resultaba agradable. Resopló entre sus brazos y susurró un escueto _bien_ , alargando la última vocal.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -preguntó dudoso Agoney- Me pareció notarte distraído fuera.  
  
El catalán se alejó de él, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza. Porque era imbécil, imbécil integral.  
  
-No, no pasa… -se calló al ver cómo le miraban los ojos contrarios y supo que no podía ocultarle nada- es que... que es una tontería y, te va a parecer fatal porque precisamente yo no puedo decirte nada, pero… o sea porque nosotros tampoco, y además y yo… que tú puedes hacer lo que quieras, sólo al menos pues, responde, llámame o algo que… me tenías preocupado porque…  
  
-A ver, Raoul, Raoul para -puso sus manos alrededor de sus mejillas y se le escapó una risa-. Que no te estoy entendido nada.  
  
Tomó aire lentamente y colocó sus dedos sobre los contrarios.  
  
-Pues que no soy quién para molestarme si te quieres acostar con Ricky, o con quién sea, que no te puedo echar nada en cara pero… Dios soy gilipollas.  
  
-Un poco sí. Porque no tengo nada con Ricky -le acarició la cara antes de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás-. Me quedé a dormir en su casa. Ya está.  
  
-Pero Mimi…  
  
Agoney rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca.  
  
-Mimi es Mimi y le gustaría que nos enrollásemos porque somos sus mejores amigos, pero no hay nada, Raoul. Soy como su hermano pequeño. Y ya tiene a Kibo, que está muy bueno.  
  
-Soy idiota -repitió el rubio encogiéndose sobre si mismo-. Además… no me debes explicaciones. Yo ni siquiera le he insinuado nada a Aitana.  
  
El canario asintió y se sentó sobre el lavabo. Le indicó con una seña que se acercase y le hizo hueco entre sus piernas. Cuando este obedeció, le pidió que se pusiese de espaldas a él y le atrajo hacia su cuerpo mientras dejaba un par de besos en su mejillas y le acariciaba el pelo, en las escasas zonas sin laca para no despeinarle.  
  
_No le merezco_.  
  
-Raoul -le llamó tras unos segundos, sacándole de sus pensamientos-, ¿qué somos?  
  
El silencio, aunque no fuese desagradable, se instauró entre ellos.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió por fin y el otro notó que le tembló la voz.  
  
-Ven.  
  
Se giró y juntaron sus frentes, el rubio cerrando los ojos.  
  
-Yo también quiero estar contigo -le confesó, puesto que no llegó a decírselo cuando él lo hizo, en una voz que difícilmente podía catalogarse de alta. El rubio abrió los ojos y los clavó en  los suyos-. Y cada vez me gustas más, Raoul. Lo de Aitana es una mierda enorme pero... se solucionará. Porque se lo dirás y, lo entienda o no, esto ya no será nada malo -intentó tranquilizarlo-. Pero lo harás, chiquitín. No te voy a dejar solo.  
  
-Es que no te merezco nada -soltó Raoul echándose a llorar mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza.  
  
Agoney le acarició la espalda intentando acallar sus sollozos.  
  
-Eso no es verdad -le murmuró al oído suavemente-. Lo que no te mereces es descubrir quién eres con veintiún años y no saber qué hacer por la maldita cisheteronorma que te obliga a ponerte un nombre delante de los demás todo el rato. Descubrir quién eres y tener miedo.  
  
-Eres increíble, joder.  
  
Le revolvió (esta vez sí) el pelo con una sonrisa. Y le besó en la frente. Y le abrazó más fuerte.  
  
-¿Por qué siempre acabamos así en el baño? -notó su voz vibrando contra su pecho. No contuvo la carcajada.  
  
-Las mayores ideas y confesiones tienen lugar en el baño. Aunque… nos faltan ese par de copas de más que suelen hacer falta.  
  
Ambos chicos rieron, mirándose con los labios curvados hacia arriba suavemente.  
  
Raoul se acercó para besarle de nuevo y este le correspondió rápidamente, abrazándole por la cintura, acto que había descubierto que le encantaba.  
  
-Por cierto, ¿quién te llamaba?  
  
-Ostras, es verdad.  
  
El catalán cogió su mano y se dirigió corriendo hacia la puerta del baño, donde tuvo la suficiente memoria como para recordar que debía soltarla antes de salir.  
  
A Agoney no dejaba de producirle ternura ese chico.  
  
Pero lo que sintió fue preocupación cuando todos levantaron la vista hacia ellos. Ya se imaginaba a Raoul incómodo subiéndose por las paredes.  
  
El rubio se sentó frente a su lienzo, junto a Ricky y tras Mimi, y desbloqueó su móvil buscando en las notas lo que había apuntado.  
  
-A ver me ha llamado el catering -comenzó a explicar ante la atenta mirada de todos. El moreno tomó asiento también-. Me ha invitado a que vayamos este mediodía tres personas a una feria degustación que han organizado, para que probemos y así escoger lo que más nos guste -se rascó la barbilla-. En realidad me lo comunicaron anoche pero se me pasó - _porque cierto chico, presente aquí, no me contestó y empecé a comerme la cabeza_ -. Ahora sólo era para confirmar e indicarme cómo acceder al sitio. Es en una sala bastante amplia de otro hotel no muy lejos de aquí. Como son tres personas, había pensado en que viniesen conmigo Mimi y Agoney, porque, es lo que más sentido tiene. Es decir, es tu novia -dijo directamente- y bueno, Ago es tu amigo y tal -se puso nervioso al acortar su nombre delante de los demás, aunque ellos lo hicieran-. Aunque si queréis puede ir Ricky por mí y así los disfrutáis los tres, me quedo yo.  
  
Ricky, de brazos cruzados, negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Nada, no importa, así me pilla de sorpresa todo el día de la fiesta -miró a la malagueña-. Nosotros dos terminaremos esto sin problema, ¿verdad, Mireya?  
  
-Claro, disfrutando de las cosas buenas que tienen los rotuladores -bromeó ella ya que, conocida sólo por el mallorquín de oídas, habían sabido congeniar bastante.  
  
Eso a Raoul, siendo abiertamente gay Ricky, le daba gran seguridad para con Mireya, sólo temiendo que fuese como aquellos padres que lo ven bien pero lejos, no cuando toca en familia.  
  
Estuvo pensando en ello todo el tiempo, incluido cuando el canario, la granadina y él se fueron un rato antes de lo habitual para cambiarse (llevaban una buena capa de pintura por encima), dejando allí a los otros dos, que trabajarían a tope hasta acabar. Sólo se le olvidó cuando casi se echa a reír al ver las diferencias entre los dos amigos al llegar la dirección que el catering le indicase y verlos ya allí: Mimi se había pintado los labios de rojo y puesto blusa y tacones negros; en cambio Agoney llevaba pantalones y camiseta, mucho más informales aunque del mismo color, y una chaqueta militar atada a la cintura.  
  
Aun así estaba guapísimo.  
  
Los tres pasaron dentro, hablando ya la chica del hambre que tenía, y tomaron el camino que Raoul llevaba escrito en el teléfono. En la sala de reuniones de la planta baja, de mucho menor tamaño que la del hotel Vázquez, la empresa de catering había dispuesto dos largas hileras de puestecillos con tapas, separadas por sus diferentes provincias o países. Muchos otros invitados deambulaban de unos a otros.  
  
En la entrada había un tablero con el listado numerado de cada puesto y su temática. Por ello, mientras Mimi y Agoney se desviaron hacia la que se denominaba vegana, Raoul se dirigió a la de tapas salmantinas, ciudad donde nunca había estado. A cargo de este estaba una chica bajita, con el pelo muy rizado que no dejaba de mirar su móvil.  
  
-Hola -saludó el catalán, aunque no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de tan centrada como estaba la otra en el aparato rosa. Tenía una tarjetita con su nombre en la chaqueta: _Sonia_.  
  
Vio que en realidad no eran tan sólo tapas, sino también platos típicos preparados para servir en pequeñas porciones. Había un panel, similar al de la entrada pero de menor tamaño, en el que se indicaba qué era cada cosa.  
  
_Hornazo_  
  
_Chanfaina_  
  
_Patatas meneás_  
  
_Limón serrano_  
  
_Chochos_  
  
¿ _Qué_?, pensó alarmado Raoul dejando de leer, para buscar dicho alimento. _¿Pero qué coño es eso? Literalmente_.  
  
Altramuces. Simplemente, altramuces. Redonditas y amarillas. Y al lado una variante _(chochos charros/dulces)_ que le recordaban a las peladillas de Navidad.  
  
Respiró tranquilo pero, señalándolos, preguntó a la joven:  
  
-¿Por qué los llamáis así? -su voz con palpable nerviosismo.  
  
La tal Sonia, despegando por fin la vista de su teléfono, le miró de arriba abajo y también lo que indicaba. Enarcó una ceja, como si no comprendiese nada.  
  
-Moralista -fue todo lo que dijo.  
  
El rubio fue a responder al ¿insulto? pero finalmente no lo hizo, viendo que había perdido de nuevo la mirada de la chica. Se marchó de allí (con un vasito con patatas meneás, sería _moralista_ , pero no idiota).  
  
-Hey, Raoul -se giró hacia Agoney, que le colocó una mano en la cintura. Miró tras su hombro, buscando a Mimi-. Tranquilo, está discutiendo con un pibe que intentó tocarle el culo -resopló con el ceño fruncido-. Me pidió que me fuera, que se encargaba ella sola -se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué tal?  
  
-Pues podría estar mejor, la verdad -aunque él se refería al incidente con la chica charra, el canario enarcó una ceja de forma pícara-. Joder, Agoney.  
  
El mayor rió ante el bochorno del contrario.  
  
-¿Seguimos mirando juntos o nos escaqueamos por ahí? -sugirió.  
  
-Creo que los baños están allí… por no perder las costumbres -señalando a su espalda, sin dejar de sonreír ninguno de los dos.  
  
Echaron un último vistazo para tener localizada a la granadina antes de escaparse a uno de los cubículos individuales del baño, en el que rápidamente Raoul apoyó la espalda contra la pared mientras Agoney le besaba los labios.  
  
-En realidad esto es lo que quería -susurró el menor, con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-¿Encerrarme en los lavabos? -bromeó.  
  
-No, imbécil…  venir aquí contigo -le acarició la mejilla-. Me gusta estar contigo. Y sonaba divertido. Me encanta la comida y también tú, era un planazo -Agoney intentó no hacer caso al cosquilleo en la tripa al oírle decir aquello-. Pero no podía no traer a Mimi, lógicamente, la fiesta es para su amiga.  
  
-Novia.  
  
Raoul desvió la mirada sonrojado.  
  
-¿He parecido muy mi abuela? -el canario asintió enérgicamente y él rió nervioso- Cómo la cagué aquella vez, diciendo que sí su hermana.  
  
Ambos jóvenes volvieron a reírse, esta vez juntos, para justo después besarse. Estaban tan bien juntos que no podían dejar de hacerlo. Raoul había notado a Agoney distinto: le miraba a él, pero a él de verdad, y todo el rato, con una sonrisa, no temeroso y medio perdido en sus pensamientos. Eso sí, sin dejar de mantener un espacio entre ellos que le volvía loco.  
  
Le hacía sentir genial saber que se preocupaba tanto por él, pendiente de no incomodarle. Pero quería que le acariciase como quisiera y le daba vergüenza pedírselo.  
  
Movió sus manos de sus mejillas hasta su cintura sin separar sus labios, ya se encargó de ello Agoney.  
  
-En serio, puedes hacerlo. No pasa nada -el canario notaba su aliento tibio en sus labios-. Si me incomoda te lo diré. O pregúntame -sentía sus cara colorada-. Pero no decidas no hacer nada y ya está.  
  
-Vale. Perdona.  
  
Raoul le dio un manotazo en el hombro y le clavó un dedo en el pecho que le hizo dar un respingo.  
  
-Que no pidas perdón por todo -refunfuñó haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír al otro de forma tímida-. Gracias por ser así. De verdad.  
  
El isleño le acarició la espalda y el peninsular enredó los dedos en los mechones sueltos de su nuca.  
  
No llegaron a besarse, se abrió antes la puerta de fuera.  
  
-¿Ago? -la voz dudosa de Mimi.  
  
-¡Dime! -exclamó rápidamente, mirándose ambos con cara de susto.  
  
-Ah no, nada, que no te veía y supuse que estabas aquí. ¡Acaban de sacar unos pinchos distintos en el de los vascos qué… ufff! Acaba y vente -continuaba en la puerta-. ¿Y Raoul?  
  
Al mencionado casi se le escapa un grito de los nervios.  
  
-¡Pues aquí! ¡En el de al _lao_! -en cualquier momento le explotaría una vena de la cara- Que no puede uno ni mear tranquilo.  
  
-Vale, vale, viejo cascarrabias -rió suavemente y Agoney sonrió-. No tardéis mucho eh. ¡Está todo buenísimo!  
  
Ahora sí, la puerta se cerró. Y mientras al canario se le escapó una risa, el catalán resopló con fuerza.  
  
-Qué nervios. Ya pensaba que nos pillaba.  
  
Agoney le miró con ternura antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-No era la mejor forma de salir del armario, no.  
  
Salió fuera del cubículo y el rubio le siguió. Se detuvieron frente al espejo y a la vez que uno se retocaba el tupé, el otro se mojaba la cara con un poco de agua.  
  
Raoul observó, al girarse hacia él para salir, como volvía a toquetearse los rizos con cara de disgusto.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -pregunto acercándose y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro- Es la primera vez que te veo el pelo tan rizado -le miraba a través del espejo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Ya… es que no me gusta mucho -se quejó en un murmullo bajo-, ahora por lo menos está seco. Es horrible.  
  
-¿Pero qué dices? -se separó violentamente de él haciendo que este le mirase con confusión-. Estás increíble. O sea, como siempre -se acercó de nuevo y le rodeó la cara con las manos-. Si eres guapísimo, Agoney.  
  
El canario cerró los ojos, dejándose acariciar.  
  
-De verdad.  
  
Una sonrisa le surcó los labios, sin embargo, le miraba como si mirase a un niño pequeño. Y él estaba hablando en serio, así que fue inevitable que frunciese el ceño.  
  
-Para de pensar lo que sea que estás pensando porque no estoy diciendo ninguna mentira, ¿vale? -le dio un suave empujón- A ver si aquí se replantea uno su sexualidad y encima va a parecer que por nada -bromeó fingiendo estar enfadado.  
  
-¿Qué? -se echó a reír- ¿Yo?  
  
El catalán  rodó los ojos de forma exagerada.  
  
-No exactamente. Pero sí. Porque ya había tenido dudas pero… -no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces de que se había acercado a él y, agarrando su camiseta, jugaba con la tela entre sus dedos- tú me atraías mucho -confesó finalmente.  
  
Permanecieron en esa sensación de complicidad un poco más, sin moverse ni decir nada.  
  
-Estás evolucionando mogollón -el rubio levantó la mirada hacia él enarcando una ceja-. Sí, porque ya hablas de ello sin ponerte tan rojo o hacer mil pausas. Más seguro de ti mismo, supongo.  
  
Raoul sonrió y las venas de Agoney estaban llenas de orgullo.  
  
-Porque no puede ser malo algo que me hace sentir tan bien.  
  
Se miraron a los ojos durante lo que pudieron ser horas, sin que la sonrisa de Agoney se perdiese, hasta que el peninsular la apartó colorado y, tras dejar un beso en su mejilla, se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
-Vamos, que Mimi ya no sabrá si nos ha tragado el water, no hemos puesto a jugar al Monopoly o estamos cagando.  
  
Pero Raoul no pudo seguir diciendo tonterías a causa de la vergüenza, puesto que el moreno le agarró de la mano, tiró de él, le besó en los labios y salió primero.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
-No hace falta que me esperes.  
  
-Quiero hacerlo.  
  
Agoney sonrió.  
  
-Vale -susurró con su voz aguda, que produjo una carcajada al catalán.  
  
-Pareces sacado de una serie de animación cuando hablas así -se cruzó de brazos mirándole con expresión bromista-. De Mickey Mouse.  
  
Resopló con fuera y, fingiendo estar sólo, miró hacia el techo.  
  
-Está volviendo a ser el del principio y me está tocando la polla.  
  
-Mentira -hizo una pausa para aparentar seriedad-. Si fuese el del principio no estarías muriéndote por besarme, me estarías rayando el coche.  
  
-Tienes hoy el ego muy subido tú, ¿no? -le pasó los brazos por el cuello cuando el otro le rodeó la cintura. Pero cumplió lo que había dicho y le besó, justo antes de darle un golpecito en la nariz y salir al escenario del hotel.  
  
Y sí siempre se ponía nervioso, aquella especialmente, sabiendo que Raoul había insistido en acompañarle y escuchar desde detrás. La canción de Queen pareció tener otro significado en su garganta en aquella ocasión.  
  
Habían cenado temprano antes de ir, en un local al que se juraron no regresar, después de dejar a Mimi en el portal de casa de Ana. Supuestamente, el rubio iba a regresar a la suya en cuanto se hubiese bajado el canario en el aparcamiento del hotel Vázquez, pero no fue así. Y no podía decirle que no si era como un niño  (y el hijo del dueño, que también influía).  
  
Pero los nervios se fueron tan rápido como el Mercedes del catalán se detuvo frente a la Academia.  
  
-Pues hemos llegado.  
  
-Sí -risilla nerviosa-. Gracias por traerme. Y por quedarte a oírme. Y por todo el día.  
  
-Ago, ya.  
  
Se rió nerviosamente de nuevo, no podía evitarlo. Apoyó la cabeza en la ventanilla y observó lo de noche que era ya, con todas las farolas encendidas y los negocios cerrados. Miró de reojo su mano, con la que había entrelazado la propia Raoul nada más soltar el volante.  
  
-¿Te apetece pasar? -preguntó sin pensar.  
  
El menor dudó un momento.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Pero sólo si te apetece…  
  
-Sí, sí, vale.  
  
Porque los nervios son una pelota, que va pasando de unos a otros como jugando al futbolín, y Raoul no dejaba de morderse las uñas ya sentado a los pies del viejo colchón. En su mente, Agoney no sólo sí estaba a su lado, sino que le estaba besando el cuello y acariciando la cintura. Y no estaba nada seguro de querer eso.  
  
-Te ofrecería tomar algo -le hablaba desde el pequeño frigorífico a sus espaldas-, pero no hay nada, así que.  
  
El canario se acercó a él riendo hasta que tomó asiento, entonces sólo cerró los ojos y se mantuvo así con una sonrisa mientras el catalán le miraba de reojo, todavia con un dedo entre los labios. Cuando Agoney se giró a mirarle apartó la vista, mordiendo con más fuerza.  
  
-¿Pasa algo? -su voz era tranquila y su tono alegre, pero el menor no comprendía que pudiese sentir tanta calma cuando él estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.  
  
- _Shi_ , claro -se puso más rojo todavía cuando el otro le apartó los dedos de la boca.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
¿Por qué no dejaba de sonreírle? Cogió todo el aire que pudo y lo soltó lentamente por la nariz.  
  
-Ago... -el moreno le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que siguiese al verlo dudar- que yo no, o sea que sí que tú pero... -se quedó callado un momento, mirándole a los ojos. Estaban tan tranquilos, observándole con esa felicidad, que Raoul no podía evitar notar una agradable sensación recorrerle. Comprendió que a esos ojos podría decirles lo que fuera- que no quiero acostarme contigo. No ahora al menos.  
  
El isleño levantó los brazos exageradamente, echándose hacia atrás.  
  
-¿Cuándo dije yo eso? -enarcó una ceja y el rubio se ruborizó- Sólo te invité a pasar.  
  
Raoul se tapó la cara con vergüenza.  
  
-¿Tú a todo el mundo que dejas sentarse en tu cama te lo tiras o qué?  
  
-Dios Ago, cállate -le escuchó reírse de él. Se encogió de hombros y bajó las manos por fin-. No sé, pensé… ya me había puesto nervioso.  
  
-Sí que quiero acostarme contigo -contra todo pronóstico, movió ligeramente el cuello para mirarle-. Porque me gustas. Pero no ahora -dijo lo último más bajo y entrelazando sus dedos-. ¿Cuántas veces te dije ya la palabra _tiempo_ , chiquitín?  
  
Entonces sí sonrió, más tranquilo.  
  
-Todo el rato.  
  
-Pues ya está -le acarició la mejilla y se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, hasta que Agoney se separó un poco de él-. No sé si sugerirlo o esperar a que lo digas tú porque, o te va a dar vergüenza o ni se te pasa por la cabeza, y si lo digo yo me aterra meterte presión o que digas que sí por compromiso.  
  
-¿El qué?  
  
-Que puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres.  
  
La boca de Raoul formó una _o_ perfecta.  
  
-Bueno… es tarde -intentó buscar una excusa el catalán para no decir un _claro_ directamente, como si no hubiese conducido hasta su casa a horas más elevadas en otras ocasiones.  
  
-Raoul.  
  
-Sí quiero, Agoney.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Se sonrieron.   
  
Pero era cierto lo que había dicho el canario: muchas veces le daba apuro decir según que cosas por si le incomodaba o hacía que se sintiese en la obligación de aceptar. Lo mismo cuando le besaba o acariciaba.  
  
-Es que… me parecía bonito despertarme por la mañana y encontrarte por aquí -se levantó del colchón, en busca de las mantas-. Yo ahora me hago una bolita por ahí -rió- y ya está.  
  
-Ah entonces no -lo dijo tan serio que tuvo que girarse a mirarle-. Para dormir sólo me voy a mi casa que -dio varios golpecitos sobre el colchón- creo que mi cama tiene pinta de ser más cómoda.  
  
_Pues bien que pasaste ahí la mona_ pensó el mayor, quién se mordió los labios suavemente.  
  
-¿Estás seguro?  
  
No le vio dudar, pero sí que tardó un poco en asentir.  
  
-Sólo que -bajó la vista hacia su cuerpo-, no tengo nada de ropa y con la camisa pues…  
  
Tenía razón, Agoney no se había dado cuenta de eso.  
  
-Esto… -caminó hacia el pequeño armario de lavabo diminuto- sólo tengo un pijama aquí.  
  
La voz le llegó amortiguada y se echó a reír cuando vio al canario regresar con un pijama, amarillo con dibujos, de dos piezas, camiseta y pantalón largos.  
  
-Da igual Ago, yo me apaño.  
  
-Podemos compartirlo.  
  
Raoul frunció el ceño.  
  
-¿Y qué pretendes, cortarlo a la mitad?  
  
-No imbécil -le tiró la parte inferior  a la cara-. Pero tú te puedes quedar el pantalón y yo la camiseta. La manta es gordita, no pasaremos frío.  
  
El peninsular supo que si el otro no fuese tan moreno, le vería sonrojado.  
  
Había comprendido su idea, ninguno estaría completamente vestido pero tampoco incómodo. En realidad él dormía a menudo sin la parte superior.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó preocupado, recordando cómo le había pedido que saliese del vestuario, en el hotel, para que no le viese cambiarse.  
  
Y debía estar seguro, no sólo porque asintiese, sino porque quince minutos más tarde estaban los dos bajo las mantas del colchón. Raoul no dijo nada pero sí notó que cuando se desnudó, cosa para lo que esperó hasta el último momento, apagó rápidamente la luz y se tumbó a su lado. Le atrajo hacia sí rodeando su cuello con la manos y le besó despacio. Agoney le pasó un brazo por la cintura y le acarició la espalda desnuda suavemente.  
  
Respiró con tranquilidad y el canario le imitó.  
  
-¿Tus padres no te dirán nada?  
  
Raoul negó con la cabeza, aunque lo verbalizó por si no le veía.  
  
-No, no les he dado explicaciones, sólo le mandé un whatsapp a Álvaro para decirle que no dormiría en casa -comenzó a repasar su barba con la yema de los dedos. Era áspera y suave a la vez.  
  
-Tu hermano -le confirmó que sí-. El novio de Mireya.  
  
-Sí, llevan ya varios años juntos.  
  
Agoney no dijo nada y pensó que se había quedado dormido. Entonces sintió una mano en su mejilla, entre esta y la almohada, y la otra en su pecho. Contuvo la respiración.  
  
Y el canario lo notó.  
  
-¿Te molesta?  
  
-No.  
  
Escuchó su sonrisa, haciendo que pocos segundos después se escuchase también la propia.  
  
Nunca sabrán decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, puesto que se quedaron dormidos entre caricias y juegos de labios.


	17. Ahogarse en nombres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ya sabéis que he tenido problemas con Twitter, te momento podéis encontrarme en @/LorenaCiudad18 Allí hablo mucho de mis fics, así como he creado un hilo con curiosidades (muchas de este, así que ya sabéis. El pijama de Agoney es una de las cosas que encontraréis en él)

Aspiró con fuerza antes de llevarse una mano a la cara, consciente de que acababa de despertarse. Raoul abrió y cerró los ojos tan lentamente como la boca, la que notaba pastosa. Se giró para intentar conciliar el sueño de nuevo, pero volvió a abrir los ojos (ya de forma definitiva) al encontrarse un obstáculo.

La cara relajada de Agoney descansaba sobre la almohada a su lado de la misma forma que su brazo sobre su cintura. Por un momento había olvidado que habían pasado la noche juntos. Se preguntó cómo pudo ser capaz de hacerlo.

El rubio comenzó a examinar sus rasgos detalladamente. Sus labios entreabiertos, por los que su aliento tibio llegaba hasta su piel, eran gruesos y tuvo que contenerse para no despertarle a besos. La cuidada barba que tan bien le quedaba (aunque estaba seguro de que seguiría siendo guapo sin ella) tomaba gran parte de sus mejillas, mentón y barbilla y a punto estuvo de enterrar sus dedos en ella. O en los rizos desordenados que caían sobre su frente.

Se separó un poco y se le escapó una sonrisa al fijarse en la colorida camiseta de pijama que llevaba, dándole una imagen tierna, como de niño pequeño. Le hizo incluso más gracia al recordar que él mismo le había comparado con Mickey Mouse, el mismo dibujo animado que, con gesto sonriente, adornaba su ropa.

El suave ronroneó del canario le hizo subir la vista hasta su rostro, aunque no pensase bajarla más, consciente de que al otro no le hubiese gustado que lo hiciera.

-Buenos días, dormilón -le saludó animado y lo suficientemente alto como para que Agoney frunciese el ceño y cerrase los ojos con fuerza.

-Mmm... déjame -le atrajo hacia sí, abrazándole más fuerte, como hiciese en varias ocasiones durante la noche.

Raoul se dejó hacer, cobijándose en el calor del cuerpo contrario, enterrando su nariz en su clavícula y pasando sus manos por su espalda, devolviéndole en acto. Agoney enredó sus piernas y suspiró.

-¿No podemos quedarnos así un _poqueto_ más? -pidió en un puchero.

-Por poder –se encogió de hombros mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-. Mireya y Ricky dejaron terminados los decorados, ya no tenemos que volver hasta que esté el vestuario.

-Es verdad.

Ya no tenían una excusa para verse. Aunque supieron que buscarían más para hacerlo nada más notarlo.

Uno le acariciaba la cara al otro mientras este hundía los dedos en los rizos que se le antojasen hacía unos minutos. No era incómodo hacerlo aunque se mirasen sin decir nada. Estaban a gusto juntos continuamente.

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? -preguntó de pronto Raoul.

-Veintidós -le apretó el moflete suavemente-. En octubre, cumplo veintitrés.

El catalán asintió lentamente, manteniendo aún su gesto serio, aunque poco le aguantó.

-Entonces el pijama va acorde a las unidades de años mentales que tienes, ¿no?

Agoney resopló ante su comentario.

-No te soporto, de verdad –Raoul soltó una carcajada; pasó lentamente los dedos sobre la parte del pijama que el otro llevaba, sobre la tela de los muslos-. Pues bien bonito y suave que es -refunfuñó inclinándose hacia él, sin despegar sus ojos del lugar que acariciaba, hasta rozar con sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja al seguir hablando-. Y bien sexy que te queda sólo el pantalón.

El rubio notó como se le erizaba la piel.

El pantalón carecía de aquel amarillo brillante que portase la camiseta, era gris oscuro con la silueta de la cabeza de Micky Mouse en negro a modo de estampado. Nada que le trasmitiese especial morbo al de Mongat, que le golpeó en el hombro, alejándole.

-Mamón -se quejó sonrojado, sabiendo que prentedía burlarse de él en venganza.

-En realidad todo te queda bien –se encogió de hombros inocentemente y se incorporó-. ¿Desayunamos? Creo que no hay nada para comer. Podemos ir a por churros.

Raoul, que acariciaba las sábanas con los dedos, no le prestaba a sus palabras la atención que debiera tratándose de comida.

-¿Tú qué quieres? -preguntó despacio.

-¿Churros?

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente y buscó su mano, entrelazándolas.

-Ayer me preguntaste qué éramos. ¿Tú que quieres que seamos? -Agoney desvió la mirada de él- ¿Qué querrías que fuésemos si no estuviese Aitana?

  
El isleño se frotó la cara con una mano, llevándola finalmente hasta su cabello.

  
-Pero está -le devolvió su atención y Raoul se propuso no separar sus ojos de los contrarios.

  
-También está ahora... ¿no? Y hace un momento querías seguir durmiendo conmigo.

  
-Pero es que... -se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y suspiró con fuerza- no puedes salir con alguien si ya sales con alguien.

  
Raoul se incorporó de un brinco y le pasó un brazo por la espalda.

  
-¿Eso es lo que quieres? -vio los ojos oscuros mirarle entre los dedos- ¿Que salgamos?

  
El mayor dejó caer las manos sobre su regazo y el catalán se apresuró a coger una entre las suyas.

  
-¿Y llamar novio a alguien que ya tiene quién lo haga?

  
-Me compraste así -intentó quitarle hierro al asunto, mordiéndose el labio. Agachó la mirada hasta sus dedos entrelazados y suspiró-. En realidad... no cambia tanto de lo que tenemos ahora, ¿no? -buscó su mirada- Ya nos besamos. Ya dormimos juntos. Ya… hemos hablado de sexo, aunque no lo hayamos hecho -le costó mantenerle la mirada y se puso colorado-. Sólo es la etiqueta. ¿Es lo que quieres?

  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Raoul? Pensaba que asumí esto pero... igual no lo hice tan bien. No lo sé.

  
La respuesta del peninsular, a una pregunta de la que tanto daba ya la respuesta, tardó mucho menos en llegar de lo que hubiese podido pensar el moreno.

  
-Dejar a Aitana y estar contigo.

  
Ambos parecieron contener la respiración a la vez.

  
-Pero entre querer y poder va un abismo –Agoney tomó la mano libre del rubio-, ¿verdad? No llores –le pidió suavemente cuando le vio agachar la cabeza con la mirada húmeda-, por favor. Si… es muy pronto. Para nosotros, digo. Me asusta que lo tengamos tan claro.

  
-Ah, ¿que lo tenemos claro? -se le escapó una risa nerviosa.

  
-Que queremos estar juntos sí -le pasó una mano por el pelo y le sorprendió que no le molestase-. Respira Raoul, no te ahogues. Todo esto es una mierda, pero acabará. Seguro que sí.

  
-El viernes se lo voy a decir a Mireya -dijo en un sollozo.

  
-¿Sí? -el rubio asintió- ¿Qué pasa el viernes? Igual es mejor que surja.

  
Raoul se separó un poco de él para secarse los ojos, pero después se acurrucó junto a él y Agoney le abrazó, besándole la frente.

  
-Si me pongo metas para hacer las cosas, las cumplo. Lo voy a hacer así porque si no, a lo mejor, me acomodo y… no podemos estar así tanto. Por Aitana -el canario le dio la razón y él tomó aire con fuerza-. Y por ti -le miró a los ojos-, tampoco te lo mereces.

  
El isleño suspiró.

  
-Tú no te preocupes por mí. No te metas prisa si te vas a hacer daño, tú -recordó las palabras de Ricky y recicló su consejo- se egoísta y piensa lo primero en tu salud mental, en si te van a afectar las consecuencias. No peques de impulsivo. Pero tampoco te duermas en los laureles porque es cierto que tu novia no se merece esto.

  
Vio como el rubio volvía a asentir despacio, mirándose los dedos mientras sorbía por la nariz como un niño.

  
-¿Me abrazas más fuerte?

  
Ni siquiera respondió, lo hizo sin más.

  
-Ago.

  
-Qué -llevaban un rato en silencio sin que dejase de acariciarle la espalda.

  
-¿Por qué no me besaste cuando te besé? Aquella vez en el baño. La primera -se frotó la nariz-. La vez siguiente sí lo hiciste.

  
-¿Cuándo el pico? -preguntó sorprendido por traer aquel momento de pronto- Porque no me lo esperaba para nada, me quedé como en shock -rio suavemente-. Parecías el típico heterito pijo de turno -notó la sonrisa ajena-, pero fíjate -le miró-, que ahora resulta que es justo lo contrario.

-¿Qué mierdas significa eso?

  
Agoney dejó un beso sobre su nariz.

 

-Que no eres un niñato pero sí un alto porcentaje de maricón -el catalán se puso colorado y él le revolvió el pelo con ternura.

 

-Pensaba que maricón estaba mal dicho. Que era despectivo y tal.

  
-Lo es. Pero el Colectivo LGTB siempre se ha apropiado de los insultos que recibe, para hacernos más fuertes y cuando nos intenten golpear con ellos no nos afecten. Tú por ejemplo, eres bajito –Raoul puso los ojos en blanco-, lo eres. Imagina que tú mismo te metes continuamente con tu altura, si alguien lo intenta ya no lo conseguirá, no te dolerá tanto -se encogió de hombros-. Yo puedo decir que soy maricón. O llamar a Ricky maricón. Pero si se lo llama alguien no LGTB seré el primero el mandarle a la mierda.

  
-Así que yo puedo llegar a Mireya el viernes y decirle que soy maricón pero ella no puede decirlo sobre mí, ¿no? -se le escapó una sonrisa de diversión y a Agoney una risa.

  
Risa que desembocó en que ambos se mirasen con cara de tontos hasta que se acercaron para darse un beso rápido, apenas rozando los labios. Se movieron hasta quedar otra vez tumbados sobre el colchón transformados en un nudo de brazos y piernas, entrelazadas unas extremidades y otras regalándose pequeños toques de vez en cuando.

  
Era especialmente agradable tener al otro al lado, aunque no dijesen nada. Mantenerse la mirada no era incómodo, ni tampoco tocarse la piel. Habían aprendido que la compañía del otro era suficiente para sentirse tranquilos.

  
Agoney se acercó un poco más, acariciándole la mejilla, y volvió a besarle, muy despacio. Se quedó con las ganas de bromear sobre el no besarse mejor por apenas llevar un rato levantados y tener la boca hecha una mierda, pero no sintió la necesidad de avergonzar al chico tan relajado como estaba.

  
-Entonces, ¿se lo dirás el viernes? -se le escapó una sonrisa antes de asentir- ¿Estás seguro de estar preparado?

  
-Sí, sí, ya lo verás -dijo confiado-. Esto como una tirita –hizo el gesto de retirar rápidamente uno de aquellos adhesivos.

  
La sonrisa de Raoul se mantuvo durante el resto de la mañana, mientras se hacían arrumacos remoloneando unos minutos más en la cama, mientras se vestían hablando de la perrita de Agoney, mientras desayunaban tostadas con mermelada (a falta de churros) en la cafetería de la esquina. Aquella curvatura de sus labios se convirtió en perenne durante el resto de la semana. Hasta que se perdió en el viernes. Cuando se saltó sus principios de seguir su agenda al no ser capaz de contárselo a Mireya.

  
-¿De qué me querías hablar? -preguntó la andaluza antes de darle un largo sorbo a su infusión con miel. Hacía escasos diez minutos que habían aprovechado el momento de menos clientela de la tarde para acompañar al catalán a una mesa y no quedarse en la barra- Llevo toda la semana con la intriga, capullo. La próxima vez no me digas nada, me ponen de muy mal humor los –puso voz de pito- tengo que decirte algo pero luego -rodó los ojos exasperda, pero se le escapó una risa y miró a su amigo con cariño.

  
Raoul tragó saliva un par de veces, se pasó las manos por los vaqueros secándose el sudor. Bebió de su refresco y desvió la vista varias veces. Antes de darse por vencido y suspirar.

  
-Nada, nada -sonrió de lado, con la sonrisa más falsa que debía haber dado en su vida-. Olvídalo yo... olvídalo -rió nerviosamente y la malagueña enarcó una deja-, simplemente olvídalo.

  
La rubia cogió una de sus manos con las suyas.

  
-¿Estás bien, Raoul?

  
Mireya casi no decía su nombre. No era necesario, se dirigía a él sin que hiciese falta o le ponía algún apelativo cariñoso. Pero no le llamaba Raoul.

  
Y eso terminó de desestabilizarle, porque no podía soportar el pensar en oír su voz diciendo siempre su nombre y no cualquier otra palabra.

  
Esbozó una sonrisa como pudo y descubrió que antes mentía: esa era la más falsa que había compuesto nunca.

  
-Tranquila, de verdad -agarró también sus manos-. No importaba tanto que fuese hoy –se empezó a reír tontamente, aunque por dentro estaba hecho una mierda-. Olvídalo y vamos a comprar aquello que querías a la tienda esa nueva.

  
Los gestos de Mireya se relajaron y, tras volver a sonreírle, se inclinó hacia él para darle una suave colleja.

  
-¡Pues la próxima vez no me digas nada, carajo! Toda la semana comiendo las uñas _pa na_ , una aquí _preocupa_. ¡Qué asco de niño, de verdad!

  
Se rieron juntos, siendo él un amasijo de nervios por dentro y un chaval encogido sobre su asiento por fuera. Tomó la chica el último trago de su bebida y se levantó de su silla.

  
-Vamos, que encima tengo la garganta fatal –se tocó dicha parte del cuerpo-, con el asco que me da beber miel -fingió un escalofrío.

  
Y como dijo Raoul, ambos se fueron juntos al establecimiento al que quería ir la malagueña para ojearlo y darse un caprichito con el dinero de más que había sacado de más en el bar gracias a hacer caja todas las noches de fútbol, mucho más concurrido, para compensar el rato que faltaba por la tarde.

  
La tienda en cuestión había abierto un par de semanas antes en frente de su pastelería favorita. Estaba especializada en objetos viejos y a Mireya le flipaban esas cosas. Además, quizás tenían algunas cintas que sumar a su colección, pues aunque se grababa las suyas propias, le encantaba las ajenas. Por eso tenía ya dos en una mano mientras entre los dedos de la otra sujetaba una taza de porcelana decorada con relieves florales.

  
Raoul se hubiese sumado a ella, ya que, aunque aquello no fuese su pasatiempo favorito, disfrutaba realmente viendo la cara de felicidad que se le quedaba a su amiga, pero no pudo hacerlo de inmediato, enfadado consigo mismo. O más bien dolido.

  
Pero la rubia, sólo podía hacerlo ella, consiguió distraerle de sus pensamientos acercándosele de pronto, llenándole la cara de besos y llevándoselo a otra parte de la tienda de la mano, como a un niño pequeño. Al final, salieron de allí con una bolsa con las cintas, la taza y un montón de sellos pertenecientes a una colección que recogía dibujos tan variados que mezclaban a Franco, la Cruz Roja de la República e incluso la Dama de Elche.

  
-¿Tarta de limón? -preguntó la rubia cambiado el peso de un pie al otro. Resopló ante la negativa del chico- Mejor, porque me lo voy a pedir yo –Raoul se echó a reír-. ¿Una galleta rellena de chocolate y avellanas?

  
-Uuuuuuy. Casi.

  
-Tarta de chocolate y galletas con queso crema y avellanas –dijo levantando levemente la barbilla, confiando plenamente en su deducción. Al catalán se le escapó el labio que sujetaba entre los dientes para evitar su sonrisa.

  
-Eres una crack.

  
-¡Yas! -le guiñó un ojo- Sí soy.

  
Si algo disfrutaban de ir juntos a _Cake by the ocean_ no eran sus dulces y pasteles (que a ver... también), era intentar adivinar, mientras hacían cola para pedir, qué tomaría el otro. Pero de forma precisa, aquí no valían medias tintas.

  
-No me he confundido hoy –Mireya apartó los ojos de su porción de tarta para, además de ver un pegote de chocolate en la comisura de la boca de su amigo, escucharle sin distracciones alimenticias.

  
-Yo tampoco -replicó ella-. Eso es muy dulce, niño, a mí me empalaga.

  
-Eeeeella, que _la_ gustan los cítricos -sintió una pequeña patada en la rodilla que le hizo sonreír aún más.

  
Se sentía mejor, había intentado pensar en Agoney. Quizás tenía razón y no estaba preparado. Esperaría un poco más. A que se pasase el nudo que se le había formado en el pecho al ver cómo se le caía el mundo encima ante la posibilidad de perder eso.

  
La risa divertida de la joven que tanto intentaba sacarle de quicio llenándole la nariz del merengue teñido de amarillo era algo que no estaba en sus planes tener que echar de menos.

  
Porque no iba a renegar de él. Lo sabía. Estaba empezando a estar muy seguro de ello. Mireya nunca podría no quererle, no por eso. Pero le daba miedo. Y se sentía imbécil por ello.

  
Aunque no más que su amiga cuando, una vez sola en su habitación, miraba los sellos que había comprado, reprochándose a sí misma haberlos comprado. Porque a ella ni siquiera le gustaban los sellos. No tanto. Sólo eran recuerdos.

  
Recuerdos de un tropiezo. De un borrón.

  
Del día que llegaría a ser el más feliz de su vida cuando unos cuadraditos dibujados como esos le habían hecho conocer a la persona con el perfil más bonito del mundo cuando le regalaba una sonrisa. Porque ella era de cintas, pero también había quien se pirraba por los sellos. Porque...

  
-… lo que juntó el mercadillo antiguo de Málaga que no lo separe nadie -murmuró observándolos, parafraseando lo que siempre oyese de sus labios.

  
_Que no lo separe nadie... que ya lo hice yo._

  
Se secó los ojos ante su pensamiento, antes de que cayesen lágrimas.

  
No había podido resistirse a comprarlos. ¿Pero qué iba a hacer con ellos? Nunca los compraba para sí misma. Siempre se los mandaba.

  
Cartas.

  
-Estás loca, Mireya –se levantó de la cama, con la voz tomada-. Se te ha ido completamente.

  
Guardó los sellos en el primer libro que cogió de la estantería y apoyó la frente en la balda, cerrando los ojos para tomar aire. Pero casi se le para el corazón al ver el libro sobre el que se había apoyado. Casualidades de la vida, esbozó una sonrisa triste.

  
La malagueña buscó entre sus cajones si quedaban sobre y escribió sobre uno la dirección que recordaba de memoria. No era la primera vez que hacía un envío así. Pero esta vez no añadió mensaje, aunque sabía perfectamente qué debía poner _(pensé en ti porque además de los sellos, amas el arte con tu vida y te interesas por la historia del siglo XX como nadie)_. Ni siquiera remitente. Aunque sabía que no sería necesario que lo pusiera. Sabría perfectamente que quién lo enviaba era ella.

  
Y la asustaba pero, una vez que hubo cerrado el sobre, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se echó hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla para llorar en silencio.

  
Hay muchas formas de llorar. Todas alivian en mayor o menos medida, liberando estrés y dolor, aunque a veces no hagan sentir mejor. Suele llorarse a solas, ya que no nos gusta que otros vean que estamos tristes. Llorar nos hace sentir débiles, miserables, como si llorar fuese algo malo, como si estuviese prohibido exteriorizar los sentimientos. Llorar no es malo, llorar nos hace humanos. Como nuestros miedo y errores.

  
A veces la situación se nos va de las manos y lo hacemos acompañados. Las palabras de los otros pueden llegar a darnos consuelo. Pero también hacernos sentir peor, porque debemos estar dando lástima. Demostrando lo débiles que somos. Pero débiles no son las lágrimas, débiles son las normas sociales que no miran por la salud mental al imponernos ser fuertes. Porque Superman no existe y no se puede ser fuerte siempre.

  
-Respira, por favor -agarró su cara entre sus dedos, forzándole a mirarle. No te ahogues. Tranquilo. Todo va a estar bien.

  
-No, no lo está -le calló un sollozo y apartó de su piel las caricias de Agoney-. Nada lo está porque soy un cobarde. Soy un jodido cobarde.

  
-Cállate ya. Nunca digas que eres cobarde por un miedo totalmente normal -volvió a situar sus manos sobre sus mejillas-. Deberías dejar que surja, sin más, como aquella vez con Thalía, que te sientas cómodo y de pronto lo digas. No todo puede plantearse. No planees. Supone expectativas y no siempre las podemos cumplir -le besó en la frente-. ¿Vale?

  
Raoul asintió lentamente y el canario le rodeó con los brazos. Él sólo se dejó ocultar en su pecho.   
Se quedaron callados unos segundos, en los que uno le soltaba palabras bonitas al otro directas sobre el oído.

  
-No te merezco -su voz vibró en su torso-. ¿Por qué me ayudas? No me lo merezco, todo está yendo fatal por mi culpa.

  
-Bueno, yo no tuve tan buena experiencia, pero las parejas deben estar para apoyarse, ¿no?

  
-Entonces... ¿lo somos? -los ojos oscuros permanecieron mirándolo fijamente- ¿Somos una pareja?

  
Agoney se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

  
-Si no queda otro remedio.

  
Raoul no le dejó reaccionar antes de agarrarle del cuello de la camisa y acercárselo a su boca.

  
Continuaron besándose un buen rato, tanto que se dejaron caer hacia atrás en el colchón.

  
Agoney no dejaba de preguntarse qué hubiese pasado de ser puntual por una vez en la vida, pues cuando Raoul se plantó en la Academia (y antes incluso de saludarse, ya estaba llorando entre sus brazos) él debía haber salido de ella cinco minutos antes. El Hotel Vázquez no estaba lejos y todavía le quedaba bastante para que tuviese que subirse al escenario, pero le gustaba tomar algo antes, especialmente ese día, que tendría que medio colaborar en una pedida de mano y le repugnaba. Así se destensaría.

  
Aunque parecía que el rubio se había propuesto hacerlo él mismo, ya que, aunque se llenó de pena cuando le contó lo que pasaba, sus manos en su cuerpo y sus labios en los suyos después parecían querer que olvidase cualquier cosa.

  
El canario le revolvía el pelo suavemente. Era muy suave y olía bien. Raoul olía bien. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos sobre su mejilla y le notó sonreír, con sus manos en su espalda. Le acarició con la nariz la cara.

  
Ambos abrieron los ojos y se quedaron mirando, con una sonrisa.

  
-¿Y ya está? -debió darse cuenta de la confusión del rostro del canario ante su pregunta- No habíamos vuelto a hablar de ello en toda la semana.

  
Se encogió de hombros.

  
-Porque… me di cuenta que quiero. Estar contigo. Preocuparme, ayudarte. Besarte. Hacerte reír -sonrió, movido por la sonrisa contraria; volvió a encogerse de hombros-. No sé -le agarró la mano y se la acarició con el pulgar-. Me dijiste que qué quería si no estuviese Aitana. Y es esto. Y estando Aitana también porque sé que tú también quieres y que vas a hacer lo que puedas para que pase. Para estar juntos bien. Incluso forzándote a ti mismo y haciéndote daño -subió los dedos a la parte inferior de sus ojos, dónde antes había estado secando lágrimas-. Pero no hagas más eso, eh.

  
A Raoul se le escapó una risa nerviosa mordiéndose el labio. Pero es que realmente no podía dejar de sonreír.

  
-Vale. Gracias.

  
Se sonrieron.

  
-Esto… en unos diez minutos debería irme a trabajar. Obligatoriamente ya en ese tiempo o no llego.

  
-Bueno -se acercó despacio-, ¿y qué pretendes hasta entonces?

  
Nunca sabrán quién besó al otro primero.


	18. Puñalada y promesa

La rubia melena danzaba con la suave brisa de la calle a la sombra.  
  
-Os dejo, que tengo que ir ya a trabajar -dijo Álvaro antes de besar a Mireya en la frente acariciándole la mejilla. Esta sonrió y colocó uno de los mechones bailarines tras su oreja.  
  
-Avisa cuando salgas.  
  
El mayor de los Vázquez ofreció esa mañana a los dos jóvenes (ya que la chica había pasado la noche allí) acercarlos al centro con el coche aprovechando que comenzaba la jornada más tarde al tener una reunión con el gabinete de comunicación, requiriendo de algunos de sus informes para los escritos a mandar a radio ante una futura entrevista con el dueño de la marca.  
  
Raoul había intentado no prestar atención a toda aquella historia desde el asiento trasero derecho del automóvil, pero no podía evitarlo. Y una pequeña envida (no sabía muy bien si sana) le recorrió el cuerpo, como siempre que se hacía mención de aquella profesión obtenida por mérito propio de la que él siempre carecería.  
  
-¿Vamos a tomar algo? -le sacó de sus pensamientos la malagueña, quién le miraba con atención y una sonrisa, consciente de que estaba muy lejos de allí. Se limitó a asentir.  
  
Mireya le cogió de la mano y tiró suavemente de él para que la siguiese, pero una vez en movimiento no le soltó.  
  
El catalán le acarició la piel despacio hasta que su amiga se paró de golpe junto a una tienda.  
  
-Aaaaaamiga, que van a cerrar -le brillaban los ojos mirando, a través de un escaparate con carteles de liquidación, unos tacones preciosos con los que había fantaseado en más de una ocasión debido a su alto coste. Ahora rebajado. Raoul puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se le escapó una sonrisa: su amiga amaba los tacones-. Espera un segundito.  
  
Y la campanillita de la puerta.  
  
-No tiene remedio.  
  
El móvil le vibró un par de veces en el bolsillo del vaquero y su sonrisa se borró al leer los mensajes, los cuales permanecieron en sus pupilas, incapaz de teclear o apartarlos durante unos cuantos segundos.  
  
La foto, en blanco y negro, de Aitana con una enorme sonrisa y su frente contra la suya, ambos con los ojos cerrados y él soltando un suspiro, acompañaba al nombre de su novia, quién le notificaba que estaba sola en casa por tres horas.  
  
-¿No vas a contestar?  
  
-Joder, Mireya, qué susto -aunque ni siquiera tuvo un respingo al notarla tras su hombro.  
  
La joven, que pronto podría estrenar zapatos nuevos, apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, mientras que él bloqueaba el dispositivo y lo devolvía a su lugar.  
  
-¿No vas?  
  
-No, estoy contigo -le miraba como si fuese un perro verde-. Eres mi amiga.  
  
-Bueno, no sería la primera vez que me dejas tirada para que echéis un polvo -no lo dijo con rencor en absoluto-. Que yo lo entiendo eh, no pasa nada. Es así o nunca -se le escapó una risa-. Alguna vez nos has dejado solas a propósito a nosotros, ¿no?  
  
Raoul se encogió de hombros.  
  
-Nah, pero es igual. No me apetece, ¡estábamos tú y yo a punto de irnos de cañeo! -rio alegre, intentando transmitirle tranquilidad- En cuanto nos sentemos en la terraza le mando un mensaje para decirle que no puedo.  
  
Mireya asintió un par de veces, sin dejar de mirarle fijamente con una mueca.  
  
-Muy bien, chiquillo, madurando y no pensando sólo con la polla -recibió un golpe en el hombro.  
  
-Anda, calla -obedeció, pero le pasó un brazo por los hombros, besándole la mejilla.  
  
El rubio se dejó hacer, sonriendo risueño, y le rodeó la cintura de igual forma.  
  
-¡Anda, mira a quiénes tenemos aquí!  
  
_Vaya cuadro_ , pensó Raoul.  
  
El enérgico Ricky, quién dirigía el grupo y les había llamado a voces desde la parada del bus; el pequeño ceño de Mimi, que jugueteaba con su cabello mientras miraba a Mireya; y el rostro calmado de Agoney, extrañamente centrado también en su amiga y no en él, aunque le buscó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, que se aseguró de corresponder, unos segundos después.  
  
De todo esto, testigo una señora mayor a su lado en la marquesina, mirándoles con mala cara por los aspavientos del mallorquín.  
  
Entre abochornados y divertidos, ambos rubios se acercaron a ellos. Repartieron besos de unas mejillas a otras y, para sorpresa de Agoney, que ya le tendía la mano formalmente, también le dio dos besos a él. Se sonrieron con los ojos, llenos de complicidad.  
  
-¿A dónde van? -se interesó Mireya, con su atención en Ricky.  
  
-Pues íbamos a coger uno hasta mi curro para tomarnos algo, que sigo entrando de tarde.  
  
-Cuando dice tomarnos algo quiere decir acurrucarse contra Kibo mientras nosotros miramos desde detrás de unos cruasanes -intervino Agoney dándole en la cadera con la propia a su amigo.  
  
La malagueña emitió una mezcla entre risa y gritito.  
  
-¿Estáis? -sus amigos siempre hablaban de otra manera sobre ellos, quedando en una discoteca, enrollándose una noche.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Le abrazó con fuerza y, como hiciera antes con Raoul, comenzó a dejar besos por toda su cara. Realmente se alegraba por él pues, además de haberse caído muy bien, también había visto cómo se miraban la vez que fueron de fiesta juntos.  
  
-A ver si te alegras tanto cuando les veas metiéndose la lengua hasta el tragadero -bromeó Agoney sacando su tarjeta al ver al autobús estacionar junto a ellos.  
  
-Venid si queréis -les invitó Ricky, una vez se hubo recompuesto de la mueca que le produjese el comentario del tinerfeño.  
  
Ni se miraron para valorar opiniones, directamente subieron con ellos.  
  
Raoul observó disimuladamente como el canario jugaba con el pequeño objeto de plástico, a la espera de que llegara su turno para pagar su viaje.  
  
-Yo no tengo una -Agoney levantó la vista y se fijó en la mirada del otro sobre su tarjeta-. Voy siempre en coche a todas partes y ninguna línea llega tampoco hasta mi casa.  
  
-Te invito -dijo encogiéndose de hombros justo antes de pasar el rectángulo de colores por el detector dos veces-, hoy estoy generoso -bromeó guiñándole un ojo, como si acabase de subirle a su yate privado, haciendo reír suavemente al catalán-. Oye, ustedes son unos cabrones.  
  
Como había muchos asientos libres, Ricky y Mimi se habían sentado juntos y, tras estos, Mireya, con quién el canario supuso que se sentaría su amigo. Bueno, muy buen amigo. Bueno… novio. Aunque fuese compartido, fue lo que finalmente formalizasen ambos jóvenes apenas tres días antes.  
  
Tres días en los que no habían dejado de verse. Mandaba narices que el cuarto día, cuando no tenían planeado verse, se encontrasen.  
  
-Pues ahora no me siento -fingió haciéndose el digno.  
  
-Si quieres te acompañamos -propuso la malagueña levantándose, quitándole a Raoul las palabras de la boca.  
  
El mallorquín rodó los ojos ante el pequeño drama, pero no dijo nada y los tres permanecieron de pie, apoyándose en la ventana y agarrándose a la barra para mantener el equilibrio en movimiento.  
  
Al rubio se le hinchaba el pecho al verles conversar, siéndole inevitable el mantenerse al margen, en silencio, sin perderles de vista. Eran dos partes importantes de su mundo sin dejar de colisionar. Casi le apenó tener que bajarse del autobús.  
  
Hasta llegar al bar que querían, siguió dándole vueltas a la idea de juntar ambos (lo que suponía confesar la verdad a Mireya). Y le encantó. Aquello le dio más ganas de hacerlo por fin.  
  
-¿Caña o clara? -le preguntó Mimi, quién, junto con Kibo, iría dentro a pedir mientras esperaban en la terreza, haciéndole salir de sus momentos fingidos de charla sobre Agoney con la malagueña. Se sentiría tan bien contarle cualquier cosa de sus sentimientos que se le revolvía el estómago.  
  
-Caña, caña.  
  
Respondió a Aitana gracias a que la chica le enviase otro mensaje, pues lo había olvidado al pasar a ser grupo numeroso, y tuvieron largas y diversas conversaciones absurdas mientras reían y bebían.  
  
Raoul sintió cómo le pisaban suavemente el pie. El canario. Le sonrió frente a él y le correspondió disimuladamente, moviendo su pie para imitarle. Puede que sólo buscase llamar su atención, pero también le hizo pensar en lo diferente de todo si no sólo su amiga, sino también los de su novio, lo supieran.   
  
_Novio_.  
  
Seguramente se hubiesen sentado al lado y no se encontraría entre ambas rubias que, aunque supuso imaginaciones suyas, parecían evitarse la mirada, especialmente Mireya; en lugar de con el pie, podrían acariciar sus manos sobre la mesa; si quisiera, tendrían vía libre para apoyarse en su hombro, cómo deseaba hacer.  
  
_Pronto_ , se dijo, _pronto pasará._  
  
Además, Agoney tenía razón: nadie le juzgaría allí, después de todo, la única hetero era Mireya.  
  
Que ya podía no haberlo sido, así a lo mejor estaba por ahí agarrada a una tía buena y no mirándole fijamente mientras hablaban un par de pasos por detrás de los otros, para no entorpecer la acera al resto de caminantes.  
  
-¿Entonces me vas a decir lo del otro día o no? -preguntó finalmente.  
  
Raoul contuvo la respiración.  
  
_Venga, vamos._  
  
_Raoul._  
  
_Puedo porque no hay nada malo que decir._  
  
-Es que… -comenzó, bajando el volumen.  
  
-Puedes contarme lo que sea -le intentó tranquilizar-, ¿pero es grave?  
  
Se apresuró a negar rápidamente con la cabeza.  
  
-No, no, claro que no. No -miró directamente sus ojos y, muy seguro de lo que decía, añadió:- no lo es.  
  
-¿A qué esperas pues, mi alma? -puso los brazos en jarras.  
  
El catalán tomó aire relajadamente y fue frenando hasta detenerse. Su amiga le miró con confusión pero hizo lo mismo. Raoul, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar sus tacones, se acercó a su oído, como si fuese a contar el secreto más grande del mundo. Quizá lo era del suyo.  
  
Hubo un par de intentos, en los que se separaba y volvía a inclinar sobre ella (con la risa nerviosa asomando), hasta que por fin, pudo hacerlo   
  
-Soy bisexual -y fueron las mismas palabras que a Thalía, pero le sonaron distinto por la complicidad de su cercanía, quizá de su voz, o simplemente porque le mataban los nervios.  
  
Se alejó de su amiga a toda velocidad, con las mejillas rojas y la respiración acelerada. Expectante ante la reacción ajena. Puede que hubiese escogido el mejor momento y lugar para decírselo, pues no podría decirle demasiado en la calle, comparado con el espacio vacío de sonido que encontrarían entre cuatro paredes cerradas.  
  
Pero no podía interpretar el gesto de Mireya, que alzaba las cejas incrédula mientras fruncía los labios.  
  
Realmente no era por él, no precisamente por el contenido de su mensaje, sino por haberlo dicho, haberle contado algo así cuando su amistad tenía demasiadas mentiras de papel. Porque nunca había sido sincera en nada. Y notar esa confianza por parte del catalán le dolió como una puñalada en el corazón.  
  
-¿En serio? -inquirió en un hilo de voz.  
  
-Sí… -respondió de igual forma.  
  
Raoul agachó la cabeza levemente, dirigiendo sus pupilas al suelo. _No_. _No_. _No_. _Mireya, no_.  
  
-No, no, Raoul -sus manos le sujetaron firmemente y la miró con temor-. No me malinterpretes, por favor. Está bien. Y te quiero, te quiero muchísimo. Y no me creo que me lo hayas dicho de verdad, gracias -sus ojos azules brillaban llenos de lágrimas-. Eres muy valiente, te lo aseguro. Te quiero con mi vida, Raoul -le acarició las mejillas ya enrojecidas mientras temblaba un poco-. Ojalá todo el mundo fuese tan fuerte como para hacer lo que acabas de hacer tú.  
  
Y no resistió más a lanzarse a sus brazos. Ella le acogió con gusto. Sin contener tampoco sus lágrimas.  
  
-Te quiero, Mireya -susurró entre los mechones de su cabello.  
  
-Y yo a ti -sollozó contra su hombro.  
  
-¿Qué hacéis, putas del demonio?  
  
La malagueña se secó rápidamente los ojos y de un leve empujón, puso al rubio tras de sí de espaldas.  
  
- _Na_ , _na_ , tranquilos -respondió a la voz de Ricky rápidamente. Se habían quedado muy lejos de ellos-. Ahora vamos, un momento.  
  
Granadina y mallorquín no le dieron demasiada importancia y siguieron caminando. Sin embargo, la rubia notó como Agoney, serio, permanecía un par de segundos de más observándoles, antes de darse la vuelta imitando a los otros dos.  
  
-Cálmate un poco, ¿vale? -le pidió con una sonrisa dulce mientras le acariciaba los ojos- Joder, se me habrá corrido el maquillaje.  
  
Se le escapó una risa que Raoul siguió.  
  
-¿Mejor? -parecía más tranquilo y estaba comenzando a bajarse su rubor- No pada nada, niño, tranquilo -frotó su nariz con la suya-. Yo nunca te voy a abandonar.  
  
-Joder, Mireya -se le volvieron a inundar los ojos.  
  
-Te prometo que vamos a volvernos eternos -susurró despacio, pupilar sobre pupila-. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
  
-Pues claro -sorbió por la nariz.  
  
Tenían trece años. Un compañero de clase había muerto.  
  
Sólo les contaron lo básico, que iba con sus padres y su hermana pequeña cuando tuvieron un accidente de coche. Y murieron todos. Si en ese momento un sudor frío les recorrió la espalda y les erizó la piel, no fue mejor cuando el profesor de literatura rectificó rápidamente al mandarles sacar para leer las coplas de Manrique, siendo obvio que no era el mejor día para hacerlo. Aunque tampoco fuese el día adecuado para que muriese un chaval de su edad.  
  
Mireya y Raoul estuvieron muy callados durante todo el día, también cuando, tirados sobre el césped de una colina de las afueras pasaban aquella tarde de jueves. Ambos sabían en que pensaba el otro: en la muerte. En aquella familia borrada. Y precisamente en esa palabras: borrada. Porque lo único que quedaba de aquella familia eran unos (muy destrozados) abuelos mayores y un tío soltero. ¿Quién se acordaría de ellos cuando también faltasen? Sería consumidos por el tiempo, por el avance de la historia. No serían nada.  
  
-Mireya.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Yo no me quiero morir.  
  
La malagueña se giró hacia él y vio como ya la miraba, con una mueca triste. Se tumbó de nuevo boca arriba y miró al cielo, fijándose en cómo se amontonaban las nubes, formando dibujos. ¿Les miraría aquel chico desde arriba? ¿Existiría el cielo realmente?  
  
Fuera como fuese, nunca volverían a encontrarse con él al ir a buscar pipas a la cafetería durante el recreo, ni llamaría a Raoul Vázquez ni a ella rubia.  
  
-No te vas a morir, si eres un crío -respondió finalmente, pestañeando para que no se le escapase ni una lágrima.  
  
-¡Y él también! -vale, su amigo ya estaba llorando- Joder, no es justo.  
  
_No, no lo es_ , pensó, pero no quiso meter aún más el dedo en la herida.  
  
-Es que además me moriré dos veces.  
  
Mireya se incorporó de golpe, apoyando las palmas de las manos en la hierba.  
  
-¿Qué gilipolleces dices tú ahora?  
  
-Sí, porque yo no voy a descubrir la bombilla ni nada. Caeré en el olvido cuando ya no esté en la memoria de nadie.  
  
Se quedaron mirando fijamente, el cerebro de la rubia trabajando a toda velocidad. Resopló, apartó los ojos un momentos y volvió a pasarlos en él.  
  
-No. Mira, lo más probable es que te quedes con el hotel, ¿no? -el catalán se encogió de hombros- Pues puede que haya mucha gente que no se olvide de ti nunca, porque recuerden una vacaciones de ensueño en Málaga gracias a donde se habían quedado, porque aprendieron a nadar en la piscina interior, ¡porque celebraron su boda allí! -hizo una pausa- Yo paso bastante  tiempo en el bar y seguro que de mayor ayudaré mucho. A lo mejor alguien se acuerde de mí porque le serví un café en un día muy gris -sonrió levemente- o porque escuchar por la emisora que teníamos puesta una a canción que le cambió la vida. Raoul -buscó su mano- no formaremos parte de la Historia, pero también tenemos nuestra propia historia. Te prometo que vamos a volvernos eternos.  
  
Y quizás tuviesen trece años, todo aquello fuesen palabras y sus nombres aparecerían en una esquela del periódico, a poder ser más tarde que pronto, pero Raoul sonrió. En el tablero de un banco, durante más de cuarenta y cinco minutos y con una punta, escribieron esa frase entre los dos, para después, con un rotulador que compraron en la papelería más cercana, poner el nombre del otro en una piedra, de las grises y grandes que rodeaban el estanque, y tirarlas dentro,  para que llegase al fondo, con el inocente pensamiento de que permanecerían ahí toda la vida.  
  
Esa promesa, se convirtió en una especie de lema entre los dos, un recuerdo bonito del momento más oscuro que pasaron en su adolescencia.  
  
Por eso lo traía ahora Mireya. Porque SIEMPRE estarían juntos. Y si juntos habían ganado a la muerte, juntos podrían hacerlo todo.  
  
Se agarraron de la mano, apretando la contraria con tanta fuerza que podrían haberse fundido sus dedos, y retomaron la caminata, ha mucha distancia del Mimi, Agoney y Ricky, pero no importaba, no les corría prisa deshacer aquellos metros.  
  
-¿Y cómo ha pasado esto? -se interesó la chica con voz suave- Era por lo que estabas tan raro.  
  
Raoul asintió, aunque lo hubiese afirmado y no preguntado.  
  
-¿Por eso no querías quedar antes con Aitana? -dedujo- Que a ver, yo entiendo que pueda costar un poco, pero ser sólo gay no es malo…  
  
-Mireya -la interrumpió-. Estoy bastante seguro ahora. Me siguen atrayendo las mujeres. La bisexualidad existe -se recordó mucho al canario.  
  
-Lo siento, lo sé, no quería -negó con la cabeza-. A veces se hace, hay personas homosexuales que dicen ser bien, porque joder hay miedo es normal, así la sociedad piensa, bueno, es medio hetero. Lógicamente no todos los bisexuales son gas encubiertos pero… sólo quería hacerte sentir tranquilo si era así.  
  
El catalán sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente cuando se miraron.  
  
-Pero… sí que tienes razón en cuanto a lo de Aitana -agachó la cabeza con una mueca triste-. Porque… me gusta alguien. Me gusta un chico.  
  
Mireya se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Sí -subió la mirada suavemente y le buscó. Se ruborizó-. Agoney.  
  
El rubio se mordió el labio al ver la mezcla del brillo divertido de los ojos y la boca a abierta de su amiga.  
  
-¿Lo sabe? -también estaba mirando al canario que, ajeno a su conversación, tampoco estaba interviniendo en la de los otros en ese momento.  
  
-A él también yo… -dejó de hablar, colorado como un tomate, esperando a no tener que decir más.  
  
A la malagueña se le escapó un gritito y el catalán rió avergonzado.  
  
-¡Pero cuándo ha pasado esto! -exclamó riéndose feliz- Sí te rayó el coche. Con lo que diste por culo con ello.  
  
Raoul sonrió.  
  
-Ya, bueno… han cambiado un poco las cosas.  
  
Mireya le acarició la cara, justo antes de ponerse más seria.  
  
-Se lo tienes que decir a Aitana.  
  
-Ya lo sé. Me siento fatal haciéndole esto -tomó aire con fuerza-. Pero estoy avanzando bien. Creo. Ya te lo he contado a ti.  
  
La malagueña le sonrió con ternura. A pesar de estar terriblemente jodida por dentro.  
  
Porque no podía creer que Raoul llevase toda la vida abriéndose en canal para ella mientras ella no dejaba de ocultarse tras la comodidad que le brindaba la relación  con su hermano, quién, como Aitana, merecía a otra persona a su lado.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
_Ya está, se lo he dicho a Mireya_ era el mensaje, acompañado de emoticonos de caras sonrojado y monitor que se tapan la cara, que recibió Agoney un muy buen rato después de separarse del grupo, en el piso de Ricky.  
  
No evitó sonreír. Supuso que algo así pasaba cuando les vio abrazarse así y quedarse tan atrás. No tardó en preguntarle cómo había ido.  
  
_No puedo, chiquitín, en nada tendré que ir a trabajar_ , respondió el canario cuando el otro le sugirió mejor quedar para hablarle de todo. _Además, ¡si hoy ni siquiera íbamos a vernos, muchacho!_  
  
_Yaaaa jo pero con todos._ Agoney sintió un cosquilleo al imaginarlo haciendo un adorable mohín.  
  
Se aseguró de que el mallorquín estaba lo suficientemente lejos antes de presionar el botón de audio.  
  
-Tenía muchas ganas de darte un beso y no he podido -susurró junto al micrófono, intentando evitar que aquello se filtrarse a oídos a ajenos a los que debían escucharlo.  
  
Yo también. Una gran sonrisa se extendió por sus labios mirando el mensaje.  
  
-¿Y esa cara de bobo? -la voz divertida de Ricky le hizo levantar la vista.  
  
Negó con la cabeza, bloqueó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la cama, sentado en el suelo como estaba.  
  
-¿Qué tal con el chico? -se puso frente a él con las piernas cruzadas.  
  
Agoney se encogió de hombros con su, aparentemente perenne, sonrisa.  
  
-Bien. Se lo contó a su mejor amiga ya.  
  
-¿A Mireya?  
  
-¿Qué?   
  
Le miró durante unos segundos.  
  
-Ago, supuse que era Raoul desde que me lo contaste. Cierra la boca, que te van a entrar moscas.  
  
El canario pestañeó un buen número de veces.  
  
-¿Pero se nos nota tanto?  
  
-No, sin más. Nada más lo intuí. Pero por nada en concreto, no sé -sonrió-. ¿Por qué te creías tú que a veces te mandaba con él, como cuando fue a llamar por teléfono? ¡O las tapas, que sí que hubiese querido ir! -el menor se echó a reír- Pero haced las cosas bien, por los dos y por la pobre chica.  
  
-Gracias, Ricky -se acercó a él, le besó en la mejilla y le abrazó.  
  
El mayor correspondió al acto, pero sin dejar de girar los engranajes de su cabeza.  
  
-Mireya -el canario se separó y le miró.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con ella?  
  
-No, nada, si a mí me cae de punta madre, la verdad,  pero, bueno, eso.  
  
Agoney se mordió el labio.  
  
-Raoul no sabe nada -su amigo enmarcó una ceja-, de lo de Mireya. Me preguntó de qué la conocíamos.  
  
-¿Y qué le dijiste?  
  
-Obviamente nada. Si, en realidad, no la conocemos.  
  
-Es verdad.  
  
Silencio.  
  
-¿Pero de verdad que no sabe…?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-Madre mía qué triste -se frotó la cara con las manos-. Joder. Tú… ten cuidado, ¿vale? -el canario le miró sin comprender- Que no te haga daño. Con todo el rollo de ir de hetero y… que no vayas a pasarlo mal.  
  
-Tranquilo.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Y realmente Agoney estaba tranquilo: hacía poco que Raoul era consciente de su bisexualidad y, no sólo había sido capaz de decírselo a dos personas, una muy importante para él, sino que se aceptaba a sí mismo, entendía que todo estaba bien. Quería de verdad hacer la cosas bien y poder estar juntos, se lo había dicho y se lo estaba demostrando. Por lo que confiaba plenamente en él.  
  
Aunque le daba miedo estar confundiéndose y confiar por los sentimientos que había desarrollado por él. 


	19. Azúcar para dormir

 

-Es la cuarta.

  
-¿Hmmm? -Raoul todavía no había abierto los ojos, pero sabía que el canario le miraba con una sonrisa por el tono de su voz.

  
-La cuarta noche que duermes aquí. Buenos días.

  
El rubio no respondió, sólo se acercó y le rodeó con los brazos, sin aparente intención de volver al mundo real y salir de bajo las sábanas. Estaba tan cómodo junto a Agoney. Su cuerpo le transmitía calor y sus caricias sobre su piel le amodorraban suavemente. Ojalá pudiese quedarse toda la vida a su lado.

  
Haciendo más fuerte su agarre, echó hacia atrás sus hombros para estirarse, escapándose de sus labios primero un gemido, después un bostezo.

  
-Vamos, que Mireya nos espera para desayunar.

  
Se incorporó sobre el colchón, pero ahora era su novio quién no quería moverse. Agoney hizo un puchero y le rodeó la cintura, apoyando la cabeza junto a su pierna.

  
-No puedes darle un caramelo a un niño y quitárselo antes de que le dé tiempo a quitarle el papel -se quejó y a Raoul se le escapó una risa. Se agachó y le dio un beso rápido en la frente.

  
-Vamos -se incorporó de un salto.

  
Todavía negándose a regresar, el isleño abrió los ojos y siguió con la mirada al rubio. No pudo no sonreír. Le gustaba verle danzar por la Academia, cada vez más cómodo en ella, interactuando con algo que era una segunda casa.

  
Raoul se dio la vuelta de pronto, con el cepillo de dientes en la mano recién sacado de su mochila, y le miró enarcando una ceja.

  
-¿Has considerado salir de la cama y dejar de mirarme hacer lo que deberías estar haciendo? -pretendía sonar con cierta molestia, pero era imposible con aquella sonrisa que llevaba.

  
-En realidad sólo te miraba el culo -respondió encogiéndose de hombros y logrando lo que quería: que Raoul se pusiese rojo y pasase de él, siguiendo con sus cosas sin recordarle que debía imitarle.

  
Se levantó de todas formas, pues sabía que el catalán odiaba llegar tarde y él lo hacía siempre. Rebuscó en su mochila hasta dar con el mechero, necesitaba despejarse un poco.

  
-¿Qué haces? -preguntó curioso Raoul al ver el pequeño objeto rojo sobre el colchón mientras las manos y los ojos del canario continuaban entre sus cosas.

  
-No se lo digas a Mimi -fue lo único que respondió con el cigarrillo entre sus labios.

  
-No sabía que fumases.

  
Se encogió de hombros.

  
-No lo hago mucho. Y de Mimi me caería una broma impresionante -rio por lo bajo-. Siempre que me ha encontrado con uno le he dicho que me lo había dado alguien y ya. Es muy no drogas. Bueno -se echó a reír- todo lo no drogas que puedes ser si tu novia vive emporrada. Y eso el mejor día.

  
Agoney se giró hacia Raoul al darse cuenta de que había guardado silencio: se encontró con que le estaba mirando.

  
-¿Qué pasa, chiquitín?

  
-Pero sólo tabaco, ¿no?

  
-Sí, sí, tranquilo -se acercó y le acarició la mejilla-. Te juro que no consumo nada más. Apenas bebo alcohol siquiera. Y fumar es muy de vez en cuando, en serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que me conoces y ni lo sabías? -le sonrió intentando trasmitirle confianza.

  
Le besó en la frente y se dio la vuelta para buscar la ropa que había preparado. Pero el rubio le detuvo pasando sus brazos por su cintura y abrazándole por detrás. Apoyó también su barbilla en su hombro.

  
La sonrisa del canario se ensanchó bajo las caricias de sus dedos en su pecho y sus besos en su cuello.

  
-¿Por qué estás tan cariñoso?

  
-¿No puedo?

  
Agoney se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta.

  
Unos segundos después de que el rubio detuviese sus manos, simplemente aferrándose al cuerpo contrario, el isleño giró y, apoyando sus dedos en el nacimiento de su cabello, se inclinó sobre él. A dos centímetros de sus labios, entreabiertos los de Raoul, casi rozándose sus narices, se detuvo.

  
-¿Qué pasa? -susurró el menor sin querer volver a abrir los ojos.

  
-¿No quedamos tú y yo con Mireya? -la burla de su voz hizo que, malhumorado, el otro chico le propinase un empujón para alejarle. Se echó a reír- ¡Pero no te enfades!   
  
  
  
  


  
  
-¡Ves! ¡Tanto correr y todavía no ha llegado! -protestó Agoney con las manos en los bolsillos.

  
Se habían preparado a toda prisa, turnándose el baño y pegándose una buena carrera hasta la cafetería en la que la malagueña debía esperarles, pero aún no se dejaba ver su cabellera rubia.

  
-Pues entonces, ven aquí y dame ese beso -le exigió cogiéndole de las solapas de la ligera camisa abierta que llevaba a modo de chaqueta.

  
No dejaba de sorprenderle la facilidad con la que sus labios se encontraban al cerrar los ojos y aproximarse.

  
-A ver, esas lenguas dónde yo _no_ pueda verlas.

  
-Joder, Mireya -uno entre risas, el otro abochornado.

  
Pero a pesar de la vergüenza que podía producirle, no se había equivocado cuando pensó en ambos como un conjunto, no al ver a la rubia dejar escapar una carcajada tras otra, mientras presionaba tomate contra la tostada que acompañaba sus huevos revueltos, gracias a un comentario de aquel que devoraba su aguacate acariciando de forma intermitente su mano.

  
La primera vez que se vieron los tres a solas, con la malagueña conociendo la situación que se cerniese sobre ellos, Raoul temió que fuese tenso por culpa de los nervios de Agoney, que alternaba entre mirar al suelo o al frente, sin abandonar el gesto serio, desde el banco en el que habían quedado con Mireya. Pero esta le plantó dos sonoros besos en las mejillas sonriendo animadamente.

  
Los hombros del canario se relajaron de forma inmediata.

  
-¿Quieres probar esta mermelada? -le ofreció la chica, con un poco del dulce de arándanos directamente sobre una galleta. Se limitó a abrir la boca.

  
La pantalla del móvil de Agoney se iluminó en aquel momento, no emitiendo ningún ruido al estar en silencio. Se limpió las manos con una servilleta de papel mientras los otros conversaban sin darle importancia.

  
-¿Sí? ¿Mimi?

  
-Oye, pues está muy rica. Mejor que la de fresa -hizo una mueca mirando su pequeño cuenco. Su amiga directamente se la cambió, habiéndola querido sólo para acompañar las galletas con algo que no fuera mojarlas en el café-. Gracias.

  
-¡¿Qué?!

  
Los dos rubios se giraron rápidamente hacia el moreno que, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, se tapaba un oído para intentar escuchar mejor.

  
-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Mimi? Ay, deja de llorar -intercambiaron una mirada, en la que a Raoul le hubiese encantado que le dijese qué pasaba-. ¿Pero…? ¿Ricky? Menos mal, no entendía… ah, vale -se puso más blanco de lo que ya había empezado a ponerse-. ¿En qué hospital estáis? Con Raoul y Mireya, desayunando. Sí, mándame la ubicación o algo. Vale. Que sí, estoy tranquilo -suspiró sonoramente-. Yo también. Ñoño. Ahora nos vemos.

  
Se llevó una mano a los ojos nada más colgar. Resbaló antes de encontrarse con los ojos azules y avellana mirándole.

  
-¿Qué ha pasado, Mickey? -preguntó, olvidando por un instante que su mejor amiga estaba delante.

  
-Ana sufrió una sobredosis.

  
La taza de Mireya se estrelló contra el suelo.

  
-¿Qué…? -la voz de Raoul apenas fue un murmullo bajo.

  
-Tenemos que irnos -se dio cuenta de lo autoritario que había sonado-… a ver ustedes pueden quedarse, pero yo voy.

  
El catalán entrelazó sus dedos tras un sorbo largo a su zumo de naraja y Mireya, asintiendo, le imitó con su café.

  
-Nosotros también.

  
Agoney no pudo contener una sonrisa de gratitud.

  
-Gracias.

  
Raoul le apretó la mano antes de lanzarle las llaves del Mercedes a la chica.

  
-Id yendo hasta el coche, lo aparcamos muy cerca de aquí -sacó la cartera del bolsillo de la americana-. Pido que me hagan recibo y ya haremos cuentas después.

  
Y así lo hicieron, de forma que, unos quince minutos después, y con los nervios a flor de piel, los tres estacionasen en el aparcamiento del Virgen de la Victoria y cruzasen sus puertas de camino al pasillo que el mallorquín les indicase por _WhatsApp_.

  
Lo primero que vieron fue a Mimi temblando entre hipidos sin dejar de llorar, con las manos de Ricky sobre sus hombros intentando calmarla.

  
-¡Chicos!

  
Si Agoney pareció no recordar que estaban en un hospital cuando les llamó, tampoco debió de hacerlo la granadina que, sin apenas fijar la vista en él, la lleva hasta la rubia, hacia la que corrió hasta refugiarse entre sus brazos. Esta, sin saber cómo reaccionar desde que montaron en el automóvil, correspondió al abrazo con rapidez.

  
-¿Cómo está? -preguntó el canario en cuanto se hubo separado del abrazo de Ricky quien, además de atacado, lucía agotado.

  
-Estable -invitó a ambos a tomar asiento en las sillas pegadas a la pared-. Ha sido una sobredosis de cocaína. Debió ingerirla por la noche, Mimi dice que posiblemente antes de acostarse, para venirse aún más arriba. O después, del subidón, que ella se durmió en seguida. Se quedaba a dormir en su casa y cuando Mimi se despertó estaba inconsciente y no reaccionaba. Se había meado encima, la piel se le estaba poniendo azul y al subirle los párpados tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas. Llamó corriendo a emergencias -se le había tomado un poco la voz, imaginando el miedo que debía haber pasado su amiga-. Después a mí porque no sabía qué hacer y vine a toda prisa, llegué antes incluso que ella en la ambulancia.

  
-¿Avisasteis ya a su familia?

  
El mallorquín hizo una mueca con los labios.

  
-Sólo a su hermano. Estamos esperando a ver qué pasa antes de asustar a todos, para poder informarlos bien y que estén tranquilos.

  
-¿Pero no van a venir a verla? -intervino Raoul sin poder evitarlo.

  
-Es que viven todos allá en Tenerife -le explicó Agoney-, vive sola en la península.

  
El catalán asintió y fue lo último que se dijeron en mucho tiempo. El tinerfeño, sentado entre ambos, se apoyaba en Ricky mientras cogía la mano de Raoul y la acariciaba. Para llegar a ese punto, mantuvieron una conversación visual, no seguro el mayor de si los dos querían esas muestras de cariño en presencia de los demás. Casi fue Ricky el que les hizo decidirse.

  
-Es el mejor momento para hacerlo con naturalidad. Mimi ni va a dar importancia a que estéis liados en esta situación.

  
Y aunque el rubio ya estaba informado de que sabía que estaban juntos, se ruborizó al escucharle decirlo en voz alta. Pero, por supuesto, no tanto como cuando el canario se lo contó. Agoney llegó a pensar que iba a sufrir un colapso mental.

  
Se les hizo muy largo el rato que permanecieron en la sala de espera, aguardando a que los médicos les dejasen entrar a ver a Ana pues, aunque ya respiraba a un ritmo adecuado, debía descansar. Cosa que en ningún momento consiguió Mimi, ni gracias a las caricias de Mireya sobre su brazo ni a los comentarios de ánimo de sus amigos.

  
-¿Familiares de Ana Guerra?

  
La granadina se levantó de golpe, notando como le tiraban las mejillas por donde reposaban lágrimas secas.

  
-Y-yo… -tartamudeó temblando. La rubia que había estado sentado a su lado le cogió la mano- yo. Soy su novia.

  
-Acaba de despertarse, ¿vale? -le explicó la médica suavemente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombrp y todos suspiraban en voz alta- Está un poco atontada por los calmantes que le hemos suministrado, por los dolores musculares, pero puedes pasar y hablar un poco con ella. De momento sólo una persona -dijo rápidamente al ver cómo Ricky y Agoney hacían amago de levantarse-, pronto podréis pasar todos, calma. Pero que esté tranquila un rato más, con una persona es suficiente. ¿De acuerdo? -Mimi asintió con nerviosismo, a punto de echarse a llorar. La doctora le sonrió con amabilidad-. Pues cuando quieras, cariño.

  
No tuvo que decírselo dos veces: despareció rápidamente tras la puerta blanca de su cuarto.

  
-Pfff, yo necesito un café -sentenció Ricky frotándose la cara mientras se ponía en pie-. Voy al bar de abajo un rato para despejarme. Avisa si pasa algo, pequeño -le revolvió el pelo a Agoney.

  
-Te acompaño -Mireya cogió su bolso y se retocó disimuladamente el maquillaje de los ojos.

  
El mallorquín asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla tras pasarle un brazo por los hombros, imitándole ella pero por la cintura.

  
Raoul y Agoney se quedaron solos, acompañados de los familiares de otros. Con las manos entrelazadas, se recostaron el uno sobre el otro, el rubio apoyado en su hombro y el moreno sobre su cabello. Este último, escuchó un suspiro tembloroso.

  
-Deja de fumar, por favor -susurró conteniendo apenas un sollozo.

  
El mayor asintió sin dudar.

  
Podría haberle dicho que por un poco de tabaco no iba a acabar en el hospital como Ana, no al menos a corto plazo y con sus pulmones sanos. Pero podía notar como la leve dependencia sobre los cigarros que sentía se disipaba.

  
No le aportaba nada, no era la mejor manera de paliar el estrés.

  
Y sabía bien que su paisana comenzó con un cigarro. Y sabía aún mejor cuándo pasó a algo más fuerte.

  
-Que no tengas que besarme nunca oliendo a humo -respondió en el mismo tono de voz, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa y que el chico se moviese hacia él, besándole despacio.

  
No fue hasta las cuatro de la tarde, tras una comida en la cafetería del hotel con su menú soso y barato, que les dejaron entrar a todos en la habitación de la canaria. Mimi se había subido un bocadillo para comer con ella y no se había separado de su lado.

  
-Creo que mejor yo no… -Mireya dio un paso atrás, siendo la última antes de cruzar la puerta, pero Ricky le rodeó la muñeca y tiró de ella.

  
Tumbada en la cama, con un tubo administrándole suero y la mano de la granadina, la chica parecía cansada y un tanto adormilada. Raoul se sintió incómodo conociéndola de aquella forma.

  
-¿Cómo estás, mi amor? -le preguntó a Agoney cuando se inclinó a besarla en la mejilla despacio.

  
-¡Eso debería decirlo yo! -ambos rieron suavemente- Vaya susto nos diste, canaria.

  
-Una… que necesita acción -su voz sonaba agotada completamente. Cerró los ojos y respiró despacio-. ¿Para qué me aconsejan ir a una clínica de rehabilitación si me drogan ellos? -replicó en alto, refiriéndose a los calmantes- Y sólo fue un susto.

  
-Pero podría haber sido el último -replicó Mimi molesta.

  
Todos se quedaron en silencio y Ana agachó la cabeza.

  
-Lo siento -la rubia se acurrucó contra ella-. No sé qué pasó. Y… y… y… parece tan inocente. Cuando lo ves en montoncito… parece azúcar.

  
-Sí, azúcar para dormir -la mayor le apartó el pelo de la cara y le besó en la frente-. Al menos no ha sido para siempre. Te quiero.

  
Entonces Mireya, incapaz de decirle cualquiera palabra de aliento a Ana, salió de la habitación conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

  
Raoul, que se había apoyado en la pared pasando a un segundo plano, fue a seguirla, pero Agoney le detuvo rápidamente.

  
-Tranquilo. Se habrá puesto nerviosa. Los hospitales enferman.

  
-Pero.

  
-¡Mira, Ana, este es Raoul! -intervino Ricky con total naturalidad- El ligue de Ago.

  
La andaluza se giró en ese momento y miró a su mejor amigo, frunciendo el ceño. Evitó su mirada a toda velocidad y, tomando de la mano a un colorado Raoul, lo acercó al borde de la camilla (no sin fulminar con la mirada al mallorquín al pasar).

  
-Es el hijo del dueño de donde trabajo. El hotel -Ana le observó todo lo detenidamente que pudo-. Hotel al que debería ir hoy por cierto. Pffff -resopló con ganas-. Necesitaré más café -rio y se sentó despacio en el borde del colchón.

  
-Puedo llamar a mi padre y explicarle que has tenido un problema familiar -sugirió el rubio-. Y que te dé el día libre. Estarás agotado.

  
Agoney, con mirada divertida, le regaló su atención a los demás.

  
-¿Veis qué partidazo? -bromeó con sorna, provocando que el otro le empujase del hombro.

  
Se quedaron mirando un momento en silencio, y los demás también, con tanta ternura que no querían interrumpir.

  
-Qué bonitos sois -los dos desviaron la vista, avergonzados por el comentario de la joven con voz adormilada-. ¿Nosotras éramos tan bonitas?

  
-Somos preciosas -afirmó Mimi jugando con su cabello.

  
-¿Qué? -sonó tan confundida que los demás la miraron con la misma confusión. Los dedos de la granadina se escaparon de su pelo.

  
-Deberías descansar más -opinó Ricky antes de besarla en la mejilla-. Continuas atontada por los calmantes.

  
-Claro -comprendió esta, alargando mucho la primera vocal-, por eso no me duele nada.

  
Agoney y Ricky se echaron a reír por la infantil que había resultado.

  
Los tres se marcharon, no sin ver cómo Mimi se quedaba cabizbaja en su silla, preguntándose Raoul si tendrían problemas de pareja. A lo mejor ya no les iba tan bien, estaban pasando por una mala racha. Puede que la graduación de la canaria fuese sólo una excusa para organizarle la fiesta y sorprenderla.

  
Sólo los labios del tinerfeño le hicieron dejar de pensar en las chicas, tanto en su relación como en la impresión de ver a una de ellas en una cama con vías puestas.

  
Y en Mireya, quien vieron al salir que había vuelto a casa.

  
-¿Qué? -preguntó, sin esperar respuesta, el moreno cuando se separó levemente de él, mirándole a los ojos- Me siento un quinceañero escapándose de clase para enrollarse con su novio en el patio.

  
Raoul le besó de vuelta con una sonrisa.

  
El señor Vázquez fue avisado de la situación y le concedió aquella noche sin ningún problema. Pero de forma inconsciente al salir del hospital, sus pasos les llevaron hasta la Academia, donde tan bien se sentían juntos.

  
Pasaban tanto tiempo juntos allí que Raoul había dejado de concebir cualquier otro sitio como refugio. Aunque quizás eso estuviese más relacionado con el hecho de los brazos del contrario rodeándole. Como hacía en ese momento.

  
Que el canario trabajase por las noches (y Aitana estuviese en plenos exámenes) ayudaba a tener todos esos ratos libres, porque aunque este tuviese que ensayar, el menor le pedía que lo hiciese con él.

  
-Cántame -murmuró con la voz ronca tras los besos, con las manos del moreno aferrándose a su espalda con cada vez más fuerza.

  
-¿Qué quieres que te cante? -preguntó del mismo modo, pero sin dejarle responder volviendo a besarle.

  
A Raoul no le importó que le interrumpiese, al contrario, le rodeó el cuello con más ansias, acercándose cuando pensaba que ya no había más espacio. Realmente no lo había.

  
Y aunque se repitiese la situación que tanto le avergonzase al despertar la tercera mañana, encontrándose con la piel caliente y el deseo despierto (esta vez no siendo involuntario), no notaba las mejillas coloradas, no al menos de bochorno.

  
-Lo que sea -respondió tras un rato y, a pesar del desconcierto inicial, Agoney entendió que se refería a la canción a entonar, pero Raoul no tenía tan claro haberlo dicho sólo por eso.

  
Continuaron besándose un rato más, hasta que el catalán entrelazó los dedos de sus manos y el canario se separó despacio con una sonrisa, apoyándose en su frente.

  
-Joder… -suspiró el primero.

  
-Sí… -rió tímidamente.

  
Raoul frotó su nariz contra la suya y Agoney sonrió más.

  
-Qué calor hace, por dios.

  
-Yo te puedo ayudar con eso -bromeó pícaro; el rubio se le quedó mirando-. Es broma, Raoul.

  
Pero le besó con fuerza y al cabo de unos segundos, el mayor notó como el otro llevaba sus manos a su espalda, debajo de su camisa, y poco después, alejándolos de su piel al pecho, dejando los dedos sobre algunos de los botones. Desabrochó despacio un par de ellos y, notando que el peninsular hacía lo mismo con los de arriba, siguió haciéndolo pero más rápido.

  
Cuando no quedó ninguno, Agoney volvió a apoyarse en su frente, respirándole en los labios. Con un leve movimiento de hombros hacia atrás, el menor dejó caer la prenda blanca al suelo y, cerrando los ojos, hizo lo mismo con el cuello. El isleño, tomándolo como una invitación, dejó un beso bajo su oreja y avanzó por su cuello.

  
Notó como el otro se estremecía en un escalofrío.

  
-¿Estás bien? -asintió sin dudar.

  
-Es que me haces cosquillas.

  
Ambos rieron tímidamente y Raoul se mordió el labio inferior.

  
Agoney aprovechó para mirarle (no demasiado disimuladamente) y se maldijo a si mismo por haber contribuido en quitarle la camisa. Aunque también se daba las gracias. Puso las manos sobre su piel, una cerca del ombligo y la otra en el corazón. Latía muy rápido.

  
-Estás temblando -¿por qué habían empezado a hablar en susurros?

  
-Ya -rió de forma nerviosa-, ya lo sé.

  
El canario le dio un beso rápido y le abrazó suavemente.

  
-Tranquilo, ¿vale? Siempre a tu ritmo -le besó en la cabeza.

  
El rubio asintió de nuevo.

  
-Lo sé -apretó sus labios en su hombro y se separó despacio, con una sonrisa.

  
Le cogió la mano y con un  par de pasos, se posicionar junto al viejo colchón en el que ya tanto habían dormido, sobre el que se tumbaron, continuando con los besos de antes. Poco duraron los dulces. Raoul agradeció en su interior que por fin el otro no se pensase tanto si actuar, pues aunque le erizase la piel notar sus caricias en la espalda, el pelo o los brazos, le encantaba la sensación. Tanto como la nueva de su lengua en su cuello.

  
Sus dedos atrapaban la camiseta contraria mientras un jadeo se escapaba de sus labios, difícilmente callado por unos que tampoco permanecían cerrados.

  
Y aunque Raoul casi ya no recordaba en qué momento Agoney se había colocado entre sus piernas para besarle más cerca, sabía que le había preguntado antes de moverse, y que le había dicho que sí.

  
Ahora quería preguntar él.

  
-No sé si… -el canario le miró confuso, no muy avispado por la situación, pero lo entendió al verle juguetear con el borde de su camiseta. El rubio enarcó una ceja interrogante.

  
Por un momento, Agoney se quedó en blanco pero, tras tragar saliva, se la quitó el mismo.

  
El catalán evitó mirarle desde el principio, para no hacerle sentir incómodo, y le atrajo hacia sí para besarle. Se sorprendió así mismo sintiéndose tan a gusto.

  
Tanto que dejó de besarle en los labios para pasar a su cuello, como él había hecho minutos antes y como repitió también en ese momento.

  
- _I was five and he was six_ -su voz vibró en su oído y notó como el vello se le ponía de punta-. _We rode on horses made of sticks._

  
Le estaba cantando al oído. Mientras le acariciaba despacio y le besaba la piel. Y si todavía quedaba alguna duda de que aquel hombre le traía de cabeza, se disipó de inmediato.

  
Interrumpió su voz girando la cara hacia él para atrapar sus labios. Agoney no sabía que el menor fuese capaz de besarle así, sin darle tregua, notando su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras le abrazaba, con más lengua que caricias y más saliva que sonrisa.

  
-¿Qué quieres? -le preguntó cuando paró, desconociendo si marchaba más rápido su respiración o su pulso- ¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar? -Raoul se quedó en blanco. ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué quería? No lo sabía, pero detenerse no era-. Puedes parar -continuó hablando ante su silencio- o puedes seguir sólo besándome.

  
-No sé -balbuceó nervioso-, es que… -tomó aire lentamente- yo, ¡qué nervios!

  
Agoney le acarició la mejilla con una sonrisa.

  
-Normal -se encogió de hombros-. Calma. Pero es igual, que no te tense eso.

  
Asintió y volvió a besarle.

  
- _He shot me down_ -vale,  eso era jugar sucio-. _Bang bang_ - _muy_ _sucio_. Se incorporó sin apartar los labios aunque emitió un pequeño quejido que hizo que Agoney lo hiciera, así como seguir su mirada hacia abajo- ¿Molestan? -preguntó con sorna refiriéndose a sus vaqueros  y, aunque le golpeó suavemente, rió y le miró con atención- ¿Qué? Porque, sea lo que sea, yo me cambio a unos de chándal o me da algo.

  
Raoul le miró unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que bajó las manos hasta su cremallera. El canario le detuvo un momento, pero al comprobar que estaba seguro, sus jeans se perdieron con su camiseta y pronto le siguieron los ajenos.

  
Continuaron besándose, sin darse ni un respiro, escuchando cada vez más los sonidos del otro que cualquier ruido, ni siquiera la canción que antes cantase el mayor, que había buscado en su teléfono y puesto en bucle después. Sólo por un momento el rubio llegó a plantearse si el chico también oiría cómo retumbaba su corazón en su cabeza.

  
-Raoul… -fue más gemido que susurro sobre su oído, pero no necesitó seguir para saber qué le preguntaba.

  
-Tócame -sintió un pinchazo en el vientre al escucharse a si mismo.

  
-¿Seguro?

  
Solamente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

  
El isleño no le pidió más para que su mano descendiese por su pecho como pasaron a hacer sus labios por su mejilla y su cuello. Le acarició despacio primero (ganándose un escalofrío como respuesta), se introdujo bajo la ropa después y cayó esta hasta las rodillas finalmente.

  
Tuvo que sentirse muy borracho de ese suave cosquilleo en el cuerpo el menor para imitarle, temeroso, conociendo perfectamente esa anatomía pero no una ajena. Temió confundirse, hasta que una nueva voz entrecortada comenzó a mezclarse con la de Nancy Sinatra.

  
En unos cuantos minutos, la chica volvió a ser protagonista sobre el silencio.

  
Raoul tomó aire con fuerza a duras penas, envolviéndose en la sábana al asegurarle el tinerfeño que había limpias para poner después. Su suave risa dejaba intuir su sonrisa por el tono alegre.

  
-Agoney… -tragó saliva y volvió a inspirar, notando su respirar entrecortado. _¿Hmmm?_ -… Te quiero.

  
La risa se acalló de golpe.

  
Era la primera vez que se lo decía. El canario tampoco lo había hecho todavía. Pero sabía que lo sentía de verdad y allí, con apenas voz, le había salido decírselo.

  
No le respondió nada, pero no le dolió, no mucho, podía no estar preparado y tampoco le decían tanto las palabras. Agoney le demostraba que le importaba continuamente sin siquiera pretenderlo.

  
Por eso fue capaz de quedarse dormido, agotado tras lo intenso del día. Tampoco le costó a quien acababa de declararse, a pesar de seguir un poco descolocado.

  
Porque sabía que nunca le había mentido con sus sentimientos. Pero le había dicho que le quería.


	20. Ana

No volvía a quedarse dormido. Y no era el hambre que rugía en su estómago después de haberse quedado dormidos sin comer nada lo que se lo impedía. Tampoco frío, pues la sábana limpia con olor a limón y el calor del cuerpo ajeno le ofrecían el suficiente bienestar.

 

Dio una nueva vuelta sobre el colchón con un resoplido y apartó con delicadeza el brazo del canario que le rodeaba la cintura. Se estaba agobiando. Mucho. 

 

Hacía diez minutos que se había despertado y le parecían ya dos horas. No estaba seguro de qué le pasaba, pero no se encontraba bien. Intentó centrarse en la sonrisa de Agoney mientras estiraba la nueva sábana, antes de ponerla, darle un beso en la nariz e invitarle a volver bajo esta, donde no tardaron en caer en el amodorramiento que produce el sexo y antecede al sueño.

  
El sexo, eso era. Le había apetecido (vaya que si le había apetecido), pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro. No sabía por qué, pero no dejaba de preguntarse si estaba bien. Se sentía igual que aquella vez en su casa después de curarle las heridas al chico que le acompañaba. Pero no entendía por qué.

  
Buscó atientas el móvil, creyendo recordar no haberlo dejado muy lejos de la almohada.   
La luz de la pantalla le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Ojalá los hubiese cerrado del todo.

  
_Raouuuuul_

  
_Jo qué tarde es, si estarás super dormido ya_

  
_Me he pasado el día entero en la biblioteca :c en cuanto acabe de exámenes nos vamos tú y yo por ahí, que nos lo merecemos ya_

  
Se mordió el labio y cerró los ojos con fuerza. _Aitana_. Hacía días que casi no hablaban, por lo ocupada de una y la culpabilidad del otro, y más aún que no se veían, pero en realidad Raoul pensaba mucho en ella. Procuraba alejarla rápidamente para no echarse a llorar, pero es que no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Y le daba tanta pena.

  
Porque ya se lo había dicho a Mireya, pero... ¿y qué? ¿Ahora qué tocaba? ¿Sus padres, su hermano? ¿Aitana? No. No quería. No podía. ¿Qué les iba a decir? _Hola mamá, llevo seis años con la misma chica, a la que adoráis en casa, pero ¿ves al tío que tengo desnudo al lado? la ropa se la he quitado yo y poco después le he dicho que le quiero._

  
_Y es verdad que le quiero_ , pensó mirándole de reojo. Se tapó la cara con las manos durante unos segundos antes de dejarlas caer y mirar el techo. Pero en lugar de las imperfecciones en él, veía los gestos del mayor mientras le besaba, su piel perlada de sudor, sus ojos cerrados cuando en alguna ocasión él los abría. No podía sacárselo de la cabeza.

  
¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuándo se había sentido tan bien?

  
Entonces, ¿por qué ahora no podía sentirse igual?

  
Se incorporó, quedando sentando sobre el colchón y, a falta de no llegar a su camisa, se puso la camiseta azul que Agoney había llevado durante todo el día anterior. El tacto era cálido y el olor conocido y reconfortante, pero lejos de hacerle sentir mejor, sus ojos se empañaron.

  
El canario hizo un ruido con la boca y movió la mano despacio, para poco después comenzar a palmar suavemente el lecho... y Raoul supo que le estaba buscando a él. Contuvo la respiración.   
Agoney volvió a moverse, al no encontrarle, un bostezo salió de su boca y abrió levemente los ojos.

  
-¿Chiquitín? -le vio sentado sin mirarle con la sonrisa que, aunque estaba medio dormido, esperaba encontrarse- ¿Estás bien?

  
-No.

  
El moreno se frotó los ojos despacio, volvió a bostezar y se acomodó a su lado.

  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? -dudó entre pasarle un brazo por la espalda o no. Al final sólo le puso una mano sobre la rodilla flexionada- ¿Qué pasa?

  
-No lo sé pero –se le escapó un sollozo- no me encuentro bien. Me estoy agobiando.

  
No dijo nada, sólo tomó aire y permaneció a su lado. No sabía muy bien qué hacer. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba preparado para que el rubio quisiese irse y no verle nunca más, para que se acabase.

  
-Pfff, es que –empezó a hablar Raoul y, aunque vio como las lágrimas le rodaban por las mejillas, no fue capaz de acercarse a él-. Es que no lo sé. Me he despertado y... y... estaba como incómodo y no entiendo por qué me sentía así cuando yo siempre estoy a gusto contigo. Y quiero volver a estarlo –le miró fijamente a los ojos-. Quiero estarlo.

  
El catalán buscó su contacto y este terminó acariciándole las mejillas y besándole los labios.

  
-Ya está, ya está -bajó sus dedos hasta su cuello y los dejó allí-. Pero -intentó volver a conectar sus ojos, puesto que había bajado la cabeza-, ¿es por mí? O, no sé, qué te agobia.

  
Raoul se encogió de hombros.

  
-Es... la misma sensación que cuando me di cuenta de que los chicos me gustaban. Como...

  
-¿Inseguro?

  
-Sí, no sé -se secó las lágrimas despacio-. Como que me he agobiado después de... -Agoney abrió la boca pero no le dejó hablar- ¡pero que yo quería! En serio. Me apetecía mucho –se ruborizó y el canario notó un suave cosquilleo bajo la piel-. Igual... era pronto, pero, no sé. Quería.

  
Agoney suspiró, antes de esbozar una sonrisa triste.

  
-¿Pero qué educación te han dado a ti, chiquitín? -preguntó de forma retórica, acariciándole el pelo- Esto está bien, ¿vale? Está bien acostarse con un hombre -puntualizó, intuyendo por dónde iban sus dudas- cuando te dé la gana, no tienen que pasar diez años o un altar para saber que una persona te da confianza y atracción como para hacerlo.

  
-Tú y yo no nos hemos acostado –le replicó, ignorando el resto, devolviéndole la mirada a pesar del colorido de su rostro.

  
Rodó los ojos de forma exagerada emitiendo un resoplido.

  
-Como a estas alturas de la película tenga que explicarte que lo que la gente llama “preeliminares” -hizo las comillas con los dedos- también es sexo, apaga y vámonos. Espero que no seas de los que piensan que el sexo es sólo mete-saca, porque hostia, pobre Aitana, vaya mierda le estuviste haciendo, pibe.

  
Raoul agachó la cabeza abochornado y se frotó la nariz con la mano.

  
-Al final lo he acabado haciendo todo.

  
-¿Cómo dices?

  
Le señaló a él y después a si mismo antes de contestar.

  
-Te dije que no me veía en una relación con otro chico, ni sexualmente hablando. Sólo atrayéndome. Y han acabado pasando las tres.

  
Agoney sonrió mirándole con ternura, viendo cómo había aprendido y madurado ese rubio lloroso que le abrió la puerta de su casa.

  
-Y no hay nada malo en ninguna de ellas –Raoul le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa tímida-. Que te atraiga un hombre está bien, que tu pareja sea un hombre está bien y que te acuestes con un hombre está bien –el rubio no se contuvo y se acercó para darle un beso-. ¿Mejor? -la respuesta vino en forma de asentimiento- Menos mal, porque ya estaba viendo venir el patrón de hetero curioso de siempre –se le escapó una risa nerviosa. De verdad que lo había temido.

  
-¿El patrón de qué? -preguntó frunciendo el ceño el menor, poniéndose serio ante lo que intuía no era algo bueno.

  
-Más de una vez me pasó de enrollarme con un tío en una discoteca para que luego me llegue con uno _no, si yo soy hetero eh_. Y yo no, pero Ricky llegó a acostarse con alguno que le salió con esas a la mañana siguiente –se encogió de hombros-. Definirse como hetero curioso, o todas esas variantes que salen de vez en cuando, es mucho más cómodo que admitirse bisexual o gay. ¿Cómo van a ser del Colectivo por follar con tíos? Si ellos, muy machitos siempre -bromeó de forma irónica-. Es pura homofobia interiorizada. A veces también miedo, eso tú lo sabes bien -tomó aire con fuerza-. Por eso me asuste un poco. Pensé que a lo mejor ya te cansaste y decidiste volver al cobijo de hombre heterosexual. Me acojoné -rio suavemente.

 

-Pues no, joder –le cogió las manos y el canario se quedó mirándolas-. Porque no te mentí. Igual fue un arrebato y no era el momento, pero... no te mentía cuando te dije que te quiero. Te quiero. Lo siento de verdad, te lo juro. Te quiero. Quiero estar contigo. Pero quererte bien, no mucho –Agoney esbozó una sonrisa y levantó los ojos a los suyos-. Ya verás como lo consigo. 

Asintió despacio.

  
-Vale -sonó tan agudo que el otro no pudo no reír.

  
-Micky Mouse.

  
Ambos rieron.

  
-¿Vemos si podemos comer algo y volvemos a dormir? -sugirió el canario.

  
-Por favor -se le escapó una carcajada ante la urgencia del rubio, que se levantó sin soltarle las manos-, cómo me conoces.

  
Una vez en pie, Agoney le acercó tomándole de la nuca y le besó con ganas. Raoul se apoyó en su frente.

  
-¿Y esto?

  
El mayor apoyó ambas manos en su cintura desnuda y le atrajo hacia él.

  
-¿No puedo? -preguntó con retintín, recordando un momento en el que el catalán había dicho algo parecido. El susodicho sonrió al reconocerlo.

  
Y mientras ellos hacían planes de mañana antes de regresar al cobijo de las sábanas que ya eran de ambos, se hacía el día siguiente en otra casa, en la que la situación era muy diferente.

  
La llave de Mimi giró con suavidad dentro de la cerradura, perdiéndose la sonrisa que traía al ver los rostros de las risas que oía en el salón desde el rellano.

  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -su tono sonó más malhumorado de lo que pretendía.

  
De igual forma, las carcajadas cesaron entre aquellas paredes. Ana y Mireya le devolvían la mirada, la segunda más seria que la primera.

  
-Ah… -la malagueña no sabía qué decir, evitando buscar la mirada de la canaria para que contestase, no queriendo generarle problemas-, nada.

  
-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? -preguntó de nuevo.

  
-Sólo vino a ver cómo estaba, amor -hizo hincapié en el apelativo cariñoso para insuflarle tranquilidad.

  
-Sí… pues está bien. Estamos bien -la recién llegada apoyó sus manos en sus caderas.

  
-Mimi…

  
-¿Qué, Ana? -Mireya se revolvió incómoda- Vete, mejor vete. No te quiero ver más -pensó en que ojalá no fuese una sorpresa la fiesta, pues le hubiese encantado decirle que mejor no fuera, que ya no le parecía buena idea.

  
-Mimi, esta es mi casa. 

  
La granadina enarcó una ceja.

  
-¿Y?

  
-Yo mejor me voy -nadie hizo nada para que no se levantase del sofá-. Me alegro mucho de que estés bien, Ana -la miró directamente a los ojos-. De verdad. Espero que todo te vaya muy bien.

  
-Gracias, Mireya -le respondió ella sin llegar a sonreírle en serio. Además, devolvió rápidamente la vista a su novia, con un pequeño gesto de molestia, y frente a quién la malagueña bajó la mirada al pasar junto a ella para salir.

  
Mireya se apoyó en la puerta por fuera, mordiéndose el labio y agarrando el pomo con fuerza.

  
Ana se puso en pie de golpe, dando un pequeño traspiés a causa de la velocidad y el efecto de los medicamentos que todavía con el alta médica debía tomar. Mimi se acercó a ella cuando eso ocurrió, pero la canaria la apartó de un manotazo en el brazo.

  
-No, ahora no, Mimi -suspiró mirándola-. Ahora no.

  
-Ay, Ana -se le escapó un sollozo que hizo que la otra se diese la vuelta y se dirigiese a su habitación-. Yo te quiero. No puedo vivir sin ti.

  
Entonces su novia sí que la miró.

  
-Pues después de esto… hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

  
Y se perdió tras la puerta.

  
El corazón de Mimi se partió con la madera golpeando el marco con una suavidad que chocaba contra el enfado de Ana. El cual ella no comprendía... menos aún al ver los tres pequeños recuadros que le devolvían la mirada, desde el tablero de corcho que adornaba la entrada al dormitorio, lleno de papeles y dibujos rodeando a las letras de cartulina morada que formaba su nombre. _Ana_.

  
Franco, la Cruz Roja de la República y la Dama de Elche.   
  


 

 

  
Raoul tenía claro que dedicarle la mañana a Agoney y la tarde a Mireya el mismo día era convertirlo en el mejor día de la semana. Quedándose dormidos poco después de llegar del hospital, cuando aún era de día, y despertándose de madrugada para comer algo y dormir un rato más, el justo para que saliese el sol, era un plan que merecía la pena repetir, pues se había pasado gran parte de la mañana agarrado al canario como un koala sobre el colchón, sin nada mejor que hacer que hablar en susurros y dejarse acariciar.

  
Eso y el paseo que habían dado por el parque de Málaga eran los causantes de que se encontrase de tan buen humor en la habitación de Mireya, sentado en la cama como los indios americanos de las películas de Hollywood.

  
Pero ambos rubios no sólo se diferenciaban por su postura, estando las piernas de ella cruzadas fuera del colchón, sino también por su estado de ánimo.

  
La malagueña enredó y desenredó un mechón de pelo del dedo índice derecho un par de veces, concentrada en la pequeña alfombra de color rojo en forma de corazón que cubría el suelo.

  
-Raoul, tengo que contarte una cosa.

  
Mireya levantó la vista hacia su amigo, que le devolvía el gesto totalmente serio. Pensó unos segundos antes de hacer nada, decidida como estaba a contarle la verdad, convencida por el acto del catalán de abrirse en canal con ella, de hablarle de Agoney y regalarle el pasar tiempo los tres, y, finalmente, por los últimos acontecimientos que terminaron con el grupo en la sala de espera de un hospital.

  
Tenía que sacarse la espina del talón, no podía quedarse con la culpa. Ni seguir mintiendo a su mejor amigo. Porque ocultar la verdad también es mentir.

  
Por eso se echó a llorar sin separar sus ojos de él, llorando con profundos sollozos que hicieron al catalán abrazarla con fuerza y besarle la frente sin decir nada.

  
_No_.

  
El mechón se deslizó de nuevo por su dedo.

  
No podía hacerle aquello a Raoul. Porque no se merecía tener que consolarla sin tan siquiera oírla; porque ella no se merecía que la consolase así. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, decidida a no dejar que sus imaginaciones se cumpliesen.

  
-Raoul, tengo que contarte una cosa.

  
Su voz sonó más temblorosa de lo que había imaginado, pero el gesto del chico no tenía nada de serio: la miraba con una gran sonrisa. Porque, ¿cómo no iba a sonreír?

  
Ella también sonrió, feliz de verle así continuamente desde hacía algunas semanas.

  
-Dime -se movió hasta atrapar un cojín de los que reposaban sobre la cama de Mireya y llevárselo al pecho en un abrazo. La elección del objeto hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchase, así como su culpa: era un regalo ñoño que le había hecho el mismo, con fotos de los dos y de ella sola con dieciséis años-, ¿qué pasa?

  
La malagueña tomó aire lentamente por la nariz y lo soltó poco a poco entreabriendo los labios. Era el momento.

  
El mechón rebelde se perdió tras su oreja.

  
-Quiero que quede claro que... que te quiero muchísimo, Raoul -empezó, con los hombros hundidos-. Que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y de las que más quiero. Y que... -tuvo que parar y coger aire- y que sí nunca te conté, fue por miedo, vaya. Lo siento yo... ¡cuando te dije que ojalá todo el mundo fuese tan valiente como tú no te mentía! -sonrió con tristeza- De verdad lo pienso. Ojalá yo alguna vez sea tan valiente –su voz fue perdiendo intensidad-, ojalá lo fuese.

  
-Hey –le puso una mano en la mejilla-, ¿qué pasa? Te estás poniendo muy melodramática eh -bromeó de forma dulce-. Tan grave no será.

  
_Si tú supieras_ , pensó. Apartó su caria suavemente, pero no soltó sus dedos.

  
-Nunca te he contado de qué conozco a Mimi, Agoney y Ricky. A tu hermano, tu hermano me preguntó y yo le dije que eran sólo amigos de amigos y... no mentí. Realmente no lo hice -resopló-. Yo apenas los conozco.

  
-Ah... -la miró sin comprender nada, sin saber la importancia de lo que le estaba contando, pero el recuerdo del canario diciendo que el comienzo de aquella amistad era mejor que se lo contase ella sonaba en su cabeza. Se mordisqueó la uña del pulgar- ¿y? ¿Qué pasa con eso?

  
Mireya, con un reboltijo de nervios en el estómago y un gran nudo en la garganta, apoyó ambas manos sobre el colchón, alisando las arrugas, y miró a los ojos a su amigo con gesto decidido.

  
-Estuve saliendo con Ana.

  
No explotó nada. Ni la tierra se paró. Pero ya estaba, por fin. Por fin.

  
Raoul ni siquiera se movió.

  
-La novia de Mimi -puntualizó ante la nula reacción del otro.

  
El dedo, cuya uña tenía menor tamaño del que debiese, resbaló de entre sus labios hasta su regazo.

  
-¿Qué? -preguntó en voz baja un par de segundos después.

  
Mireya suspiró con fuerza, preparada para ello.

  
-Sí.

  
-¿Sí qué?

  
-Que sí.

  
Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos. Raoul desvió la mirada un momento, aunque se la devolvió rápidamente.

  
-¿Cuándo? No entiendo nada. O sea... te gustan las mujeres.

  
-Y a ti los hombres.

  
-¡No estamos hablando de mí!

  
Nadie sabría decir quién estaba más ruborizado, quién tenía más nervios y quién más ansioso por que el otro siguiese hablando.

  
Raoul se sintió tonto. Porque nunca se había planteado aquello, ¡pero es que tampoco se lo había planteado de sí mismo! Si a él podían gustarle también los chicos, y llevaba años con una chica, ¿por qué daba por sentado que a los demás le gustasen sólo las personas del género que correspondía a su pareja?

  
_Pero es que Mireya..._

  
-¿Y mi hermano? -trayendo el hecho de que, además de amigos, eran cuñados. Y recordando lo que le preguntase ella cuando se lo contó, obviando a Aitana, porque cuántas tapaderas habría.

  
-Ay, mi Álvaro -volvió a suspirar-. No le merezco. Le quiero tanto...

  
-¿Pero? -se le adelantó el catalán.

  
La malagueña jugueteó con sus dedos, concentrada plenamente en ellos.

  
-Pero creo que todavía estoy enamorada de Ana.

  
-O sea... ¿vosotras? -balbuceó, como si todavía no hubiese llegado a comprenderlo- Cuéntamelo todo, por favor.

  
Mireya suspiró. Y también asintió.

  
-Hace unos tres años, antes de empezar a salir con Álvaro -con su hermano empezase hacía dos-, conocí a Ana en un mercadillo antiguo, aquí en Málaga. Yo tenía casi dieciocho años y ella acababa de trasladarse a la península. No dejaba de mirar los sellos y yo no dejaba de mirar las cintas. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarme a mí.

  
Raoul buscó apoyarse contra la pared y su amiga le imitó.

  
-En realidad no me miraba a mí -continuó con el relato tras unos segundos y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro-. Miraba la cinta que tenía en la mano: iba pareja a sus sellos, tenía dentro un programa de radio sobre arte, sobre La Gioconda. Le pregunté si la quería, que a mí me daba igual, sólo la estaba moviendo para buscar más, no me interesaban demasiado los cuadros –el catalán notó como Mireya sorbía por la nariz y la rodeó con un brazo. Dio un respingo cuando la escuchó soltar una pequeña risa-. Casi se le salen los ojos de sus órbitas al escucharme -sonrió con ella-. Que cómo podía ser, me dijo, que en ese mismo momento me iba a tomar un café con ella y hacía que me interesase. Compramos lo que quisimos y nos fuimos. No dejó de hablar de arte en toda la tarde -carraspeó para aclararse la voz-. Dejó caer, bastante avergonzada, que había comprado la cinta sobre La Gioconda por impulso, pero que no tenía reproductor y yo la invité a mi casa para escucharla, total, me había contado ya obras y milagros del cuatro y el pintor.

  
El rubio la escuchaba, atentamente, dándose cuenta poco de que todo aquello era real, saliendo del estado de shock producido por la confesión de quién era casi una hermana para él. Mientras ella despedazaba uno a uno sus recuerdos.

  
-Fue una de las mejores tardes de mi vida -sonó tan seria su voz, que posiblemente nadie la hubiese creído-. Conectamos tan bien desde el principio... era increíble. Ana era increíble. Intercambiamos los teléfonos después de tragarnos el programa entero dos veces tiradas en la alfombra del suelo. Recuerdo que... tenía tantas ganas de verla. Me había contagiado aquella pasión por aquello que amaba, yo sólo podía escucharla a ella. Y tenía un acento tan bonito –Raoul sonrió mordiéndose el labio, sabiendo bien lo que era deleitarse con aquel seseo isleño-. A veces me quedaba con las ganas de llamarla, de escribirla, pero Ana no lo hacía y yo no quería parecerle pesada. No nos conocíamos. La semana siguiente me llamó y me preguntó si quería que fuésemos juntas al cine. Sólo era una reposición de _Shakespeare in love_ , porque también le encantaba el teatro –se calló que más tarde, con el sabor de su cacao en los labios, le confesó que era su película favorita, que ya la había visto-. Cuando terminó la película, llovía a cántaros y salimos corriendo de allí. No dejábamos de reírnos mientras corríamos saltando de charco en charco y, no sé qué pasó, que hubo un momento en el que yo paré, Ana paró, me giré hacia a ella, nos quedamos mirando en silencio... y nos besamos. Esa sí fue la mejor tarde de mi vida.

  
-Joder, Mireya...

  
-¿Qué? -sus miradas conectaron y se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban emocionados.

  
-Qué bonito.

  
Se secaron los ojos disimuladamente.

  
-¿Y qué pasó después?

  
La chica se encogió de hombros.

  
-Me acompañó hasta casa y allí nos despedimos diciéndonos adiós con la mano –no pudo no reír-. Vaya dos pavas. Seguía sin saber si hablarle porque, ¿qué venía después? Pero esta vez no se hizo de esperar el encuentro y al día siguiente quedamos. Estuvimos en su piso y hablamos un montón, muchísimo, de nosotras, de la vida, y preparamos gofres con chocolate -sonrió al ver a su amigo relamerse-. En el sofá, un rato después, volvimos a besarnos,  muchas veces. Y al principio no sabíamos qué hacer. ¿Qué tocaba? Acordamos seguir conociéndonos y… al final formalizamos el estar juntas.

  
Raoul asintió alegre, casi olvidando que hablaba con la novia de su hermano, quién acababa de confesarle amar a otra persona.

  
-¿Y qué pasó? Entre vosotras.

  
Su rostro se ensombreció.

  
-Yo… yo no podía contarlo a los cuatro vientos. Conoces a mis padres, no podía hacerles eso y no lo iban a aceptar. Lo llevábamos en secreto. Íbamos a su casa o a sitios lejos donde no pudiese vernos nadie que me conociese. Pero Ana no aguantaba estar así. No aguantaba tener que esconderse, ni pensaba hacerlo toda la vida. Yo sí estaba dispuesta -notó cómo el vello se le ponía de punta ante sus palabras-. Duramos así seis meses, el último lleno de crisis, lloros y reproches. De la dos, porque ella no entendía mi situación ni yo podía encadenarla al armario. Entonces, tú empezaste a hacer de intermediario con tu hermano. Y yo empecé a seguirle un poco el rollo. Nuestro séptimo mes fue también el primero con tu hermano. Y el último. Rompimos definitivamente y yo me amoldé a tu hermano porque, joder, Álvaro posiblemente sea la persona más buena del mundo. Y le quiero, le quiero y le he querido mucho, pero no le amo, aunque me haga tremendamente feliz estar a su lado.

  
Se acercó en ese momento Raoul a Mireya, secándole las lágrimas que se habían desbordado y besándose la frente mientras la abrazaba.

  
-Lo siento -susurró en un sollozo, sabiendo lo unidos que estaban ellos.

  
Él se limitó a negar con la cabeza y darle cobijo durante unos minutos.

  
Mireya le apartó un poco y se limpió la cara ella misma.

  
-Ana empezó a tomar drogas más fuertes en los últimos meses de nuestra relación. Porque llevaba fatal tener que ocultarse y los cigarrillos no paliaban ya su estrés -suspiró entrecortadamente-. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí en el hospital? Llena de culpa. Porque es toda mía -sollozó repetidas veces y no dejó Raoul dijese palabra-. La vi de pura casualidad con Mimi en una noche mucho tiempo después y… me alegré tan profundamente por ella, de verdad. Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella. Por eso, me acerqué cuando puede a Mimi. Quería hablar con ella, lo necesitaba. Le conté por encima quién era y le rogué por favor que la hiciera feliz.

  
Tuvo que parar unos segundos, no siendo capaz de continuar.

  
-Me tranquilizó, asegurándose que lo era y que, efectivamente, aquello era lo mejor para ella. Le di mi teléfono y le supliqué que, aunque me doliese, de vez en cuando me contase de ella, cómo estaba, si le iba todo bien -se frotó los ojos, manchándose los dedos de negro-. No me miró como si estuviese loca, me sonrió y me siguió en Instagram. A veces se tiraba temporadas largas sin hablarle o lo hacía muy enfadada, otras se interesaba por mí y me hablaba de Ana como si fuésemos amigas. Alguna vez se pasaba por el bar. Una de esas veces vio uno de los anuncios que dejasteis allí sobre el puesto de cantante y me habló de Ago. Yo no le conocía de nada, igual que apenas a Mimi, pero me sentía tan en deuda con ella. Ella estaba cuidando de Ana como yo no había sabido. Al hablarle de ti por lo de Agoney, vino a mí por la fiesta y, joder, por Ana. Le hará tan feliz. No pude negarme, por eso también quisiese ayudar. Porque sería importante y la haría feliz. Para mí ella era importante. Lo que más -se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que le pasó su amigo-. Pero… todo ha cambiado ahora -le miró directamente a los ojos-, porque me he acercado a Ana.

  
-¿Qué?

  
-¿Recuerdas los sellos que compré? Se los envié a su casa. Supongo que Mimi los vio, llevaba un tiempo distinta conmigo, y a veces era así, con cambios muy bruscos, pero ahora prácticamente siempre. Me acerqué esta mañana al piso de Ana para ver cómo estaba y cuando llegó Mimi se puso hecha una furia al verme allí -jugó con una doblez de la colcha de la cama entre sus dedos-. Ricky… Ricky me dijo una vez, cuando fuisteis a lo de las tapas creo, que Mimi es muy dependiente de Ana, de su relación, que a veces le dan ataques de celos conmigo. Supongo que… pensará que puedo querer volver a intentarlo con ella. Pero… yo sólo quiero que sea feliz y no lo sería conmigo.

  
Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que cualquiera de los dijese nada. Se tumbaron en la cama y se hicieron una bola el uno alrededor del otro, abrazados con fuerza. Mireya llegó a quedarse dormida y a Raoul no le extrañó: debía estar agotada emocionalmente.

  
No quería a su hermano como debería siendo pareja, pero no estaba enfadado por ello, sólo estaba triste y dolido. Porque su amiga no era feliz y Álvaro lo era en una mentira.

  
Mireya seguía enamorada de Ana.

  
Mireya y Ana. Ana y Mireya. Todavía le daba vueltas y es que, le había pillado tan por sorpresa, que parecía estar asumiendo aún todo lo que la chica le había contado.

  
Se contuvo de llorar más, aunque tuviese muchísimas ganas después de su relato, pero quería brindarle toda su fuerza a ella, que era quién lo necesitaba, a quién no le faltaron besos, quién merecía que le secase las lágrimas.

  
No lloró con todas sus fuerzas hasta que no estuvo entre los brazos de Agoney, en el aparcamiento del hotel Vázquez donde habían quedado antes de que le tocase cantar.

  
-Me la contado, Agoney -sollozó con fuerza contra su hombro, mientras notaba cómo se desgarrada por dentro-. Sé lo que pasó entre Ana y Mireya.

  
El canario le apretó con más fuerza por la cintura e intentó calmarlo en silencio. Porque no había nada que decir. 

 

 

  
  
  
Acarició suavemente con sus dedos su mejilla y el chico abrió los ojos, mirándole con una gran tristeza dibujada en su rostro. El mayor le besó en la frente y se alejó del hueco entre sus piernas producido por la posición que había adoptado sentado sobre la mesa de la sala tras el escenario del restaurante.

  
-Come algo y anímate un poco, por favor -le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, enternecido y dolido a partes iguales-. Es una mierda y es tu mejor amiga, pero no va cambiar nada que te quedes así, sólo te sentirás peor, ¿eh? -pellizcó su mejilla y le besó suavemente en los labios.

  
-Es que…

  
-¿Hmmm?

  
-No me quiero ni imaginar por lo que debe haber pasado Mireya. ¿Y Ana? Y tú ahora estás pasando por lo mismo, por mi culpa.

  
-Eh, eh, eh, no. Para –le agarró por los hombros-. Te dije mil veces que no te preocupes por mí. Te aseguro que estoy bien, Raoul. Estamos bien, todo va bien. Y vas poco a poco pero vas, ¿no? Anda, anima esa cara y vete a una mesa a pedir algo para cenar. A lo mejor está por ahí Thalía -compuso una sonrisa como pudo, intentando trasmitírsela-. Y yo que te tenía una sorpresa…

  
-¿Qué sorpresa? -se interesó mientras se frotaba los ojos con las palmas de las manos.

  
Agoney se hizo el tonto y le obligó a obedecerle. Y, como dijese al canario, encontró a la recepcionista quién, aprovechando el estar en uno de sus días libres, vestía de calle y se había sentado en una mesa cerca del escenario.

  
-Hola, cielo -dejó un beso en su mejilla, igual que él, y le hizo un sitio-. Aunque esté de vacaciones, no estoy dispuesta a perderme esto -se llevó un bocado a la boca y sonrió con ganas.

  
Las mismas ganas que utilizó el rubio en observar atento al chico que se hacía con el escenario, como si fuese su casa. Intentaba no perderse ni un solo gesto de los que hacía, estando ya frío su puré de patatas, y ni hablemos del resto de la guarnición, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto nada, ya que no sabía de qué hablaba exactamente su novio.

  
De repente, le guiñó un ojo, pero empezó a cantar una canción que hacía siempre.

  
¿A qué había venido eso, qué significaba? Porque un guiño no era una sorpresa de nada, ¿no?

  
Terminó la canción y Raoul no podía estar más confuso, pues no había sufrido ningún cambio respecto a las interpretaciones anteriores. No comprendió nada.

  
Aunque casi había preferido no comprenderlo.

  
- _I was five and he was six. We rode on horses made of stick_ -cantó mirándole directamente a los ojos.

  
Raoul se puso colorado. No se podía creer que, delante de todo el mundo (aunque el resto de comensales no lo entendiesen) y sin quitarle el ojo de encima, estuviese cantando la canción que sonase durante su primer encuentro sexual.

  
No sabía si le quería matar o… vale, sí, le quería matar.

  
Pero no lo hizo, se limitó a llenarle de besos tras el escenario, en el coche aparcado y sobre el colchón que, una vez más, les arropaba durante toda la noche.


	21. Me da la vida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hoy hace seis meses que empecé a escribir esta historia! Muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en esta aventura. Espero que os guste el capítulo, a mí últimamente no terminan de convencerme cuando los acabo (no sé por qué), pero espero que para vosotros sí este a la altura. Os quiero.

Apoyó las manos con cuidado en la puerta, para que su golpe contra el marco al cerrarla sonase lo menos posible. Pareció conseguirlo. Con un pie ya sobre el pequeño escalón que separaba pasillo, recibidor y puerta principal, Raoul se vio reflejado en el cristal de un portafotos colgado en la pared.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó: estaba radiante.

Era temprano cuando decidió alejarse del calor que le brindaban los brazos del canario para regresar a casa. El chico al principio hizo un mohín de disgusto y se aferró más a él, sólo durante unos segundos que dedicaron a un par de tonteos y besos, pues también necesitaban su espacio (especialmente el rubio tras la confesión de Mireya) y los últimos días lo habían utilizado todo en estar juntos.

Raoul se revolvió el pelo frente al cristal, despeinándolo completamente, como sabía que a Agoney le gustaba hacer. Casi se ríe en voz alta de su propia tontería, con las mejillas coloradas.

Separó sus ojos de su imagen para clavarlos en sus zapatos al avanzar suavemente para controlar el sonido de sus pisadas.

-Ah, estás aquí -dijo en voz baja al encontrar a Álvaro en la cocina, la sala al final del pasillo.

Su hermano, apoyado junto a la encimera mientras apretaba un vaso de leche entre los dedos, le miraba de forma seria, sin cambiar su expresión. Raoul le sonrió y pasó dentro, camino del frigorífico para tomar un poco de agua.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué mierdas está pasando, Raoul?

El menor de los Vázquez se giró confundido hacia el otro, que le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué? -fue lo único que fue capaz de preguntar.

-¿Qué? -sintió un pinchazo en el pecho por su tono irónico- Esto. Qué es esto. Que la mama nunca nos ha puesto pegas para salir cuando queramos pero tú nunca habías salido tanto. ¿Dónde has dormido estos días? ¿Dónde has dormido hoy? Porque no me digas que vienes de fiesta que no me lo creo, vendrías más hecho mierda o al menos no tan relajado.

-Á-Alvaro... -intentó cortarle.

Sin que apenas se diese cuenta, su hermano se había acercado a él mientras le hablaba.

-¿Y quién cojones te ha hecho eso? -dio un leve tirón del cuello de la camisa hacia abajo, aunque no era necesario hacerlo para ver asomarse la pequeña marca rojiza- Y no me digas que ha sido Aitana porque me la encontré ayer al salir del trabajo y me preguntó por ti, que casi no sabe de ti últimamente. ¿Le estás poniendo los cuernos? -quiso saber, subiendo inevitablemente el volumen de su voz- ¿Le estás poniendo los cuernos a Aitana?

-Álvaro -susurró tan bajo que dudó si su hermano le habría oído.

-¡Es que no entiendo qué mierdas te pasa! -un deje de tristeza se escapó de su enfado- Ya no me cuentas nada. Miki y Joan estaban el otro día echando unas cartas en el bar de Mireya y me preguntaron si estabas bien, que hace semanas que no te ven. ¿Con quién sales tanto de fiest…? ¿Raoul? -no fue hasta entonces que el mayor notó que el rubio estaba llorando. Se le escapó un sollozo al verse descubierto- Raoul…

Otro sollozo.

-Es que tete... -y se abrazó a él.

Álvaro suspiró y le rodeó la espalda con los brazos. Le dio unos minutos para que se tranquilizase.

-¿Qué está pasando, Raoul? -susurró sin moverse.

El menor le apretó más fuerte.

-No tenía que ser así… -dijo contra su pecho.

-¿El qué? -le acarició el pelo antes de apoyar sobre él la barbilla- ¿Qué pasa?

Raoul se separó despacio y le miró a los ojos. Álvaro llevó sus manos hasta sus mejillas, secándole las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos. Besó su frente.

-Cálmate. ¿Qué pasa? -le acarició la cara- Porque ahora sí que me lo vas a decir, que ya no me dejas tranquilo a mí.

El pequeño bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió. Estiró los brazos, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Su hermano podía ver cómo se contenía para no morderse las uñas.

-¿Está metido en algún lío, tete? -preguntó temeroso.

-No, joder –se frotó los ojos con rabia, respirando pausadamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

-¿Has conocido a alguien? -intentó ayudarle. El rubio levantó los ojos a los suyos- ¿Es eso? No pasa nada, Raoul, sólo tienes que hablar con Aitana y...

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

-No, tú no lo entiendes -sorbió por la nariz-, yo...

-¿La conozco? -su voz sonaba más calmada al saber que las cosas iban por ahí, que no era algo de suma gravedad- ¿Es una amiga suya o algo?

Raoul inspiró con fuerza. No era el momento que él habría querido, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Abrió los ojos, no siendo consciente de cuando los había cerrado.

-La foto. ¿Recuerdas la foto que subió Mireya a las _stories_ de _Instagram_? Cuando organizábamos la fiesta. Lo comentasteis una vez en la cena, que te interesaste por no sé qué de un decorado que se veía -Álvaro asintió confuso, no sabiendo a dónde quería llegar su hermano-. En la foto estaban haciendo el tonto ella y dos chicos, Ricky y...

-Agoney, el cantante del hotel –se le adelantó, muerto de intriga ya-. Sí, sí, ¿y qué?

-Es él.

No pudo más y se llevó una uña a la boca, lanzándose sus dientes a por ella con velocidad.

-¿Él qué?

Contuvo la respiración y, no sabiendo cómo, no siendo capaz de decirlo en voz alta, se limitó a dejar caer el dedo de entre sus labios hasta su cuello, hasta señalar la señal de color rojo que antes le reprochase el mayor.

Álvaro pasó sus ojos de los de su hermano a lo que este le indicaba, no acabando de comprender lo que pretendía decirle. Volvió a sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

Pero Raoul no dijo nada, permaneció mirándole, dejando que uniese el solo las piezas del puzzle.

Y pareció unirlas.

El contable frunció el ceño y se fijó, con más atención que antes, en la marca sobre su piel, como si esta fuese a responderle algo. A confirmarle lo que estaba pensado y no podía ser. ¿O sí?

Era lo que había dicho. No lo que había entendido, lo que había dicho.

-¿Tú...?

-Álvaro.

Ambos hermanos se miraron en silencio.

-No digas nada –le rogó con ojos tristes-. Por favor.

El mayor se pasó un momento las manos por la cara.

-¿Estáis liados? -no necesitó de la contestación para seguir hablando- ¿Te gustan los hombres? O sea, eres gay. ¿Por qué nunca me has dicho nada? -hizo grandes aspavientos con los brazos- Llevas seis años con Aitana, ¿todo este tiempo has estado...?

-¡No! -respondió rápidamente, notando como se ponía rojo- No. Yo... me gustaba Aitana, la quería, de verdad. Nunca había estado con alguien más. También me gustan las mujeres.

-¿Cómo que también te gustan las mujeres? -su voz sonó esta vez con una mezcla de frustración y comienzo de enfado, pero por no entender nada, por verse ante algo tan nuevo que no entendía.

Raoul se mordió el labio antes de decirlo, sintiéndose raro aunque fuese ya la tercera vez que lo decía en voz alta.

-Soy bisexual -soltó muy bajito, apretando los puños-. Me gustan ambos.

-¿Eso se puede? -se sorprendió este, como si hubiese alguna regla escrita.

-A mí me pasa.

Álvaro asintió despacio, asimilando todo lo que había dicho su hermano pequeño que, con miedo, le miraba atento, esperando que dijese algo. Cualquier cosa.

Resopló, al darse cuenta de la actitud del rubio.

-Raoul, no me malinterpretes –dio un paso hacía él-. Eso me da igual, siempre seré tu hermano y te quiero –el más bajo se echó a llorar y se abrazaron, no sabiendo quién había empezado a hacerlo-. Ay, Raoul –le acarició la espalda, notando como se destensaba lentamente-. Tete, ¿qué creías que te iba a decir?

-No lo sé.

-No te voy a dejar de querer por la persona con la que te acuestes o de la que te enamores. Porque yo te quiero a ti. ¿Me apartarías si te cayese mal mi novia? -sonrió con dulzura ante su negativa- Pues no voy a hacer yo eso mismo -le apretó un moflete suavemente-. Eres lo que más quiero en el mundo, mucho tendrías que cagarla para que dejase de hacerlo -se encogió sobre si mismo, visiblemente emocionado. Álvaro sonrió-. Y esto, que un tío te haya hecho un puto chupetón, no es una cagada.

Raoul se puso colorado y, cuando iba a contestar, pudiendo por fin dirigirle la palabra a su hermano sin echarse a llorar ni que le temblase la voz, Álvaro no se lo permitió.

-Pero se lo tienes que decir a Aitana ya -dijo con el semblante tan serio como hacía un rato, como no le había visto nunca-. Porque entiendo que esto no ha sido un lío de una noche tonta de discoteca, que estaría igual de mal y deberías decírselo, pero estaría en sus manos dejarte por gilipollas. Lo que tienes que hacer es dejarla si quieres a otra persona, porque ninguno de los tres os merecéis esta mierda de situación -suspiró con fuerza, casi sin creer lo que estaba a punto de decir-. Hazlo ya. Porque si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Su corazón dejó de latir por un segundo.

-¿Álvaro?

El susodicho negó con la cabeza.

Su corazón se aceleró rápidamente.

-Tete, tú no puedes…

-Lo sé -se le adelantó-. Pero si sabes que se va a hacer daño a alguien y no lo impides colaboras en ello. Aitana no se lo merece y yo no voy a consentirlo, lo siento.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos que parecieron eternidades.

Cuando el mayor se dio la vuelta para marcharse al no obtener respuesta del menor, este se lanzó tras él, aferrándose a sus brazos.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! No puedes sacarme del armario.

-No, pero sí puedo decirle a alguien que le están poniendo los cuernos -se pasó las manos por el cabello oscuro-. Mira Raoul, sé que es cosa tuya, pero si a ti te pusiesen los cuernos, me gustaría que alguien te lo dijera. No puedo pretenderlo sin hacer lo mismo. No me obligues a que sea yo quien hable… cuéntaselo tú, por favor -desvió la mirada un momento antes de fijar sus ojos en los suyos-. Me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado, no quiero ni imaginarme lo mal que debes haberlo pasado pero… ahora tengo que irme a trabajar y estoy un poco dolido por Aitana. Lleváis muchos años juntos, tete, dale un final digno a vuestra relación haz el favor -cogió su maletín y lo colocó entre su brazo y su costado-. Cuando vuelva, hablamos -se le escapó una sonrisa- y me cuentas sobre Agoney.

Álvaro fingió no notar la pena en la cara de Raoul, así como sus ojos húmedos, dejó un beso en su frente y se abrazó a él. Al estar fuera de su campo de visión, se permitió dejar salir la mueca que estaba conteniendo, hecho una mierda por aquel _ultimátum_ que le diese a su hermano. Hecho una mierda porque la situación lo era.

Compuso una sonrisa antes de separarse de él, acariciándole la nuca.

-Te quiero. Y estoy muy orgulloso de ser el hermano de Raoul -notó como la piel bajo sus dedos se erizaba-. Haz que nunca deje de estarlo.

Y entonces se marchó.

Y a Raoul le hubiese gustado marcharse.  
  


-No te entiendo, Agoney. Te lo juro que no te entiendo -Mimi sacudió la cabeza, cayéndole la melena rubia por todas partes, con los brazos cruzados-. ¿Un tío con novia? ¿De verdad? No lo entiendo.

El canario resopló, dejándose caer en el borde de la cama, puso sus manos sobre su muslos reclinándose hacia delante.

-¿Y qué hago Mimi? -preguntó en voz alta la duda que le perseguía desde el principio- ¿Y qué hago?

La granadina se apoyó sobre su escritorio, manteniendo aquel gesto de reproche.

-¿Nada? Literalmente nada -chasqueó la lengua-. Que la deje primero. Que espere a estar soltero.

-Ya, es muy fácil decirlo -replicó con cierta molestia, cansado de que se juzgase lo que estaba haciendo sin saber nada. Aunque era cierto que estaba mal, no parecía caer en que tenía motivos-. Si le doy un _ultimátum_ le forzaré a que salga del armario, porque lo hará para poder estar conmigo. Le estaría obligando a hacer algo para lo que no está preparado.

-Tampoco tiene que salir. Que la deje y punto. Las parejas rompen.

-Ya… y llega después de años juntos y la deja, sin ninguna razón concreta. ¿Qué le dejó de gustar de repente? -su voz sonaba irónica hasta aquí, que pareció romperse- ¿Qué conoció a alguien? Vale, lo hace. ¿Y después? ¿Cómo justifica que no presente a su nueva novia? Su familia conoce a Aitana, la quieren mucho, le preguntarán a Raoul qué pasó -se le escapó un suspiro triste-. A lo mejor yo no les gusto tanto -rió de forma nerviosa-. Es normal que tenga miedo si cabe la posibilidad de que él no le guste tanto a sus padres por estar conmigo y no con una chica.

Agoney levantó la mirada hacia Mimi, componiendo una media sonrisa como podía, y esta la agachó. El silencio se extendió entre ellos por unos segundos.

-¿Y tú estás dispuesto a esto? -habló por fin la rubia- A que te oculte.

El canario asintió.

-Eso me da igual. Me jode, pero lo entiendo. Lo que peor llevo es saber de esa pobre chica que no tiene ni idea de nada.

La andaluza dejó ir un bufido.

-Hace menos de año y medio tú estabas de su lado -le espetó-. No comprendo como puedes estar en esto después del daño que te hizo Juan, empezando una relación y encima así.

-Mimi.

-¿Tengo razón o no?

-¿Puedes dejar de sacar a Juan cada vez que puedes? -su amiga dio un respingo ante su tono enfadado- Porque lo superé pero no callas, ni que quisieras hacerme daño tú, metiendo ahí el dedo.

-Yo no… ¿cómo puedes…?

-Porque es lo que parece, Mimi -suspiró-. Lo pasé realmente mal por Juan, pero no hace falta recordarlo continuamente. Estoy bien -se tumbó en la cama, con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo-. Estoy bien. Aunque a veces sienta raro estar en una pareja otra vez -confesó en un pequeño susurro, se incorporó sobre los brazos-. ¿Sabes que el otro día Raoul me dijo que me quería? No fui capaz de responderle. Me acojoné -se dejó caer para atrás con un resoplido-. Por un momento volví a tener dieciocho años y le tosía te quieros a mi ex. Me asustó ir deprisa. Pero a la vez… lo siento tan natural.

Mimi se sentó a su lado, de rodillas, y empezó a acariciarle el pelo.

-¿Y él te dijo algo?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No. Nada de nada -los dedos de la chica tocaban suavemente su frente de vez en cuando-. Y me tranquilizó a la vez que me puso más nervioso.

-¿Pero... entonces vais en serio? -Agoney buscó su mirada- ¿Y tú le quieres?

El canario se mordió el labio mirándola a los ojos.

-No lo sé. Sí, ¿no? -se encogió de hombros, agradeciendo ser tan moreno como para que no se notase demasiado cómo se ponía rojo- Me da miedo pensar en eso.

-¿Por qué te da miedo?

Silencio.

-Por si sale mal.

Permanecieron un rato más así, callados, fijándose en los detalles de las pupilas contrarias.

-Por más que te eche la bronca, no va a cambiar nada, ¿verdad? -recibió como respuesta sólo un gesto afirmativo- Vale... te me caes un poco Ago. A mí no me gustaría que me hiciesen algo así. Que entiendo tu parte, y a Raoul joder, pero... es que la chica... Oye pero se siguen viendo, ¿no? -su ceño se frunció inconscientemente- ¿Y no te importa tener que compartirlo?

Agoney la miró alzando una ceja y sonrió de forma burlona.

-Pues teniendo en cuenta que no es un objeto de mi propiedad ni de la de Aitana, no. Me importa más que esto ni es una relación abierta ni ella lo sabe.

-Pero si tiene intención de salir del armario, ¿no? -se apresuró a asentir- Vale, vale, porque… mira Mireya, Ana lo pasó mal, muy mal. No vaya a ser que haga lo mismo.

-¿Pasó algo? -preguntó el canario, obviando el responder que para nada era esa la situación con Raoul- ¿Entre ustedes?

Aunque ella rápidamente negase, sus ojos decían cosas contradictorias, huyéndole y no pudiendo quedar fijos.

Pero tampoco quiso agobiarla.

-¿Y cómo está Ana?

Apenas tuvo oportunidad de contestar, pues _What’s_ _Up_ se hizo presente en la habitación y la manos de Agoney corrieron a los bolsillos de sus vaqueros en busca de su teléfono móvil. Sonrió inconscientemente al ver el contacto y Mimi se alejó un poco al ver esa sonrisa.

-¿Sí? ¿Raoul?

Pero volvió a acercarse al ver cómo cambiaba su gesto.

-Espera, Raoul no te estoy oyendo bien -se llevó un par de días dedos a la oreja que no estaba contra el aparato-. ¿Chiquitín? ¿Qué pasó? -silencio. La granadina enredadaba y desenredaba un mechón en su cabello, muerta de nervios- No, estoy en casa de Mimi, pero vive cerca de la Academia. Ven. Sí. Voy para allá.

No le pidió explicaciones. Tendría tiempo para hacerlo. Se dejó besar en la mejilla y vio como el moreno desaparecía tras la puerta de su habitación. Donde ella se quedó pensando en Ana.   
  
  
  


Que el catalán le llamase a las seis de la tarde, y los sucesos que le contase sucedieran a las seis de la mañana, hizo que Agoney admirase su capacidad de aguantar doce horas en silencio.

-No tenía que ser así. Yo se lo quería contar bien -sollozó Raoul sin dejar de morderse las uñas-. Y parecía tan enfadado.

Se le quebró la voz. El mayor le rodeó con un brazo los hombros y le atrajo hacia sí. Comenzó a dejar pequeños besos sobre su sien.

-Bueno, pero eso fue por Aitana, no por ti -acopló una mano a su nuca y acarició su piel-. Así que tranquilo, es normal –las palabras de Mimi por el mismo tema no dejaban de reproducirse en su cabeza desde la llamada del chico-. Te dijo que no le importa y te quería igual, ¿no? -sonrió, separándole para buscar sus ojos- Quédate con eso. ¿Vale?

El rubio no contestó, sólo se acercó lo suficiente para juntar sus labios, sólo en un pico. Agoney se mordió el inferior de forma suave cuando vio sus mejillas ruborizadas al volver a apartarse.

-Pero es que yo no quería así -protestó frunciendo el ceño-. Y ahora quiere que se lo diga a Aitana. Y claro que se lo voy a decir hostia, pero no puede obligarme –se secó los ojos con furia. El sonrojo de su rostro ya no le resultaba tan adorable al canario, ya que este se debía a enojo-. ¿Resulta tan fácil desde fuera? -le preguntó directamente- Lo digo en serio, ¿parezco un puto egoísta? Porque yo estoy hecho una mierda y nadie me lo pregunta -su garganta emitió un sonido brusco al acallar un sollozo- Ni siquiera tú me lo has preguntado.

El tinerfeño agachó la mirada un momento... siendo consciente de que tenía razón. Todos estaban muy preocupados por Aitana (cosa lógica), pero ninguno se paraba a pensar en cómo debía estar pasándolo Raoul con lo que estaban haciendo.

-Perd...

-No. Escucha -agarró sus manos y le miró a los ojos-. Esto es una puta mierda. Pero quiero un huevo a Aitana y no puedo no pensar en ella todo el rato sabiendo el hostión que le va a suponer porque ni se lo esperará. Pero es que para mí ya lo está siendo, porque fue, es y será siempre una persona importantísima en mi vida -cogió aire con fuerza, orgulloso de sí mismo por no estar llorando-. No me imagino una vida sin ella a mi lado porque antes de mi novia es mi amiga y voy a hacerle daño, se lo estoy haciendo sin que lo sepa. Y te lo estoy haciendo a ti aunque no lo quieras admitir porque no te hace ninguna gracia estar en esta situación y la estás asumiendo por mí, cuando tú te mereces a alguien que por fin te quiera bien y presuma de quererte, no que te ponga los cuernos o te haga de menos, que sabes perfectamente lo que conlleva una infidelidad y estás cooperando en ella.

Raoul no tenía pensado decir nada más, pero tampoco le dejó el isleño, que cerró los ojos para intentar frenar las lágrimas que querían salir al echarse a llorar. Se dejó abrazar cuando el rubio se acercó a él.

Permanecieron en silencio largo rato, escuchándose sólo al mayor respirar mientras el contrario paseaba sus manos por su espalda y apoyaba su barbilla en su hombro. El de Montgat pestañeaba continuamente para no llorar él, llevado por el sentimiento de ver el otro hacerlo.

-Parece que hoy se invirtieron los papeles -bromeó Agoney con una risa amarga que le hizo toser.

-Tranquilo –le besó en la mejilla-. No pasa nada. No pierdes tu masculinidad por llorar.

El moreno volvió a reír, abrazando más fuerte a ese chaval que cada vez le hacía sentirse más orgulloso de él.

-Nos estamos haciendo daño -susurró Raoul, dándole un poco de espacio, sentándose abrazando sus piernas sobre el colchón en el que llevaban desde que llegasen a la Academia.

Agoney se secó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

-No –dijo simplemente, pero teniendo que continuar al ver cómo el rubio le miraba expectante-. No digas eso.

-Pero es verdad, ¿no?

-No.

Raoul le miró con confusión.

-A mí no me haces daño cuando me besas. Ni cuando me cuentas que tienes miedo al futuro por tener que llevar el hotel. Ni cuando se te ocurre la moñada de decirme que me quieres por primera después de un polvo –puso sus dedos sobre sus mejillas e impidió que girase el rostro en ese momento-. Me hace daño no ser capaz de decírtelo yo por miedo a volver a pasarlo mal. Me hace daño que temas ser tú mismo con tu familia. Me hace daño saber que no puedes besarme dónde y cuánto te apetezca. ¿Pero que estemos juntos? Me da la vida.

Se buscaron nada más terminar de hablar igual que se buscaron sus labios.

Las manos de uno se aferraron a las mejillas del otro igual que se aferraron sus labios.

Sus pupilas se sonrieron en cuanto se vieron reflejados en las contrarias... igual que se sonrieron sus labios.

-Se lo voy a decir a Aitana. Y a mis padres.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pronto. Muy pronto -juntó sus frentes-. Te lo prometo.

Agoney le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz y el sonido de una notificación en el iPhone del rubio le robó las palabras de la boca: porque ahora sí que se moría de ganas de decirle lo que sentía, pero más importante era que lo escuchase de Álvaro, quién acaba de avisarle de que ya estaba en casa, preparando la cafetera para la larga charla que, esperaba, ambos tuviesen encerrados en la habitación del menor, como hiciesen desde enanos.


	22. Te odio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, hola! Esto es sólo para decir que esto avisando de muchas cositas en mi Twitter últimamente, desde que queda menos de lo que creía para que esta historia acabe hasta detallitos y adelantos de la próxima que se viene. Pero de momento... ¡a disfrutar del capítulo! Espero que os guste

Un par de gotas salieron despedidas de la taza de café de Álvaro hasta la mesa del escritorio del rubio. Raoul llegó ese día por la tarde igual que lo hiciese de madrugada: sigiloso y con cuidado, pero no para no despertar a nadie, sino por los nervios y el temor a aquella charla. 

Sin embargo, su hermano parecía otro distinto a cuando se marchó al trabajo. Le recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, justo antes de arrastarlo al piso de arriba tirando de la capucha de la sudadera que le había robado (con permiso) a Agoney justo antes de irse de la Academia. 

El menor removía su café cohibido, sentado en la silla de su escritorio mientras el de ojos claros se había apropiado de su cama. Esperaba que comenzase él a hablar, porque no sabía ni por dónde empezar. 

-¿Entonces qué tal con el Agonías? -Raoul levantó la vista del parqué despacio- Se que se llama Agoney, pero siempre me ha hecho gracia -añadió al no obtener respuesta inmediata. 

Se encogió de hombros. 

-Bien. 

-Raoul –dio un sorbo al amargo líquido y sujetó la taza con fuerza-. Tranquilo, ¿vale? No pasa nada, te lo prometo. Voy a dejar aparcado un rato el lado Aitana para centrarme sólo en ti. Te lo mereces también. ¡Y que quiero saber que me he estado perdiendo, _collons_! -esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a beber. Frunció el ceño y miró con disgusto el café- Qué fuerte –el rubio no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisilla mirándole estirarse para alcanzar otro azucarillo- ¿Vas a decir algo ya o qué?

-Es que... no sé qué decir –se ruborizó y se ocultó también tras su café. Se relamió los labios antes de hablar-. ¿Qué quieres saber? 

-Todo. 

Se puso completamente rojo y se acomodó de nuevo en su silla. 

-Pues... fue quién me rayó el coche -soltó, siendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. 

-¿Que qué? 

Raoul sonrió levemente al recordar aquel primer encuentro... y en cómo habían cambiado las cosas. 

Pero Álvaro parecía insaciable de historias, pues tras esa, vinieron más. Y a Raoul le parecía curioso que a veces hiciese hincapié en determinadas partes. O las preguntas que se le ocurrían. Y aunque parezca difícil de creer, su parte favorita de aquella conversación fue cuando su hermano tuvo que levantarse a por la caja de pañuelos para ambos. 

-Joder, tete –le ofreció la caja antes de volver a sentarse, sin dejar de sacar para él-. ¿Cómo no me dijiste nada? ¿Te limitaste a encerrarte en tu habitación a llorar, sin más? Me hubiese encantado estar a tu lado. Lo hubiese estado. 

Raoul asintió, con la nariz colorada y sin dejar de sorber, sin dar uso al papel. 

-Pero tenía mucho miedo, tete –se le humedecieron aún más los ojos-. Ni yo estaba bien con ello. Agoney me ayudó tanto. 

Álvaro asintió con ganas antes de cubrirse la nariz con un pañuelo y sonarse con fuerza. 

-Entonces ya me cae bien -el rubio sonrió-. He hablado con él sólo un par de veces, en el Hotel, pero se le ve majo. Si te hace feliz, encantado de tenerle en la familia -Raoul cambió de postura sobre la silla, subiendo ambas piernas a esta-. ¿Y con él qué? Vais como en serio, ¿no? ¿Cómo es? 

El pequeño pensó un momento, en completo silencio, antes de responder y el mayor lo comprendió y le dejó su espacio. 

-Calma -soltó mirándole a los ojos-. Paz. Estoy tranquilo con él. Me cuida muchísimo -agachó un poco la cabeza, tímido por estar hablando de aquello-. Me siento lleno cuando estoy a su lado. Pero cuando está lejos también. Porque sé que está ahí y… no sé, me siento bien. Me entiende. Me gusta que me entienda. Y yo le entiendo a él. Estamos bien -se encogió de hombros, levantando la vista sonrojado.

A su hermano se le escapó una sonrisa,  cruzado de brazos. 

-Bueno, bueno, suficientes moñerías ya. Cursi -Raoul fue a protestar-. Menos mal que tengo a Mireya, si no vaya puta envidia. 

El rubio cerró la boca y se mordió la lengua. Recordó a Mireya llorando entre sus brazos, a Mireya hablándole de Ana, a Mireya no amando a Álvaro. 

Se murió de pena al verle hablar de ella con esa sonrisa que le acompañaba siempre. 

Sentía que estaba traicionándole al saber que su pareja no compartía todos sus sentimientos y cubrirla, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No podía decirle que la mujer de su vida tenía a otra mujer en la suya. 

-¿Me estás escuchando? -preguntó el contable tras chasquear sus dedos frente a su rostro. 

-Sí, sí. Me había despistado -suspiró. 

-Ya… en qué estarías pensando -una pequeña sonrisa ladeada surcó sus labios- ¿Y ya habéis…? -hizo varios golpes secos con el puño cerrado contra la palma contraria, pretendiendo que entendiese la similitud del sonido.   
Raoul elevó una ceja, en una mezcla de interrogante y desconfianza. 

-Que si habéis _follao_ -las ruedas de la silla crujieron cuando esta se tambaleó y Álvaro no pudo no añadir, riendo:- Yo no quería ser tan brusco, pero... 

El menor se aclaró la garganta, notando sus mejillas arder. 

-No… o sea -la mueca pícara de su hermano ante su duda le hizo avergonzarse más- ¡no! -las carcajadas de Álvaro le retumbaron en el oído- ¡Y… y a ti qué más te da! 

Mientras el rubio empezaba a mordisquearse las uñas mirando sus calcetines, el de ojos claros aprovechó estar sobre el colchón para tumbarse. 

-¿Y cómo es con un tío? 

-¡Pero que te he dicho que no los hemos hecho! 

-¿Nada de nada? 

Su silencio le hizo sonreír. 

-Pareces un pollito. Tan pequeñito y rubio. Ahora más pequeñito que nunca -no contuvo ya las carcajadas. 

-Cabrón. 

Pero se le escapó una sonrisa y saltó sobre su hermano teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño aunque Álvaro se quejase igual. Siempre lo hacía. 

El mayor acarició la mejilla del pequeño y le colocó en su sitio un par de mechones rubios. 

-Te quiero muchísimo. Nunca lo olvides. ¿Vale? 

Asintió con fuerza. 

-Y yo a ti, tete -permitió que le atrajese hacia él y le abrazase. También dejó un beso en su coronilla-. Eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. 

-Anda, pelota -le propinó una colleja-. Si no tienes más. 

-Si ni tiinis mís. 

Álvaro le despeinó completamente, oyendo sus resoplidos. 

Pasaron muchos minutos en silencio, compartiendo cómodamente el espacio, hasta que el primogénito volvió a hablar. 

-Pero no la cagues Raoul, por favor -sintió cómo dejaban de acariciarle sus dedos y levantó sus ojos despacio buscando su mirada azul-. Habla con ella tranquilamente. Explícaselo. Es Aitana, no un dirigente del PP, no creo que te vaya a la contra. Lo entenderá. Puede que a largo tiempo podáis ser amigos, llevaros bien... pero si haces las cosas bien. 

Raoul asintió. 

-Lo sé. 

Se acurrucó contra él y permitió que dejase un par de besos sobre su cabello.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


-He quedado con Aitana para cenar mañana -confesó por fin jugando con los dedos de Agoney entre los suyos-. Se lo voy a decir. 

El canario levantó sus manos entrelazadas hasta llevarse la del rubio a los labios y besarla. Dejó una última caricia sobre su palma con el pulgar antes de devolverla al regazo del contrario. 

-Bien –le regaló una sonrisa, intentando trasmitirle tranquilidad-. ¿Estás seguro, chiquitín? Tú estate tranquilo. 

Raoul apoyó su cabeza en su hombro e hizo un gesto afirmativo con ella. 

-Se lo diré. Aunque me ponga nervioso se lo diré. No dejaré que pase como con Mireya, lo haré como si hace falta soltarlo de carrerilla. 

Lo dijo todo muy serio pero al moreno se le escapó una carcajada. Rodeó su mentón con el índice y conectó sus ojos, sin perder la sonrisa. 

-No la cagues por correr, Raoul. A estas alturas ya no. Explícaselo con calma –rio por lo bajo-. Como si tengo que ir contigo para que me arree un testarazo. 

Sus dedos resbalaron de su barbilla cuando el catalán se echó a reír por su comentario. 

-Creo que no será necesario –le acarició la cara y las sonrisas de ambos se ensancharon inconscientemente-. Lo voy a hacer. Y no sé si se notará por fuera pero soy un amasijo de nervios por dentro –Agoney puso la palma derecha sobre su corazón, confirmando sus palabras a través de su latido. Este elevó las cejas en un claro ¿ves?- Pero no importa. Porque es lo correcto. Por fin. 

-Por fin. 

Raoul atrajo a Agoney con la parte posterior de su cuerpo al empujarle hacia sí rodeándole el cuello y con la inferior a si mismo al impulsarse hacia él con sus labios ya unidos, abrazándose a su cintura con las piernas. El canario notó como su corazón bajaba el ritmo suavemente antes de llevar sus manos a su cintura. 

Se amoldaban tan bien el uno al otro. 

Agoney recolocó al rubio sobre él, notando cómo ahora era él quién se aceleraba, pero Raoul separó los labios y se apoyó en su frente. Dejó un beso en su nariz y el isleño sonrió. 

-Qué mono eres -se le escapó decir y le devolvió el toque sobre su nariz con el dedo índice.

Raoul sólo sonrió y le acarició la cara. 

-¿Te apetece venirte a casa? 

No pudo contener que una ceja se alzase, entre interrogante y burlona. Raoul se sonrojó. Él ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía el mayor aún. 

-¿Y tu familia? 

-Mis padres van a estar fuera todo lo que queda de semana -le revolvió el pelo-. Y Álvaro hoy trabaja hasta tarde, tiene una reunión. 

Agoney asintió sin perder la sonrisa, divertido por lo nervioso del chico. 

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Podría haber ido yo hasta allí directamente y no que vinieses hasta el centro. 

-Me daba vergüenza -admitió-. No sé, no quería soltarte _hey vente a mi casa_ y que pensases… no sé -se encogió de hombros y agachó la cabeza-. No sé -repitió, con una pequeña sonrisa. 

Pero el canario no le contestó que aquello era una tontería, simplemente se limitó a volver a besarle. 

Cuando se separó, lentamente, estiró despacio las puntas de los pies y se le escapó un pequeño sonido de comodidad que hizo reír a Raoul, que tumbado a su lado, se mordía el labios a la vez que el otro seguía inspeccionando el dormitorio. 

-Me gusta tu casa -soltó mirándole, con las manos apoyadas en el pecho-. Esta habitación ya me la conocía -se giró a sonreírle en el mismo momento que el menor dejaba su cabeza sobre su hombro y le besó en la frente-. Es enooooorme -comenzó a despeinarle. 

-Hay piscina en el jardín -explicó tras apartar sus manos- y hace buen tiempo, si quieres... 

-¿Piscina? ¿En serio, Raoul, en serio? -le cortó fingiendo disgusto, aunque rápidamente la salió la risa- ¿En qué momento yo, chico de barrio, me líe con el niño mimado del pueblo? -bromeó y el susodicho desvió la mirada con una sonrisa tímida. 

-Mañana voy a romper con mi novia -recalcó la última vocal-, la niña mimada del pueblo, para estar con el perroflauta del barrio. Creo que lo mío es más surrealista. 

-Realmente –se mordió el labio-. Ya verás como sale bien todo -murmuró, sabiendo que el rubio se escondía tras un humor de chistes malos para no venirse abajo. 

A veces, no sabían cuando se unían sus labios, pero lo hacían. Como por inercia. Como imanes. Y en menos de dos segundos podían pasar de moverse al compás de dulces palabras triviales a danzar pegados la misma melodía. 

A veces la melodía era una balada suave y otras una explosiva canción. 

A veces las manos acompañaban a los labios y jugaban con la ropa, sacando los botones de las camisas blancas o bajando cremalleras de los tejanos ajustados. Y aunque eran menos, esta era una de ellas. 

-¿Tenéis un gato? -preguntó de golpe Agoney, haciendo que el catalán frunciese el ceño, mirándole con la boca entreabierta. 

-¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué? 

-Me pareció escuchar algo –se encogió de hombros y volvió a hundirse en sus labios, siendo acogido por los dedos de uñas mordidas jugando con su cabello. 

La puerta se abrió tan de golpe que contrastó con la suavidad que utilizase la de abajo, la que el canario llegó a confundir con los sutiles movimientos de un felino. 

Muy diferentes a los suyos al separarse con velocidad y cara de susto. 

-¡Raoul! -porque aún no había abierto la puerta del todo. Porque aún no le había visto. 

Pero cuando lo hizo, su respiración se detuvo y su mano resbaló del pomo. 

Durante unos segundos, nadie dijo nada. Hasta que Raoul se levantó de un salto que casi le hace tropezarse, imitando la carrera hacia las escaleras. 

-¡Espera! 

Notaba su corazón latiendo en sus oídos. 

-¡Aitana!

La joven del flequillo frenó al bajar el último escalón y Raoul se detuvo también, alrededor de la mitad. 

-Aitana, por favor -tomó aire como pudo-. Escúchame. Déjame que te explique. ¡Iba a hacerlo, te lo juro! ¡Por eso te dije de ir a cenar! -bajo el tono de voz- Para... para hablar con calma. Sé que ya es tarde y que no querrás que... por favor, escúchame. 

La chica no se movió. 

-Aitana... 

Bajó los escalones que quedaban y atrapó sus dedos con los suyos. Pero Aitana se los quitó rápidamente, dándose por fin la vuelta. 

-¡No me toques! -le miró con rabia, aunque tenía los ojos llorosos y sufrió un escalofrío- ¡Ni me toques! -Raoul dio un paso hacia atrás y ella se mordió el labio con fuerza mirándole- ¿Qué es esto, Raoul? ¡No lo entiendo! 

-Déjame que te explique. 

-¡No! ¡No quiero! -se le escapó un sollozo- No quiero... 

Se frotó las mejillas, alejando las lágrimas. 

-No quiero saber nada de esto. Da igual -sorbió por la nariz con fuerza-. Ahora mismo no quiero ni verte –y fue todo lo que necesitó Raoul para dejar de contenerse y echarse a llorar también-. ¿He sido algo para ti, Raoul? 

-Aiti... claro que sí, joder –se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar-. Te he querido tanto, de verdad, pero... iba a decírtelo. Mañana iba a decírtelo, ¿qué haces aquí?

  
-Quería darte una sorpresa. Pero veo que sólo yo te echaba de menos. 

-No digas eso -cerró los ojos unos segundos-. Porque no es verdad. Lo siento. Joder. No era capaz, tenía tanto miedo, pero mañana iba a hacerlo. Iba a hacerlo, yo... 

-Raoul, déjalo. 

Pero no podía dejarlo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? 

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Te he querido tanto, Aitana. De verdad. Pero nos conocimos y, y yo... pfff, es que no te merecías esto, no te merecías que fuera así. Ni siquiera que fuera. 

-Cállate. En serio, no... no te quiero ni ver –el rubio sintió cómo se encogía-. Te odio -pestañeó rápidamente, no queriendo dejar salir más lágrimas-. No me hace falta más, me voy. 

-Aitana –no entendía cómo era capaz de articular palabra-. Sé que ahora te importo una mierda y no me extraña, pero... yo no quiero perderte. Quiero que... hablemos bien y, a lo mejor... podamos ser amigos por lo menos. Yo... yo lo siento. 

La morena se dio la vuelta en ese momento, con la intención de cumplir sus palabras.

-Espera. 

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó derrotada, casi echándose a llorar de nuevo, sabiendo que se alejaba de esa casa que tanto veía, sin saber cuándo regresaría. Ni si lo haría. 

-No se lo digas a nadie, por favor. 

No respondió. Pero quiso ver en la última mirada que le regaló antes de cerrar la puerta delante de sus narices, que no lo haría. 

Resopló con fuerza, casi dejándose caer al suelo. Se apoyó en la pared del otro lado de la barandilla de la escalera. 

-Te odio –se repitió las palabras que le hubiese dicho... para él. 

Se frotó la cara una última vez y, cayendo en que no lo había hecho aún, se abrochó de nuevo la camisa antes de entrar en el salón. 

Álvaro levantó la vista de sus pies, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, cuando notó su presencia.

-Lo has hecho aposta -recriminándole con rabia haber llevado a su, ahora ya, exnovia. 

-No, Raoul. No tenía ni idea de que estarías aquí y mucho menos con Agoney –se defendió con tranquilidad-. Me cancelaron la reunión en el último momento y me encontré con ella de cara al salir de la empresa, ya sabes que está en frente de su facultad. Me pidió si podía traerla, que quería darte una sorpresa. Yo le dije que no estabas, porque te habías ido al centro, y no creía que hubieses vuelto, pero ella no le dio importancia. Con una sonrisa me dijo que te esperaría en la habitación si era así. 

El rubio se tapó el rostro con las manos y expulsó contra ellas una mezcla de grito y sollozo. Su hermano, con un suspiro, se acercó para rodearle con los brazos. 

-Te lo dije, tete. Que tenías que contárselo, romper con ella. 

-¡Iba a hacerlo! ¡Habíamos quedado para cenar mañana por la noche! 

Álvaro suspiró, maldiciendo por dentro a las estrellas por alinearse de esa forma. 

-¡Ahora que por fin iba a hacerlo! ¡Que tenía las cosas claras ya, joder! -le propinó una patada al sofá. 

-Tranquilo -apoyó sus manos en sus hombros-. Ya no le puedes hacer nada, así que tranquilo. Cálmate y... no sé, ¿quieres ver una peli o algo? -el pequeño negó con la cabeza, con los párpados abajo y el labio inferior temblando- ¿Agoney sigue arriba? 

-Voy con él. 

Y así dejó con la palabra en la boca a Álvaro. Casi no recuerda cómo llegó de nuevo a su habitación, cómo se lanzó a los brazos del canario llorando. Este, le miraba con una mezcla entre miedo y tristeza. Se limitó a ser soporte, refugio, acariciándole despacio del pelo. 

-Escuché que daban voces -susurró muy bajito-. Lo siento tanto, Raoul. 

-Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. 

-Lo sé, pero... lo siento. 

El peninsular se separó lentamente y levantó la cabeza para mirarle. Agoney sintió una patada en el estómago su gesto de dolor y sus lágrimas. 

-Álvaro tiene razón, vamos a ver una peli. 

De la mano, bajaron los dos a la sala de estar. Así conoció formalmente Álvaro a Agoney: con su hermano hundido en la mierda y la peor situación posible. Terminaron los tres en el sofá, el menor en el medio, con la televisión proyectando un _film_ que no interesaba a ninguno de ellos. 

-Yo me voy a la cama chicos –dijo el de los ojos claros, levantándose tras el segundo capítulo de _Mentes criminales_ (una vez acabó la cinta) y haber pillado comida basura y helado de la cocina (esto último fue lo único que quiso comer Raoul). 

Ambos le desearon buenas noches y permanecieron en silencio hasta oír cómo se encerraba en su habitación. 

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo? -preguntó en voz baja- Podría llevarte a casa o esperar contigo en la parada del bus, está al final de la calle y pasan por ella varias líneas. Pero es tarde. 

Agoney lo pensó durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió. Raoul se acurrucó contra él y el canario por fin pudo respirar en paz: apenas se habían acercado de esa forma desde que se había marchado Aitana. 

-Raoul –le llamó despacio-. Piensa que al menos... ya lo sabe. Fue una forma horrible, pero ya no la estás haciendo daño. 

-No, Agoney: el daño se lo he hecho ahora. 

-Pero ahora puede sanar. Porque ha parado. 

El rubio asintió y le abrazó más fuerte. 

-Vamos a la cama, anda. Chiquitín. 

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al escucharle, la misma cuando se dejó arropar con las sábanas de su propia cama. 

-Descansa, ¿vale? Ya verás cómo mañana ves las cosas de otra manera -besó su frente, su nariz y sus labios-. Pero hazme caso eh. 

Raoul rio ante su fingido tono amenazante y Agoney no pudo no sonreír. 

-Ahora ya no hay nada entre los dos -buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos-. Ningún obstáculo, nada que se interponga. 

El rubio sonrió también. 

-Es verdad. 

-Pero no es suficiente, ¿no? 

Negó con la cabeza. 

-Ahora no. Ahora estoy mal por Aitana. Pero lo será. 

Agoney asintió y se acercó lo suficiente para apoyar su frente en la contraria. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Raoul rodeó su cintura y Agoney entrelazó sus piernas. 

No admitirían el haber fingido dormirse. Los dos lo hicieron, pero no fue fácil rendirse al sueño tras los últimos acontecimientos, que parecían no dejar latir sus corazones como debían. 

Se habían quitado un peso de los hombros, pero se habían sumado uno nuevo que, aunque tardaría menos en caer, ahora dolía.


	23. La órbita de la estrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como adelanté en Twitter (@/LorenaCiudad18), parece ser que el día 7 DE DICIEMBRE pondremos fin a esta historia :c Me da mucha pena a la vez que me muero de ganas. Espero que os guste mucho. ¡Y ACTUALIZO TODOS LOS VIERNES! aunque Wattpad no os lo notifique, que últimamente no avisa. Decir también, de cara a próximos acontecimientos, que como las familias no son personajes públicos, no me parece correcto hacerles aparecer en mis historias y siempre los veréis con otros nombres.
> 
> PD: he escrito un one-shot Omander, se llama A contraluz de la persiana y eso... que podéis leerlo si queréis. Es cortito pero cuqui, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo

Álvaro abrió la puerta con toda la lentitud posible, sólo para avisar que se iba a trabajar. Se quedó parado ante la imagen que le devolvió el cuarto de su hermano, sacándole una pequeña sonrisa segundos después.   
  


En la cama, abrazados bajo las sábanas, dormían profundamente Raoul y Agoney. Sus cuerpos estaban enredados y sus rostros calmados. Trasmitían tanta complicidad y confianza que se sintió incómodo.   
  


Volviendo a cerrar la puerta sin decir nada, se preguntó cuántas veces habrían hecho eso mismo a escondidas. Ahora al menos, no sería presos de la culpa.   
  
  
  
  
  


La campanilla de la puerta de _Cafetería Salva_ sonó como hacía siempre con la llegada de una nueva persona, aunque esta vez casi no se escuchó, desbordados como estaban. Mimi pasó un mechón suelto tras su oreja y se recolocó el bolso en el hombro. Caminó hacia la barra, donde el padre de Mireya se acercó a ella con velocidad. La malagueña estaba también del lado de su padre, pero a unos metros hacia la izquierda.   
  


-Dime -el hombre pasó un trapo con fuerza sobre la barra.   
  


-Un café con leche, por favor.   
  


-Marchando. ¡Mireya, termina de atender a esta chica! -pidió a su hija volviéndose hacia la cafetera.   
  


Ambas se habían visto perfectamente desde que la granadina entrase, por lo que la más joven no mostró ningún tipo de sorpresa al verla.   
  


-No tranquila, no quiero nada más.   
  


Pero Mireya no hizo caso de sus palabras y, tras desaparecer de su vista un segundo, puso frente a ella un pequeño plato con dos buñuelos.   
  


-Están recién hechos -el vapor que ascendía de ellos lo confirmaba-. Uno de nata y otro crema.   
  


La boca entreabierta se hizo agua al imaginarse la nata desparramándose al morderlo.   
  


-Gracias -susurró cogiendo el redondo dulce relleno de crema, reservando el otro para después-. ¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?   
  


Una gota de leche caliente se estampó contra la barra cuando la malagueña la sirvió con rapidez en la taza, dejando preparada la bebida.   
  


-Venía a disculparme por el numerito del otro día.   
  


Mireya la miró sin decir nada, apoyando las manos sobre la superficie plana.   
  


-Tú... has hecho mucho por Ana y ¡la fiesta es la semana que viene! -resopló con fuerza- No te merecías que te tratase así. Ella está enfadada conmigo, lo sé, y me da mucho miedo porque... es que de verdad que no puedo vivir sin ella.   
  


-¿Aún quieres que vaya, a la fiesta? -Mimi levantó la vista de sus puños cerrados- A lo mejor no es tan buena idea.   
  


-Sí. O no -tomó aire y lo soltó pausadamente-. Yo pensaba que era buena idea, para ella, para que viese que estás a su lado, eres importante para ella. Pero... la vi mirando una foto de cuando estabais juntas, puede que la encontrase por casualidad o que la buscase, pero me puse tan celosa. Me enfadé tanto. Tenía que odiarte. Quería que no estuviese mal por ti, pero que estuviese mal contigo. Que te odiase -se mordió el labio con fuerza.   
  


Mireya, colocándose el pelo intentando mostrar normalidad, miró disimuladamente a su alrededor, comprobando que su padre podía hacerse cargo del par de clientes que quedaban sin atender.   
  


Le hizo una seña a Mimi con la cabeza, señalándole la puerta colocada en el extremo de la barra, la del pequeño almacén del bar.   
  


-Vamos.   
  


La granadina la siguió y, nada más se cerró la puerta, se lanzó a sus brazos llorando. Mireya suspiró y le rodeó la cintura también.   
  


-Lo siento -sollozó en su hombro, provocando que la de ojos claros la apretase con más fuerza-. No sé qué me pasa pero si pierdo a Ana...   
  


Se tambaleó cuando la malagueña la separó con velocidad unos cuántos centímetros.   
  


-Deja de decir eso, Miriam -se puso seria, haciendo gala de su nombre de pila para intensificarlo-. Si os separaseis, no pasaría nada, saldrías adelante. Porque no dependes de nadie, no puedes depender de nadie para ser feliz. Tú tienes que ser la mujer de tu vida.   
  


Un nuevo sollozo se escapó de entre sus labios.   
  


-Pero... yo...   
  


-Pero nada. Puedes vivir sin Ana, aunque duela. Yo puedo -notó como la piel se le ponía de punta-. Y no dudes de lo que la he querido. Tienes que quererte más a ti. No puedes orbitar alrededor de una estrella siendo otra.   
  


Mimi asintió, pasándose los dedos por la nariz, intentando alejar los rastros de su llanto. Mireya se alejó completamente de ella un momento, haciendo que se aferrase a su muñeca.   
  


-No.  
  


-No me voy a ningún lado -le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a apartarse, agarró el primer rollo de papel que vio y rompió un trozo para entregárselo a ella.   
  


-Gracias, jo -se secó los ojos, la cara y la nariz-. Gracias, mil gracias, Mireya.   
  


-Tranquila. No pasa nada.   
  


-Lo intentaré.   
  


Mireya la observó interrogante.   
  


-Quererme más.   
  


Sonrió mordiéndose el labio y le acarició la mejilla.   
  


-Puedes hacerlo –la granadina asintió-. Yo quería mucho a Ana, a veces también la quería bien. Y eso debería ser lo más importante. Pero no podía darle más. Tú si puedes. Pero también tienes que dártelo a ti.   
  


Mimi se secó una lágrima de la mejilla y guardó el papel mojado en el bolsillo de su vaquero.   
  


-Mil gracias, Mireya –se le escapó una sonrisa que, con rapidez, correspondió la malagueña.   
  


-No hay de qué.  
  


-Ahora sólo espero que –le tembló la voz-. No le estropeé su graduación, lleva muchos años para conseguir terminar la carrera y... yo le he preparado una fiesta cuando seguro que está enfadada conmigo –una risa nerviosa.   
  


-Mimi: va a encantarle. Hemos currado como cabrones, verá que te importa. Seguro que os viene bien –le acarició la cara con el pulgar-, ¿eh?   
  


-Sí, tienes razón...   
  


Se sonrieron por una vez más, justo antes de que el estrépito de un plato roto fuera les recordase que, ajenos a Ana y sus problemas de pareja, había un mundo exterior.   
  


-Hay que volver ya. Mi padre va a matarme.   
  


-Eres buena con todo el mundo -soltó de pronto Mimi-. Y yo no me lo merezco -pensó un momento, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir-. Pero tú te mereces ser feliz, también sentimentalmente. Pero de verdad.   
  


Mireya se mordió una sonrisa de lado.   
  


-Gracias, Mimi.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-¿Vemos otra? -preguntó Agoney animado.   
  


Pasada la hora de comer, sin baño en la piscina por vergüenza de ambos a proponerlo, habían cogido el portátil de Raoul, unas cuantas bolsas de palomitas y se habían ido a la Academia. Raoul no tenía demasiadas ganas de diversión, todavía de bajón por lo de Aitana, y sus padres aún estarían más días fuera, por lo que se limitó a dejar que el canario se acurrucase contra su pecho mientras veían una película de sus descargas de Netflix.   
  


Agoney había notado como el rubio se había centrado en comer palomitas, sin cambiar su cara seria. De vez en cuando le acariciaba la mejilla, apenado.   
  


-Chiquitín -sus ojos miel se movieron hasta él. Le gustó ver cómo sus labios componían, por fin, una sonrisa-. Ya lo hiciste -le pellizcó el moflete suavemente-. Te costará acostumbrarte, que se te pase el disgusto, pero... ya está. Ahora ya estás soltero. ¿O no? -alzó una ceja divertido.   
  


La sonrisa del catalán se ensanchó y, pasándole un brazo por la cintura, le arrastró de nuevo al colchón, habiéndose incorporado al terminar la película. Se abrazó a él con fuerza.   
  


-No.   
  


-¿No? -continuó con la broma. Raoul negó con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no?   
  


-Porque ahora te tengo a ti.   
  


Agoney se mordió la sonrisa, oculto en su hombro.   
  


-¿Me tienes? -preguntó con sarcasmo.   
  


-Te tengo -insistió, con un tono alegre que llenaba el corazón de ambos.   
  


-¿Desde cuándo?   
  


Raoul rodó los ojos, empujándole levemente de los hombros para alejarle un poco y sonreírle aún más.  
  


-¿Tengo que hacerlo? -el isleño no dijo nada, pero tampoco dejó de mirarle- ¿Quieres que lo haga, esa moñada?   
  


Resopló y, colocándose el flequillo desordenado, llevó sus manos hasta su cuello.   
  


-Quiero estar contigo. Y bien. De una buena vez -a Agoney se le escapó una carcajada-. ¿Tú quieres?   
  


-Si no quisiera no te estaría dejando hacer la cursilada -opinó-. Pero sí que quiero, estar contigo, a ti. O sea que te quiero.   
  


-Lo dijiste.   
  


-Lo dije.   
  


El catalán rió por lo bajo, risueño, con las mejillas sonrojadas.   
  


-Qué guay.   
  


Agoney agachó la cabeza y le cogió la mano. Pero aquello significaba tanto para Raoul. Le había dicho que le quería, cuando antes le dijese que no era capaz, que tenía miedo, que seguía cargando demasiadas inseguridades.   
  


Una bombilla se encendió entonces.   
  


-Aquella vez, la primera que fuimos de fiesta, te fuiste con un chico a casa -recibió un gesto afirmativo, pero también cara de confusión-. Os acostasteis.   
  


-Sí, claro, si Ricky y Mimi no me dejaban de incordiar después, ¿Qué pasa con eso?   
  


-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Quiero decir, a ti te da mucha vergüenza... quitarte la ropa y tal -Agoney apartó la mirada y le asustó incomodarle-. Es que... siempre me angustiaba verte tan inseguro.   
  


-Es distinto -se aclaró la voz carraspeando y se encogió de hombros cuando sus miradas se encontraron-. Ese tío no iba a fijarse tanto en mí, ni iba a volver a verlo. A ti -notó cómo se avergonzaba- no quería parecerte feo. No quería no gustarte -tomó aire con fuerza-. A veces me da miedo no ser suficiente.   
  


-Ago... eres sobresaliente -el canario rió de forma nerviosa-. Va en serio. Eres muy buena persona, cantas genial y ¡y ya me jodería no pensar que eres guapísimo! -vio como el otro negaba con la cabeza riendo- Que tu ex te pusiese los cuernos no quiere decir que fueses insuficiente. Insuficiente era él por hacerte daño, pero insuficiente mental.   
  


Calló con sus labios la risa que iba a escapársele.   
  


Cuando se besaban, sólo se besaban. No había nada más. Cambió esa vez con la vibración del móvil del rubio en su bolsillo.   
  


-Es mi madre -susurró mirándolo. Agoney dejó un nuevo beso en su frente-. ¿Mama? Dime. ¿Cómo estáis? ¿En serio? Sí, vale. He salido sí, pues nada. Sí, hasta un rato. Te quiero.   
  


-¿Pasó algo?   
  


-No, no qué va. Sólo que se vuelven antes de tiempo -se encogió de hombros-. Habían subido a Galicia, pero por lo visto lleva lloviendo desde que llegaron y se vuelven -no pudieron no reír-. Mi madre es más de playa, especialmente ahora acostumbrada a Málaga y su calorcito. Pero nunca habían ido al norte y como no les gusta ir de vacaciones antes de que llegue de lleno el verano, porque hay más lío en el hotel, pues...   
  


-Pero al final se irán en agosto, ¿no? -bromeó, sabiendo que era el mes con más turista.   
  


-Tiene pinta.   
  


Estuvieron durante un rato largo sólo mirándose, acariciándose, besándose, ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo y ninguna culpa al hacerlo. Había que celebrarlo.   
  


-¿Haces más palomitas? -pidió Raoul de pronto, haciendo una mueca adorable.   
  


Agoney sólo le besó en la nariz y se encaminó hacia el microondas.   
  


-Recuérdame que para la próxima deje más capítulos de _Élite_ descargados -protestó Raoul, verdaderamente intrigado con el thriller.   
  


-Como Omar y Ander no acaben juntos y felices mató a los de Netflix.   
  


-Una manifestación de esas tuyas.   
  


-Ini minifisticiín di isis tiyis.   
  


-La próxima vez que te den una paliza, voy a fingir que no sé nada.   
  


-Cabrón, tuvieron que matarme para que me ayudaras -se hizo el indignado el canario, tan melodramático como siempre.   
  


No dejaron de picarse hasta que se les hizo demasiado tarde para reír.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Raoul tiró las llaves con desgana al mueble de la entrada. Volver a casa en silencio, después de toda una tarde con Agoney, hacía que su mente pensase a toda velocidad, devolviéndole a Aitana, recordándole que había hecho daño a una chica tan importante en su vida.   
  


Escuchaba las voces de sus padres y las risas de su hermano en el salón. Ya sabía que estarían allí: le habían aproximado la hora y el lector de la lámpara sólo lo utilizaban ellos y se veía encendido desde fuera. Se acercó hacia la sala con pesar.   
  


-¡Cariño! -exclamó con alegría su madre al verle en la puerta- ¿Qué te pasa?   
  


No costaba notar su gesto triste. Álvaro le miró serio, expectante ante la respuesta.   
  


Tomó aire.   
  


-Aitana me ha dejado.   
  


-¿Pero...? ¿Qué ha pasado? -Luci hizo amago de levantarse y Mateo se giró hacia él desde su lado del sofá, ambos extrañados por la noticia, pero su hijo no les dio tiempo a más y se acercó rápidamente.   
  


-Ahora no tengo ganas de hablar -confesó y besó cada mejilla-. ¿Qué tal la experiencia por Galicia, aunque haya sido pasada por agua? Buenas noches.   
  


La mirada de Álvaro le siguió hasta el pasillo, donde se dirigió en cuanto hubo salido   
  


-No, tete, necesito estar solo -suspiró, al verle tras sus talones.   
  


El contable asintió y, abrazándole, susurró en su oído:   
  


-Si necesitas algo, avisa. Aunque sean las tres de la mañana.   
  


Raoul sonrió tras indicarle que lo sabía y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Quería un poco de silencio. También en su cabeza.   
  


Agradeció el silencio que inunda una sala cerrada de madrugada. No sabía en qué momento se había despertado, pero ahora no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. A veces pensaba en Agoney y se moría de ternura. Por lo bien que estaban y podrían estar, por lo que le quería. Otras recordaba a Aitana y le inundaba la pena y la culpa aunque, poco a poco, notaba como iba disminuyendo, iba teniendo la cabeza fría, planeando adecuadamente lo que debía hacer. Y no se decidió hasta que la propia a Aitana le habló por _WhatsApp._  
  


Un audio de veinte segundos y un escueto _te echo de menos_ le miraban desde su pantalla. Pero habiendo visto las _stories_ de _Instagram_ de la chica, sabiendo que estaba de fiesta, ignoró aquellos mensajes al intuir que ella se arrepentiría al día siguiente de haberlos mandado, con la mente achispada..  
  


Y así fue, con un duro dolor de cabeza, Aitana despertó en casa de una amiga con el móvil parpadeando en color azul: bajo el audio sin escuchar y el mensaje que la avergonzase, la esperaba uno más largo.   
  


_Me merezco que no quieras saber más de mí tanto como tú no te merecías esto. Y me sabe mal decir que, tras veinticuatro horas, me siento bien: porque ya no te estoy engañando. Lo siento muchísimo, Aiti. Te quise y te quiero mucho, lo haré siempre. Yo no tenía planeado enamorarme de otra persona. Pero le quiero tanto. Me encantaría poder explicarme. Te mereces muchas explicaciones. Si algún día estás preparada para escucharlas, preparada para darme una oportunidad como amigo, estaré encantado de que quedemos para tomar un café. En nuestra cafetería de siempre o que descubramos otra. No volveré a hablarte. No quiero incomodarte. Esperaré a que lo hagas, si es que quieres hacerlo alguna vez. Espero que seas muy feliz._   
  


Lo leyó un par de veces, notando el pelo revuelto en su frente y la suave respiración de su amiga dormida en la otra cama. Aitana dejó el _smartphone_ a un lado en el colchón y, hundiéndose en la almohada, permitió que las lágrimas emborronasen lo poco que quedaba de su máscara de pestañas.   
  



	24. Motivo, sitio y calor

Raoul se mordisqueaba el labio con indecisión, intentado contener todo lo que podía las ganas de asaltar sus uñas. Agoney leía tranquilamente el libreto de canciones, contento de repasarlas junto a él, ambos en la Academia, murmurando por lo bajo de vez en cuando o llevando el ritmo con los dedos contra sus muslos.

 

Pero esta vez, el rubio apenas podía pensar en lo mucho que le gustaba oír su voz o ver su gesto concentrado: porque estaba nervioso.

 

Sustituyó el labio por su pulgar.

 

-¿Qué te pasa? 

 

Raoul pestañeó, sorprendido por su pregunta. Le miró confuso, obteniendo como única respuesta que el canario le señalase la boca con la barbilla.

 

-Estás como ido. ¿Te respondió algo Aitana?

 

No. Aitana no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. Lo esperaba. Quería soñar, al menos, con que algún día si lo hiciese, con que algún día quisiera volver a compartir momentos.

 

Pero tampoco era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ni siquiera era que le preocupase algo.

 

-No es que… -Agoney le insistió con un movimiento de cejas y él se encogió de hombros- en que podríamos ir a cenar por ahí o algo. Tú y yo. En plan… -comenzó por la muletilla innecesaria sólo para alargarse y tardar más- de verdad. En serio.

 

El moreno soltó una risilla baja y, dejando el libreto a un lado, se tumbó también.

 

-¿Qué significa para ti _en plan de verdad en serio_?

 

El menor resopló, provocando las carcajadas del contrario.

 

-No te soporto -se sonrojó violentamente-. Pues eso. A cenar. Juntos. Y solos.

 

-¿Cómo una cita?

 

-Sí… como una cita.

 

Silencio (cómodo).

 

-Nunca hemos tenido una.

 

-No -una sonrisa surcó sus labios-. Guay. ¿Cuándo?

 

-¿Hoy?

 

Agoney le miró divertido.

 

-¿Y dónde?

 

Raoul sonrió aún más.

 

-Yo me encargo de eso, no te preocupes.

 

-Miedo me das -rio cuando el rubio le propinó un golpe en el hombro que casi le vuelca hacia el otro lado del colchón-. ¿Y cómo lo hacemos, a qué hora?

 

-Te paso a buscar. Sobre las ocho. Quizá las nueve. Te hago una llamada perdida cuando salga de casa.

 

Agoney sólo asintió y ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

 

-Así que una cita…

 

-Cállate.

 

-Me tendré que poner guapo.

 

-Ya lo eres.

 

Aunque aquello no pareció terminar de relajar al canario quién, mirando como el puntero del reloj de pared daba las siete y media, esperaba tras los tonos de llamada.

 

-¡Ricky!

 

El mallorquín dio un respingo al escuchar aquel llamamiento a voces apenas había descolgado.

 

-¿Qué pasa? Que me matas de un infarto.

 

-No sé qué ponerme -finalizó el menor, tras relatarle, a toda velocidad, sus planes para esa noche. Escuchó las carcajadas de Ricky al otro lado de la línea.

 

-¿Y qué quieres que yo te diga? -dejó un beso en la frente de Kibo, quién se acurrucó contra él al notar que la interrupción telefónica pintaba larga- Si Raoul te habrá visto ya con más de medio armario. Y sin él -volvió a reír-. Sólo vais a cenar, ¿no?

 

Le llegó un resoplido que, inconscientemente, hizo su sonrisa más grande.

 

-Pero tampoco sé qué tiene pensando y, no sé, es algo especial -se mordió los labios-. Creo que ni siquiera tuve una primera cita nunca -una risilla nerviosa fue la que consiguió que Ricky se pusiese serio-. Y tampoco tengo muy claro que esto lo sea, ya estamos juntos, simplemente nunca salimos así aún y…

 

-Ago, calma. ¿Quieres que vaya? -miró a Kibo, buscando que algún gesto le indicase molestia por apartarse de su lado en el sofá, pero su chico ni se movió, continuó acariciándole apoyado en su hombro. Le besó otra vez la frente.

 

-Lo siento -fue lo único que dijo, sabiendo que su respuesta afirmativa era algo implícito e innecesario.

 

-Voy para allá -fingió no escuchar su disculpa y, con tercer beso (y cuarto pero en los labios), se despidió de su novio.

 

 

 

 

-Mientras no te pongas los pantalones rosas, todo estará bien -ese fue su saludo al abrirle la puerta el canario, quién rodó los ojos-. Son la cosa más hortera que he visto en mi vida.

 

Agoney le agarró de la muñeca y tiró de él hasta plantarle delante de su armario. El breve vistazo que le echó a la habitación fue suficiente para saber de sus nervios: ropa y desorden por todos lados. Le miró de reojo y, aunque no se lo dijo, su actitud, preocupado como un quinceañero, le insuflaba cierta ternura.

 

Intentó centrarse en lo que requería su atención (o al menos para lo que le requería su amigo), pero conociendo ya su repertorio _de pe a pa_ , tampoco sabía qué decirle.

 

-¿Tú qué te quieres poner? Busca algo con lo que estés cómodo y te veas bien -el menor alzó una ceja-. ¿Qué?

 

-¿Es una broma?

 

-¿No? -esperaba que notase su confusión.

 

Agoney hizo un puchero tras un resoplido.

 

-Entonces no sirve nada.

 

-¿Qué? -esta vez le salió alterado, igual que su ceño fruncido- Ago, ¿qué dices?

 

Un espeso silencio ocupó el espacio que el mayor le dejó para explicarse.

 

-Pues… eso, que con nada me veo bien.

 

Ricky vio cómo se le hundían los hombros y cerraba los ojos. Se acercó rápidamente, estrechándole contra sí.

 

-Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, no, no, no, no, no, pequeño -los brazos del canario le apretaron más fuerte alrededor de su espalda, mientras un sollozo convertido en escalofrío retumbaba contra el pecho del bailarín-. ¿Qué pasa? Intenta relajarte. Ago, no pasa nada. Ven, anda -le cogió la mano y le llevó con él hasta la pequeña cama junto a la pared. Se sentó sobre el colchón y dejó que el otro hiciese lo mismo, llevándose las manos a los ojos discretamente-. Cuéntame. Qué te pasa, qué te preocupa. Algo podré hacer. Y… joder, llevamos ¿un mes, dos?, en el que estabas tranquilo, ¿por qué tan inseguro otra vez? ¿Por qué vuelves a mirarte así?

 

-Es que… en esos dos meses despareció al fin la sombra de Juan, pero -tomó aire con fuerza- ahora, ahora vuelve a haber alguien a quién gustar. ¿Y si no soy suficiente? ¿Y si no llego a lo que espera? Él habrá tenido otras citas, con Aitana, con otras chicas… a lo mejor no estoy a la altura.

 

El mallorquín dejó que sus dedos se apoyasen en su mejilla.

-Ago, ha dejado a su novia de toda la vida para estar contigo. ¿Eso no te dice ya bastante sobre si eres o no eres lo que quiere?

 

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando ir un sollozo, pero Ricky le movió la cara para que le mirase.

 

-No, calma. Respira. Ya está. Tranquilo -hizo una pausa, ordenando sus ideas para ayudar de verdad al chico-. Te vas a tranquilizar, te vas a lavar la cara y vamos a vestirte para que te lo pases genial con tu novio, ¿vale? Que ya es tu novio -le sonrió-. Es tu novio, pequeño, está contigo. ¿Qué te preocupa ahí?

 

Agoney se encogió de hombros, sorbiendo por la nariz.

 

-Tengo miedo de que le guste menos de lo que piensa. O menos de lo que me gusta a mí. No sé.

 

-No creo que haya puesto patas arriba la vida que tenía si no le gustas, Ago.

 

Se le escapó una risa amarga mientras se limpiaba un par de lágrimas.

 

-Si es que… ¿cómo me va a querer si no me quiero yo?

 

-Eso es una tremenda gilipollez. Así que quítatelo de la cabeza ya. Que tú no te quieras sólo hará que no veas cómo los demás lo hacen. Pero lo hacemos, joder. Lo hacemos mucho.

 

Le acarició la mejilla despacio antes de besarle en la frente. Agoney aprovechó su cercanía para abrazarse a él.

 

-Y eres guapísimo, Ago. Aunque no te lo creas. Y una persona que merece muchísimo la pena. Eres muy bueno con todo el mundo. Seguro que estás pensando que yo no lo entiendo y no tengo ni idea pero… no es cierto -suspiró con pensar, enredando sus dedos en su cabello-. Porque yo no he pasado por una relación tan destructiva como la tuya. Pero he vivido no hablar durante un año con mi padre porque no era capaz de aceptar que su hijo era gay. Yo hago ahora mucho la coña del _soy maricón_ , pero no hace tanto me dolía mucho esa palabra. Porque la vi en sus ojos, cuando se lo conté, sé que lo pensaba -el canario se removió entre sus brazos, con su frente apoyada en su clavícula-. Hay muchas formas de tener una autoestima de mierda y estar acojonado por lo que piensen los demás. Y son igual de válidas, pero igual de dañinas: tienes que aprender a quererte, a verte bien -le agarró la barbilla y le obligó a mirarle-. Juan te hizo sentirse insuficiente, pero no lo eras, ni lo eres, ni lo serás. No puedes estancarte ahí ni pensar que todo el mundo cree eso. Estoy seguro de que Raoul está de acuerdo conmigo. Por eso te quiere y te espera para cenar.

 

Ricky le regaló una sonrisa que, tímidamente, Agoney terminó respondiendo.

 

-Vamos, que todavía tiene que esperarte y aún no eres Madona como para hacerte esperar -se levantó de un brinco y corrió hacía el armario-. ¿Qué ropa te quieres poner: que piense que te queda genial o que te queda tan genial que te la quiere quitar?

 

El canario puso los ojos en blanco, sorbiendo por la nariz.

 

-No sé, Ricky. Algo normal, supongo.

 

-¿Formal informal? Nunca falla.

 

El moreno asintió como toda repuesta y el mallorquín comenzó a inspeccionar su armario. Permaneció un rato viendo, en completo silencio, cómo su mejor amigo husmeaba entre sus cosas, moviendo de aquí para allá.

 

-Ricky.

 

-¿ _Hmmm_? -respondió girándose.

 

-Gracias.

 

Ambos sonrieron, el mayor más abiertamente.

 

-Se hace lo que se puede -cogió una percha y una prenda de un estante-. ¿Esto te parece? Camiseta manga corta negra y pitillos negros: medianamente arreglado pero cómodo y _casual_. Y este color te queda que te cagas y no acepto otra opinión.

 

-Me gusta.

 

-Pues _palante_.

 

Salió de la habitación sin decir nada, sabiendo que le gustaría tener su espacio para cambiarse. Aprovechó para, con esa excusa, ir hasta la cocina y, ya allí, dejarse emocionar sin hacer sentir mal al otro. Cuando se hubo recompuesto, volvió al cuarto, encontrando al canario mirándose en el espejo de la pared. Silbó haciendo que se girase hacia él con una sonrisa.

 

Se apartó de la puerta, donde se había apoyado, y se dejó caer en la cama. Agoney le imitó apoyando su cabeza sobre su vientre y dejando que las piernas colgasen fuera de la cama.

 

-Entonces me veo bien, ¿no? -la única respuesta que recibió fue un golpe con la punta de los dedos en la frente. Sonrió- Gracias.

 

-Yo estoy siendo sincero. Y oye, que mucho cachondeo pero aquí no sueltas prenda, ¿ya os habéis acostado?

 

-¿Por qué todos preguntáis eso?

 

-¿Mimi también?

 

-Obviamente. Es Mimi -jugó con sus pies-. No nos hemos acostado. A ver, no en lo que estás pensando. Sólo una vez fuimos más allá de enrollarnos -al notar la mirada silenciosa de Ricky, hizo el movimiento de muñeca que su amigo esperaba que hiciese-. Y yo me muero de ganas -hizo un puchero que sacó una risa al mallorquín-, pero no le quiero presionar. Él no lo ha hecho nunca, necesita su tiempo. A veces sólo nos estamos besando y de pronto para, me sonríe y, joder, me da una ternura que se me pasa todo -se puso algo más serio y entrelazó los dedos de una mano con los de la otra-. También me da miedo que en verdad no esté seguro de que le gusto o que yo no le guste, que no le atraiga así -suspiró y, mordiéndose el labio, se le escapó una carcajada-. Pero yo estoy que me subo por las paredes.

 

-Es que el chaval está bueno, te lo dije el primer día -le golpeó en el hombro antes de empezar a imitar su acento y su forma de hablar-. Pero es que yo no me fijo, porque claro, como es tan pijo, Y TAN HETERO -Agoney hizo fuerza para abajo con la cabeza, hundiéndola en su estómago al ver cómo se estaba burlando de él-. Oye y cómo tien…

 

El menor se incorporó sobre sus brazos y le miró alzando una ceja.

 

-No me estás preguntando por lo que creo que me estás preguntando.

 

-¿Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando? -le siguió divertido.

 

-Su polla.

 

-¡Pues sí me habías entendido!

 

-Te conozco -su teléfono comenzó a sonar en ese momento. Dio un par de tonos antes de detenerse y volver a fundirse en negro la pantalla.

 

-Tu chico, te reclama.

 

Agoney asintió y se levantó para buscar sus botas, ahí no tenía duda. Ricky, sabiendo que se iba pronto, se decidió a romper el silencio.

 

-Al final n…

 

-No te lo voy a decir.

 

 

 

 

Vio el coche de Raoul aparcado frente a la Academia unos metros antes de llegar. El intermitente anaranjado parpadeaba sin parar y veía su cabello rubio desde fuera. Se mordió el labio y se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta del copiloto, abriéndola sin dudar. Raoul se giró hacia él y le regaló una sonrisa.

 

De verdad que estaba acojonado. La charla con Ricky le había ayudado bastante. Pero ya habían tenido ese tipo de conversación antes y, aunque lo comprendía, él no lograba verlo así. Hubo un tiempo que pareció que sí, hasta poco antes de conocer al catalán se encontraba mejor. Se sonreía más en el espejo y dudaba menos delante del armario.

 

Pero ahora volvía a sentirse así y eso le daba rabia. Porque no se merecía no quererse, ni Raoul se merecía ser uno de los motivos por los que no se quisiera. Le dolió imaginarse lo que le dolería al otro saberlo.

 

-Estás guapísimo -murmuró el canario sobre sus labios cuando este se separó después de juntarlos despacio.

 

-¿Y me lo dices tú?

 

Rompiendo con utilizar todo oscuro como Agoney, el rubio llevaba una camisa blanca abrochada bajo una americana abierta y unos pantalones, negros ambos. Le extrañó encontrarle atractivo tan arreglado, pues nunca había sido mucho de chicos así, pero es que aquel chaval no podía no parecerle sexy todo el tiempo.

 

A la vez, tragó saliva ante tanto formalismo.

 

Por su parte, Raoul se humedeció los labios. Rodeó de nuevo su nuca con sus dedos y le acercó para besarle. El mayor no se resistió a tirar del cuello de su camisa hacia él. Cuando fue a separarse, el catalán se acercó más, sin romper el beso.

 

-¿Qué pasa? -su susurro se vio rodeado de varias risas nerviosas.

 

-Déjame recrearme un poco más -protestó, besándole de nuevo-. Quiero que vayamos ya a cenar a la vez que no quiero que dejemos de estar yendo a cenar nunca.

 

Agoney se mordió el labio inferior, notando como se sonrojaba.

 

-¿Cuándo llegamos a esta fase de moñerías?

 

Raoul se encogió de hombros, sin perder la sonrisa, y metió primera volviendo a poner en marcha el automóvil.

 

-¿Quieres que la paremos?

 

-No.

 

-Genial -le miró a los ojos-. Porque yo tampoco.

 

Se sonrieron de nuevo y el isleño se arrimó para dejar un beso en su mejilla antes de colocarse en su asiento y ponerse el cinturón.

 

-Entonces… ¿dónde vamos?

 

-Ya lo verás.

 

El canario resopló y el rubio no pudo no reír de nuevo.

 

Apenas hablaron durante el trayecto, sólo escuchando la radio y el repiquetear de los dedos de Raoul sobre el volante mientras conducía. Se sentían tranquilos juntos, estaban cómodos.

 

Agoney se alteró cuando, en un semáforo en rojo, el chico le indicó que era allí: a mano derecha, en la planta superior de un edificio muy alto, toda una planta llena de cristaleras y luces blancas les saludaba. Era un restaurante.

 

-¿Qué dices? -ni siquiera notó la mueca de burla con la que su novio pretendía chincharle por el fuerte acento que le había salido. Señaló el lugar con un dedo tembloroso- ¿Ahí?

 

Raoul asintió.

 

-Pero… -tragó saliva y se mordió el labio. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había hecho eso en lo que iba de día- ¿no es demasiado? Quiero decir… ¿formal? ¿Bonito ¿Carísimo? -el rubio no pudo contener la risa tras lo último. El semáforo se puso verde y giró camino del garaje de aquel edificio, que no era más que un bloque lleno de negocios y tiendas- Chiquitín, hablo en serio.

 

-¿Y yo cómo te voy a tomar en serio si lo haces llamándome así? -bromeó, bajando la ventanilla para pagar por un par de horas por el aparcamiento. Agoney esperó a que terminase y pusiese el coche el movimiento hasta una plaza.

 

-Raoul.

 

Puso una mano sobre su rodilla.

 

-Tranquilo. En serio, tranquilo. Sólo quería traerte. Vamos a cenar, tomarnos un par de copas de vino, no muchas que tengo que conducir de vuelta, y ya está. Estará bien, ¿no? -sacó la llave del contacto y la metió en su bolsillo.

 

-Pero mírame -hizo un puchero, aunque le sonreía-. Que sólo soy un perroflauta de mierda, si da gracias que venga dignamente -ambos rieron ante la broma y Raoul le acarició la mejilla. Agoney apoyó su cara en su mano-. Te quiero. Pero te has pasado.

 

El catalán le sonrió aún más y no pudo no corresponderle.

 

-Por eso vienes tan guapo –llevo sus dedos hasta su cabello, pero sin despeinarlo-. Podías avisar al menos, que igual hasta encontraba algo pijo en mi armario. Así pues... -se encogió de hombros.

 

-Estás bien, bobo. Y tengo una camisa en el maletero. ¿La quieres?

 

Ni le respondió, sólo le besó, antes de que el rubio apagase la radio y saliesen del coche segundos después.

 

Agoney se colgó de su brazo, con la camisa blanca abrochada sobre la camiseta negra.

 

-Lo tenías planeado, ¿verdad? -le dio un codazo señalando la prenda- No vas a volver a verme así ¡hasta el día de la boda!

 

Se soltó de él y se adelantó.

 

-Ah, ¿pero que los perroflautas os casáis?

 

El canario le sacó la lengua antes de volver corriendo hacia el saltándole encima y abrazándole en el proceso.

 

Y si Agoney ya había flipado cuando vio el restaurante por fuera, casi le da una embolia al ver el sitio desde dentro. Era pequeño no un gran comedor, una delicada música ambiental acompañaba al ruido de platos y camareros de aquí para allá. Las mesas eran de un marrón suave, redondas y todas para dos personas, sólo una era más grande y para seis, al fondo a la derecha. Las paredes eran negras y todas las lámparas, luces y demás adornos, blancos.

 

Pero lo que más le impresionó fue la panorámica nocturna de Málaga desde los ventanales. Notó los brazos de Raoul rodearle la cintura cuando se acercó a mirar, con la boca abierta.

 

-¿Te gusta?

 

-Es... impresionante -giró la cara hacia él, quedando frente a él-. No sé ni qué decir.

 

Raoul era incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Dejó un beso suave sobre sus labios y entrelazó sus manos. Susurró un pequeño _vamos_ , dirigiéndole con él a su mesa.

 

-Si lo sé, escojo una más lejos -bromeó al ver cómo, embobado, el mayor no podía apartar la vista de las calles de la ciudad andaluza. Tomó la carta que una de las camareras le tendió-. Gracias.

 

-¿Me puedes decir cuándo reservaste este sitio?

 

-Después de que hablásemos -se le escapó una carcajada al ver su cara de incredulidad. Dio un apretón a la mano que sujetaba sobre el mantel-. Son cercanos a mi familia, los dueños. Negocios, trabajos, amistad, esas cosas. No les ha costado hacerme un hueco.

 

-¿Prefieres qué... -comenzó el moreno, haciendo amago de soltarle, al oír la palabra familia, pero Raoul se la mantuvo. Negó con la cabeza.

 

Aun así, Agoney no pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor antes de centrar toda su atención en él.

 

-No quiero que nos escondamos más -confesó, con una sonrisa tímida-. Además, mis padres ya saben que no estoy con Aitana. Espero... no tardar demasiado en ser capaz de decírselo también a ellos. Que mi hermano hasta te conoce.

 

-¿Se lo vas a contar a tu padres?

 

-Claro.

 

No se puedo resistir a inclinarse sobre la mesa y buscar sus labios.

 

-De todas formas -bajó la vista a la carta abierta-, conozco a los dueños, que no están aquí. Camareros y cocineros no me conocen. Así que como si quieres montártelo contra la maldita ventana.

 

-Me ofrezco voluntario.

 

Raoul puso los ojos en blanco.

 

-Chiquitín -le llamó, tras unos segundos en silencio observando atentos nombres y fotos de comida-, esto es caro de cojones.

 

-No te preocupes.

 

-Ni de coña vas a pagar tú sólo esto.

 

-Ago, que no te preocupes. En serio. Quiero. Sólo hoy. Te lo juro. Siempre lo hago a medias.

 

-Claro, porque con quiénes te juntas tienen dinero -resopló y bajó la mirada.

 

Raoul también lo hizo y, arrastrando la silla hasta él, apoyó su mejilla en su hombro.

 

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos? A mí no me importa una mierda el dinero que tengas. Yo me enamoré de ti así, como eres, con unos pantalones de camuflaje o una pancarta enorme bajo el brazo. Rayando coches y ayudando a tu amiga aunque sea perdiendo dinero, porque a ti también te importa una mierda eso, el que tengas tú o el que tenga yo -miró directamente hacia su ceño fruncido-. Yo sólo quería enseñarte esto -señaló con un brazo todo el lugar, haciendo hincapié en las ventanas-, porque es uno de mis sitios favoritos del mundo. Y ahora tú eres también unos de mis sitios favoritos. Pero si estás incómodo nos vamos.

 

Agoney se pasó una mano por la cara.

 

-No es, es que... no sé. Supongo que me da miedo no encajar en esto –le clavó un dedo en el pecho-. Esto es un mundo aparte –se le escapó una risa-. Y yo no voy a cambiar nada, soy así, de calle. Ni le puedo hacer nada, ni quiero hacerlo.

 

-Ni yo quiero que lo hagas, Ago.

 

El mayor le acarició la mejilla despacio. Sonrió.

 

-Vale. Entonces pediré toda la carta porque paga el señorito de turno.

 

-Pide lo que quieras.

 

-¡Que es brometaaa! -Raoul, con una mueca de protesta, volvió con la silla a donde debía- Oye, antes... me llamaste sitio. ¿Cómo sitio?

 

El rubio notó como se tensaba, poniéndose completamente rojo. ¿En qué momento había dicho eso? Ya no podía hacer nada, pero se moría de vergüenza pensando en explicárselo. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que hubiesen pedido ya, así al menos tendría un líquido con el que aclararse la voz.

 

En su defecto, carraspeó, visiblemente abochornado.

 

-Pues… eso, _a_ _sitio_. Un sitio al que volver, en el que sentirse bien -desvió la mirada, apartándola de la suya-. No me mires así, que me da vergüenza.

 

-Sigue -alzó una ceja, interrogante. El canario se apoyó en sus manos sobre la mesa-. Habla más de eso.

 

Raoul sin poder aguantar más, se llevó el dedo pulgar a la boca y comenzó a mordisquear la uña.

 

-Como un refugio. Bueno, no sé si refugio es la palabra -mordió más fuerte, antes de alejarlo de sus labios y atreverse a mirarle directamente a los ojos-. Pero... es tranquilidad. De que todo va a ir bien si estoy contigo. Que me siento bien. Algo aquí -se señaló-. A gusto. No lo sé. Pero no quiero perder esa sensación nunca.

 

Nervioso, buscó la mirada del rostro contario, quién no había apartado la mirada de él ni un segundo. Sus ojos brillaban y agachó la cabeza cuando dejó de hablar, mordiéndose una sonrisa.

 

-Vale -murmuró con la voz aguda que tanta gracia le hacía siempre.

 

-Vale.

 

Más sonrisas tímidas, de vistas clavadas en el mantel y corazones latiendo.

 

Comieron en silencio mientras el minutero del reloj seguía girando y la botella de vino bajando. La cena resultó a Agoney cuanto menos curiosa: no había que pedir en concreto una comida, sino una variedad de alimentos o recetas y, de forma exquisita pero en vajilla que doblase su tamaño, iban sucediéndose distintos platos. Algunos ni se atrevería a intentar descifrar cómo se habían llevado a cabo.

 

-No debería beber más -admitió Raoul cuando vio al canario servirse aquella espectacular bebida roja-, que un bonito coche, no rayado, nos espera.

 

-Te estás pasando tú ya con lo del coche, ¿no? -soltó los cubiertos y buscó su móvil en sus bolsillos- Voy a buscar la forma de rayar y que no puedan quitarse ni pintando encima –el rubio se echó a reír mientras apuraba su copa, vio como el moreno fruncía el ceño durante un breve segundo-. Tengo un whatsapp de tu padre.

 

-¿Y eso?

 

-No, nada –hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia-. Un cambio de horario, que mañana vaya y me tome libre el siguiente en lugar de al revés. Y hoy he tenido libre, en lugar de ayer –se encogió de hombros-. Nada importante. Le he contestado y mandado recuerdos de tu parte.

 

Raoul se atragantó y él se echó a reír.

 

-¿Cómo se tomaron lo de Aitana? ¿Te hicieron muchas preguntas?

 

Negó con la cabeza antes de responder, tragando lo que estaba comiendo.

 

-No, porque me ha dejado ella. Encima será la mala, ¿sabes? Tócate los cojones -resopló, apartándose el flequillo de la frente. Agoney buscó su mano y se la apretó-. Pero no, no muchas. Mi madre algunas más, que si estoy bien, que si qué ha pasado, que si no vamos a volver. Mi padre se mantiene más al margen, no hablamos de esas cosas. Yo sólo les he pedido apoyo y un poco de respeto porque no lo estoy pasando bien. Y es verdad, pero no por lo que piensan. Supongo que se calmarán las aguas pronto. Entonces -comenzó a hacer aspavientos dramáticos con los brazos- llegará otra vez el hijo pequeño para decir que es medio maricón y resulta que está con un tío. Y ya verás qué risas.

 

Agoney negó con la cabeza riendo, consciente de que, aunque la situación pudiese ponerle de los nervios, estaba haciendo una broma.

 

Entre sonrisas, risas y conversaciones banales, terminaron de cenar, no sin que Raoul se cambiase del sitio para el postre, arrastrando su silla hasta rozar la suya, para poder regalarse alguna breve caricia entre cucharada y cucharada de coulant chocolate, el rubio, y de tarta de queso, el moreno. Para el chupito al que invitó la casa, se apoyaron el uno en el otro, de frente hacia la ventana, mirando esa Málaga que había fascinado al canario.

 

 

 

-¡Eres imbécil! -le acusó entre risas el rubio, empujándole con las manos en el pecho, pero viéndose envuelto por los brazos contrarios. Él unió sus labios. Pretendió que fuese corto, pero el otro enredó sus dedos en su cabello y le besó con más ansia-. Ahora tendremos que dar un paseíto o algo. Que he bebido poco, pero como nos pare un control...

 

Agoney volvió a besarle un par de veces más. Suave, envalentonado por la soledad y oscuridad de la calle.

 

-¿Puedes quedarte hasta tarde? ¿No harán muchas preguntas?

 

-Qué va. Avisé a Álvaro de que me cubriese y -rio despacio- dio por supuesto que al final no iría a dormir -el mayor sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla-. He salido con mis amigos, a ahogar las penas.

 

-Nunca me hablas de tus amigos –dijo el isleño, haciendo que ambos se diesen cuenta de aquel detalle-. Que no tienes que presentármelos ni nada –se apresuró a asegurar-. Pero me llama la atención que no me contases nada aún. Son tus amigos –se encogió de hombros.

 

Raoul le imitó y se le escapó una sonrisa incómoda.

 

-Últimamente... me siento un poco lejos de ellos. No sé. A ver siempre hemos sido distintos. Ellos tienen la misma edad y siempre han sido amigos, estudian juntos. Siempre he salido más con Aitana que con ellos. A veces los seis, sus novias son muy majas también -cogió sus dedos y empezó a jugar con ellos-. Nos llevamos genial pero... no sé, desde Navidades nos hemos visto muy poco. Ellos tenían que estudiar para los exámenes de enero y yo empecé a tener dudas y –se rascó la nunca, pensativo-, vale, duraron poco, pero nos distanciamos -se encogió de hombros-. Y ahora, contigo, ni siquiera se me ha pasado por la cabeza en ningún momento contárselo. ¿Es raro?

 

El mayor, sin decir nada, acercó la mano ajena a sus labios y dejó un beso sobre el dorso. Otro en la muñeca. Un último en la punta de la nariz, que hizo curvarse a los labios bajo ella.

 

-Está bien. A veces pasa, las amistades se desgastan o no son como todo el mundo te dice. Pero a lo mejor deberías veros más, hablar, intentar arreglarlo. ¿Tú quieres hacer eso?

 

Raoul se encogió de hombros.

 

-Supongo que sí. No lo sé -se volvió abrazar al otro cuerpo, pasando sus manos por su cuello-. Ahora que lo pienso, sí me apetece hablarles sobre nosotros -Agoney agachó la cabeza, sonriendo tímidamente-. Bueno y presumir de ti.

 

-¿Qué soy ahora, un trofeo? -bromeó dándole un golpe en el hombro.

 

Unieron sus manos casi a la vez pero, mientras el catalán tiró hacia el aparcamiento de nuevo, el canario hacia adelante. Raoul le miró confundido.

 

-¿Qué? Me toca a mí, ¿no? -le acercó a él, rozando sus frente- Hasta ahora hemos estado de date pijo. Ahora toca… fiesta perroflauta.

 

El rubio se echó a reír.

 

Fueron el busca de su coche, sin soltarse las manos, para sacarlo del establecimiento antes de que se agotase el tiempo que había pedido y aparcarlo en otra parte. Era día de diario así que no había demasiadas plazas ocupadas.

 

Tras esto, tomaron el rumbo que eligió el moreno.

-Donde más vamos -empezó a explicarle- es al _Desalia_ , donde ya estuvimos las otras veces. Pero en realidad mi discoteca favorita es esta. Bueno, en realidad es más un bar de copas.

 

Le señaló con la cabeza el local, a unos metros, al final de calle. Luces de colores y humo de los cigarros que la gente fumaba a la puerta eran visibles desde donde estaban. Raoul se perdió entre ellos, pensando en que iban a estar solos toda la noche allí, no como las fiestas anteriores.

 

-Es un bar lgtb, un local de ambiente -notó, por su mano, como daba un respingo y se preocupó, por pensarle incómodo y no que sólo le había sacado de sus pensamientos-. ¿Te apetece? No hace falta que vayamos, si te parece incómodo tomamos algo en otro sitio y para la Academia.

 

El rubio negó rápidamente. Agoney no contuvo la sonrisa de orgullo.

 

-Aquí no te va a juzgar nadie.

 

Y así fue.

 

Se sentía tan seguro que se permitía darle mil besos después de muchas carcajadas. Como el moreno le había asegurado, era un bar como cualquier otro de los de esa calle, la única diferencia era la gran cantidad de mariliendres y divas que sonaban por sus altavoces. Así como otras tantas personas del colectivo. Y Raoul se sintió especialmente cómodo viéndose rodeado de otras parejas regalándose besos.

 

-¿Bien? -preguntó Agoney rodeándole el cuello, botella de Desesperados en mano.

 

Le abrazó por la cintura y le sonrió.

 

-Sí. Gracias por haberme traído.

 

-¿Bailamos?

 

Le tendió la mano y Raoul se dio cuenta de que nunca lo habían hecho. Enganchó sus dedos con los propios.

 

Sonaba una canción que no había oído en su vida a pesar se asegurarle el canario que era mítica. Se dejaba mecer, casi sin seguir el ritmo, haciendo que Agoney negase con la cabeza y le arrimase más a él. Colocó sus manos en sus caderas, sobre la camiseta negra, ya que se había desabrochado la camisa, más cómodo pero igual de guapo. El moreno intentaba guiarle, indicándole cómo debía mover la cadera o animándole a imitarle, pero él sólo se reía con vergüenza.

 

Terminó abrazándose a su espalda, bailando Agoney suavemente contra él.

 

Una vez volvieron a la barra, llevó sus dedos hasta los rizos que, rebeldes, se habían pegado a la frente del isleño por culpa del sudor. Besó su piel, notando el toque salado.

 

-¿Te lo estás pasando bien? -gritó en su oído.

 

Raoul no evitó reír, inundado de la ternura que le causaba tanta preocupación.

 

-¡Te quiero! -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

 

Aunque las luces intentasen ocultarlo, vio cómo le brillaron los ojos. Sus labios fueron capturados por aquellos que le miraban alegres.

 

La noche se desarrolló intensa. Estaban rodeados de gente, pero sólo estaban ellos. Volvían por las calles a las tres y parecían ser las siete del mismo día de la semana siguiente. Decidieron que la última de _JLo_ era definitivamente la canción del rubio (por cómo fue la única que terminó de arrancarle a dejarse llevar) y que Agoney era más pegajoso con unos cuantos mililitros de alcohol en sangre.

 

Aunque la puerta de la Academia escogiese matizar en eso: cuando su golpe resonó contra el marco, ambos cuerpos ya se aferraban el uno al otro. Poco tardaron en desaparecer a patadas ambos pares de zapatillas; poco tardaron en moverse las camisas, una fuera y otra abierta.

 

Raoul, prácticamente sobre el cuerpo contrario encima del colchón, besó sus labios una última vez antes de apoyar su frente en la ajena y respirar sobre sus labios.

 

-¿Qué, tú también te quedaste con hambre al terminar _las_ _deconstrucciones_? -bromeó el canario, acercando aún más su cuerpo por el cuello de la camisa- ¿Qué soy -susurró directamente a su boca-, el postre?

 

-No -respondió tajante-: eres el plato principal.

 

No hizo falta nada más para que se mordiesen los labios sin parar, deslizándose entre los del otro y saqueando su boca.

 

Tras media hora de besos y caricias malintencionadoa, Raoul descansaba con la cara sobre su pecho, tumbado al otro lado de la cama en que se pusiese en un principio. Agoney, relajado con los ojos cerrados y sus dedos bailando en su espalda, estaba ajeno a la mirada del catalán.

 

-Lo siento -susurró de pronto, haciéndole abrir un ojo-. Soy un lento. Debería estar ya preparado para hacerlo pero… no me siento cómodo y-

 

Pero Agoney le cortó.

 

-Hace un rato me dijiste que para ti era sitio -era una afirmación, pero el rubio asintió-. Pues para mí tú eres calor. Un calor que me abraza cuando está cerca. Un calor que me arropa por la noche. Un calor que llega hasta las puntas de los pies cuando me besas -empezó a acariciarle la cara, primero por la mejilla-. Un calor -después por la nariz, bajando por el colchón para llegar a su altura y mirarle a los ojos- que no quiero que se apague. Por más que tarde en reavivarse.

 

Raoul llevó sus manos hasta su cuello y se puso a acariciarlo, a la vez que desviaba la vista.

 

-¿Qué pasa?

 

-Jo pues -su voz estaba ligeramente tomada- que me dices cosas muy bonitas.

 

El mayor sonrió. Besó su frente y lo atrajo hacia él.

 

-¿Dormimos?

 

-¿Es eso lo que quieres? -contraatacó con otra pregunta, vibrando contra la camiseta negra

 

-Lo que quiero es que estés bien.

 

Le apretó más fuerte y Agoney sonrió más.

 

-¿Te dejo muchas veces con el calentón?

 

Intentó contener la risa, sin demasiado éxito, mientras enredaba sus dedos en sus mechones rubios.

 

-Sólo algunas.

 

Raoul asintió contra su pecho. Tras unos segundos en silencio, sólo roto por los dedos al bailar sobre el cuerpo contrario, se separó levemente, incorporándose y mirándole desde arriba.

 

-Te quiero -le gustaba tanto cómo sonaba que sentía la necesidad de repetirlo continuamente-. Gracias por ser tan paciente conmigo.

 

Agoney frunció el ceño.

 

-No tienes que darlas, no es un favor. Es lo normal chiquitín, no hay ninguna prisa.

 

El peninsular asintió y el isleño también con él.

 

Tardaron poco más en finalizar los besos suaves en los labios para deshacerse de la ropa, para volver a compartir pijama… aunque ambos sabían que había otro en el mismo cajón, cómodo y limpio, esperando ser usado.


	25. El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla

Le gustaba mirarle mientras dormía. Igual que le gustaba decirle toda la verdad con total confianza. Porque todo lo que habían hablado antes de dormir era real. Se sentía mal no llegando a más, porque sabía que Agoney quería. Él también quería. Pero no se sentía cómodo, se ponía nervioso.

Le daba miedo que se cansase de esperarle.

Aitana y él llevaban juntos incluso años la primera vez que llegaron tan lejos. Pero sólo eran unos críos. Era diferente, ¿no?

Se le escapó una sonrisa al imaginarse al canario dándole un capón suave con los nudillos, reprochándole que corriese él por los dos. Explicándole que estaba equivocado, que podía necesitar tiempo en cualquier momento y él se lo daría.

Raoul le acarició la mejilla y se acercó para dejar un beso en su frente. El primero de muchos con los que cubrirle la cara para despertarle.

 

 

 

-Te quiero -soltó de pronto, mirándola con ojos tristes desde el otro lado del sofá.

Ana, quién jugaba con el mando a distancia entre los dedos, se giró hacia ella. Tenía el pelo revuelto y las piernas extendidas en la _chaise longue_ color crema. La rubia sintió aún más dolor al no ver el brillo de siempre en sus pupilas.

-Lo siento. ¿Todavía estás enfadada? -tenía tantas ganas de llorar como minutos se había pasado pensando en las dos los días separadas.

La canaria suspiró.

-No estoy enfadada -confesó, a pesar de sus escuetas conversaciones-. Sólo estoy harta de tus celos, de tus enfados y de tus mierdas, Mimi. Yo no puedo estar así -la andaluza no contuvo el sollozo, ni Ana sus pensamientos-. No puedo estar preocupaba constantemente por lo que puedas pensar si estoy con otra o si… no sé Mimi, estoy cansada. No estamos bien, no es sana.

-¡Sí lo es! -su voz salió como un chillido entre sus lágrimas y la castaña notó cómo su piel se erizaba- Estamos juntas, como siempre hemos estado. Nos queremos.

-Pero a veces quererse no es suficiente.

La granadina dejó su frente chocar contra su hombro. Aquello no podía estar pasando. No podía estar pasando. Lloró con fuerza pegada a su cuerpo y Ana cerró los ojos con dolor. La abrazó sin decir nada.

La quería. Claro que la quería. Igual que había querido a Mireya y tuvo que mandarla a la mierda. Porque era inviable. Porque se estaban haciendo daño. Pensaba mucho en eso. Y en Mimi. Porque una relación tóxica no estaba bien, porque era inviable. Porque se estaban haciendo daño.

Pero Ana no dijo nada, y sintiéndose, una vez más, egoísta, acarició su nuca hasta que levantó la mirada y apresó sus labios.

Su piernas terminaron entrelazadas sobre el sofá.

 

 

 

Raoul movió el teléfono de una mano a otra de nuevo. Echó un último vistazo a todos los preparativos. Allí estaban, bien dispuestos. Habitación 120. Comida, mantel y vajilla sobre la mesa, con tres pequeñas velas cilíndricas. Cortinas echadas, luz esperando ser apagada. _Cosas_ en la mesilla. Vino y cervezas en la nevera.

Quería fingir que no estaba atacado pero lo estaba.

No se lo preguntaría ni loco, pero sabía que lo del restaurante había sido una liada total. Eran muy diferentes. Y a él Agoney le gustaba mucho. Sin embargo, habían chocado. Le asustó que le incomodase de verdad estar allí, en un sitio tan distinto a él, siendo invitado. Se regañaba sin parar. Por tonto.

Y se le escapaba la sonrisa cuando pensaba en el canario con él en la discoteca, en el canario llevándole a lugares que le gustaban. Al fin y al acabo, habían hecho lo mismo.

Pensó en arreglarlo. En darle una sorpresa. Algo más humilde y que pudiese hacerle ilusión. Por eso terminó mandándole el whatsapp que no dejaba de reescribir en su cabeza: la habitación en la que le esperaba y que llevase postre, algo dulce. No le dio ninguna explicación más, aunque le preguntase.

Con el corazón latiendo en la garganta y el nerviosismo imparable, le esperó junto a la puerta. Cuando un golpe de nudillos sonó contra la madera, se dirigió de un brinco hacia las velas, las de la mesa y algunas más esparcidas por rincones estratégicos, y apagó la luz.

-¿Raoul? -escuchó la voz del moreno al otro lado, confuso.

Tomó aire antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hola -dijeron los dos a la vez al verse, Agoney dejando ir un suspiro de alivio y una sonrisa y Raoul conteniendo la respiración y poniéndose rojo.

-Ya pensaba que me confundí -confesó el mayor acariciándole la mejilla, antes de desviar sus ojos de su rostro y mirar dentro. Sus labios formaron una pequeña _o_ y el rubio recordó que había pensando en alargar el secretismo, en taparle los ojos antes de dejarle pasar. Pero se había bloqueado y ya daba igual-. ¿Qué tramaste, chiquitín?

El catalán reaccionó en ese momento y, atrapando su mano entre las suyas, tiró de él hasta meterle en la habitación y cerrar a su paso. Se giró hacia el chico justo para ver como la luz de las velas le brillaba en las pupilas y la sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Te gusta?

Agoney se movió hacia la voz dudosa que le hablaba.

-Sí, pero… ¿a qué viene esto? -se le escapó una risa, más nerviosa de lo que creía.

Raoul se mordió el labio y se encogió de hombros.

-Para compensar lo de ayer. Lo de la cena -el ceño contrario se frunció-. Que me equivoqué, que fue demasiado. Esto está mejor, ¿no? También es más íntimo. No sé, a lo mejor deberíamos haber hecho esto desde el principio, quizás...

Pero los labios del canario no le dejaron continuar.

-Eres idiota -apoyó su frente en la suya y el menor suspiró-. Me gustó. Me gustó mucho. Fue divertido. Yo no habría escogido ir allí pero las vistas eran preciosas y estaba contigo. No fue nada horrible. Y yo te llevé por ahí también -ambos sonrieron-. Lo pasamos bien, ¿no? De verdad que esto no hacía falta -le apretó la nariz-. Y pregúntame las cosas, deja de dar por sentada mi opinión sobre ti -bromeó. Aunque en realidad él lo hiciera constantemente.

-¿Has traído lo que te pedí? -preguntó el rubio, volviendo a hablar.

Agoney asintió antes de, sin llegar a sacarla de la bolsa, enseñarle una caja que, compartimentada en cuadrados, tenía _eclairs_ y pastelitos de nata.

-Entré en la primera pastelería que vi y parecía rico. ¿Tú todo esto -señaló con los dedos la mesa, acercándose a esta, interesado por su procedencia-, el servicio de habitaciones?

-En realidad lo he hecho yo.

El canario le miró enarcando una ceja y él se rascó la nuca con torpeza, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

-He tenido que mirar muchos vídeos de Internet y libros de cocina de mi madre -confesó tímido, atreviéndose a buscar sus ojos lentamente-. Quería que te sintieses cómodo y eso implicaba que no pensases que no era equitativo. Tú traes el postre, yo cocino la cena. No te estoy invitando a todo. Ni es un pastizal.

-Bueno -el mayor se echó a reír y subió los brazos hacia el techo-, ¿y todo esto? La habitación no es barata aquí, lo sé bien.

-Todos los trabajadores fijos tienen derecho a tomarse algún lujo cada mes. Una sesión en el spa, una cena, una habitación. Y nosotros también -le explicó, haciendo referencia a su propia familia, que no abusaba del hotel pero se hacían con algunas ventajas-. Lo he apuntando en mi cuenta, me lo he restado de lo mío.

El mayor chasqueó la lengua y añadió con diversión:

-Qué lástima no ser fijo.

Raoul le besó en la mejilla y le señaló con la cabeza la mesa, invitándolo a tomar asiento. El sonido, apenas perceptible, de las sillas sobre la moqueta verde llegó segundos después, habiendo sacado el vino de la nevera el rubio.

-Es por la niña Nerea -vio cómo Agoney le miraba confundido, esperando a que hablase más-. Tu contrato. Mi padre tenía la esperanza de que volviese. Pero al final no pudo ser. Y nos alegramos muchísimo por ella, que eso quiere decir que le va genial en lo suyo, pero también la echamos de menos -acarició la mano contraria, que sujetaba la copa entre los dedos-. Seguro que cuando se te acabe el contrato te hace fijo. Y te sube el sueldo.

Se sonrieron suavemente. Agoney soltó la copa, que no su mano, y se la acercó a los labios, besándole de forma rápida y haciendo reír a Raoul.

-Gracias. Por esto -se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar-. Me hizo mucha ilusión, no voy a engañarte. Hablas de mí, pero también te preocupas un montón por lo que siento. Y eso me gusta -se encogió de hombros-. Debería ser así siempre, pero no estoy acostumbrado.

Raoul se inclinó hacia él para besarle antes de que ambos empezasen a dar cuenta de la comida preparada. Al no disponer de microondas las habitaciones de hotel, toda la cena era fría. Recetas frías que el rubio se había dedicado a buscar por Internet. Desde risotto de verano a berenjenas rellenas. Resultaba raro no tomar nada caliente, pero estaba rico... y la comida no era lo que más les importaba.

A veces se reían a carcajadas por alguna tontería, otras se rozaban los pies bajo la mesa.

Agoney dio un bocado al último _eclair_ mientras Raoul devoraba el último pastel de nada. Sonrió cuando la crema le manchó los dedos y la capa superior de chocolate le acarició la punta de la nariz.

-¡Aquí, como un rey! -bromeó echándose hacia atrás en su silla- Mejor que el rey vivo yo con el chiquitín. Bueno no, no se puede vivir peor que el rey.

Raoul frunció el ceño, pero la sonrisa del canario se hizo más amplia al ver el azúcar glas pegado a su piel.

-La cagué porque eres monárquico, ¿verdad? -opinó sin cambiar su gesto, repiqueteando con los dedos sobre el mantel.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, qué va, me da igual. De verdad. Sólo que no es cierto que tengan una vida felicísima -Agoney enarcó una ceja-. Que sí, que lo tienen todo y además no les ha votado nadie, es injusto y una mierda. Pero yo no me cambiaría por ellos. Y tú menos. Una de las cosas que tú consideras más importantes, ellos no la tienen: libertad. Mira, yo no sé cómo ha sido tu infancia, pero seguro que mil veces mejor que la suya. Habrás salido a la calle a jugar con tus amigos cuando has querido, los amigos que te diese la gana tener; no te habrán vestido tus padres con ropa repollo, ni habrás estudiado mil cosas que en verdad no te hacen falta. No podrías estar aquí y ahora conmigo, ni ayer en un bar de copas cualquiera. Un guardaespaldas viviría pegado a tu culo (y no de forma sexual). ¿Cuántas cosas estaría mal visto que hicieses y no te dejarían? -paró un momento para dar un sorbo a su alcohol- Estamos de acuerdo en que no se tendrán que preocupar nunca por llegar o no a fin de mes, y eso ya es algo brutal, y en que están ahí desde que nacen, nadie les ha elegido. Pero tampoco tienen una vida especialmente envidiable. Yo no cambiaría mi infancia por la de la princesa aunque reciba esa cantidad de dinero al año. Prefiero poder escoger estar aquí, contigo, sin que nadie me lo prohíba por tu clase, la de tus padres o tu sueldo.

El canario atrapó sus dedos y los apretó, escapándosele una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ahora piensa lo que quieras de mí -dijo Raoul, aunque su tono gritaba la misma sonrisa que la contraria, al verla.

-No, en realidad… estaba pensando en que en eso tienes razón -sus dedos se desplazaron hasta la piel de la muñeca y de ahí a su mejilla-. No sé, no me lo planteé nunca de esa forma. ¿Ves? Otro motivo para una República -rió el canario-: así pueden tener vidas más normales. Al menos de críos.

-Eres incorregible -murmuró el rubio con diversión.

-¿Quieres corregirme? -le retó guiñándole un ojo, con un tono de voz que le erizó la piel.

Raoul sólo negó con la cabeza con resignación. Agoney tiró de la manga de su camisa y ambos se levantaron, rodeando con los brazos a la cintura del otro y comenzaron a darse pequeños besos en los labios.

Las manos del mayor subieron hasta su rostro, acariciándolo mientras le miraba directamente a las pupilas. Estas le sorprendían. Le gustaba mirarlas porque nunca terminaba de determinar de qué color eran. Pero le encantaba.

-Tengo que admitir que adoro esto -confesó, paseando sus dedos por su cuello y sus mejillas. El catalán pensó en cerrar los ojos y sólo dejarse acariciar, pero no quería apartar la mirada-, que aprendamos el uno del otro, que nos hagamos pensar -tiró del cuello de su camisa para acercarle un poco más y Raoul afianzó el agarre que ejercía sobre su cintura-. El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla. Fue lo primero que pensamos el uno del otro, pero no es cierto. Los dos tenemos prejuicios que se pueden solucionar -Agoney se mordió el labio inferior con timidez- ¿Y si dejas de sólo sonreír y me besas ya?

Obedeciendo aquella sugerencia que rozaba la orden, acabó con el poco espacio que les separaba y, mientras el canario rodeaba los mechones desordenados de su cabello con los dedos, él rodeó sus labios con los propios. Permanecieron así durante unos cuantos segundos, intensificándose por momentos el beso, que terminó con las manos de Raoul bajando unos cuántos centímetros más hasta agarrarle el culo y con las de Agoney en torno al inicio de la camisa, acercándole más como sabía que le gustaba que hiciese.

El moreno mordió los labios contrarios en lugar de los propios cuando se separó, con un jadeo chocando contra su boca y una frente apoyándose en la suya. El catalán le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la cama y él sólo asintió.

Compartieron unos cuantos besos más entre pasos hacia el colchón.

Raoul escuchó la risa aguda que tanto le gustaba mientras le abrazaba por la espalaba y le besaba la nuca. Sonrió contra su piel.

-¿Y todo este despliegue? -preguntó Agoney mirando la mesita de noche, a la que no había prestado especial atención hasta ese momento. El menor se ruborizó de inmediato.

-Por si nos hacían falta… -murmuró muy cortado, rascándose la cabeza.

El canario se giró hacia él, con uno de los envoltorios entre los dedos y cara de chiste.

-Pibe, ¿pero cuántos codones tenías pensado gastar tú?

-¡Y yo que sé! -frunció el ceño, colorado.

Agoney sonrió y dejó el profiláctico junto al tubo de lubricante y los demás paquetillos individuales. Besó la punta de su nariz y puso sus manos en la cadera ajena.

-Cómo y cuándo tú quieras -le recordó en voz baja-. No tiene por qué pasar nada hoy. Estamos bien. Yo estoy bien así -Raoul le abrazó también-. A tu ritmo.

El peninsular asintió. Lo sabía y tampoco tenía prisa. Quería que surgiera, sólo era por si acaso. Por si _surgía_.

-Dios, no sabes cómo me apetece un cigarro ahora mismo -soltó de pronto, avergonzándose realmente de ello. Dejó de fumar después de lo de Ana y, aunque no le mintió y realmente lo hacía poco, lo echaba de menos a veces.

Raoul frunció el ceño y volvió a besarle.

-Pues sustitúyelo por otra cosa -susurró sobre sus labios y este se detuvo. Le miró extrañado, encontrándose con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa irónica. Se ruborizó-. Joder, no me refería a eso.

-Fíjate, que al final hasta puede que si los usemos y todo -bromeó mencionando los preservativos, pretendiendo totalmente avergonzarle.

Recibió un golpe en el pecho como toda respuesta.

-Para eso ni siquiera hacen falta...

-¡Sí que hacen! -le cortó el canario rápidamente y miró hacia el techo con fingido reproche universal- ¿Puede la gente dejar de pensar que el sexo oral no necesita protección y usar condones para chup…

Rió contra los labios contrarios cuando estos le callaron.

Agoney sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y lo dejó sobre la mesilla, la que despejó, llevando todo bajo esta en el suelo, manteniendo el tema lejos de su cabeza y para tener más espacio sobre el mueble. Raoul también se quitó el reloj, con la esfera grande y propensa a dejar arañazos, y lo dejó al lado. Se acurrucaron el uno junto al otro sobre el colchón.

Llenaban las mejillas contrarias de besos y las espaldas y brazos de caricias. De forma totalmente aleatoria, comentaban algo, hablaban de cosas sin especial importancia.

-Estamos a martes y no me creo que el sábado sea ya la fiesta -dijo Agoney, enredando sus dedos en el cabello rubio del otro chico-. Como que la veía muy lejana. Mimi está muy acojonada eh -le confesó con gesto molesto-. Quiere que todo vaya perfecto y a veces no se da cuenta de que lo perfecto no se consigue buscando que sea perfecto. Ana ni siquiera quiere perfección, la quiere a ella. Y no deja de liarla.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no están bien. Ni pueden estarlo. Su relación no es sana. Cada vez lo es menos -suspiró profundamente-. Yo amo a Mimi, pero es que no lo ve. Ni lo quiere ver, ella sólo…

Unos golpes secos contra la puerta de la habitación les hicieron dar un fuerte respingo.

-¡Raoul!

El buscado frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué… -susurró.

-Es tu padre -dijo en igual tono de voz, habiendo reconocido la voz.

Raoul se levantó de un salto de la cama.

-¡Corre, escóndete! -le pidió todo lo bajo que pudo, a causa de los nervios de la situación. Apagó rápidamente las velas que seguían encendidas y dio las luces. Agoney se metió en el armario corredizo y a Raoul le dolió pensar en la metáfora de aquello.

El señor Vázquez volvió a llamar a la puerta.

-¿Raoul?

-¡Perdona, perdona! Estaba en el baño -tomó aire-. ¿Qué pasa? -intentó aparentar naturalidad.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo, ¿qué haces aquí? -se interesó pasando dentro del cuarto.

-Pues… -su hijo se le adelantó, plantándose deprisa delante de la mesa- ¡había preparado todo esto para Aitana! Para intentar arreglarlo y… -se dio cuenta de que los platos estaban vacíos- pero al final no ha podido venir y he cenado yo solo. ¿Pasa algo?

Mateo sacudió la cabeza, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Qué va. Sólo que Thalía me pidió que le descontase un día libre, el jueves, y fui a hacerlo de la lista de beneficios y te vi allí, que habías cogido una habitación para hoy. ¡Y como no doy conseguido encontrar a Agoney, para ver si tú sabías algo! Vosotros que tenéis estas formas de comunicaros, qué se yo. No me da cogido el teléfono y le avisé ayer para cambiarle el turno a hoy..

_Mierda_. Le había avisado de aquel cambio delante de sus narices y lo había olvidado. Agoney tampoco se había acordado por estar con él.

-No sé… se le habrá pasado -tragó saliva lentamente-. Puedo preguntarle a su amiga si sabe algo -le sudaban las manos-, seguro que está con ella, ¡como era su día libre!

-Como los jóvenes lleváis siempre el móvil en silencio -le reprochó su padre, llevándose el dispositivo al oído tras haber vuelto a marcar su número y mirando a su alrededor.

Raoul vio cómo su mirada se detenía en la mesilla de noche y tuvo miedo de girarse hacia ella: la pantalla del teléfono de Agoney se había iluminado ante la llamada.

-Ese no es tu teléfono, ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera respondió. Sabía que su padre no veía el número ni su nombre desde la distancia a la que estaba, pero tampoco hizo demasiada falta cuando Mateo cortó la llamada y la pantalla oscureció.

El hombre se volvió hacia el menor de los Vázquez y este sólo se mordía las uñas, notando la cara blanca.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Lo preguntaba sin sospechar nada. ¿Qué iba a sospechar él? Nada. Normal. Quería echarse a llorar.

-Agoney, sal -pidió en un hilillo de voz que, extrañamente, ambos pudieron escuchar, aunque el canario no hizo nada-. ¡Que salgas, joder!

Y entonces sí obedeció. La puerta a la espalda de Mateo, frente a Raoul, se corrió hacia un lado y el cantante salió despacio, apoyando la mano sobre el marco y con los ojos muy abiertos. No sabía qué hacer, pero si tenía que hacer algo, lo haría.

El señor Vázquez abrió la boca. Iba a preguntar que diantres hacia ahí. No con su hijo, sino en el armario. No trabajando abajo, en el restaurante. No en los parámetros en los que acostumbraba a verle.

Agoney por el contrario, mantuvo sus labios sellados y su mirada alejada del hombre, centrada en el menor.

-Por eso me dejó Aitana -confesó por fin, notando el corazón martilleándole en la cabeza, la respiración acelerada y las piernas temblándole-. Porque ya no la quería -hizo una pausa que, aunque de un par de segundos, se le hizo lenta y larga-. Porque le quiero a él.

Su padre le miró fijamente durante unos segundos, sin decir nada, y supo que no estaba entendiendo nada.

-Que me gustan los chicos también, papá -intentó que no le temblase la voz, pero sí que tuvo que bajar la mirada al terminar. No se sentía con fuerzas para ver cómo le devolvía la mirada su padre.

El hombre no dijo nada, igual que Agoney, que luchaba internamente por decidirse a acercase al rubio o no. Tragó saliva, esperando de forma paciente a que pasase algo.

El señor Vázquez tomó aire de manera audible para los demás y se giró hacia el canario unos segundos después.

-Agoney, vete abajo. Es algo tarde, pero no pasa nada -dijo en un tono de voz monocorde y no demasiado alto-. Ya hablaremos de cómo solucionarlo si fuera necesario, no te preocupes.

El cantante sólo asintió y cogió su teléfono de la mesilla de noche. Otra vez, dudó si acercase a su novio o no: porque se moría por darle un beso en la mejilla y mostrarle que todo estaba bien pero no quería incomodarle, delante de su padre, acabando de salir ambos de un armario. El rubio, de uno con las puertas mucho más fuertes.

Finalmente, agachó la cabeza y salió de la habitación, sintiéndose una mierda por tener que dejarle allí.

El hijo menor de los Vázquez se sentó sobre el colchón tras él, con la mirada en la moqueta y las manos colgando del hueco entre sus piernas. Para su sorpresa, en lugar de mantener aquella posición de superioridad al estar en pie, su padre suspiró y tomó asiento a su lado, a sólo unos cuantos centímetros.

-Raoul… -le llamó despacio, no sabiendo empezar. No sabiendo ni siquiera qué quería o debía decirle- si estás perdido o...

-No lo estoy -negó rápidamente-. Creo que me he encontrado.

Mateo asintió. Como a su hijo, le sudaban las manos.

-Llevabas muchos años con Aitana así que, supongo que estás muy seguro de esto como para haber roto -vio los ojos color miel mirarle de reojo discretamente, para dirigirse de nuevo al suelo-. Raoul, eres mi hijo. No lo entiendo, pero lo puedo intentar. Porque te quiero -los hombros del chico se encogieron y su garganta hizo un ruido cuando contuvo un sollozo-. Necesitaré tiempo pero… no pasa nada. Ahora, sólo no sé exactamente que debo decirte -confesó apenado, perdido en aquella situación.

Se mordió las uñas, mostrando otro rasgo que su hijo no había evitado heredar.

-¿Tú eres feliz?

Por primera vez, Raoul se giró hacia él para devolverle la mirada.

-Sí.

-Vale.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron en los contrarios durante unos segundos más, ambos totalmente en blanco. ¿Qué tienes que decir cuando te has abierto en canal con tan pocas palabras?

El señor Vázquez se levantó finalmente y Raoul volvió a mirar al suelo. Su padre, ya de pie, se inclinó para dejar un beso en su frente antes de marcharse. Fue una tontería, pero se sintió un poco mejor, aunque se viniese abajo al oír cerrarse la puerta y no pudiese parar de llorar.

Lo había pasado tan mal, se había asustado tanto. ¿Y su padre al final que le había dicho? Nada, no había montado un drama, aunque dijese, de forma sincera, que no lo entendía. Pero que lo haría. Se sentía mal porque lo había pasado mal, notaba aún los nervios perseguirle bajo la piel.

Sacó el teléfono móvil del bolsillo, de donde no llegó a sacarlo, y lo primero que se encontró, con las lágrimas corriendo por su mejillas y apenas limpiándolas, fue un mensaje de Agoney. _Lo siento_ , rezaba, como si él hubiese hecho algo mal.

_No me ha dicho nada. Que me quiere, que intentará entenderlo_. Sorbió por la nariz, sollozando sin darse casi cuenta. _Ven a dormir aquí cuando acabes, por favor._

_Vale_. Y fue la respuesta que le dio Agoney, pero en su mente la voz era la de su padre. La misma voz que no había renegado de él ni le había echado de casa. La voz que siempre le había querido. Y que pretendía seguir haciéndolo.


	26. Duchas sin tuteos

El hilo musical de la cafetería le golpeó de la misma forma que lo hizo el aire acondicionado. Era una melodía dulce y en un tono bajo, sólo para amenizar, cualquier otro ruido quedaba por encima. Raoul buscó con la mirada la mesa indicada. Suspiró lentamente al verla. Una sonrisa se hizo paso por sus labios.

Aitana.

La chica miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con atención. Su flequillo, perfectamente peinado y cortado; el _crop top_ blanco con volantes y rayas verticales, esa que tanto se ponía cuando llegaba el buen tiempo; esa manía suya de dejar su monedero, rosa e infantil, sobre la mesa. Todo seguía igual.

  
Si Raoul tenía que escoger una palabra para su semana, esa sería rara. A jueves, con la fiesta de Ana a la vuelta de la esquina el sábado, estaba viviendo demasiadas cosas. Por un parte, su padre, quién no le había contado nada a su madre (y se lo agradecía en silencio), le buscaba más que nunca cuando estaba en casa, pero no le decía nada, en una muda señal de mostrarle que estaba ahí. Por otra parte, su ya exnovia le había hablado por _WhatsApp_ finalmente.

  
Había llegado a la conclusión de que debían hablarlo para poder pasar página, para cerrar el círculo de su historia. No le dijo si le perdonaba, ni si lo haría, sólo que necesitaba eso para olvidar y terminar su relación como de verdad merecía.

  
Feliz por aquella oportunidad que la chica le brindaba, por poder por fin explicarse y caminar hacia un camino en el que podían no ser compañeros de viaje, pero sí coincidir en el trayecto, se acercó hacia la mesa en la que Aitana se encontraba. Tímidamente, apoyó ambas manos sobre la silla frente a ella y la miró con toda la tranquilidad que intentó reunir.

  
-Hola. ¿Te he hecho esperar mucho?

Aitana levantó la vista. La sonrisa de Raoul se ensanchó con nerviosismo. Los labios de la castaña se curvaron con suavidad, de forma leve.

-No, prácticamente acabo de llegar.

El rubio asintió y tomó asiento.

Poco tardó una camarera en acercarse con libreta blanca y bolígrafo en mano. Ambos pudieron refugiarse tras su taza de café cuando estas llegaron.

-Aiti, creo que te debo muchas explicaciones -empezó, mirándola serio. La calidez de la infusión con leche le acariciaba las manos-. Bueno, no lo creo: lo sé.

Ella, posó su taza sobre el pequeño plato y cruzó sus manos encima de la mesa. Tomó aire y lo soltó despacio.

-Te escucho.

Raoul resopló, ordenando su cabeza con todo lo que le tenía que decir.

-No te merecías. Nadie se lo merece. Y siento empezar por el final -se pellizcó el puente de la nariz un momento, con el ceño fruncido. Aitana sólo daba pequeños sorbos a su café-. Sabes cómo conocí a Agoney: de casualidad, discutimos, me rayó el coche; coincidimos más tarde para organizar la fiesta. Y pasó, me enamoré de él. Y tú no tienes la culpa -quiso asegurarle, agarrándole la mano sobre la mesa y apretándola fuerte-. No la tienes. Comencé a tener dudas cuando empezó el año, después de pasar las Navidades. Pero, joder, ¿cómo iban a gustarme también los hombres? Y recalco ese también. Porque siempre me gustaste, no fuiste una tapadera, no soy gay. Pero me refugié un poco en ello. Y las dudas parecieron desaparecer. Sólo... me daba morbo pensarlo y ya estaba. Pero no estaba -resopló y los dedos de la chica le apretaron más fuerte, al notar cómo temblaban-. Conocí a Agoney y las dudas se reavivaron. Joder es que es guapísimo. Me atraía un montón. Efectivamente me gustaban los hombres. Me dio mucho miedo, me acojoné.

Se soltó un momento de las manos de Aitana para beber de su café. Ella también aprovechó para beber. El corazón de uno se aceleraba al rememorar todos aquellos momentos de golpe; el de la otra se encogía al pensar que todo eso pasaba sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-Agoney me ayudó muchísimo. Me explicó que todo estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Nos acercamos más y, pfff, me empezó a gustar tanto. Y yo a él. Al principio, intentamos que no pasase nada, porque yo estaba contigo y no estaba seguro de qué quería -desvió la mirada, incapaz de mantenérsela mientras le contaba aquellas cosas-. Cuando lo estuve, me sentí aún peor, porque no me veía capaz de contárselo a mis padres y sí te dejaba... joder ellos iban a preguntar que había pasado -sacudió la cabeza y devolvió sus ojos a Aitana: se lo merecía-. Ellos te tienen mucho cariño. Me sentía tan mal haciéndote eso. Y estuvo fatal, no me quiero victimizar, ni pedir tu perdón por ello. Estás en todo tu derecho de mandarme a la mierda y que yo sólo obedezca. Sólo te estoy contando la verdad.

-Raoul -le interrumpió la morena, agarrando sus manos con fuerza-, podrías habérmelo dicho. Lo habría entendido y, joder, te habría cubierto, habríamos dicho que era yo quién rompía y que no te pidiesen hablar. O incluso que nos creyesen juntos hasta que pudieses decirlo pero -tragó saliva y el rubio vio cómo le temblaba el labio. Apartó una mano de las suyas y le acarició la mejilla- tendrías que habérmelo dicho.

Movió rápidamente su silla hasta ella cuando no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. La rodeó con los brazos y ella apoyó sus manos, como puños, en su pecho.

-¿Tú sabes cómo me sentí yo? -estaba empezando a ponerse roja- Enrollándote con un tío. Ya no con otra persona, con un tío. ¿Tú sabes el miedo que tuve yo de que todo hubiese sido mentira? Que es una tontería enorme, porque podía haberte gustado igual -sorbió por la nariz y cerró un momento los ojos. Parpadeó antes de volver a hablar- pero yo ya me estaba viendo como una puta tapadera o algo. Si al menos hubiese sabido de antes que eras bisexual, no sé, me habría dolido tener una cornamenta más grande que Rudolf, pero no me habría estado comiendo tanto la cabeza, supongo.

Sollozó y Raoul la atrajo hacía sí, dejando un beso en su frente y acariciándole la espalda.

-Y por eso estamos aquí. Para que sepas la verdad -besó su sien y susurró en su oído:- Lo siento. Muchísimo. Lo he hecho todo mal, estaba muy asustado. Te quiero, siempre lo voy a hacer.

Aitana sollozó y se separó un poco de él.

-Yo... no sé si voy a poder olvidar esto. Porque lo entiendo y eso me hará perdonarte. Pero no sé si podré olvidar lo que ha pasado.

-No lo hagas -negó tajante-. Los errores y el pasado no deben olvidarse. Yo no olvidaré mis fallos, no olvides tú el daño que te he hecho. No quiero... empezar de cero porque finjamos que no ha pasado nada. No, ha pasado. Vivamos con ello. Sea como sea ese vivir -suspiró, acariciando sus mejillas con los dedos-. Entenderé perfectamente que perdamos todo lo que fuimos si es lo que necesitas, lo que quieres. De verdad. Lo que me dolerá será haberte hecho tanto daño como para que me guardes rencor toda la vida. Pero me lo merezco.

Raoul le besó la frente y la punta de la nariz.

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte -confesó ella, secándose los ojos y las mejillas como buenamente podía-. Y no te odio, lo dije porque te quiero

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa mientras sus dedos jugaban con un par de mechones sueltos de la coleta castaña.

-Sí, a veces hacemos ese tipo de cosas.

Una risa brotó de los labios de la chica.

-¿Qué tal te fueron los exámenes finales?

-Muy bien, estoy muy contenta -respondió alegre por el cambio de tema y el interés de chico-. Lo más seguro es que pase limpia a cuarto.

Raoul se mordió el labio al notar la diferencia entre Ana y Aitana: la primera, se había visto obligada a hacer la carrera a trompicones por no poder costeársela de golpe; la segunda contaba con el tiempo y las oportunidades que quisiera al poder pagar por todas las asignaturas incluso varias veces, pudiendo tomársela con calma.

-Yo... te preguntaría por Agoney pero -tragó saliva despacio- prefiero que no. De momento.

Asintió, comprensivo, y como leyéndose la mente, se acercaron para abrazarse a la vez. No pudieron evitar reír.

-¿Quedamos la semana que viene para tomar otro café? -propuso ella con dulzura.

-¡Claro! Bueno, ahora he quedado con Thalía, la recepcionista del hotel, y con Miki y Joan, que se los voy a presentar. Si te quieres venir.

Aitana sonrió de lado, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor que no. Es pronto -asintió a sus propios palabras-. Poco a poco.

-Poco a poco -repitió él.

Terminaron sus cafés y, tras dejar cariñosos besos sobre las mejillas y abrazarse con fuerza, se despidieron.

Raoul se agarró a su mano unos segundos más y tiró de ella hacia él cuando su exnovia comenzó a girarse.

-Se muy bien feliz, Aitana.

La catalana sonrió y, diciéndole adiós con la mano contraria, se soltó y alejó de él.

-Hablamos.

Y, como una dura metáfora a su relación actual, tomaron caminos separados al salir de aquella cafetería que tanto les gustase. Y que ya no era suya

 

 

 

  
  
Agoney metió el libreto en su mochila y comenzó a cerrarla, aún masticando el último trozo de pastel que, de contrabando, Juan Antonio le había dado para agradecerle su visita a la cocina. Había insistido en que no hacía falta, pero el cocinero había insistido en que sí y, cuando le puso el plato delante, no pudo negarse.

-Cocinas que da gusto, amigo -escuchó como la puerta a su espalda se abría y habló más alto para que le escuchaste aunque se marchase-. ¿Pensaste alguna vez en ser cocinero?

Las carcajadas de Juan Antonio le hicieron sonreír.

-Y por ese humor no te echo de menos cuando no te pasas por aquí -le hubiese gustado contraatacar, gustoso de enzarzarse en un pique con el bilbaíno, pero le interrumpieron.

-Agoney.

Se giró hacia el llamamiento, descubriendo que la puerta no se abrió para marcharse, sino para que alguien pasase.

-Señor Vázquez -debió notarse la sorpresa en su voz. El padre de Raoul, algo más bajo que él, le miraba atentamente.

-Quería hablar contigo. Y puedes tutearme.

El canario asintió más tranquilo de lo que él mismo esperaría de la situación.

-Podemos ir a la sala del escenario -sugirió él, no creyendo apropiando conversar con él en la cocina, delante de Juan Antonio y el resto de personal del comedor-. Sólo me pasé a saludar, aún es temprano.

-De acuerdo. Aunque no te preocupes por el tiempo -le señaló con la cabeza la puerta-: soy el dueño.

Se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa en cuanto Mateo se giró, despidiéndose, como hizo él segundos después, de todos los presentes.

Tenía miedo. No podía negarlo y realmente era inevitable que lo tuviera. Su mente ya daba vueltas a un montón de posibilidades, desde que le prohibiese volver a ver a su hijo hasta que le despidiese, alegando cambiarlo de acera.

Como si eso se pudiese cambiar. Como si hubiese una acera.

Una vez se encontraron a solas entre las cuatro paredes de aquel pequeño cuarto que tan bien conocía el tinerfeño, que le había visto prepararse, física y vocalmente, se apoyó contra la mesa y el padre de Raoul permaneció justo enfrente, a una distancia considerable.

-Pues tú dirás -le dio pie, mordiéndose el labio y tomándole la palabra, olvidando el usted.

-Es sobre Raoul -resopló, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

-Lo suponía -admitió en un escueto susurro que no sabía si habría llegado a oír su receptor.

-No sé qué tengo que decirle -confesó Mateo, dejando salir la frustración que había estado reteniendo-. Yo no lo entiendo. No entiendo que le gusten los hombres, que os gusten. Supongo que... porque me he criado de otra manera y lo he visto diferente. Pero lo quiero entender. Yo miro a mi hijo y... veo al chiquillo de siempre, no ha cambiado nada. Nunca me importó que fuese Aitana ni lo que hiciese con ella porque era buena chica. Tú... tú pareces buen chico, tampoco debería importarme. No quiero que me importe.

Agoney sonrió tímidamente. Aquel hombre le estaba dando mucha ternura. Tenía unas ideas que le habían enseñado, de las que no era responsable, y ahora debía reeducarse. Era mayor y el tiempo había avanzado más deprisa que él.

-¿Cómo lo ve tu padre? -preguntó dudoso. El señor Vázquez tenía miedo de equivocarse y hacer daño. Por eso prefería callar con el rubio y simplemente estar- ¿Lo saben?

-Sí. Pero no lo conté nunca. No hizo falta -se encogió de hombros-. Todo fue muy natural, nunca dije que fuera gay, porque nunca oculté que me gustasen. A mí me educaron de otra manera -se cruzó de brazos, casi sentándose sobre la mesa, en un amago de parecer más cómodo de lo que estaba-. La homofobia existió siempre, todos los somos en cierta medida, pero se puede cambiar -notó como Mateo dejaba de contener la respiración y él mismo tomó aire más tranquilo-. Raoul es el mismo. El mismo hijo pequeño. El mismo que se emociona con facilidad. El mismo que se pone rojo todo el tiempo. El mismo al que le aterra quedarse con el hotel -el dueño del mencionado, se removió, haciéndole saber que, aunque hubiese dudado si decirlo, el otro era consciente de la situación-. No cambió nada porque es el mismo. Es él. Lo fue siempre, incluso sin él saberlo. Lo único que debe hacer –se acercó un par de pasos-. Es estar ahí, como si nada. Y hacerle saber que le quiere. Que usted tampoco ha cambiado.

Mateo se apartó un momento, llevándose las manos al rostro secándose los ojos. Agoney se atrevió a apoyar su mano en el brazo del contrario, conmovido por verlo emocionarse. Le regaló una sonrisa.

-Te dije que no me tutearas -protestó el mayor, con la voz tomada, haciendo que ambos riesen-. ¿No tendrás un pañuelo?

El canario asintió, ensanchándose aún más su sonrisa, y se giró hacia la pequeña mesa bajo el espejo para buscar algún pedazo de papel. Una caja de _kleenex_ reposaba junto a la paleta de sombras de ojos.

-Gracias -murmuró el señor Vázquez cogiendo un pañuelo de la caja que el joven le tendía.

Permanecieron un momento en silencio. Rozando la comodidad y la incomodidad a partes iguales. Era extraño. Ellos dos también lo eran. Dos extraños. Jefe y empleado. Pero ahora también les unía un rubio.

-¿Es feliz? -preguntó de pronto.

-Sí. Creo que más que cuando le conocí -el gesto de alivio de Mateo le confortó de una manera impensable-. No voy a engañarle: Raoul no lo ha pasado bien. Primero por descubrirse así y tener miedo, por no ser educado en que podría pasar, pero también por Aitana, por estar con ella. Pero ahora ya no hay miedo, ya no hay novia -sonrió sin poder evitarlo-. Todo está bien -puso la mano sobre el hombro de Mateo-. Raoul necesita que seas el de siempre y no le des importancia. No hace falta que le hables de ello pero pregúntale todo lo que quieras preguntarle. Lo que necesita es normalidad. Porque es normal. No hay que hacer un mundo.

Mateo asintió rápidamente e intentó hablar, guardando el pañuelo en su bolsillo.

-Y sobre todo, demuéstrale que le quieres -le aconsejó, con el gesto serio-. Y díselo, a veces no vemos que nos quieran y también nos gusta oírlo.

-Gracias. Mil gracias porque... no sabía por dónde empezar -le miró fijamente antes de suspirar y decidirse a hablar-. Bienvenido a la familia -las mejillas de Agoney se tiñeron de rojo-, supongo que ahora tendré que subirte el sueldo.

Ambos se echaron a reír, no sabiendo muy bien quién contagió la carcajada a quién.

-Tómate el día libre hoy.

-¿Qué?

-Te lo regalo. Además, tú día libre son los jueves, ¿no? Siento tenerte cambiando todo el tiempo el horario últimamente -Agoney le quitó importancia con un gesto con la mano-. Recoge tus cosas y vete. 

-No es necesario, de verdad. Soy cantante. Disfruto viniendo a trabajar.

Mateo apoyó sus manos en sus hombros y le zarandeó un par de veces.

-¡Que no insistas! Te estoy diciendo que tienes la noche libre. ¿Te lo ha pegado mi hijo o también eres así de cabezón? -la sonrisa del isleño casi le cerraba los ojos- Puedo acercarte a casa. Le debo una noche de descanso a Luci, mi mujer, que nuestro último aniversario coincidió con un día en el que aquí había celebración. Y seguro que no es difícil sacar a Álvaro -explicó suavemente y Agoney notó como le sudaban las manos, demostrando que demostraba sus nervios como Raoul-. Que podáis estar a solas de verdad. En un día libre. Que no os pase como el otro día.

El moreno miraba atónito a aquel hombre que no entendía que a su hijo pudiese gustarle su mismo género pero que acababa de permitirle pasar la noche con uno. En su propia casa.

-Álvaro sabe que estamos juntos -fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Tragó saliva-. Gracias.

El señor Vázquez no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta, como ya intercambiasen antes, dejándole claro el mensaje: recoge que espero fuera.

 

 

 

  
  
  
Raoul dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de gusto cuando el agua fría tocó su espalda. Se zambulló bajo el chorro, encantándole la sensación de frescor que este le provocaba en la piel. Había sido una tarde divertidísima y lo mejor era quiénes le habían acompañado: Thalía, Miki y Joan. Y había salido del armario. Casi podía ver cómo Miki dejó la cuchara a medio camino hacia su boca y cómo la ceja de Joan se enarcó cuando les contó que Aitana y él habían roto, pero dichos gestos se intensificaron cuando, tras la confesión, Thalía le dio un suave apretón por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que sus ojos se fuesen a ella. Entonces lo dijo. Que salía con un chico. Y Miki se levantó para dejar un beso en su mejilla. Y Joan sólo alzó más su vaso antes de beber, en una especie de celebración por su sonrisa al hablar de su nueva relación.  
Sonrió al recordar también el rato pasado con Aitana. Que todas aquellas cosas pasasen juntas ponía el broche a aquella semana, en la que sólo quedaba esperar que la fiesta fuese bien.

El rubio ahogó un grito cuando unas manos le rodearon la cintura.

-¡Hostia! -la risa dulce del canario resonó en sus oídos- ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?

Agoney le hizo girar, acariciándole el pelo mojado y mirándole con una gran sonrisa.

-Me trajo tu padre.

-¿Qué?

El mayor rio y le besó, a vistas de verle demasiado confuso. Raoul se dejó llevar y se abrazó a su cintura. Comenzó a dejar besos por su hombro cuando se separaron

-¿Estamos solos?

-Sí, vimos tu coche aparcado fuera y me dejó pasar solo. A tu madre le debía una cena así que tampoco vendrá -pasó sus labios por su cuello.

Raoul se alejó un poco para apagar el agua y fue él quien enredó los dedos en los rizos ajenos cuando regresó a su calor.

-¿Pero por qué te ha traído?

-Porque estuvo hablando conmigo -pestañeó un par de veces, apartando las gotas que pretendían acumularse en sus pestañas-. Sobre ti -el menor alzó las cejas, invitándole a que le contase más, pero negó con la cabeza-. Eso son cosas nuestras. Pregúntale -le animó-. Está deseando hablar contigo, sólo que no sabe cómo acercarse. Tiene miedo de equivocarse y hacerte daño. Pero te quiere -le pellizcó la mejilla que no sabía cuándo había empezado a acariciar-, te quiere mucho.

Su sonrisa apareció al ver al catalán asentir. Se regaló el lujo de bajar la mirada y pasearla por su cuerpo.

No era un secreto que Raoul estuviese bueno, siempre lo había estado. Pero parecía no dejar de sorprenderse cuando le observaba. Ahora, con la piel perlada por el agua y el pecho lampiño subiendo y bajando, acelerado por los ojos clavados en él, sentía que se volvía loco.

Las manos del menor se posaron sobre sus mejillas y le alzaron la cara, acercándose a la vez.

-Estoy aquí -le recordó, haciéndole reír.

-Dime que no la líe entrando -soltó atropellándose con sus propias palabras-, dime que no te puse incómodo. ¿Me voy?

-No -susurró, tan cerca que sus labios vibraron sobre los del otro al hablar-. Está bien -y unió sus labios. Pero más sus lenguas.

Agoney notó el frío de los azulejos en su espalda cuando Raoul avanzó un par de pasos más y llevó sus manos hasta sus glúteos, apretándole suavemente contra él.

Raoul frotó despacio su nariz contra la ajena, igual que sus bocas, respirando sutilmente más deprisa de lo que debería.

-Canta.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendiéndose ante lo pedido por el catalán.

-¿Qué?

-Antes de que entrase -empezó, moviendo sus dedos sobre su piel, mirándole a través de las espesas pestañas oscuras- estabas cantando. Justo en ese momento te detuviste, como si lo supieses. Cántame.

 _Mierda_. Empezó a ponerse colorado.

-No lo hago bien -balbuceó avergonzado-. ¿Cómo voy a cantar delante de ti?

-¡Ojo, ni que fuese yo Freddie Mercury! -pero las risas y bromas del tinerfeño no parecieron terminar de calmarle- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, pero... me haría ilusión.

Agoney se apartó de la pared y se acercó al grifo, poniéndose debajo de la alcachofa para dejar el agua caer sobre su piel, de espaldas al menor.

-¡Tienes un baño enorme, chiquitín! Bueno como toda la casa -rio por lo bajo- Ojalá mi ducha fuese la mitad que... 

_-Say my name, say my name, If no one is around you._

-...esta.

Bajó rápidamente el grifo, no queriendo interrumpir la voz del rubio con ningún otro sonido. Sus brazos le rodearon, posándose en su vientre, a la altura del ombligo. Su barbilla se apoyó en su hombro, casi su voz chocando contra su oído, de no ser porque miraba hacia el suelo, donde se proyectaba su canto como consecuencia.

_-Say baby I love you._

Agoney cerró los ojos y subió una de sus manos a la cara de su novio, apoyándola en su cuello y enredando los dedos en su cabello, haciendo que el lateral de su cabeza chocase contra su sien y sus labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

_-Baby say my name._

Con el fin de la canción, el canario se giró rápidamente, lanzándose a los labios ajenos con una fuerza rápidamente correspondida. Por un momento pelearon el uno contra el otro, sin dejar de besarse, para hacer que no fuese su espalda la que tocase la pared.

La disputa terminó perdiéndola el moreno, volviendo a sentir los fríos azulejos anteriores.

No sabrían decir si fueron horas, segundos o minutos los que pasaron besándose, tocándose, acariciándose la piel y, sobre todo, más adentro. Pero no importaba. Porque sentían que bailaban por primera vez y que nunca dejarían de hacerlo. Que la emoción de la primera canción compartida no se disiparía nunca.

Cuando dejaron de buscarse en la boca contraria, pasaron a respirarse el uno al otro. O al menos eso parecían hacer al llevarlo a cabo tan cerca, sus cuerpos rozándose de forma continua.

Los dientes de Agoney terminaron deslizándose por la mandíbula y el cuello de Raoul, haciendo que se estremeciese entre sus brazos y clavase las uñas en su espalda.

-¿Dónde guardas los condones? -preguntó lentamente sobre su oído con la voz ronca. Y en ese momento fue cuando notó que nunca habían estado tan cachondos juntos.

Debió notar el isleño su gesto de temor observándole, pues lo único que hizo, como indicación a su pregunta, fue bajar la vista a su entrepierna. Raoul se puso colorado, pero eso no compaginaba con su estado adecuadamente.

-En el cajón más cercano a la cama. Es una caja de lata -besó su barbilla, su nariz y sus labios, siendo recibido por su lengua en este último destino.

Agoney le miró con gesto interrogante.

-¿Estás seguro? -Raoul le besó de nuevo, disipando las dudas que pudiesen quedar.

-Sí -se puso de puntillas para susurrarlo en su oído.

El mayor asintió, separándose perezosamente de él para salir de la ducha.

-Voy por uno.

Pero el rubio enganchó su muñeca con los dedos y le miró.

-Mejor que sean dos.

 

 

 

  
  


Hacía frío. Notaba el cabello rubio revuelto húmedo contra su hombro. Pero también la piel cálida contraria que le hacía no sentirlo.

Raoul estaba totalmente amodorrado a su lado, quedándose dormido, y él sólo podía mirarle de reojo con una sonrisa. Estaba tumbado boca arriba, con el menor colocado hacia él pasándole un brazo por el pecho. Un sonido que mezclaba suspiro y gemido se escapó de sus labios, como si no encontrase la postura. Agoney rio y notó como su piel desnuda estaba erizada.

La sábana estaba enredada entre sus pies. Se movió con toda la suavidad que pudo para no despertar al otro, pero no lo consiguió. Envolvió a ambos con ella y los ojos abiertos del catalán le miraba somnolientos.

-Me estaba durmiendo.

-Ya estabas dormido.

Rio ante su reproche, pero sonrió cuando se acurrucó contra él.

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó, directamente sobre su oído, haciendo que el diese un respingo al no esperar su voz- ¿Te gustó?

El asentimiento del rubio le hizo sonreír más. Notó como se separaba de él despacio, despegándose su piel. Se incorporó un poco, apoyándose sobre un brazo, y le miró a la cara antes de desviar la mirada.

-Dilo -le animó, bastante seguro de lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

-¿Lo hice bien?

Se le escapó una risa y le revolvió el pelo. Raoul le miraba serio, haciendo que terminada asintiendo.

-¿Te gustó?

El peninsular se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-Sí, pero -se mordió el labio- al hacerlo así -señaló inconscientemente el cajón- pues... no sé -Agoney asintió, acariciándole la cintura- Podríamos hacernos unos análisis. Estamos juntos ya, ¿no? Sin nadie más.

El isleño se incorporó también y dejó un beso en su frente.

-Me parece bien -bajó a sus labios-, pero ahora vamos a dormir un rato. Que te caes de sueño un poco. Ya comeremos algo luego.

Raoul sonrió e hizo amago de levantarse.

-Puedes quedarte a dormir por la noche si quieres, si no va a venir nadie... -apoyó ambos pies en el suelo y buscó su ropa interior- voy a mirar si hay cepillos de dientes de más, porque creo que no, y que usases el mío ¡no por nada eh! ¡Que no es asco! ¡Que no es asco, bueno un poco sí pero!

Agoney fue tras él y se sentó de rodillas sobre el colchón, acercándose lo suficiente al borde para llegar a aplastarle las mejillas con una mano y hacer que le mirase.

-Relaja la intensidad, muchacho -rio suavemente, aunque intentó no hacerlo-. No pasa nada, tú te has quedado un montón de veces en la Academia. Y es un puto garaje. Esta cama ya es tres veces la de mi casa.

Raoul se apartó de él y se dejó caer sobre la cama boca abajo, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Agoney rio y le dio una palmada en el culo, haciéndole protestar.

-Y, chico, yo no te he comido la polla con condón _pa_ ahora usar tu cepillo de dientes, que también tiene contacto con la sangre -el menor se revolvió en su sitio-. Y no lo niegues, es asco. Totalmente lógico.

Las piernas se escaparon de las caricias de sus dedos igual que el joven se plantó frente a él.

-¿Tienes que ser siempre tan basto hablando?

Rio con ganas.

-Sólo lo hago para que te pongas colorado. Como ahora -apoyó su mano en su mejilla.

Raoul pareció acercarse despacio para besarle, por lo que no se esperó el placaje que le hizo, tirándole sobre la cama con fuerza.

-Cabrón -se quejó aunque, esta vez sí, recibió el beso con ganas-. Te quiero.

Antes de que contestase, una notificación nació del teléfono de Raoul, que fue en su busca.

-Ahora lo dejo siempre con sonido

-Yo también -reconoció Agoney.

La cara del rubio se iluminó con el brillo de la pantalla.

-Es mi hermano. Que pasará la noche con Mireya.

No dijo nada, sólo asintió y se acomodó en la cama, de lado.

-Ay, Mireya -masculló. El catalán también guardó silencio, dejando el aparato donde estaba-. ¿Dormimos?

Los brazos de Raoul le rodearon como toda respuesta.

Y durmieron. 


	27. La fiesta de Ana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****************  
> Pues entramos en la recta final.  
> Como ya sabéis (lo he dicho por Twitter varias veces), este es el antepenúltimo capítulo. Sólo quedan dos más.  
> Con mucha pena digo, que el 7 de diciembre pondremos fin a El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla. Disfrutad de lo que queda y gracias siempre  
> *****************

-La madre que me parió.  
  
Lejos de tranquilizar, las risas de Ricky la sacaron más de quicio. Agoney rodó los ojos y se acercó rápidamente.  
  
-Tranquilízate, Mimi -le apartó la prenda de las manos: el vestido de Ana para la fiesta-. Igual deberías irte a casa y dejarnos esto a nosotros -se llevó la etiqueta a los labios, rompiendo con los dientes el hilo que tanto se le había resistido a la granadina-. Ya está -le revolvió el pelo, obteniendo un pequeño _gracias_ de unos labios fruncidos de forma infantil-. ¡Si ya no queda nada! En unas horas empezará a llegar la gente.  
  
Y así era: ya era sábado. El día de la fiesta de Ana había llegado. Con la baja de Mireya, ocupada con su familia, y el sumarse Kibo, a quién Ricky ya tenía ganas de presentar, habían pasado la tarde anterior dejando a punto la sala, quitando el polvo y retocando los detalles que necesitasen después, como las mesas para bebidas y comida que minutos antes terminaron de colocar. Por eso preparaban ya el vestuario de todos para la velada, todos disfrazados de forma inferior a Ana: ella protagonista, el resto divididos entre compañeros de escena, espectadores y asistentes del camerino.  
  
Pero Mimi estaba volviéndose loca, estaba más nerviosas que nunca.  
  
-Todo tiene que ser perfecto -dijo en un suspiro-, todo tiene que ser perfecto.  
  
-Eso ya lo dijiste muchas veces -replicó Agoney arrastrando una de las cajas de ropa, para sentarse en el suelo y ordenarla también.  
  
-Ago… -le llamó la atención la malagueña con una sonrisa incómoda.  
  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
  
-Tranquila, le viene mejor ser un poco brusco que dorarle la píldora. Eso sólo empeora sus nervios.  
  
Atrapó otra falda y buscó la etiqueta, acercándosela a la boca como la vez anterior.  
  
Raoul, que prefería mantenerse apartado, se fijó en el tinerfeño y en su movimiento. Tragó saliva viendo como los gruesos labios del canario rodeaban la unión entre tejido y papel y sus piernas temblaron al sentir el recuerdo de la ducha en su mente, con su novio de rodillas en el suelo mojado.  
  
Aitana nunca le había mirado desde esa posición y, aunque le hubiese desquiciado el preservativo de por medio, más les desquició que los ojos oscuros del mayor sí estuviesen abiertos, mientras sus dedos se aferraban a su cadera, sus besos le acariciaban y su lengua se enrollaba a su alrededor.  
  
Y cuando este se levantó, con la intención de continuar de forma manual, le frenó, sustituyéndole.  
  
Y se puso nervioso y no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con la puta lengua, pero parecía que hasta entonces los dedos contrarios estaban destinados a relajarle sólo apoyándose en su mejilla.  
  
Y terminaron comiéndose a besos, con las rodillas ardiendo sólo un poco menos que las caricias en la piel contraria.  
  
-Tienes razón, Ago -confesó Mimi con un resoplido, sacando a Raoul de sus pensamientos-. Tengo que relajarme un poco. ¿Alguien que me acompañe a tomar una tila o algo?  
  
Ricky negó con la cabeza y se levantó con una sonrisa. En el mismo momento que la puerta se cerró, Mireya habló:  
  
-Está demasiado tensa, ¿no?  
  
-Porque no están bien, Mireya -confesó Agoney, buscando su mirada-. Quiere que todo vaya perfecto porque quiera hacerla feliz, sí, pero también para convencerse ambas de que como mejor están es juntas.  
  
La rubia apartó la mirada y el catalán carraspeó, buscando un poco de comodidad.  
  
-Yo no te juzgo. Apenas te conozco y sólo sé la versión de Ana. Igual que entiendo que no podías darle lo que ella necesitaba -suspiró, derrotado-. Me parece muy noble lo que estás haciendo, aquí, con todos, desde el principio. Está claro que Ana te importa muchísimo y sólo quieres lo mejor para ella. Aunque puede que lo mejor tampoco sea esto (y te lo digo yo que Mimi es mi mejor amiga). Creo que sólo ella sabe lo que es mejor. O que ni siquiera lo sabe.  
  
-¿Y yo que tengo que ver con todo eso, Agoney? -preguntó, temerosa, con la voz entristecida.   
  
-¿Tú? Nada -se encogió de hombros- Sólo quería que lo supieras. No sé, que sepas que no te veo cómo la mala. Lo vuestro no era sano, teníais necesidades que no podían cumplirse a la vez y ella tardó en aceptarlo. También está haciéndolo ahora.   
  
El chico calló al escuchar las risas provenientes del pasillo, de las bocas de sus amigos.  
  
-¿Pero quién se ha muerto aquí? -Mimi sonaba por fin animada, festiva, con un vaso de cartón en la mano- Al final,  me he comprado un café para llevar.  
  
-¡Lo que te faltaba a ti, cafeína! -vociferó Ricky.  
  
Una débil sonrisa surcó los labios de Agoney mientras los miraba. Las pupilas de Raoul se desplazaron hacia Mireya, sentada a unos metros de él. Observaba, distraída, la estampa, enredando y desenredando un mechón suelto en su dedo índice derecho. Apartó sus ojos de ella, sin saber que, discretamente, también le observaba.   
  
Le prestó toda su atención al chico cuando le vio bajar la cabeza.  
  
-Raoul -susurró, queriendo que nadie más la oyese-, tengo que contarte una cosa.  
  
-¿Y por qué no me lo dices ahora? -se interesó, hablando aún más bajo que ella. La andaluza negó- ¿Entonces para qué me lo dices si no me los vas a contar?  
  
Mireya, pretendiendo quitarle importancia al asunto, puso los brazos en jarras y le miró con una fingida mueca de diversión.  
  
-¡Tú me lo hiciste a mí!  
  
Una sonrisa se le escapó a Raoul al recordar… que estaba en lo cierto.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
-Uno, dos, tres… -susurraron todos, viendo como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse lentamente- ¡Sorpresa!  
  
Mil gritos silenciaron la palmada de sorpresa de Ana, que miraba a todos lados con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, terminando por abrazarse al cuello de Mimi, quién la había llevado hasta allí, y esta a su cintura.  
  
-¡Beso, beso, beso! -gritaban los invitados, felices.  
  
-¡Pero que esto no es una boda! -contraatacó el mallorquín. Pero sí que las chicas se besaron.

La fiesta de Ana había comenzado.  
  
Raoul tomaba de su bebida en silencio en un rincón, sintiéndose fuera de lugar ante toda aquella gente que no conocía, compañeros de la canaria y amigos en común del peculiar grupo. Gruñó cuando le salpicó en la nariz un poco del alcohol por el movimiento de uno de los hielos.  
  
-Chiquitín -la voz animada de su novio le abrazó de pronto, igual que sus dedos a los propios-, ¿pero qué haces aquí? Vente, estamos todos hablando con Ana y contándole todo, tendrás que presentarte. Tú también hiciste mucho.  
  
El rubio negó rápidamente con la cabeza, enrojeciendo y echándose hacia atrás.  
  
-Qué va, qué va. Déjalo, yo… da igual.  
  
-Hey -le rodeó la cara con las manos-, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás incómodo?  
  
-No, sólo… soy muy diferente, no conozco a nadie. Y es vuestro momento, da igual, si yo no debería estar aquí -sonrió levemente.  
  
Agoney no se resistió a dejar un beso en su frente, donde finalmente apoyó la suya.  
  
-Estás aquí porque también es gracias a ti todo esto y porque también eres mi novio –Raoul se mordió el labio inferior-. Joder, qué bien suena en voz alta –una pequeña risa fue la única respuesta que recibió-. Vamos, anda, yo te presento a alguien, ¡si yo tampoco conozco a todo el mundo!  
  
-¿No?  
  
-Ni a la mitad –se encogió de hombros y volvió a tirar de él, alejándolo de la pared en la que se había colocado-. Y estás guapísimo así vestido.  
  
El catalán le revolvió el pelo, ganándose un mohín de enojo, aunque terminase rodeándole la cintura.  
  
-Si llevo exactamente lo mismo que tú -dijo en un suspiro, dejándose guiar por el isleño.  
  
Y era cierto, pues a ambos les había tocado lucir camisa, pantalón, americana y pajarita, los tres últimos negros, la primera blanca. Ninguno tenía muy claro si su papel era el de camareros del cabaret, espectadores o también participantes del show, pero no serían ellos quiénes le pidiesen esa información a Mimi (ni era especialmente relevante al no ser real).  
  
Raoul agradeció que Ana, a la que le habían hecho ponerse un vestido lencero negro con una fina bata a juego, le saludase de una forma tan alegre y cariñosa, mirándole con una sonrisa gigante, dándole dos besos y no dejando de hablarle mientras le acariciaba los brazos, preguntándole sobre él verdaderamente interesada.  
  
-¡Dignos los ojos que te ven, leona! -chilló de pronto Mimi, pegando su mano a sus labios para proyectar el sonido aún más alto- ¿Cuánto hacía desde la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Milenios?  
  
La malagueña, cruzando por delante de todos ellos, se plantó frente a la joven de gran melena rizada a la que llamase antes y se achucharon con ganas la una a la otra. La recién llegada, besó a la rubia en la cara de forma sonora.  
  
-No me habrás hecho el feo de venir sola, ¿no? -alzó las cejas pícaramente.  
  
Miriam, que fue el nombre que Agoney le susurró al oído a Raoul, quiso responder, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo le rodearon la cintura y una sonrisa le iluminó la cara al girarse hacia el agarre.  
  
-Toma, _carinyet_ -habló el chico por encima de la música, pasándole un vaso de plástico con bebida que ella agradeció con un pico rápido. Quien por su acento se delatase como catalán, cayó entonces en la presencia del rubio, fijando en él sus ojos-. Caras nuevas. ¡Yo soy Alfred!  
  
Raoul correspondió al saludo afable de Alfred, que también le besó en las mejillas, justo antes de abrazar con fuerza a Agoney, moviéndolo un poco hacia los lados en el proceso.  
  
-¡Gatito! –le llamó con cariño, provocándole un par de risas al tinerfeño.  
  
El moreno le alejó suavemente por los hombros y le señaló con los ojos al hijo menor de los Vázquez, quién contuvo la respiración al saber lo que se venía.  
  
-¡Es mi novio! -le explicó, elevando la voz todo lo que podía, como hacían todo para poder entenderse.  
  
-¿En serio? ¡Joder, pues qué pareja más poderosa, si sois los dos guapísimos! -opinó con la más pura sinceridad, haciendo que Rikcy, que le esperaba con los brazos abiertos, riese con ganas. Mallorquín, catalán y granadina se juntaron en un abrazo grupal antes de que pasase a felicitar a la recién graduada, con quién ya hablaba Miriam.  
  
Raoul dio un respingo cuando notó como unas manos se posaban sobre su cintura desde su espalda. Agoney le besó en el cuello.  
  
-¿Ves cómo no pasa nada? -sus labios estaban totalmente pegados a su oreja, esperando que le oyese- Si en verdad somos un grupo muy normal...  
  
-¡JO, LO SIENTO, QUÉ HORROR! -se escuchó justo después del estrépito que les hizo girarse a todos.  
  
La cara de Miriam, pasado el susto inicial, se amoldó a la sonrisa que nació de sus labios   
  
-¿Pero qué _la_ pasa? Pregunto –rio acercándose a la chica que, entristecida miraba al suelo, donde los hielos de su vaso se habían desparramado por el suelo. Se abrazó a Miriam antes de que pudiese decir nada.  
  
Alfred rodó los ojos antes de separarse del lado de Mimi (y sus risas mirando a la chica del vaso) y dirigirse hasta ellas.  
  
-Titi, estás torpe, ¿eh? -bromeó, aunque le acarició la mejilla en cuanto la tuvo cerca y la miró con gesto tranquilizador- No pasa nada, Amaieta, tranqui.  
  
Agoney, que desplazó sus brazos de su cintura a sus hombros, contuvo la risa a duras pensas, observando la estampa.  
  
-Es su novia -explicó, aunque, para Raoul, lo que hizo fue empeorarlo.  
  
-¿De quién? -pues él había asumido que Miriam y Alfred debían ser pareja a raíz de su beso y de que este le llamase cariño.  
  
-De los dos -se adelantó Mimi y Raoul ahogó una exclamación.  
  
El catalán buscó la mirada de Agoney.  
  
-¿Eso se puede? -nada más terminó de decirlo, se arrepintió, reconociendo aquellas mismas palabras en boca de su hermano al hablar de su bisexualidad- No he dicho nada, olvídalo.  
  
-Él es compañero mío -intervino Ana, jugando con los hielos de su vaso vacío con la pajita-. Estudia Comunicación Audiovisual, pero nos conocemos de los pasillos y las fiestas. Miriam y Alfred empezaron a salir de más jóvenes, pero no debió irles muy bien. Años después se encontraron. Y encontraron a Amaia -se encogió de hombros, sonriendo-. Yo no sé de poliamor, ni relaciones abiertas, pero ellos se ven más felices que nunca -atrapó un hielo con los dientes y lo soltó de nuevo rápidamente sin morderlo-. ¡Voy a saludar a más gente y conseguir algo más de beber! Os veo luego, amores -lanzó mil besos al aire, posando el último en los labios de su novia.  
  
Estaba contenta, como en un espejismo. Prefería no pensar en que realmente lo era, en que todo era precioso y estaban fenomenal pero no estaba siendo lo habitual. En que sólo de esos momentos no se vivía. Prefería dejarse llevar, allá donde aquello las llevase, que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.  
  
Bebió con fuerza del vaso que había llenado hasta arriba. El trago fue tan largo que dejó en él poco más de la mitad de su contenido. Buscó con la mirada dónde había pajitas y sus dedos chocaron con otros que también querían una.  
  
-Hola... -murmuró suavemente, tanto que Mireya no lo escuchó aunque lo supusiese por los movimientos de sus labios.  
  
-Hola -correspondió ella, esbozando su sonrisa para mostrar su nerviosismo-. ¡Enhorabuena!  
  
-¡Gracias! -rio, igual de tensa que ella y, dudosa, se acercó para darle dos besos- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
La malagueña la miró atentamente durante unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza.  
  
-Pues... puedo irme si quieres, pero -tragó saliva y tomó aire- yo también quería que todo esto fuese perfecto, ayudé mucho y... Mimi creyó que era importante para ti que viniese, supongo que para que... -calló un momento, temerosa- veas que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti –Ana ni siquiera estaba pestañeando-. Yo sólo quiero que puedas ser feliz.  
  
El labio inferior de la canaria tembló a la par que sus piernas y lo mordió, sonriendo de forma suave.  
  
-Tú... ¿estuviste metida en esto?  
  
-Sí -se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia-. Raoul es mi mejor amigo desde siempre y el hijo del dueño del hotel. En algún momento conocerás todos los secretos de esta fiesta -bromeó. Sólo quería relajar la tensión que lentamente parecía desaparecer.  
  
Ana asintió y sonrió otra vez, mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que su corazón se encogiese.  
  
-También te mereces ser feliz –Mireya quería echarse a llorar-. Estás con alguien, ¿verdad?  
  
Ahora sí que lloraría.  
  
-Sí, con el hermano de Raoul -agachó la cabeza ante la cara sorprendida de la isleña-. Siempre fue detrás de mí y... surgió.  
  
-¿Y eres feliz así? -preguntó, si poder evitar enarcar una ceja- Porque no deberías estar con alguien si no eres feliz con ella.  
  
-¿Y me lo dices tú? -dijo poniéndose a la defensiva- Porque no es que vuestra relación sea muy buena, ¿no?  
  
Ana apoyó el vaso en la mesa y la miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Me lo ha dicho Agoney –Ana puso los ojos en blanco-. Y tampoco hace falta que nadie lo diga, se ve.  
  
-¿Por eso te acercaste a mí? -la atacó la tinerfeña, enfadada por escuchar verdades en voz alta que a ella le dolía reconocer- ¿Viniste a mí ahora para meter mierda, eso es lo que quieres?  
  
Mireya resopló con fuerza, derrotada.  
  
-No, claro que no. Yo no haría eso. Entiendo que desconfíes de mí, entiendo que tu novia me odie, entiendo que me he ganado todo lo malo que me toque de ti –los ojos de la canaria se cristalizaron, porque por un momento, los momentos felices con la rubia pasaron por su cabeza a toda prisa. Pero también los malos y los muy malos-. Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Yo no pude dártelo. Y no parece que tú estés segura de que Mimi sí lo haga –Ana cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza-. Creo que lo que hicimos mal fue pensar que debías ser feliz porque alguien te hiciese serlo.  
  
-Entonces estamos jodidas –Mireya vio su mirada triste clavada en uno de los hielos que se deshacía en un cuenco-. Porque no supimos estar juntas ni sabemos escoger con quién estar.  
  
La andaluza sonrió débilmente y ella correspondió.  
  
-Nunca soy capaz de dejarla. No estoy segura de querer hacerlo. Ella me quiere y yo a ella. Por más tóxico y dependiente que sea -suspiró y la rubia se acercó más a ella-. Es una mierda que no sepamos estar bien. Es que la echaría tanto de menos... no, la quiero. No puede ser, tiraremos hacia adelante y ya está, como siempre -tragó saliva con fuerza- yo...  
  
-Mira, Ana -apoyó entonces una mano en su hombro. Y el ruido de la tela rasgándose las interrumpió.  
  
Apartó rápidamente los dedos de la castaña, llevándolos hasta su pecho derecho, donde se había desprendido la tela que cubría la copa del top negro con el fino tirante y el cuerpo de la prenda. Ambas se quedaron mirándola con confusión.  
  
-¿Qué pasó?  
  
-No sé -la malagueña se cubrió como pudo-, parecía están en buen estado. Igual no estaba bien cosido. Yo le quité la etiqueta a la mayoría de estos y estaban perfectamente. Se lo comentaré a Mimi, que fue quién colocó por orden todo el vestuario después y lo encargó a la tienda -sonrió suavemente-. No pasa nada, si no tenía pensado irme mucho más tarde a casa.  
  
Ana tardó unos segundos en fruncir el ceño y mirarla fijamente, uniendo puzles mentales que Mireya no parecía percibir.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-¿Qué pasa? No me importa, de verdad.  
  
-¿Mimi se encargó de esto?  
  
La rubia la observó confundida, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar. Se mantuvieron la mirada y, mientras los ojos azules admiraban los contrarios, lo comprendió.  
  
  
  


  
  
  
-Entonces tú eres el chico de Agoney -afirmó Miriam, pasándole un brazo por la cadera de forma amigable. Raoul asintió animado: llevaba un buen rato dejándose llevar, tras un par de copas y el contacto con las manos del canario al son de una canción movida.  
  
En ese momento, Amaia reía y bailaba con Mimi y Ricky, ataviada con una boinita, que había traído por su cuenta, y un vestido gris y blanco, como una asistenta de la protagonista de la obra; Alfred charlaba con Agoney, quién escuchaba atentamente todo lo que le contaba el chico.  
  
Y el curioso trío se cerraba con la leona, como la llamase la granadina, a su lado.  
  
-Y tú la chica de Amaia y Alfred, ¿no? -replicó, haciendo que la gallega (que vaya acento se gastaba) riera y sonreír a si mismo- Sí, somos pareja.  
  
-Qué riquiños -exageró el deje de su tierra, generando nuevas carcajadas-. Pues llevaba un montón soltero, ahora lo debe extrañar. ¿O no estáis en una relación cerrada? No sé, no veo a Agoney en una.  
  
A ella se le escapó una risa pero a Raoul se le bajó el alcohol a los pies. ¿Cómo que no lo veía? Buscó al isleño con la mirada. Ajeno, bebía moviendo los pies y dando conversación a Alfred.  
  
No veía nada. ¿Qué se supone que debía ver para saber eso? ¿Y qué definía eso? Además, era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo sin pareja, pero también había sido mucho el tiempo en el que ni siquiera había querido tener sexo con otra persona.  
  
Le incomodó que dijese eso.  
  
-¡Raoul! -miró hacia la voz que le llamaba, encontrándose con la mirada brillante y la sonrisa enorme de Agoney- ¡Vente a bailar!  
  
Y se le olvidó todo. Le dio una sonrisa a Miriam, como disculpa, y ella le restó importancia. Él también lo hizo pronto: Alfred y Amaia acudieron con celeridad.   
  
Tanta como Agoney le abrazó por la cintura y le besó en los labios.  
  
-¿Te lo estás pasando bien?  
  
-Ahora seguro que aún mejor.  
  
Ambos sonrieron y, acariciándose las mejillas volvieron a besarse, terminando por agarrarse con fuerza a las ropas contrarias, doblemente motivados por la velocidad de la canción que sonaba.  
  
-¡Idos a un hotel! -escucharon gritar a Ricky, aunque dejó de hacerles caso cuando Kibo regresó con dos vasos de plástico llenos de nuevo.  
  
-¡Pero si ya estamos en uno! -contraatacó, apoyado en el hombro el moreno, que daba la espalda al mallorquín.  
  
El profesor de baile negó con la cabeza riendo.  
  
-Te quiero -empezó el rubio y, como motivada por sus palabras y sus dedos rodeando su cuello, la canción siguiente era lenta y suave. Agoney sonrió y le acercó más para bailar aquella pieza. Frotó su nariz contra la suya.  
  
-Yo también te qu...  
  
-¡Mimi!  
  
La recién graduada hizo acto de presencia, llevando detrás a Mireya, tirando de su muñeca. Por su parte, la malagueña llevaba una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos, apretándolo con fuerza.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? -su ceño estaba fruncido, su voz tensa y sus ojos en Mireya.  
  
-Ven ya -le ordenó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, sin soltar a su ex.  
  
Todos miraron a Mimi quién, sin decir nada, fue hacia la salida de la fiesta también. Recorrió el pasillo a pasos rápidos, intentado llegar a la altura de las otras chicas, pero no pudo conseguirlo. El viento cálido de estar rozando el verano se le clavó en las mejillas, a pesar de ser de noche.  
  
-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? -le gritó Ana, casi sin dejarla reaccionar a la salida del sitio.  
  
-¿Qué dices? -su voz parecía apunto de echarse a llorar.  
  
Su novia sonaba enfadada y Mireya se había alejado todo lo que le había permitido.  
  
-Rompiste el top de Mireya, ¿verdad? -acusó directamente- ¿Qué le hiciste? Era para que se fuera a casa, ¿no?  
  
-¡Yo no he hecho nada! -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque rápidamente quiso deshacerse de la culpa- ¿Y tú qué hacías con ella cuando se rompió?  
  
Su tono volvía a ser tan enfadado como antes de salir.  
  
-¿Ves, Mimi? ¡Este es tu problema: que no confías en mí! -le espetó- ¿De verdad tenías que hacer algo así para que se fuera y no estuviese cerca de mí? ¿Sabes lo que es la confianza? ¿Puedes dejar de llevarte por los celos?  
  
-¡Ella fue muy importante para ti! -chilló la malagueña pisando el suelo como en una pataleta- Tu novia, tu vida, todo... ¡sólo no quiero perderte!  
  
-¡Fue! Y nunca fue mi vida. Mi vida no puede ser nadie más -tomó aire y lo expulsó despacio-. Y yo tampoco puede ser la tuya.  
  
-Ana…  
  
-Admítelo. Por favor -le pidió-. Esto llegó demasiado lejos y sólo quiero que lo reconozcas.  
  
Mimi comenzó a sollozar y sus hombros empezaron a temblar. Se abrazó a si misma.  
  
-Sólo corté un par de hilos, supuse que valdría para que se soltase, yo… -hizo una pausa para llorar- me he confundido, muchas veces, pero eres el amor de mi vida.  
  
-Empieza a pensar que el amor de tu vida eres tú. Por favor -ver a la rubia en ese estado le dio pena, a pesar de que el enfado había hecho que no dudase ni un momento y fuese capaz de decir lo que pensaba, aunque supiese que en cuanto pudiese ella también lloraría. Tenía que seguir-. Yo no me merezco esto y tú tampoco. No puedo aguantar más tu dependencia y tus celos, Mimi.  
  
Mireya carraspeó, incómoda, y dio un pasa atrás.  
  
-Creo que es mejor que yo me vaya y vosotras...  
  
-No -espetó Ana girándose. Se movió hasta quedar de frente a ambas, a la del corazón acelerado y a la del llanto-. Porque yo ya no quiero _na_ de vosotras. Me cuesta la vida hacer esto, y lo siento en alma y cuerpo, pero es que... se pudrieron las flores, Mimi, todo lo bonito. Y no pudo ser Mireya, entonces… voy a borrarte, ya, totalmente, de mi cabeza, porque te olvidé pero cada vez que pienso en ti me duele, porque nos queríamos y no pudo ser. Y Mimi, ahora mismo tengo tal cabreo y decepción -nuevo sollozo de la rubia; a la canaria le temblaban las piernas- que creo que no te daría ni la hora, de verdad. Y siento ser cruel pero creo que tengo que serlo para que entiendas que ya no podemos estar juntas, que así no se tiene una relación. Así que… llora, llora mucho y olvídate de mí como yo voy a empezar a olvidarte a ti. Disfruta, piensa en ti. Vive.  
  
Su monólogo llegó a su fin y, sin las fuerzas para acercase si quiera para compartir un abrazo de despedida, armó de tripas corazón para abandonar el lugar y marcharse, andando como podía con los dos bloques de gelatina que tenía por piernas.  
  
El ceño fruncido le duró hasta que entró en el Hotel Vázquez con la intención de recoger sus cosas, donde finalmente se echó a llorar.  
  
A llorar como hacía Mimi, haciendo temer a Mireya que pudiese darle un ataque de ansiedad por su forma de respirar.  
  
-Mimi, cálmate -susurró, con voz tranquilizadora, a sabiendas de que todavía podía recibir un puñetazo por su parte.  
  
Sin embargo, lo que la granadina hizo fue abrazarse a ella. Ambos lloraron, una con llanto y gritos, la otra de forma silenciosa. Una con el corazón recién destruido, otra a la que se le había caído un trocito de los que había ido recomponiendo. Una asustada ante el cambio en su vida, otra sabiendo necesitar un cambio.  
  
Pero las dos quiénes más se entendían ahora.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
-Aquí empezó todo -soltó Agoney de pronto.  
  
Raoul se giró hacia él, viéndole mirar el techo de la habitación que, ante los últimos acontecimientos, ni siquiera comentase haber reservado. El rubio, hundiendo la cara en la almohada, buscó su mano y las entrelazó.  
  
Aquella habitación que aprovechasen ellos era la misma que les viese dar sus primeros pasos: declararse y comenzar algo, todavía a espaldas de Aitana. Notaba que se le removía todo por dentro al pensar en ello.  
  
Aunque también pudiese ser cosa de los dos últimos chupitos de tequila.  
  
-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, apretando su mano. Su mejor amiga había acabado la noche destrozada y su grupo de amistad posiblemente fragmentado.  
  
Agoney asintió.  
  
-Debía pasar -dijo de forma sincera-. Era lo correcto, no estaban nada bien. Me duele ver mal a Mimi, pero… a la larga será mejor que como estaban ahora.  
  
Su mano volvió a ser apretada y se le escapó una sonrisa. Se giró hacia el catalán también y se quedaron mirando, como todos tontos, con las comisuras de la boca hacia arriba y los ojillos arrugados.  
  
-Creo que estoy algo borracho -confirmó Raoul, haciendo que su novio se partiese de risa y le acariciase la cara. Cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.  
  
Permanecieron mucho tiempo así, casi sin ser conscientes de ello.  
  
-Oye -empezó el menor, sin siquiera moverse.  
  
-¿ _Hmmm_?  
  
-Sólo estamos nosotros, ¿verdad? -el rostro contrario esperaba, atento, a que terminase de hablar antes de tener alguna reacción- Que no queremos que haya nadie más, quiero decir. Porque si tú quieres...  
  
-¿Raoul? -no dejó de sonreír- ¿A qué viene eso ahora?  
  
El de Montgat se encogió de hombros, incómodo.  
  
-Es que estuve hablando con Miriam y -se encogió de hombros de nuevo- dijo que le costaba verte en pareja o… que te costaría estar sólo conmigo, ya no me acuerdo bien.  
  
Los dedos del canario treparon hasta sus cabellos, donde comenzaron a enredarse y jugar. Raoul cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.  
  
-Lo primero al empezar una relación debería ser hablar de cómo quiere llevarse, de los límites -comenzó a hablar Agoney-. Pero debido a la situación, y por cómo eres, supuse que sería cerrada y está bien. No pasa nada. Y si tú quisieses lo contrario tampoco pasaría nada, podríamos hablarlo. Pero hablarlo no como… -suspiró con fuerza- con Juan.  
  
-Pero -tragó saliva- ¿yo soy suficiente para ti?  
  
-¿Claro? -rio por lo bajo- No se trata de eso. Tú estás conmigo, pero tienes ojos en la cara. Si te atrae alguien y tenemos una relación abierta en la que hemos hablado de unos límites que lo permiten, _palante_. Pero habiéndose hablado de ello. Si hubiese sido así con Juan, no habría pasado nada. El problema era que siempre hablamos de los dos, pero no lo fuimos. Y ahora… yo no sería capaz de aguantar una relación así, abierta -confesó y Raoul abrió los ojos-. Porque sé que pensaría eso que dijiste tú: que no soy suficiente y por eso buscas acostarte con más personas. Sé que está mal y no es cierto. Pero siempre tengo miedo a no serlo.  
  
El menor no dijo nada, sólo se acercó más a él, acurrucándose en su pecho.  
  
-Ya te lo dije una vez: lo que eres es sobresaliente. En todo. Y me está subiendo ahora todo lo que he bebido. Abrázame.  
  
Agoney se echó a reír pero obedeció. Dejó un beso sobre su cabeza.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Sí, sólo se me mueve un poco todo.  
  
-¿Dormimos?  
  
Raoul se incorporó y el tinerfeño le miró con ternura al verle ruborizado, ya no sabía si por el alcohol o por lo que iba a decir a continuación.  
  
-¿Sabes que me apetece? -el moreno le instó a continuar, aguantando las ganas de hacer una broma sexual- Salir al balcón y tumbarnos en la cama esa. Así además me da el aire.  
  
Su novio asintió, viendo la idea como algo apetecible. El tiempo era bueno, la noche preciosa y la compañía aún mejor. El mayor cogió la manta gordita que había en el armario, por si tenían algo de frío, mientras que el peninsular, a pesar de no dejar de hacer referencia a su estado de no sobriedad, tomó dos copas y una de las botellas de cava, llevándolas hasta la mesita redonda junto a la cama con cortinas.  
  
Subieron a esta besándose de rodillas sobre el colchón, recordándose que se querían entre sonrisas. Raoul le quitó la camiseta y se acomodó a su lado, con la cara en su pecho, mientras Agoney les cubría a ambos con la fina sábana (aunque pronto pusieron sobre ella la manta de dentro de la habitación).  
  
Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro cuando de la botella ya quedaba más bien la mitad, prácticamente toda bebida por el canario, que no dejó que el otro bebiese mucho más. Les gustaba mirarse a los ojos, aunque a veces también resultase intimidatorio. Ambos pensaban que las pupilas frente a las propias eran preciosas, queriendo mirarlas sin descanso.  
  
Desearon volver a bailar pegados muchas más veces, desearon que la voz del mallorquín se metiese con ellos por ser demasiado cariñosos mucho tiempo, desearon volver a dormir abrazados al otro bajo un manto de estrellas. Desearon tanto que olvidaron terminar en beso aquella noche. Pero les quedaban muchas noches para llenarse de besos.


	28. De fénix y lobos

Agoney sonrió con ternura desde el umbral de la puerta, viendo sus cuerpos abrazados en un sueño profundo y resacoso. Dejó la puerta entornada de nuevo y regresó al salón, donde hacía más falta.

Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente de la fiesta, con el sol pegando fuerte sobre sus caras, eran varios los mensajes que les requerían en casa de Ricky, convocada allí una reunión general para no dejar hundirse a Mimi. Y por más que el somnoliento Raoul se quejó (usando hasta besos y caricias con claras intenciones), el canario y el dolor de cabeza andante que era el rubio se levantaron de la cama, viendo a la bonita Málaga desde el balcón en el que habían pasado la noche.

Recogieron la habitación corriendo (y Agoney cedió a una ducha compartida) antes de marchar a la casa del mallorquín. Les abrió la puerta un Ricky no muy distinto al catalán, con profundas ojeras y cabello revuelto.

-¿Tienes sueño? -le preguntó el mayor cuando le vio bostezar recostándose sobre el hombro del tinerfeño. Este sólo asintió- ¿Quieres dormir?

Un nuevo asentimiento hizo que Ricky le señalase el dormitorio con la cabeza y, como si hubiese estado esperando una excusa todo ese tiempo, regresó a la cama con Raoul imitándole y Agoney mirándolos como si no tuviesen remedio, aunque le alegró ver a los dos chicos más importantes de su vida congeniar bien.

Tanto que dos horas después se acompañaban la resaca abrazados entre las mantas del treintañero cuando el otro isleño entró en la habitación.

-Le dije que estaba bebiendo mucho -rio al regresar a la sala de estar, donde Mimi, sentada en el suelo, se apoyaba en las piernas de Mireya, sentada en el sofá. Se colocó junto a la malagueña y le acarició la cara a la granadina inclinándose hacia delante-. Y a Ricky cuando le perdí de vista dije… madre mía. Sabía que el despertar hoy sería duro.

Su compañera de asiento rio. Quién ocupase la moqueta se removió, haciendo que ambos la mirasen, conteniendo un suspiro.

-Hey, Mimi –la rubia levantó la mirada perdida del suelo y Agoney hizo todos sus esfuerzos por hacer que su sonrisa creciese-, mira lo que le robé a Ricky de su cuarto –le mostró la pequeña cámara Polaroid que siempre le había gustado-. No es el _Zependo_ ese que te obsesiona últimamente (así que no podemos fingir ir a Disneyland) -rio de forma suave-. Pero podemos tomarnos unas cuantas fotos todos. Estas reales -bromeó haciendo referencia al juego ya mencionado-. Y después vamos a tomar un gran helado. De esos de litro, de yogur con muchos toppings. Ya verás la cara de estos cuanto les hagamos salir de la cama para el plan.

Ella sólo resopló, provocando que un mechón rebelde subiera hacia arriba y a Agoney le recordó a Raoul soplándose el flequillo.

-No tengo ganas, Ago… -confesó y sus amigos se murieron de ganas de abrazarla, intentar conseguir que, haciéndolo muy fuerte, todos sus pedazos volviesen a fusionarse- pero que estoy bien.

El mohín de protesta de Mireya rompió con su prolongado silencio.

-No pasa nada por estar mal. ¿Podéis hacer el favor de dejar querer esconderlo? No te hace más débil estar triste -apoyó una mano en el hombro de la otra andaluza-, menos aún ante una pérdida.

Mimi agachó la cabeza.

-Bueno… aunque para perder algo antes debe ser tuyo. Y Ana nunca fue tuya, de nadie. Intenta pensar en eso, ¿vale? -subió sus dedos hasta su mejilla, acunándole el rostro

-Me dais mucha envidia -soltó, mirando a los ojos a Agoney-. Ricky y tú. Llevo años pretendiendo que estuvieseis juntos o que al menos os asentaseis, que Ricky dejase de saltar de cama en cama y tú superases a Juan mientras yo estaba tan feliz con Ana. Y ahora -un sollozó hizo que su garganta vibrase- los dos tenéis pareja, sois felices y Ana ha roto conmigo.

Agoney entrelazó sus propios dedos, sin saber qué decirle. Mireya puso su mano sobre su rodilla, intentando transmitirle que ni se le ocurriera sentirse culpable, y se dirigió de nuevo a la granadina.

-No puedes hundirte, Mimi. Llora todo lo que tengas que llorar pero piensa en más cosas, muévete. ¡Apóyate en nosotros! -suspiró, tras decir lo último con grandes aspavientos-. La vida sigue, te juro que sigue. De ti depende que sea a mejor o no.

Mimi asintió y se acurrucó contra las piernas de la malagueña, que caían fuera del sofá al contrario que las de Agoney.

-Yo no elegí bien -masculló en voz baja y, aunque Mimi no lo escuchó, Agoney sí. Buscó su mirada y la chica se vio descubierta. Esbozó una sonrisa triste que el canario estuvo a punto de intentar solucionar.

Pero la salida de Ricky de su habitación, abriendo de forma escandalosa la puerta (que debió resonar en la cabeza de Raoul, pues les llegó una dolorosa queja). Se frotó la cara con las yemas de los dedos y sonrió.

-Prometo que las manos han estado en su sitio -bromeó mirando al moreno, que fingió arrugar el hocico justo antes de señalar sus propios ojos y después los contrarios.

Ambos rieron y Mireya se levantó de un salto del sofá para agarrar a Mimi de los hombros y obligarla a subir también..

-¡Vamos a preparar unas buenas tortitas! -decretó, sin dar pie a réplica y obviando que pasasen de las tres y media de la tarde- Ago, id Raoul y tú a comprar helado. A poder ser de vainilla, que haremos también brownie de chocolate. ¡Ricky! -dio una palmada sobre su cabeza que pareció acabar de espabilarle- Nosotros a la cocina. Venga, ya.

Besó a la granadina en una mejilla a la vez que le acariciaba la contraria y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-Cuánta vitalidad -rio el mallorquín, justo antes de acercarse a su amiga y rodearla por la cintura, besándola en el cuello y preguntándole en la oreja cómo estaba, confirmándole a Agoney que no tenía aún cuerpo para levantarse y sólo lo hacia por ella.

Le entristeció saber también por qué Mireya rebosaba tanta alegría y fuerza: era sólo su forma de no venirse abajo, de mantenerse ocupada, de no pensar en Ana.

Un gruñido le hizo girarse y descubrir a Raoul recostado sobre el marco de la puerta, con legañas en los ojos y mala cara.

-¿Se despertó, el bello durmiente? -el rubio asintió pero no se movió del sitio. El mayor rodó los ojos y se acercó, abrazándole con suavidad.

-Te quiero -susurró nada más apoyar la frente en su clavícula, derrotado.

Agoney rio y llevó sus dedos a su nuca para acariciarla. Necesitaba que alguien recordase a uno no beber y al otro no consentirle hacerlo.

-¿Escuchaste a Mireya? -obtuvo una respuesta afirmativa- Tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿Y no podemos dormir un poco más?

-Pero muchacho, ¿tanto sueño tienes?

-Sólo estoy cansado -besó su cuello y volvió a esconderse en él-. La cabeza me va a estallar.

Sus dedos fueron entrelazados por el mayor, que tiró de él señalándole la puerta con la cabeza.

-Cuando comamos te tomas un Paracetamol y echamos un rato la siesta, ¿te parece? -Raoul asintió y se acercó al espejo que había en la pared contraria para intentar poner orden en su cabello alborotado, considerando ya misión imposible el hacer nada con sus ojeras y piel pálida- ¡Presumida!

Avisaron con un grito que se marchaban y Agoney se dejó convencer para esperar al ascensor. El cubículo estaba en completo silencio, sólo con el sonido del movimiento. El mayor sonreía ante el reflejo de sus manos unidas en el espejo cuyas luces cegaban al catalán.

-Tengo que darte las gracias por Mireya -dijo de pronto, ya casi llegando al supermercado de la esquina-. Está ayudando tanto con Mimi, se está dejando la piel. Entiendo que también le viene bien a ella para olvidarse de todo, pero podía ir a su bola en lugar de preocuparse por ella. Pero no deja de cuidarla. Estamos todos tan pendientes de ella que me da miedo que sea peor.

Raoul no decía nada, pero sabía que le escuchaba.

-Antes nos dijo que Ana no le volvió a decir nada. ¿Pero qué le va a decir? -se preguntó en voz alta- Rompió con ella, no va a llegar ahora, sin pasar ni veinticuatro horas, a preguntarle cómo se encuentra. Ella también estará hecha mierda.

-Tiene que dar tiempo -opinó el rubio, apretándose el puente de la nariz con la intención de apartar las migrañas-. Les costará ser amigas, si es que lo consiguen.

Agoney le miró atento, sin molestarse en hacerlo de reojo. Apretó su mano.

-¿Qué tal con Aitana?

-Bien. Intercambiamos algún mensaje y tal. Poco a poco. Que todo lo decida ella.

El mayor asintió, justo antes de sacar la cartera del bolsillo para tenerla más a mano una vez tuvieran lo que iban a buscar tras las puertas de transparente que acababan de cruzar.

 

 

 

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el piso, con una gran tarrina de helado de vainilla con nueces de Macadamia, ninguno diría tener ante sus ojos a una chica recién dejada, con la cara manchada de harina un par de lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Mimi, muerta de la risa en la cocina, exactamente igual que Ricky y Mireya.

Agoney sonrió con ternura ante el triunvirato que parecía formarse. _Somos un equipo. Hecho una mierda,_ pensó por un momento en los cinco _, pero un equipo._

Si bien con las tortitas ya habían quedado conformes, con el brownie y el helado coronaron el día, empachándose pero sin darle importancia. Las risas no habían dejado de sucederse en torno a aquella mesa del salón, con todos a su alrededor en el suelo y una película mala de fondo, a la que sólo Ricky parecía prestar atención _. A mí me gusta_ , se quejó en una ocasión.

-Dejad de comer aguacates, que os vais a poner todos gordos -rió Mireya al ver al canario y la granadina dividirse la tortita que sobrase al principio, acompañándolo de la mitad del aguacate que le sobró a Raoul, que en vez de sirope había decidido comerlas con fruta..

-No pasa nada. Unos ya no tienen que buscar pareja y otras estamos más solas que la una -dijo la otra andaluza, quién ya intentaba hacer humor de ello para sobrellevarlo-. Unos kilitos de más no importarán.

-Pero no digas gilipolleces, ¿eso que tiene que ver? -el moreno apartó de sus manos el aguacate que parecía no querer soltar.

-¿PODÉIS CALLAOS QUE NO ME ENTERO DE NADA?

Raoul y Mireya se miraron, sentados el uno frente al otro, mordiéndose una sonrisa. No habían estado siempre en ese grupo, pero se sentían acogidos. Tendrían sus propias bromas a veces que, fuera de su contexto, ellos no entendían, pero no había sitio en ese momento en el que creyesen estar mejor que allí.

Si bien ambos llegaron de formas distintas aunque relacionadas, todo estaba bien.

Pero seguían siendo ellos dos y, aunque estuviese forjando amistad con Mimi y Ricky y Agoney saliese con Raoul, Mireya le necesitaba sólo a él. Le señaló el cuarto del mallorquín y ambos pusieron una excusa, tomándose el rubio la pastilla para la cabeza.

Se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, pero pronto tomó asiento junto a su amiga, cuando está terminó de hablar.

-Pero… ¿estás segura de todo, Mireya? -preguntó en un hilo de voz- Yo estaré ahí siempre pero...

-Raoul… ya lo tenía claro ayer y, tras todo lo que ha pasado…

El catalán asintió lentamente, sin saber ni si quiera qué decir.

-Te quiero. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga.

Mireya besó su mejilla y Raoul se apresuró a hacer lo mismo, aún como un amasijo de nervios. Tardó en volver a estirarse sobre el colchón y mucho más en cerrar los ojos. Cuando Agoney entró en la habitación, minutos después de que la malagueña saliese, todavía los tenía abiertos.

-¿Pasó algo?

El menor negó, sin pestañear, y se limitó a abrir las sábanas, para que se metiese con él.

-¿Cuánta gente pasó por esta cama las últimas veinticuatro horas? -bromeó el isleño.

-Pero no de la forma que a Ricky le gustaría -le siguió la broma.

Unos minutos en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro, memorizando todos los rasgos del contario, fue lo que tardó Raoul en cerrar los ojos y acercarse más al cuerpo ajeno, cubriendo el propio con la sábana hasta la mandíbula. Agoney sonrió antes de dejar un beso en su nariz y abrazarle.

-¿Te está haciendo efecto la pastilla? -el rubio dio un respingo que le hizo mirarle con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Te estabas durmiendo?

-¡Hmm! -gruñó haciendo un puchero- _SÍIIiiii_...

El canario rio ante su puchero y le rodeó el cuello para atraerle a sus labios.

Un piquito.

Otro más.

Un último.

No es el último.

Raoul dejó unos cuantos centímetros entre ellos tras algunos besos más. No porque hubiesen sido suficientes, nunca lo eran, sino porque no podían pasarse todo el rato besándose.

Le besa de nuevo. O sí.

El mayor frotó su nariz contra la del rubio cuando volvieron a dejar distancia entre ambos. Estaba feliz. Y le gustaba tanto esa sensación que no podía parar. Le tomó la barbilla en el mismo momento que vibró un mensaje en el teléfono que reposaba en la mesilla. Se lo pasó a su novio cuando este le indicó que lo hiciese.

-Es mi madre -comenzó, sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla-. Que cómo fue todo y si estoy bien -levantó al vista hacia Agoney-. ¿Le cuento la versión larga o la corta? -atisbó una sonrisa triste en sus labios y guardó el móvil bajo la almohada- Se lo voy a decir.

-¿A tu madre? -sólo asintió- ¿Cuándo? Que es por aproximar eh, tómate tu tiempo, tú...

-Cuando vuelva a casa.

Agoney tragó saliva.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí -respondió muy tajante-. Sí. Porque es mi madre. Y porque quiero poder pasar tiempo contigo en mi casa sin que pase nada. Que puedas venir a ver una peli y si se nos hace tarde te quedes a cenar sin que sea raro. Todavía no, claro. Pero en un tiempo. Como una pareja. Como lo que somos.

Raoul se ruborizó, casi tanto por sus propias palabras como por ver al otro morderse el labio.

-¿Te parece bien?

-Si es que tengo que comerte a besos.

Se echó a reír avergonzado, antes de dejarse besar otra vez.

-Alguien me había prometido una siesta...

El tinerfeño le revolvió el pelo con cariño.

-Eres una marmota.

 

 

 

 

-Hostia Agoney, que nos hemos dormido.

Si no fuera porque estaba aún más en sus sueños que en la realidad, se hubiese reído: dormir era precisamente lo que Raoul quería.

-Tenemos que levantarnos -se incorporó rápidamente, casi tanto como a la velocidad a la que hablaba-, que tenemos que estar con Mimi. Joder qué mal me siento, esto es culpa mía, no debería haber bebido tanto, tú tenías que estar para Mimi. Es tu mejor amiga. Vamos a levantarnos. Además Ricky seguro que también quería dormir. Y luego tienes que acercarme a casa, que no tengo el coche (me fuiste a buscar), que tengo que hablar con mi madre y….

-Raoul, frena -tiró de su muñeca para que parase-. Casi te prefería resacoso.

El rubio se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Se giró hacia su novio con una sonrisa tímida.

-Estoy nervioso -confesó, sin cambiar su expresión-, pero me muero de ganas.

Agoney sonrió y llevó sus dedos hasta su mejilla para acariciarla.

-Cambiaste tanto -comenzó a hablar muy bajito-. Lo digo en serio. Yo me encontré con un chico malhumorado. Con un chico perdido y triste y ahora… volviste a nacer -su rostro reflejaba alegría-. Como el fénix. Ahora eres alguien que se quiere más, que se quiere bien. Que se entiende. Que se muere de ganas de ser escuchado -le parafraseó-, de ser quién eres. Y eso es tan bonito, chiquitín.

Raoul se acercó más a él para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

-Pues tú no has cambiado nada -soltó en cuanto su cara tocó la almohada de nuevo-. Eres un lobo. Siempre ahí para tu familia, para ayudar a los demás. Fuerte para todos. Y cada día más fuerte para ti mismo. En eso sí has cambiado.

El canario se revolvió y el rubio le miró con temor de haber dicho algo que no debía.

-Así que de fénix y lobos va la película -la sonrisa empleada relajó al menor.

-De quererse -le besó-. Mucho -una risa se escapó de los labios de su novio cuando el beso se repitió-. A nosotros -Agoney enredó los dedos en su cabello, haciendo que está vez le costase unos segundos más separarse- y a otros. 

El isleño se acurrucó contra su novio, quién dejó un beso en su frente antes de corresponderle. Cuando salieron de la habitación de Ricky unos quince minutos después, el silencio cayó sobre ellos, de forma extrañamente sorprendente. Aunque dejó de serlo cuando llegaron al salón: la televisión estaba apagada y granadina, malagueña y mallorquín dormían en el sofá en un nudo de extremidades. Mimi estaba en el medio, con la boca abierta y restos de saliva seca en las comisuras de los labios; Ricky descansaba con la cabeza sobre su regazo, con las mano derecha bajo los muslos de la chica y la izquierda sobre su propio pecho; por otra parte, Mireya se había apropiado de uno de los hombros de quien horas antes llorase, así como sus dedos sujetaban entre los suyos los contrarios.

Raoul dejó toda su atención en el rostro relajado de su mejor amiga, cuya respiración suave movía un mechón suelto de Mimi. Su memoria había vuelto a la conversación mantenida antes de la siesta y, de alguna forma, también el shock.

-Parece que se está formando una gran amistad, ¿no?

La voz de Agoney fue lo que le sacó de sus ensoñaciones, dando un respingo. Se limitó a asentir.

Decidieron salir a dar una vuelta para despejarse un poco de aquel día en el que dormir había sido algo mayoritario (el sueño cura la resaca, pero también el dolor) y para cuando volvieron, sus tres amigos estaban decidiendo que pizzas pedir para cenar, yendo Ricky a buscarlas al estar el local en la esquina de en frente.

Y Agoney podía jurar, aunque desde su posición en el sofá la escuchase llorar en el baño durante uno de los descansos de la película que pusieron para cenar, que el mejor momento del día bueno cuando vio reír a Mimi con un vaso de Pepsi en la mano y restos de tomate en los labios.

Y Raoul podía jurar, a pesar del fénix moviendo las alas en su pecho y los lobos acompañando a los nervios que le mordían el estómago frente al cuarto en el que su madre leía,...

-¿Mama? -sus nudillos estaban blancos en torno al pomo de la puerta- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? -dejó que sus dedos resbalasen y la puerta se cerrase suavemente.

... que el mejor momento del día fue ese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y... se vino. Sí amigas, la semana que viene será la última semana de El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla. Me da muchísima pena y estoy enormemente agradecida por todo vuestro cariño. Mil gracias. Ojalá hayáis disfrutado muchísimo de este penúltimo capítulo. Nos vemos en el final


	29. La corrida arruinada (FINAL)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡HOY TARDO POCO, LO JURO! En esta ocasión prefiero hablar antes del capítulo y jo es que, muchísimas gracias. No sabéis lo muchísimo que os agradezco esto, el haber llegado hasta aquí, al haber confiado en mí. Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo, por cada comentario o tweet, gracias. Aquí acaba esta historia, pero mañana tendréis por aquí un mensajillo importante de mi parte, para vosotros y con cosas que os gustará saber. ¡Y que ahora toca darle oportunidad a otras historias, no me lloréis!  
> Os espero mañana y... deseo más que nunca que disfrutéis de este capítulo, del desenlace final.  
> Pero hasta luego, que no hasta siempre.

Siempre pensamos que el último verano es el mejor de nuestras vidas, quizá por la incapacidad de poner el resto en perspectiva con él.

Pero Raoul estaba seguro de que este había sido el mejor.

Si cerraba los ojos, podía ver el cabello oscuro de Agoney mojado contra la frente en su piscina; podía sentir sus dedos en la cadera y su respiración en el oído; podía oler su champú en la almohada tras la semana de vacaciones de sus padres; podía saborear sus labios en los suyos. Todo ello con la sonrisa bailándole en la boca.

-¿Entonces cuándo vuelves? -preguntó el catalán, sujetando el teléfono entre su hombro y su mejilla, acariciando el volante de su coche estacionado. Se preguntaba qué haría su interlocutora desde la otra punta del país, en unas costas más frías que las suyas- Te echo de menos.

Su puchero le regaló escuchar la risa de Mireya que se produjo a kilómetros.

 _Cuántas cosas han pasado_ , pensó con la alegre mirada color miel al otro lado de la luna del coche.

- _Once I'm transformed, once I'm reborn, you know I will rise like a phoenix, but you're my flame_ -canturreó en voz baja la canción que sonaba en la radio. Llevó sus dedos rápidamente hasta los botones para escuchar de forma atenta a su amiga, quién le hablaba maravillas de esa bonita A Coruña en la que llevaba desde que empezase el verano.

Se detuvo cuando la nueva emisora empezó a hablar… sobre las protestas.

-Como viene siendo habitual con cada mes de septiembre, la polémica sobre el Toro de la Vega vuelve a saltar -hablaba la locutora-. Málaga se suma esta vez a las manifestaciones contra la celebración que tiene lugar en Tordesillas todos los años.

Raoul miró a todas partes a través de la luna y los espejos retrovisores.

-Mireya, te tengo que colgar. Te quiero ¡y te echo de menos!

Lo último que escuchó antes de deslizar el círculo rojo que le mostraba la pantalla fue su risa mezclada con la ajena.

Había sido un verano cuanto menos reseñable el de todos ellos. Posiblemente el suyo fuese el más apacible: se había dedicado a recuperar su amistad con Aitana, Miki y Joan.

Duro con la primera y extraño con los segundos, con quiénes nunca había pasado nada más allá de un distanciamiento. A veces sólo unos whatsapps, otras una tarde de cine y otras jugar al billar. Pero era septiembre y podía asegurar que las aguas estaban tranquilas, que entre ellos había tranquilidad y él era feliz.

Mimi había llevado peor su verano. Iba mejorando poco a poco en cuanto a su estado mental, en cuanto a su ruptura con Ana, en cuanto a recuperar esa vitalidad que le caracterizaba. Iba mejorando, cada vez se encontraba mejor, y aunque no fuese su mejor momento en cuanto a lo personal, si en lo profesional.

Por fin.

-¿Te vas a comer eso? -señaló las patatas fritas de la bandeja de Ricky, mientras este se peleaba con un sobrecito de kétchup- Es que tengo un hambre últimamente…

-Eso es de patinar -opinó Agoney llevándose su hamburguesa a la boca. La salsa le manchó los labios y Raoul le pasó una servilleta que agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es verdad, que empezaste a patinar -Raoul tragó su bocado para dejar de hablar con la boca llena y dio un trago a su refresco mordisqueando la pajita-. Para mejorar en el baile, ¿no? ¿Qué tal te va? -mordió de nuevo su hamburguesa, mientras el mallorquín le restaba importancia con la mano, seguro del talento nato de su amiga para el espectáculo.

La granadina se encogió de hombros.

-No me puedo quejar -cogió su última patata frita y la devoró rápidamente, relamiendo el kétchup en el que la había mojado-. Al menos me mantiene distraída. Estoy contenta. Si cayese algo del cielo… -miró hacia el techo de colores de la hamburguesería antes de echarse a reír- pero nunca cae nada.

Pero sí que cayó. _Operación Triunfo_ regresó a la televisión y se apuntó al casting del cuerpo de baile. Se pasó una hora y media llorando cuando recibió la llamada de que estaba dentro.

Iba a comenzar a no sólo creerse bailarina.

Por fin.

De Ana no sabían nada.

Ricky estaba viviendo la vida padre en pareja. La escuela de baile en la que ambos trabajaban cerraba durante todo el mes de agosto, tiempo en el que Kibo y él aprovecharon para tomarse unas dobles vacaciones: primero en Ibiza y después en Italia.

-Joder, ojalá estuviese allí -hizo un puchero Agoney, mirando a su mejor amigo al otro lado de la pantalla de su móvil, tumbado también sobre una cama pero de hotel y a kilómetros de distancia.

-¿En Ibiza?

-¡No, Ibiza no, no digas Ibiza! -protestó, haciéndole reír. Raoul, que había ido a pedirle a la hermana del canario su cargador del móvil, regresó al cuarto del moreno y se sentó en el colchón, levantando sus piernas y colocándolas sobre las suyas a la vez que se apoyaba en la pared- ¡No mientras yo estoy en Málaga como todos los días! Chiquitín, ¿y si nos buscamos una excusa para ir también, un trabajillo o algo?

-Sí, de botones, no te jode.

La lejana risa de Ricky robó una nueva sonrisa a Agoney que, tras esa envidia sana, le miraba con una dulzura increíble, llenó de amor por ver a su amigo feliz.

Los dedos de Raoul le acariciaron la piel que dejaba al descubierto su pantalón corto, recordando la piel de su vientre desnuda con el _crop top_ negro que llevase el día anterior, haciendo que sus ojos se mostrasen embelesados, ya no por el atractivo de su chico, sino porque se lo pusiese con seguridad, dedicándose una sonrisa en el espejo.

-No nos traes ni una ensaimada, ni licor de hierbas de las baleares, ¡a ver si te estiras algo más y cae al menos un paquete de macarrones!

Agoney contuvo un escalofrío cuando un chorro de agua fría le golpeó en el hombro, se giró para ver cómo, con una mueca maliciosa, Raoul sujetaba la manguera con la que estuviese regando las plantas que su padre tenía en el jardín.

-¡Materialista! -intentó picarle- Con lo bonito que es que se acuerde de ti y te llame o te haga videollamada cada dos días, que parecéis un matrimonio.

El catalán dejó escapar una sonora carcajada ante la mirada fulminante de su pareja, a quién se acercó para, a pesar de sus protestas, dejar un beso en la mejilla contraria a la que estaba el móvil, aunque dio una voz a su lado para que el mallorquín le escuchase.

Aunque Raoul pretendía pasarlo mal junto a Mireya, esta tomó una decisión más drástica, poniendo tierra por medio.

-Estoy embarazada -le confesó, en la habitación de Ricky, mientras él, Agoney y Mimi terminaban el despliegue culinario que habían preparado para distraer a la granadina.

Todavía no entiende como ninguno de los dos se echó a llorar, ni cómo la rubia no le partió un dedo con la fuerza con la que apretaba su mano en aquella sala de espera. Porque como dijese Nadia en la ficción de Netflix, necesitas una mano.

Después del aborto, Mireya rompió con Álvaro. Lo tenía claro desde el test de embarazo que siguió al retraso menstrual, pero se reafirmó tras la fiesta. Álvaro la hacía feliz, pero no era la felicidad que quería.

-Es que… no lo entiendo. ¿Tú sabes algo? -Raoul se encogió ante la mirada de ojos rojos de su hermano que, abrazado a un cojín del salón, todavía no entendía los motivos de la malagueña para terminar con su relación, ya que no le había dado ninguno- Y ahora dice que se va. ¿A dónde?

A Galicia. _¿No tenías un sitio más lejos al que marcharte, Mireya?_ se preguntaba el rubio cuando la echaba de menos. Y es que no hacía falta jurar que la chica había querido imponer distancia. Necesitaba perderse (o encontrarse). Llegó a A Coruña con la idea de desconectar, sola, durante unas semanas, pero cuando vio la oferta de trabajo de la pastelería frente al hotel en el que se estaba quedando, decidió presentarse, acostumbrada como estaba a la hostelería.

Y entonces conoció a Sabela.

-¿Que te quedas? -preguntó Raoul al otro lado del teléfono, tapándose el oído contrario para oír mejor, apartando así el alboroto que formaban Agoney y Ricky jugando al _Just Dance_ \- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Dónde?

-Aquí, voy a compartir piso con la hija de los dueños de la cafetería, me alquila una habitación. No sé por cuánto sólo… me siento cómoda aquí.

Mireya tuvo mucho miedo de que la historia se repitiese. Conoció a Ana por los sellos y el arte y de lo primero que le habló Sabela fue _Historia de una escalera_ y las bolas de nieve que coleccionaba, de puestos como en el que ellas se vieron por primera vez o sitios que visitaba. Sólo eran amigas en un principio. Ella dejó su currículum y Sabela estaba allí, moviendo cajas de pasteles de un lado al otro. Fue amable con ella, le explicó cómo iba todo. Pero también fue un apoyo. Igual que sus labios se apoyaron en los de la gallega cuando, tras un mes allí, compartiendo piso y trabajo, le susurrase de forma que se le grabó en el alma. _No quiero que te vayas; porque me gustas._

Y Mireya tampoco quería marcharse, aunque en ese momento quiso huir.

Pero no lo hizo. Porque también le gustaba.

Tras años, y ya lejos de sus padres, se dio la oportunidad. La de elegir bien.

No quería llamarlo _estar enamorada_. No sentía que lo estuviese aún, igual que se le revolvía todo cuando preguntarle a Mimi cómo estaba le traía a la mente a Ana, haciéndole recordar por qué estaba allí. Sabela no era un parche, no era el otro clavo. Pero sí estaba haciéndose un hueco en el mismo lugar que lo hiciese Ana: en el corazón de Mireya a base de tardes de verano.

Verano. A Raoul le encantaba pensar en la forma que el verano había sanado heridas, pensar en todo lo que le había pasado a sus amigos. A él. A Agoney.

El verano de Agoney...

-¡Arranca, muchacho! -ni el sonido de la puerta del copiloto al abrirse de golpe, ni la orden del canario le asustaron, esperando como estaba a que aquello pasase. Ya tenía hasta el retrovisor colocado y todo en orden para meter primera y ponerse en movimiento- Pensaba que no llegaba.

La respiración de su novio era acelerada, pero estaba en perfecto estado, cosa que había temido. Sólo la pintura roja de sus mejillas se había corrido por el sudor: una v infinita parecía extenderse por su mejilla tal y como se movía hacia abajo, así como apenas se leía la a, completamente embadurnada de algún momento en el que el moreno se la frotase sin darse cuenta. Porque Raoul lo sabía, de no ser así, resultaba difícil adivinar que en su mejilla izquierda pusiese Vega.

-Raoul, nos conocimos en circunstancias similares y yo terminé con una paliza y tú con el coche rayado, no creo que quieras que la historia se repita –le recordó, burlón, al ver que no parecía tener intención de irse de allí con la prisa que la situación requería. Tomó aire con fuerza-. Que los despisté, pero tampoco sé por cuánto tiempo, tuve que dar muchas vueltas. ¡Esta calle está a tomar por culo de la plaza de las protestas, cómo escogiste esta!

El catalán elevó una ceja, incrédulo, y Agoney supo el comentario que iba a hacer. Sonrió disimuladamente.

-Te recuerdo que la idea de no dejarte a tu suerte fue idea mía. Yo estaría muy tranquilito en mi bar de siempre con una caña, eh -él también sonreía, aunque se fingiese molesto. Su mano ya se aferraba a la palanca que estaba entre ellos-. ¿Ni siquiera me vas a dar un beso?

Agoney se acercó los labios contrarios a los propios, arrastrándole hasta él apoyando sus dedos en su nuca. Raoul buscó tocar su muslo con la mano libre.

Y así, antes de echar a correr de los taurinos que estarían buscando al mayor y con el sol pegando con fuerza en sus caras a través de la luna, se besaron. En un beso que sabía a gloria, a calor, a sitio, a luz y a cariño. En un beso de labios sellados y lenguas entrelazadas con la misma confianza y danzar que si fuesen sólo una. En un beso como muchos y como ninguno, en un beso que no era principio, pero tampoco final. Se besaron como los que eran y no como los que una vez habían creído ser. Se besaron en los labios que habían detestado oír hablar en aquel mismo aparcamiento. Se besaron en el Mercedes que un día fue rayado.


	30. Agradecimientos y n/a

Comienzo a escribir esto nada más acabar de escribir _El perroflauta de los huevos y el pijo tontopolla_. Ni siquiera he corregido el capítulo. Pero ya está acabado. No sé cómo sentirme. Es raro. Esto lleva acompañándome medio año, aunque tardase un par de meses más en publicarlo.

Hola, soy ****Lorena**** , soy la autora. Sólo quería dedicaros un ratito porque os lo merecéis. Y yo también me merezco esto.

Primero quiero agradecérselo a los personajes. Sí, a los personajes, es una moñada, pero a los personajes. A los míos. Porque me han acompañado durante más de medio año, porque he pensado en ellos todos los días, porque todas las situaciones que se me pasaban por la cabeza se adaptaban a ellos, no a otros, a ellos. Ahora sí, dar las gracias a las personas tras ellos. Esto es un fanfic, los personajes son personas reales fuera de este universo, por ello, un gracias también a todos y cada uno de ellos, especialmente a Raoul y Agoney, claro. Porque son unos pencos que no están sabiendo llevar la carpeta (no lo digo yo, lo dice Ricky y Ricky es sabio), pero es que transmiten tanto. Nos inspiran a crear. Y son muy bonitos, pa qué engañarnos.

Y antes de meternos en avisos: el resto de agradecimientos son para ****vosotros****. Por estar ahí cada capítulo, dejando mil comentarios o mensajes bonitos.  Gracias, de verdad. Yo hago esto porque me apasiona, pero el apoyo siempre motiva y alegra el día. Así que muchas, muchas, muchas gracias. Ahora, con el último capítulo a unas horas de publicarse (sí, estoy escribiendo esto de varias veces), dejo este espacio abierto a que me contéis todo (si no lo hicisteis ya en el capítulo final). Todo lo que habéis sufrido, todo lo que os ha gustado. Todo lo que queráis.

¡Mención especial para quiénes habéis hecho _aesthetics_! Me encantan, me encantan esos chismes, de verdad. Son preciosos y me emociono mucho cuando los veo para mí. Os comunico que voy a imprimir y encuadernar esto, todo el _fanfic_ , porque lo quiero en papel (soy así de moñas, pensaba que había quedado claro) así quién quiera que su _aesthetic_ forme parte de un cuadernillo en mi estantería... ¡ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer! Esto es porque la ESTO, también es parte de vosotros y, ¿qué mejor forma de recordarlo que con vuestro arte? Posiblemente lo imprima la semana que viene... 😏

Ahora bien... a lo que vosotros habéis venido: VOY A HACER VARIOS ****SPIN-OFF**** DE ESTA HISTORIA

Boom. ¿Felices ya? En mente tengo varios ya, dos seguros. Y como uno de ellos sé, con bastante seguridad, que lo esperáis con ganas... será el segundo que suba JAJAJA. No me odiéis. Os quiero. A mí también me daba pena despedirme de ellos, todavía tienen alguna cosilla que contar.

Ahora bien: ¿VOY A ESCRIBIR SOBRE RAOULPIJO Y AGOPERROFLAUTA TODA LA VIDA? No (aunque podría) desde aquí os invito a seguir _Mundo vivo_ , de la que no quiero adelantaros muchísimo, pero que se vendrá antes de lo que pensáis. Es muy diferente a esta: mucho más cómica, con los personajes más adultos, no sufriréis por infidelidades, ni Raoutana... o sí. ¡ES COÑA, ES COÑA, BAJEN LAS ARMAS! Espero que os guste mucho jo 💗

Y como yo no tengo mucho más que contar... me despido aquí, porque no queremos más moñerías (no no no, no me dejéis seguir vomitando arcoíris), pero como ya dije ayer: esto es un hasta luego, no un hasta siempre. ****Mil gracias por todo****.

PD: atentos todos a mi blog (larosadpapel.blogspot.com), que haré una entrada laaaaarga sobre la creación del _fanfic_ , hablando del proceso de escritura, de la experiencia, de cómo nació la idea, de lo que iba a ser... ¡y muchas cositas más!


	31. Capítulo especial: Libertad, querer, amar, acabar y cintas VHS

-Ricky –el ceño estaba tan fruncido como larga la última letra de su nombre pronunciaron sus labios-, dime por Dios que tú sabes conectar esta mierda.

-Ay, que se nos frustra el niño -Mimi, recostándose sobre él en el suelo, le llenó la cara de besos.

-Quita, pesada.

Se levantó, con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa burlona, haciéndose la indignada total. El rubio, sin hacerle caso lo más mínimo, continuó sentando en cuclillas frente al televisor del salón del mallorquín, con un amasijo de cables en las manos, sin saber exactamente cómo enchufarlos.

-Claro, como el canario se ha ido a las islas a pasar la Navidad, se sube por las paredes a falta de un buen polvo.

-Al final voy a descubrir dónde va el cable, ¡Y A LO MEJOR NO ES CONECTADO A LA TELE, EH!

Mimi se desternilló de risa a costa de Raoul y terminó lanzándose sobre el sofá, desparramándose su cabello por este.

-Estar en casa... cómo os echaba de menos, cabrones.

Antes de girar la cabeza hacia ella, ya estaba sonriendo. La chica le sonrió de vuelta. La edición de _Operación Triunfo_ en la que había participado como bailarina había terminado hacia pocas semanas, haciendo que pudiese volver a Málaga desde Barcelona, donde se grababa el concurso.

Y para alegría de todos, no sabiendo cómo resurgiría el formato tras tantos años sin emitirse, ese nuevo OT fue un éxito. Ahora, a los concursantes les esperaba una gira de conciertos por toda España y, por supuesto, el cuerpo de baile debía ir con ellos. La alegría y emoción se desbordaba por todos los poros de la piel del cuerpo de Mimi.

-Bueno, pero entonces con la chica esa, ¿qué pasa? -esa fue, para desgracia de Raoul, la primera duda del mallorquín cuando regresó al salón (y no resolver el problema del cable).

Hacia la Gala 4, y gracias a un temazo como _Madre tierra_ , Mimi se acercó más a una de las concursantes que formaban dúo con esa canción. Estando la norma de no poder hablar entre ellos, la granadina creyó que no llegarían a nada más que esa química que ella había notado. Pero cuando fue expulsada un par de galas después, pudieron hablar... y más que hablar.

-Mira que, encoñarte en un contexto así… a quién se le ocurre -intentó picarla Ricky-. Sólo a ti.

-Eh, eh -se incorporó de golpe-, pisa el freno. Lorena Rojas es preciosa, tiene un culo de diez, pero viene, nos enrollamos tu tu tu y se va. Ya está. No busco nada ni creo que ella lo haga. Sacará sus _bopazos_ y yo seguiré bailando en ese plato. ¡Y si eso! Que queda que me renueven tras la gira.

No es que Mimi no buscase, es que estaba acojonada y no había olvidado a Ana lo suficiente como para empezar nada. Así se lo dijo tanto a Raoul, quién se había convertido en alguien muy cercano para ella, como a Lorena.

El rubio se levantó del suelo y, dejando un beso en su mejilla de forma veloz, se dirigió a quién, de forma silenciosa, estaba tras el sofá, sirviéndose una copa más del alcohol y los refrescos que tenían sobre le mesa.

-Mireya -susurró, haciendo que su amiga levantase la mirada hacia él, con una sonrisa instantánea. La había echado de menos-. ¿Cómo estás? Vente con nosotros que ya no quedará nada para las uvas.

-¿Cómo estás?

-¿Cómo estás tú? -sus ojos se desplazaron hacia una de las manos de la malagueña y los contrarios le imitaron: descansaban inconscientemente sobre su vientre- Mireya, deja de…

-No puedo evitarlo -suspiró con fuerza y agarró con fuerza el vaso-. No dejo de pensar _y si_ , de preguntarme cómo habría sido, de… -cerró los ojos- no lo sé Raoul, pero me siento como una mierda. Como una egoísta.

Raoul cogió sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Yo no puedo decirte qué hubiese pasado si no lo hubieses hecho, pero… es que no voy a juzgarte, Mireya. Eres mi amiga y te dije que te apoyaría en lo que hiciese falta y aquí estoy. En ningún momento te di mi opinión, porque no quería influir en la tuya, ni hacerte sentir culpable, ni nada -apretó su unión-. Tú lo quisiste así y no hay nada que hacer ya. No es momento ni de arrepentirse, ni de echarse las culpas, ni de… es que empieces a mirar por ti ahora que ya has empezado.

A la chica se le escapó una sonrisa triste, dejó su dosis de alcohol sobre la mesa y trasladó esos dedos libres a su mejilla, casi acunándola.

-A veces no te reconozco -susurró, sacándole una sonrisa al saber de qué hablaba-. Siempre has tenido un corazón enorme y te he querido muchísimo, pero ahora... ahora eres mejor. Te ha hecho libre y eso siempre es mejor.

Raoul dejó de sujetarse la sonrisa entre los dientes para dejar un sonoro beso en su frente.

-¡YA FUNCIONA! -vociferó de pronto Ricky, sentado en la posición que antes ocupase el catalán-. Puto Agoney, no podía meterlo en un pendrive o directamente mandarlo él por _WhastApp_ no, tenía que grabar una puta cinta VHS.

Agoney, antes de irse y después de despedirse de Raoul con un montón de besos, le dio una cinta con una única regla a seguir: que la viesen todos juntos después de las uvas el día de Nochevieja.

La respuesta fue un rotundo sí, después de todo, ya habían planeado reunirse los cuatro en la casa de Ricky para terminar el año juntos, con Mireya recién llegada de Galicia para pasar las primeras fiestas con Sabela en su vida (pero a kilómetros) y con Mimi en su tiempo de relax antes de la gira de _Operación Triunfo._

Pero Ricky no tenía reproductor de VHS en su casa ( _si por no tener, ya no tengo ni DVD_ , había dicho). Conclusión: terminaron cogiendo el aparato del trastero de Raoul, donde había terminado después de pasar a otro formato el vídeo de la boda de sus padres, lo único que quedaba grabado así.

-Que nos salió vintage el niño -rio Mimi mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Mireya, que acababa de sentarse a su lado.

-No lo digas muy alto, que yo utilizo cintas de cassette y a nuestra ex le molaban los sellos.

La malagueña le rio el comentario y se acurrucaron la una contra la otra.

Podría parecer raro, después de lo que pasó en la fiesta, después de los celos de Mimi, después de Ana, pero las dos se llevaban a las mil maravillas. Mimi se apoyó en Mireya y Mireya se apoyó en Mimi, hasta que Mireya decidió que necesitaba más espacio y se marchó. Pero crearon un vínculo que sólo ellas podían entender.

Ricky llegó a decir que podrían enrollarse ellas.

-Eso va por todo lo que nos has tocado los huevos a nosotros –dijo tras la protesta de Mimi y dándole un codazo a Agoney, que se carcajeó con su comentario.

El grupo que habían creado entre todos ellos, era lo que más destacaría Raoul de ese año.

De ese año en el que había roto con su novia.

De ese año en el que se había conocido a sí mismo.

De ese año en el que irrumpió Agoney.

-Al final nos perdemos las campanadas y verás qué gracia –se quejó Mimi, ya con su ración de uvas en la mano izquierda y la derecha jugando con el cabello de Mireya. Ricky seguía trasteando con el vídeo, a pesar de que ya había podido conectarlo y lo había probado con una película de dibujos que había traído con él Raoul (para no tener que hacer pruebas con la grabación del canario y adelantarse el mensaje)-. Sentaos los dos ya, coño.

Y así hicieron, Raoul junto a Mireya y Ricky en la alfombra justo delante de Mimi. Preparados todos con los frutos verdes redondos, el mallorquín puso _La1_ , donde el presentador de ese año era el mismo que el programa en el que participaba Mimi.

Llegaron los cuartos, llegó el año nuevo. Llegó el darse besos, recibir llamadas, mandar mensajes. Hasta que, con un Raoul que ya se mordía las uñas y unos curiosos Ricky y Mimi (Mireya se dedicaba a mirarlos a todos divertida), la cara de Agoney apareció en el televisor.

Raoul no había notado que contuviese la respiración, pero en ese momento el aire volvió a llegar a sus pulmones.

-¡Hola a todos! Ay qué vergüenza -rio de forma aguda, sin dejar de morderse los labios-. Bueno que, este año fue una pasada y no hubiese sido sin ustedes.

-Aaaaaayyyyyyy -suspiró Mimi, poniendo morritos y acurrucándose más contra Mireya.

-Iré al grano –en la pantalla, el moreno no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, como si no supiese muy bien qué hacer con ellas, comido por los nervios-. Que los quiero. Sois... muy importantes para mí. Mimi, juntos, siempre. No fue tu año, pero... este lo será -un lastimero _jooo_ salió de los labios de la granadina, haciendo reír al chico de delante-. Ricky, eres mi mejor amigo. Y sólo eso –Mimi chasqueó la lengua, sacándoles a todos una carcajada-. Pero no me imagino una vida sin ti.

-Pero será moñas el pequeño -pero cuando agachó la vista hacia su copa, lo hizo mordiéndose una sonrisa.

-Mireya, yo... a ti no te esperaba en mi vida, para qué vamos a engañarnos -rio suavemente y la rubia agarró con fuerza la mano de Mireya y la muñeca de Raoul de forma inconsciente, buscando aún una aceptación en aquel grupo que ya debería saber que tenía-, pero no te vayas –el catalán se giró hacia ella sonriendo al notarla suspirar-. Eres de la hostia, amiga. Demostraste un montón de cosas cuando... todo –Agoney agachó la cabeza un momento, pasándose la mano por la parte trasera del cuello. Cuando levantó la mirada, el corazón de Raoul dio un brinco y sintió que sus ojos iban totalmente para él. Se ruborizó y Mireya le puso una mano en el muslo. El canario alzó una copa imaginaria que tendría de estar con ellos-. Raoul, te quiero.

No sabía qué exclamación sonó más por el salón y le hizo encogerse en su sitio, si la de Mimi o la de Ricky. Pero él sólo quería morirse de vergüenza.

-Pensaba que era libre, pero tú me hiciste un poquito más -el mayor del grupo repitió el sonido y Mireya le dio una suave colleja para que parase de intentar _humillarle_. Agoney se puso una mano en el pecho, rozando las yemas el corazón-. Oye bien y entenderás que no hay nada más que hablar.

En ese momento, el sonido se esfumó, pero la imagen continuó ahí, moviéndose los labios del chico sin ser escuchados.

-¿Ha dicho _se acabó_? -preguntó Ricky- ¿El qué, el vídeo?

-No, ha dicho _te quiero_ –le contradijo Mimi.

-¿A quién? ¿A Raoul? Si ya se lo había dicho.

-¿ _Te amo_? -sugirió Mireya.

-¡Echa _patrás_! -gruñó el mallorquín, señalando el mando con la mano.

Raoul, ajeno a sus suposiciones, se levantó de un salto del sofá, ya con el teléfono en la mano. Se apartó de sus amigos para llamar Agoney pues, si ya quería hacerlo cuando decidió dejarlo para después del vídeo, ahora se moría de ganas.

El canario no respondía, a pesar de que no dejaban de sonar tonos. También sonó el timbre (supuso que por el alboroto que estaban montando), pero él lo único que hizo fue fruncir más el ceño, apretar más el teléfono contra sí, como si así Agoney fuese a responder. Le llamó otra vez más, sintiéndose mal por ello.

Estaría con su familia. Sólo sus padres y su hermana vivían en Málaga, por lo que estaría rodeado de todos aquellos parientes tinerfeños a los que no veía a menudo.

-Bueno, no piensa nadie abrir ¿o qué? -protestó, irritado ya por el sonido de la puerta y los tonos no descolgados. Pero el grupo le hizo el mismo caso que el teléfono. Chistó y se dirigió hacia la entrada, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para que el vecino supiese lo irritado que estaba. Agoney le descolgó en ese momento... en el mismo que le encontró al abrir la puerta-. Ago...

-Hola.

El catalán se abrazó a él con fuerza, tanta que cualquiera diría que llevaban una eternidad sin verse.

-Pero chiquitín, que me fui el veintitrés.

-Hace que no te veo desde el año pasado.

-Ja-ja, qué gracioso –los labios del rubio le callaron.

Sabían al dulzor de las uvas, al amargo del alcohol, pero nunca le supieron tan bien.

-Yo también te quiero, te amo, se acabó o lo que sea.

-¿Qué?

-Anda, coño -les interrumpió la voz de Ricky-, el que no sabe que lo moderno existe.

Mil besos inundaron al canario. Mimi parecía no estar dispuesta a soltarle. Mireya le achuchó tan fuerte que creyó que se le rompería una costilla. Ricky no dejaba de reprocharle lo que les había costado ver su _vídeo de ñoñerías_. Raoul se mantuvo al margen de forma discreta, sólo acariciando el dorso de su mano de vez en cuando.

Hasta que el hielo comenzó a deshacerse, el alcohol a escasear y la fiesta a desvanecerse. Entonces, con la pierna a su alrededor sobre el sofá, como ya llevaba un rato, y sus labios rozando el lóbulo de su oreja, le habló directamente sobre el oído. A sus mejillas ya nada las colorearía después del alcohol.

-Sácanos de aquí que hoy las sábanas se van a enterar –le susurró despacio-. Y tú aún más.

Agoney le miró con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa burlona. _¿Ah sí?_ , parecía decir.

Raoul juntó sus labios, casi devorándolos. No hubo más respuesta.

Mimi, Mireya y Ricky bebieron un poco más antes de sucumbir al sueño en el sofá, regoldando cada uno echar de menos a los suyos.

Raoul y Agoney no se echaron de menos en toda la noche.

 


End file.
